La charmeuse de démons
by Narsha
Summary: Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Mais le fait qu'il m'appelle par un autre nom me fit frémir. Me connaissait-il avant que j'aie mon amnésie ? C'était presque impossible. Mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien de moi. Et pourtant, il était tellement envoutan.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Je me rappelle de mes premières années. Je ne vivais pas ici mais ailleurs. Où? Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce jour là. Ces souvenirs me parvenaient irréels,, comme s'ils venaient d'un Eden que j'avais oublié. Je revoyais des visages, sans pouvoir leur attribuer des noms. Tout était coloré et joyeux, c'était mon petit paradis perdu. Et ensuite c'est le noir total, comme une grosse tache d'encre de chine, opaque, et que l'on croit indélébile. Et pourtant. Après j'avais devant les yeux la ville ou je suis née, assez importante, mais cachée par la rande cité des lumières: Paris. Je me revoyais encore avec ces autres enfants, dans cet orphelinat. J'avais quatre ans, cinq ans, peut-être plus... Je faisait partie de ces milliers d'enfants inconnus auquel on attribue un nom, trouvé au hasard dans un almanach ou donné par un des gérants du lieu où l'on a atterri. J'aurais pu m'appeler Marie ou Claire, mais j'ai reçu un nom plein de mystères et bien dns mon temps: Jade. Je vis depuis mes 10 ans dans une famille que j'ai fini par considérer mienne. Aujourd'hu j'ai 19 ans, et comme tous les étés, je bosse dans un bar du coin et je garde les mômes du quartier pour arrondir mes fins de mois.

Je me suis toujours sentie différente. Peut-être à cause de cette part cachée de mon être à laquelle je ne pouvais pas accéder. Depuis longtemps je porte une perruque, à cause de me cheveux blancs, blancs comme de la neige fraiche. Je ne suis pas albinos, loin de là, mais mes différences corporelles gênaient. Les gens n'aiment pas ce qui changent de leur quotidien. Alors depuis que je porte le nom de mon père adoptif, je porte une perruque de cheveux noirs comme de l'encre. Et quand à mes yeux bleu clair, c'était assez commun pour passer pour naturel. Mais si j'ai des différences au niveau hysique, j'en ai d'autres que j'arrive assez bien à masquer. Il m'arrive parfois de réussir à contrôler l'eau et le vent. Mais ce sont des secrets qu'il faut passer sous silence. Alors je sais que ces dons je dois les culiver. Est-ce de la magie? Je n'en sais rien. Alors dans la baignoire, je fais des boules aquuses qui tiennent dans la main, défiant toutes les lois logiques et physiques. Ensuite, quand j'étais sele dehrs, je faisait voler les feuilles mortes dans tous les sens, créant des brises à mon gré. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était que quand j'essayais de contrôler l'eau et le vent à la fois, j'obtenais de la glace. Alor dès que je pouvais, j'utilisais ces capacités hors du commun et je m'améliorais.

D'autres choses que les gens pourraient trouver normales mais qui contribuent à me rendre différente des autres. Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai une affinité avec les sports de combats. Surtout quand ils apprennent à se battre avec des bâtons ou des armes. Alors je me suis acheté un katana dont je prend grand soin et avec lequel je m'entraine quand je suis seule chez moi. Et parfois, un autre de mes dons, que personne ne remarque jamais, m'est très utile. Il s'agit d'une sorte de magnétisme qui ne se manifeste pas de la même façon que l'eau ou le vent, comme si je l'avais toujours eu, sans m 'entrainer au préalable. Ce magnétisme me permet de convaincre les gens, rien que par la parole, mais cela exige de l'énergie, comme si je courais dans une ente, petit à petit, on se fatigue. Mais personne ne s'aperçoit de cette bizarrerie, et c'est parfois bien pratique.

Je me suis donc toujours trouvée étrange, mais j'ai réussi à cacher cela pendant ma scolarité. Personne ne pouvait être au courant. Je passais donc le plus clair de on temps comme serveuse de bar, chantant parfois sur la scène pour distraire les clients ou baby-sitteuse, me demandant chaque jour comment je voulais finir ma vie, sachant être sur une voie inconnue que je ne pouvais quitter. Parfois, je me présentais à un entretien d'embauche et exécutait différents jobs sans m'y plaire. Chaque fois j'utilisais mon magnétisme naturel, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un me trouverait. Quand j'y repense, peut être que cet homme qui m'a mise en garde contre un danger potentiel me connaissait déjà d'avant, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Je vais vous livrer mon histoire dans ses moindres détails, mais il se peut que vous ne me croirez pas. Vous avez vos propres raisons, mais je vous jure que tout ceci est vrai.


	2. Ne jamais faire confiance à un inconnu

**Chapitre 1:**** Ne jamais faire confiance à un inconnu**

Il était arrivé un soir, trempé comme une soupe. Il avait une façon de marcher, captivante, mais quelque chose dans son visage, peut être son masque qui masquait ses traits en dessous du nez, faisait détourner les yeux. Il s'assit à une table, et commanda un verre de jus de fruits. Il regardait les serveuses, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il avait les trais fatigués de l'homme qui n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux en bataille, mouillés par le déluge qui tombait dehors, étaient gris, comme ceux d'une personne agée, et pourtant, à son visage, je pouvais voir qu'il ,'avait que quelques années de plus que mois. Entre 23 et 27 ans, bien trop jeune pour des cheveux de cette couleur. Moi qui avais les cheveux blancs, même cachés par une perrruque, je me disais que lui non plus n'était pas normal. Que cachait donc cette cicatrice qui barrait son oeil gauche? Voyant que d'autres personnes posaient un regard inquisiteur sur sa blessure, il remonta son masque avec un air las.

Après avoir siroté son verre, il rappella une des serveuses et en commanda un autre, il lui demanda si l'une d'entre nous s'appelais, je ne sais plus trop, un nom japonais. Il eut l'air déçu quand elle lui répondit que non. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur moi, et il tressaillit. Dès lors, il passa son temps à m'observer, cherchant encore autre chose. Je l'ignorais après lui avoir lancé le regard « Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez pour que tu me regardes comme ça? ». Il fallait ue je monte sur scène, chanter quelques mesures. J'utilisais mon magnétisme, histoire de la calmer un peu. Il n'y eu pas l'effet escompté, bien que ses gestes soient plus lents et son visage radouci, l'utilisation de mon don n'avait fait que redoubler son intérêt pour moi. Dès que je recommençais à servir des clients, il me suivit des yeux? Que me voulait-il? Je l'apprenais bien vite.

Quand j'eus fini mes heures de travail, je fus autorisé à partir. Mais m'en aller comme ça, lors qu'il était là, pas menaçant, mais inexplicablement attiré par moi, je préférais rester dans un lieu peuplé au lieu de m'avanturer seule dans a nuit. Il sembla m'inviter à sa table, et je m'assis en face. Aussitôt, je sus que ma vie ne serait plus pareille.

_ Tu est Haruka, n'est ce pas? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non, je m'appelle Jade, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais faites vite, je suis pressée.

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres, et si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer pourquoi.

_ Allez-y toujours, mais je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, mentis-je, interessée malgré moi.

_ Bon eh bien, Jade, je pense que tu ne sais pas qui sont réèllement tes parents. Eh bien je vais te le dire, Tes parents étaient Mazori et Kana Nemoragi. Tu est leur fille unque: Haruka. Vois-tu, tu vivai dans un autre monde, où nous pratiquons l'art de contrôler les éléments. Ta famille était réputée pour le charme qu'ils exerçaient grâce à leur voix. Des gens se sont montrés interessés, mais il semblait que leur pouvoir était très limité. Hors, tu es arrivée, et tes pou. Alors nous avons voir étaient bien plus grands que ceux de tes parets. Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives d'enlèvement. Lors de la dernière, mon village 'a ramenée, inconsciente devant notre chef, le Yondaime Kasekage. Le seul problème, c'est qu'une guerre contre un démon a éclaté dans notre village, et des gens mal intentionnés voulaient utiliser ton don contre lui pour le capturer décidé de t'envoyer das un autre monde où tu serais en sécurité. Nous avons effacé ta mémoire pour plus de sureté. Cela fait presque 16 ans que tu vis ici, et je suis là pour te ramener chez toi.

_ Je ne vous crois absolument pas, ricannais-je. Mais mon rire sonnait faux, et je n'utilisais pas mon magnétisme.

_ Tu sais que c'est vrai, sourit-il.

_ Bon, admettons que je vous croie. Pourquoi seulement maintenant? J'ai une vie ici, voussavez, j'ai de la famille, des amis, et vous voudriez que je quitte tout cela pour revenir dans un endroit dont je me souviens vaguement? J'ai conscience d'être différente des autres, mais je vis avec.

_ Je sais c'est dur, mais je n'ai pas fini de raconer mon histoire. Depuis environs cinq ans, une association de malfaiteurs s'est formée pour capturer des démons et extraire leur énergie. Nous ne savons pas quel but ils poursuivent, mais nous avons appris certaines choses. Leur chef a surpris une rumeur à ton sujet et souhaiterais utiliser tes pouvoirs pour la capture de ces démons. Ils ne tarderons pas à te chercher dans ce monde-ci. J'ai réussit à te retrouver, ils peuvent faire de même. Il suffirait de te protéger dans notre village pour saper leurs plans. Je te demande de venir avec moi. Tu verras, dans mon monde, une classe de gens appelés Ninjas ont les mêmes capacités que toi. Tu pourrais apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie de vous suivre. Ma vie ici me convient parfaitement.

_ Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me suivre, soupira-t-il. Mais je peux quand même te protéger contre eux, du moins partiellement. Voici mon numéro de portable, appelle-moi si tu as un problème. C'est un numéro très spécial qui te permettra de me joindre immédiatement où que je sois, même dans mon propre monde. J'aurai voulu te suivre comme un garde du corps, mais je pense que on m'aurait trouvé bizzare.

_ De toute façon je sais me défendre toute seule. Si nécéssaire j'emporterais mon sabre avec moi.

_ J'avais prévu que tu pourrais refuser mon aide, alors je vais te donner des conseils à tenir. Voilà neuf photographies, ce sont les visages des criminels qui voudraient t'enlever. De plus, même si je doute qu'ils le fassent, dans mon monde, ils portent des costumes noirs avec des nuages rouges, ça pourrait t'être utile. Si un jour tu vois l'un d'entre eux pénétrer ici, ne chante pas, ça t'éviteras qu'ils te remarquent. J'ai connu tes parents quand j'étais petit, c'est comme ça que je t'ai reconnu au début, il est peu probable qu'ils te remarquent de cette façon, mais prend garde. S'ils veulent te parler, refuse. Une fois sortie d'ici, prend des chemins détournés pour rentrer chez toi et prends des affaires. Tu ne devras retourner à aucun moment à un endroit que tu fréquentes habituellement. S'ils se manifestent encore une fois, appelle-moi, je te guiderais jusqu'à un lieu sûr où tu m'attendras et je viendrais te chercher. Ça te convient?

_ Je pense que je n'ai as le choix, murmurais-je plus à moi-même que pour lui répondre.

Il me tendit une petite enveloppe pleine de documets. Je l'empochais et je sortis dans la nuit. Mes pas résonnaient sur le pavé. Je marchais entement dans la rue. Les phrases qu'il avait prononcé me revenaient en tête, et prenaiant un sens nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'encraient dans ma mémoire, comblant le vide qui y subsistait. Il y eut un bruit de course derrière moi, un homme sans doute. Il arrivait sur moi, rapidement. Les rues ne sont jamais sûres, je le savais. Quand il arriva près de moi, je ne lui laissait pas le temps de réagir que je commençais déjà des gestes de self-défence. Mon poing percuta son plexus à toute vitesse et il gémit. Je reconnus sa voix. Celle de Kakashi, le type du bar...

_ Oh pardon, m'excusais-je, je vous avais pris pour un voleur. C'est très fréquent ici...

_ C'est pas grave, grogna-t-il douloureusement. J'aurais pas du faire ça.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux?

_ Eh bien, fit-il d'un ton embarassé que je ne lui connaissait pas, je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir, et le voyage entre deux mondes consomme trop d'énergie, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir... Enfin je... Hum... Euh...

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu veux dormir chez moi, c'est ça?

_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas tellement et, m'interrompis-je en cherchant mes mots. Soudain, ça a fait « tilt »dans mon esprit, et j'ai compris pourquoi il voulait rester là. Tu veux encore veiller sur moi, Kakashi, mais pour l'amour du ciel, je sais me défendre, tu as bien vu quand je t'ai frappé, non?

_ Je me suis laissé faire. Mais tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ils sont dangereux.

Il contina à m'expliquer les raisons qui poussaient à me suivre, tandis que nous marchions côtes à côtes dans la rue. Finalement je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier, et je pense que lui aussi. Tout à coup, une voiture noire surgit brutalement d'une rue adjacente, alors que je m'aventurais sur la chaussée. Je sus que je n'avais pas le temps d'éviter le choc. Mon compagnon me tira par le bras et me plaqua contre lui, évitant ma mort de justesse. Alors que le chauffard continuait sa route dans la nuit, il me tenait encore contre lui. Et là j'ai rougi, fort, très fort. Mais pourquoi est ce que je réagissait de cette façon alors que c'était un quasi inconnu?

Dans la fraicheur de la nuit je me blottis contre lui, tout contre, sans savoir pourquoi. Je sentait son coeur s'accélérer brusquement. Il me serra encore plus fort, et par jeu, eneva ma perruque, laissant cascader des cheveux blancs qui semblaient argentés sous la lune le long de mes épaules. Je me retournais et le regardai dans les yeux... Enfin dans l'oeil qui n'était pas caché. Doucement, du out des doigt, j'enlevais le masque jusu'à son nez, découvrant la cicatrice. Il ouvrit ses paupières, découvrant un iris rouge sang où un signe noir se découpait. Dans ses yeux, je lus un reflet de mon propre désir. Nous n'étions plus qu'un homme et une femme, différents des autres, mais se ressemblant tellement.

À ce moment j'ai pris conscience de qui nous étions réèllement, des quasi inconnus. Alors je me suis dégagée brusquement et j'ai remis ma perruque, cachant mes cheveux spectraux. Il remonta son masque doucement, son oeil valide me regardant avec incompréhension. Je ne le connaissais même pas et j'avais déjà envers lui des gestes trop explicites. C'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas sûre moi-même d'être prête à engager une relation plus forte avec lui. Mais le fait qu'il partage mes sentiments étaient aussi une raison pour vouloir me protéger à ce point. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du désir que je ressentais par rapport à lui, certe je manquais cruellement d'affectiion et j'étais curieuse de connaître son monde, mon monde à ses dires. Mais l'inconnu était beaucoup trop vaste pour que je m'y aventure.

Néanmoins je l'autorisais à entrer chez moi et à dormir une nuit. C'était déjà trop et pas assez à la fois. Mais son désir et ce mélange étranges d'émotions que je ressentais fut trop fort contre ma volonté. Cette nuit là, j'ai tourné le dos àma conscience et nous ne fumes plus qu'un hommes et une femmes, mus par un même désir. Et cette nuit, dans mon lit, je n'étais pas seule. Sur le moment, j'étais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, savouant le plaisir de son corps contre le mien, mais plus tard, tandis qu'il était endormi, je me suis dit que même s'il me préservait cotre un danger, lui même pouvait en représenter un, il faudrait que je sois sur mes gardes. Après tout, c'était un inconnu et je venais ne l'introduire chez mooi et de devenir plus intime en quelques heures, mais que savais-je de lui?


	3. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus

Donc voilà, la suite de la fiction que j'avais aussi écrit pendant mes vacances en Vendée. Cette fois, j'ai fait plus attention aux fautes, j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus. En fait je chercherai quelqu'un pour me corriger, parce que j'ai pas tellement de temps moi-même, je passe mon temps à écrire la suite, sans faire attention. Donc voilà, si vous voulez m'aider, envoyez moi un message perso et je verrai avec vous les disponibilités (j'écris tous les jours alors ya plein de boulot ;p )

**

* * *

Chapitre 2:**** Je crois que je ne t'aime plus...**

_ Tu t'en vas, maintenant, lui dis-je d'un ton ferme et froid qui n'admettait aucune répartie.

_ Mais Haruka...

_ Ici, je m'appelle Jade! Tu as fait irruption pour bousiller ma vie, t'as réussi, maintenant tu parts.

_ Mais hier tu semblais...

_ Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, ce que nous avons fait hier était une erreur, assénais-je à l'homme nu qui se tenait devant moi.

Sans plus écouter ses plaintes, je me rhabillais et ramassais ses frusques trainant par terre, formant une drôle de fresque avec les autres objets qui jonchaient le sol. Cela faisait partie des frasques qui avaient composé la soirée d'hier. Je les lui tendis brusquement et il se vêtit en soupirant. Il voulut m'embrasser, mais je le repoussais violemment. Tandis qu'i continuait à trainer chez moi, je perdais patience. S'il ne partait pas rapidement, j'allais commencer à gueuler. Je voulus l'entraîner dehors pour qu'il reste, mais avec une rapidité déconcertante, il me saisit par es épaules. Je ne parvins pas à me dégager. Cela conforta mon idée sur le danger qu'il représentait pou moi, j'avais bien vu qu'il était bien plus fort qu'il ne le montrait. Même avec mes années d'entrainement derrière moi, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le vaincre. Certain de me tenir, il recommença à essayer de me convaincre.

_ Haruka...

_ Jade!

_ Peu importe. Je sais que la nuit passée t'a plu, ne te ment pas. Je veux juste te protéger d'un danger qui te menace.

_ Hier soir était une erreur, je ne la recommencerais pas. Ce n'était as raisonnable. Et le danger le plus immédiat, ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki ou je ne sais pas quoi, c'est toi.

_ Mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je... Je t'aime, et tu le sais, jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal.

Il s'avança vers moi, sans doute pour me prouver ses dires, mais je reculais, apeurée par lui. Maintenant que je le regardais comme une menace à art entière, je l'observais comme on observe un adversaire. Je cherchais la faille, l'erreur qu'il commettrait. Il s'approchait de moi d'une démarche souple, et plus la distance entre nous venait à se réduire, plus je m'arrangeais pour qu'il soit loin de moi. J'avais mon sabre personnel quelque part derrière moi, je ne souhaitais pas le blesser sérieusement, juste assez pour le dissuader de me protéger, juste assez pour que j'espère pouvoir mener une vie à peu près normale à nouveau. Je saisis vivement l'arme et lançais une attaque rapide. Il ne comprenait pas mon revirement. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans mes yeux, je me consumais sous le feu d'une colère violente. Il évita plusieurs coups. Alors que j'allais l'atteindre pour de bon, quelqu'un retint mon bras. C'était lui. Comment diable avait-il pu se mouvoir si rapidement?

J'enchaînais les attaques, mais, sans que j'arrive à comprendre par quel moyen il y parvenait, il se dédouble, et son clone sauvait les pauvres bibelots qui manquaient de s'écraser au sol. À aucun moment je ne parvins à le toucher. Il avait une manière de bouger tellement souple, tellement rapide, tellement précise... Je me rendis compte qu'il était bien plus fort que moi, et cela m'inquiéta encore plus. J'allais lui porter un coup de toutes mes forces, quand soudain, il fut de nouveau derrière moi. Ses bras musclés me serrèrent contre lui fermement, pas de manière à me faire mal, mais assez pour que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il cala sa bouche contre mon oreille et se mit à me parler d'une voix douce et apaisante. Je frissonnais rien qu'à sentir sa présence, son odeur autour de moi. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si c'était du désir, de la peur ou autre chose. C'était étrange.

_ Maintenant, tu vas poser ton Katana sur cette table, doucement. Voilà, c'est bien, me dit-il après avoir rajusté son masque. A présent tu vas m'écouter calmement, sans t'énerver. Tu as vu que j'étais bien plus fort que toi, et dis-toi que les membres de l'Akatsuki sont plus puissants que moi. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à Konoha, soit, alors il faudra que tu deviennes plus forte que ce que tu es maintenant. Tu as du potentiel, mais tu ne sais pas l'exploiter. Tu pourrais vaincre quelques ninjas de bas niveau mais pas plus.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je devienne plus forte, monsieur le super ninja?

_ Je pourrais t'apprendre, bien sûr, mais si je ne peux pas dormir quelque part, ça me sera difficile...

_ Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, tu peux dormir chez moi, mais ce sera sur le canapé. Je suppose que l'entraînement devra être très rapide pour que je puisse être apte à me défendre rapidement. Je vais appeler mon patron, et poser une semaine de congés, et après on verra.

_ Tu vois que tu deviens raisonnable, fit-il en me lâchant, non sans m'avoir volé un baiser.

_ Je te déteste, crachais-je avec colère.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

Tandis que je m'exécutais, prenant le combiné du téléphone, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce que je ressentais pour lui? Étais-je amoureuse? Ou simplement éperdue de désir pour lui? Je ne savais pas, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et de le chasser de chez moi à coups de pied. Je pensais que si je satisfaisais ce désir, j'allais devenir encore plus dingue qu'avant, et il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de moi. Il m'emmènerait à Konoquelquechose, son village, et après on se marierait on aurait des tas de mômes à élever. Mon dieu, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Il faudra donc que je l'oublie, que j'ignore les effets que sa voix avait sur moi, que je résiste à toutes ses tentatives.

Une fois libre pour la semaine, mon nouveau professeur m'entraîna dehors. Il ferma la porte avec une clé qu'il avait sans doute piquée au concierge. M'attrapant par le bras, il me sortit dehors. Pendant des jours, il m'expliqua, à grands renforts d'exemples et d'exercices tous plus étranges et éprouvants les uns que les autres. Pourtant, après toutes ces épreuves, complètement lessivée, je ne me sentais pas pus différente qu'avant. Il me disait que c'était normal, que je faisais de petits progrès et qu'il était fier de moi. Mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il était déçu et inquiet, et moi je craignais de devoir aller avec lui dans le village caché qu'il habitait en temps normal. Au bout du quatrième jour, nous étions aussi découragés l'un que l'autre. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Il baissa son masque et ouvrit son œil rouge.

Alors que je le regardais, je me mis à me sentir bizarre. Le toit de l'hôtel disparut, et je me mis à flotter dans un brouillard rouge. Il y avait quelque chose qui tentait de rentrer dans ma tête. Et quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à repousser l'assaillant. C'était lui, je le savais, et je sus alors une mes appréhensions étaient fondées. Il était venu en me disant qu'il était là pour me protéger, mais je savais bien que c'était lui la menace. Et s'il pénétrait dans mon esprit maintenant, sans doute l'avait-il fait auparavant. Peut être même que c'était lui qui m'avait empli de désir, en m'hypnotisant la première fois que j'avais vu son œil. Dès lors, toutes mes envies de l'embrasser et d'aller plus loin ave lui s'évanouirent, remplacés par ue colère froide et une haine sans fondements.

Alors que je n'avais jais voulu le blesser vraiment, une force m'envahit, cette énergie que j'utilisais pour contrôler l'eau et le vent, mais sans les éléments naturels. Je la sentais, dans mon corps, rugissante, attendant que je l'utilise. Elle envahit mon cerveau, de sa présence bleue. Quand elle arriva au niveau de l'intrus, j'eux peur qu'il ne l'aspire, mais il n'en fut rien. Je repoussais l'agresseur qui sortit de ma tête. Je repris pied dans la réalité, et je m'aperçus que ma perception du monde extérieur n'avait jamais été aussi précise. Mais je ne me laissais pas emporter par ce sentiment de nouveauté. Il était toujours là, me regardant. Dans son regard, je lisais de multiples expressions, de la fierté, d'avoir réussi à me faire utiliser mon énergie, de la crainte de me perdre, de la tristesse quand à ce que j'avais pensé de lui, du désir, ardent, et de l'amour surtout de l'amour. J'aurais pu me perdre à nouveau dans son regard, mais je résistai.

Pendant les jours qui restaient, il m'apprit à canaliser mon Chakra, à faire des Mizu Bunshin, et à accroitre ma vitesse et mes mouvements. Je possédais déjà la technique, j'avais donc appris à m'améliorer. Mais il me recommanda de ne plus utiliser mes pouvoirs, car même si l'Akatsuki ne savait pas qui j'étais, ils pourraient me repérer ainsi. Pendant deux jours, j'ai joué l'élève modèle, mais je ne ressentais plus rien à son encontre. Ni haine, ni amour, ni colère, ni désir. Mon coeur et mon esprit étaient devenus secs et froids, et il s'en rendait compte lui-même. Et il continuait à m'enseigner les bases. Puis je voulus qu'il m'apprenne la technique qui permettait de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Il me montra les signes la composant et la façon de s'en servir. Puis il disparut.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé?

Je n'exige pas de Reviews, comme j'écris par plaisir de partager, mais j'apprécie de savoir votre avis, même s'il est négatif.


	4. Que désirezvous monsieur?

_Merci pour tous vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je sais que je publie vite, en fait je n'ai que ça à faire pendant mes vacances. Quand je reprendrais le cours de ma scolarité, je pense que je mettrai nettement plus de temps pour mes chapitres. En plus je m'occupe de deux histoires à la fois. Si ce n'est trop vous demander, je vous conseille de lire cette autre fiction de moi: Parce que je suis comme toi. Elle se trouve parmi celles que j'ai faites. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre où elle se renseigne sur ses adversaires et où a lieu leur première rencontre. Enjoy yourself._

**

* * *

Chapitre 3:**** Que désirez-vous monsieur?**

Malgré ses recommandations, je décidais d'utiliser mon Chakra, mais discrètement, et seulement chez moi. Cela me permis de savoir que je pouvais l'utiliser pour marcher sur les murs et sur l'eau. Mais c'était dur à faire. J'inventais quelques techniques que j'utilisais avec mes signes. Trois étaient très utiles: la vague géante, la tornade et la pluie d'aiguilles de glace. Au début, je n'obtenais qu'un jet d'eau, une brise douce et mes pics de glace ressemblaient plus à des pieux inébranlables qu'à des myriades d'épingles. Mais à force de persévérer, j'obtenais des résultats intéressants, mes attaques gagnaient en finesse, en puissance et en rapidité. Je me sentais bien plus puissante qu'avant. Au vu des capacités acquises, je n'avais été qu'une fille lente et maladroite avant de rencontrer Kakashi.

J'avais gardé l'enveloppe des documents, dans un coin, sans oser l'ouvrir, de peur de savoir ce qu'il y aurait dedans. Kakashi m'appela sur mon portable et sur mon fixe, plusieurs fois, mais je ne changeais pas d'vis, je ne voulais plus de lui et non je ne souhaitais pas séjourner chez lui. Après un mois à traîner sur mon bureau à prendre la poussière, je me décidais à ouvrir la pochette de documents. Je les extrayais un à un et les étalais sur la table. Onze photographies, dix hommes et une femme se trouvaient devant moi. Chacune étaient reliées à une feuille expliquant qui ils étaient et leurs capacités connues. Je pris la première, la fille.

Elle pouvait avoir le même âge que Kakashi, ou une petite trentaine. Les cheveux longs et les yeux bleus, oui ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bleus. Pas mal physiquement. Elle avait un piercing à la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une fleur en papier dans les cheveux. Elle s'appelait Konan et maîtrisait l'art de l'origami. Je ne voyais pas à quoi cela pouvait servir pour le combat. Elle était susceptible de venir me capturer, mais ses cheveux à la couleur particulière étaient un peu trop voyants. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Son compagnon qui combattait avec elle se nommait Pein et était apparemment le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il avait six corps qu'il contrôlait en même temps. Vraiment bizarre. Il avait une trentaine de piercings sur chacun de ses visages. On supposait qu'il sortait avec sa compagne. Je pense qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher, son apparence étrange le ferait paraître bien trop étrange pour être assez discret;

Dans le deuxième tandem, je découvris une espèce de zombi, Kakuzu. Les yeux verts, il ressemblait physiquement au monstre de Frankenstein. Rien que la photographie me faisait froid dans le dos. Il était trop inhumain pour passer inaperçu.

Son camarade se nommait Hidan. Physiquement il n'était pas mal du tout. Il avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux violets. Pour peu qu'il mette des habits peu voyants, il ne se ferait pas remarquer. Il fallait que je me rappelle de son visage.

Le troisième tandem n'en était pas vraiment un. L'un des deux, Zetsu, avait une partie blanche et une partie noire qui pouvaient apparemment se séparer. Chacune avait une personnalité. Il formait un duo à lui tout seul. L'autre personnage était un membre de remplacement. Il se nommait Tobi, parlait de lui à la troisième personne, avait le mental d'un enfant de cinq ans... Bref, je ne risquais pas d'apercevoir ces deux là chez moi.

Deux autres photographies m'attirèrent. Celle d'un homme requin, bleu de la tête au pied, avec des branchies. Lui aussi avait l'air de s'être préparé pour un carnaval. Il combattait avec une épée en peau de requin, Samehada, qui déchiquetait au lieu de trancher et qui absorbait le chakra, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait plus l'utiliser pour le combat. Lui non plus ne viendrait pas à ma rencontre.

Son camarade par contre état très beau. Brun, les cheveux longs, il avait des yeux comme celui que Kakashi cachait. Il avait un air froid et inexpressif, mais ses lèvres fines légèrement contractées étaient comme une expression de colère ou de dégout. Lui, je risquais de le voir près de chez moi, sachant qu'il pouvait arrêter d'utiliser son Sharingan et laisser voir ses yeux noirs en dessous.

Avec le dernier groupe, on pouvait voir les derniers playboys de l'Akatsuki. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blonds et fins et des yeux bleus intense. Il masquait une partie de son visage avec sa frange, nouée en une couette par un ruban rouge. On pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de sourire et de rire sincèrement, contrairement à tous ses compagnons. Il maniait de l'argile explosive grâce à des bouches pouvant s'ouvrir sur ses mains. S'il cachait ce dernier détail, il pourrait passer quasi inaperçu.

Le dernier avait un air angélique. Des yeux noirs et des cheveux brun-roux encadrant un visage quasi parfait, sans aucune ride. Il était impossible qu'il fût si beau sans que rien n'altère ses traits. Mais il m'apparut qu'il était un marionnettiste de génie qui s'était lui même transformé en pantin. Il avait une beauté bien dangereuse. Ses faux airs de gentils cachaient un tuer aguerri. Tant qu'il cachait son corps sous des vêtements, on pourrait le croire humain. C'était aussi un maître des poisons. Je devais faire attention à lui.

Je rangeais les photographies dans mon portefeuille, m'attardant sur les visages de ceux qui pourraient venir me capturer, ils viendraient à quatre: Itachi, Hidan, Deidara et Sasori. Je m'entrainais à reconnaître leurs traits. Mais personne ne venait au bar avec cette apparence. Je cessai d'utiliser mon magnétisme, persuadée que l'utiliser serait me faire repérer. Mais aucun homme ne me semblait suspect. Kakashi se serait-il trompé? Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, ils chercheraient dans mon monde. Je ne savais pas comment Kakashi m'avait trouvé, si c'était par hasard ou pas.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il était près de midi, et nous savions que les clients allaient affluer pour manger. Et ils se sont présentés, habillés d'habits banals, des jeans et des chemises, Tobi était avec eux, avec son masque sur la tête. On les installa près de la fenêtre. Ils observaient tout le monde avec intérêt. J'en conclus qu'ils ne savaient pas où chercher, qu'ils venaient avec quelques informations mais insuffisantes. Mais au moins savaient-il qu'ils cherchaient une fille aux cheveux blancs. Heureusement que j'avais ma perruque. Je m'approchais avec un carnet pour prendre leurs commandes, en bonne petite serveuse que j'étais, ou que je voulais paraître à leurs yeux.

Ils réclamèrent un endroit plus intime, sans doute découragés de ne pas trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient. En les conduisant vers une table près de la scène mais pas trop, isolée des autres par un panneau de bois, je les regardais. Ils étaient encore plus beaux au naturel. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude, quelque chose qui faisait peur, qui ne donnait aucune envie de les connaître.

Mon regard s'attarda sur Sasori. Il avait un air froid et calculateur. Quand on le voyait s'intéresser à quelque chose, un sourire perfide se dessinait sur son visage. Il ressemblait plus à un renard, malin et patient, très patient. Mais on sentait qu'il pouvait s'énerver facilement et qu'il était dangereux, véritablement une menace très forte.

Hidan, pas la peine de trop réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'il était. Un crétin sans cervelle, un fanfaron. Monsieur « j'épate la galerie à tout prix ». Il était aussi très intéressé par les jeunes femmes. Je ne faisais pas exception. C'était désagréable de sentir son regard glisser sur mes formes et s'y attarder.

Deidara, lui, semblait plus équilibré, mentalement j'entends bien, plus naturel. Il avait l'air de se sentir plus à l'aise que ses compagnons. Lui aussi se plaisait à séduire des jeunes femmes. Mais il n'avait pas dans le regard et air de lubricité ou de calcul. Dans les relations qu'il entretenait, il semblait vouloir plus qu'une brève étreinte, une nuit d'amour, et semblait s'intéresser à la personnalité des gens, pas seulement à ce qu'ils pouvaient changer dans sa vie, à leur prestige, les intérêts que cela pouvait engendrer. Mais je savais grâce aux informations de Kakashi qu'il pouvait se montrer très violent et faire très mal.

Tobi n'arrêtait pas de gigoter en tous sens, et d'embêter les autres. Il avait juste l'ait d'un idiot. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas rire de lui.

Quand au dernier, Itachi, rien ne ressortait de mon examen, il était comme un bloc de glace, froid, lisse, glissant, ne laissant aucune prise. Il avait l'air du joueur de poker professionnel. Elle savait que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ressentait des émotions. C'était sans doute un guerrier sans état d'âmes, mais je savais qu'il maîtrisait les illusions.

Deidara leva la main vers moi, et je s'approchai avec de quoi noter. Alors qu'il allait parler calmement pour dire quels étaient leurs choix quand à la nourriture qu'ils allaient prendre, Hidan se mit à occuper mon champ de vision.

_ Bonjour ma beauté, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, ça te dirait de t'asseoir avec nous et de...

_ Certainement pas, répondis-je sèchement, histoire de lui rabattre le caquet, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son intérêt. Vous désirez?

_ Toi évidemment, fit-il avec un air gourmand.

_ Un magret de canard, fit Itachi. Avec des haricots verts.

_ Rosé ou à point?

_ Rosé s'il vous plait.

_ Et pour monsieur? Demandais-je à Sasori.

_ Rien merci, répondit-il poliment, mais avec un air de reproche à Hidan.

_ Je vais prendre les côtes d'agneau, dit Deidara, avec la purée maison.

_ Je prends note. Et vous monsieur?, interrogeais-je Tobi avec une moue amusée.

_ Tobi veut du foie gras et des biscottes. Et le jouet et le livre de jeux.

_ Mais c'est ultra cher, lui dit Deidara. Prend autre chose.

_ Le livret de jeu, dis-je avec le plus grand serieux, essayant de ne pas rire, c'est avec le menu enfant. Dedans vous avez le choix entre du poulet, un steak haché, et les légumes sont ceux de la carte.

_ Alors Tobi va prendre un steak frite!!!

_ Quand à vous, fis je avec dégout, qu'allez-vous prendre pour votre repas?

_ Une jolie petite serveuse... marmonna Hidan complètement ailleurs.

_ Mettez lui un steak saignant et du riz, répondit Sasori tandis qu'Hidan regardait ma poitrine.

_ Et comme boissons?

_ Un coca! Beugla Tobi.

_ Mettez en cinq et une carafe d'eau, fit Itachi.

_ Votre commande va arriver dans quelques instants.

Je ramassais les menus et apportais le livret de jeux. J'y jetais un coup d'œil. Pour les enfants de 5 à 8 ans. Tobi semblait s'amuser comme un fou sous le regard désespéré de ses camarades. Le repas allait être animé. Il faudra que je démissionne rapidement pour ne pas avoir à les retrouver. Je déglutis nerveusement. Je demande à Gus, le cuisinier de confectionner les plats. Puis, un plateau à la main, j'apporte les boissons. D'une main je pose devant chacun d'eux un verre assez grand décoré d'une demi-tranche de citron. Les glaçons tintent lorsque je les poses sur les dessous de verre. Je décapsule les bouteilles unes à unes et remplis les récipients. Je jette un regard sur les activités de l'idiot masqué. Je camoufle un ricanement sous une toux prudente. Par contre mes collègues ne se privent pas. De là où je suis, je les entends parfaitement. Le téléphone se met à sonner et une de mes collègues décroche. Puis elle se met à beugler :

_ Jade ! C'est pour toi !

Je prends le combiné et lui fais signe que c'est privé.

_ Qui c'est ? me demande-t-elle. Ton petit ami ?

_ Ta gueule ! Ça ne te concerne pas. Allo ? C'est pour quoi ? ... Ah c'est toi ! … Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler pendant… Quoi ? Oui je sais déjà ça. Oui ils sont cinq et en train d'attendre à manger, pourquoi ? … Attends, j'ai pas compris, tu me dis d'aller dans un endroit tranquille puis de te rejoindre là bas ? … Non, je ne marche pas, j'ai pas le temps.

C'était Kakashi. Il voulait que je le rejoigne absolument à Konotruc là, son village caché. Simplement à cause de l'Akatsuki. Je pense qu'à ce moment là, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que j'avais des horaires à respecter pour mon service. Je ne pourrais manger que dans une heure. Ou au moins quand je n'aurais plus à servir ces messieurs assassins de rang S. Déjà, je dois leur apporter leurs plats, et une corbeille de pain. Je les observe manger de loin en grignotant une barre de céréales, histoire de ne pas faire de l'hypoglycémie. J'essaie de faire bonne figure, mais c'est indubitable. J'ai peur…

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Une petite reviws pour m'aider à m'améliorer (oui vous avez le droit de m'engueuler, c'est permis)_


	5. Deux épéistes valent mieux qu'une

_Je ,m'excuse pour mon petit retard, mais j'avais pas la pèche, et il fallait que je trouve comment faire un lien entre deux évènements en un chapitre. J'ai mis plus de temps que nécéssaire, et ce chapitre va vous paraître un peu court, étant donné que vous avez soif de connaître la suite._

* * *

Chapitre 4: Deux épéistes valent mieux qu'une

Il fallait que je m'échappe d'ici, que je m'arrange pour ne plus travailler dans ce restaurant. Je demandais à une de mes collègues de s'occuper des ninjas qui patientaient pour leur repas. Elle accepta avec joie, lassée de rester derrière le bar à préparer des boissons. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils sont rentrés. Un groupe d'hommes frisant la trentaine. Certains le crâne rasé, d'autres avec des coupes en brosses, des tatouages partout. Celui qui semblait être le chef fusa vers moi. Un gang des rues. Jetant un regard méprisant vers les consommateurs peu nombreux et les jugeant bien trop peu pour leur causer des problèmes, il se mit à beugler :

_ Ceci est un Holdup ! Vous allez être bien sages et rien ne va vous arriver !

Plusieurs des gars se rapprochèrent des membres de l'Akatsuki lorsque ceux-ci se levèrent rapidement, et prenant chacun le sien, entreprirent de taper dessus. Le personnel les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Mais il restait encore un problème : la grosse brute en face de moi. De toutes façons, je m'estimais en droit de m'amuser aussi. Le café bouillant en train de bouillir s'écrasa sur la tête de ce dernier. Il se mit à hurler en se tenant le visage, gravement brûlé qu'il était. Il tomba à genoux. Prenant appui sur ma main gauche, laquelle était posée sur le bar, je fis passer mon corps au dessus de celui-ci avant de me réceptionner sur mes pieds. Un gros black baraqué, des cicatrices partout sur le visage me fonça dessus. Je me baissais brusquement, et, trop vite pour qu'il puisse rectifier sa trajectoire, je le fauchais au ras du sol. Il s'écrasa derrière moi, sur son chef qui fut mis hors combat. Moi :01 ; Les méchants tatoués :00. Mais déjà, un autre malabar me sautais dessus (_NDA : Mais ils sont combien ?_). Mais pour une mystérieuse raison, il s'évanouit à mon côté. Ce fut en me relevant que je m'aperçus que la raison de sa chute se nommait Deidara qui venait simplement d'abattre le tranchant de sa main dans la nuque de mon agresseur. Il me proposa une main pour me relever. Lorsque soudain, l'homme que j'avais fait tomber se releva, posa un énorme battoir sur mon épaule et me retourna face à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air franchement jouasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Sans mon démonter, mon genoux frappa violemment son entrejambe. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tentant de crier, souffle coupé. Mon poing rencontra violemment son nez alors qu'il s'affaissait à genoux, ses mains entre ses jambes. Bref, alors qu'on en avait enfin fini avec tout ce petit monde, la police appelée précédemment par quelqu'un dans la salle (_NDA : Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pas parlé ? Pas grave, en tout cas la police est là…_) débarqua justement à ce moment là. Sans tenter de démêler le vrai du faux, tout le monde fut emmené au poste. Hidan qui résistait plus que nécessaire se fit vider le contenu d'une bombe lacrymogène dans les yeux, le rendant momentanément aveugle.

C'est ainsi que j'en vins à partager une cellule avec des membres e l'Akatsuki. Apparemment ils étaient au courant des mesures policières en vigueur dans mon monde et, l'incident d'Hidan mis a part, il semblait qu'ils se soient calmés. Toutes nos affaires furent confisquées. Il s'avéra que la plupart des Akatsukiens avaient sur eux kunais et shurikens. Moi je n'avais pas grand-chose, seulement mon portefeuille, un paquet de mouchoirs et un agenda. C'est ainsi que dans une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, votre pauvre narratrice se mit à cohabiter avec des criminels aguerris. On me fit sortir pour procéder à un interrogatoire en règle. Puis je réintégrais ma cellule. Chacun passa l'interrogatoire. Puis un agent nous dit que nous allions passer une nuit au poste mis a part si quelqu'un pouvait payer notre caution. Je lui demandais gentiment si je pouvais passer un appel. Il me montra le combiné au bout de la salle. J'appelais une de mes collègues.

_ Allo Rachel ? Fis-je après un moment d'attente.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ C'est moi, Jade… Je suis, je suis au commissariat. J'aurais besoin que tu viennes payer la caution. Je te rembourserai, pas de problème, mais, disons que j'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit avec cinq mecs, surtout s'ils décident de devenir entreprenants…

_ Pfff, ok. Alors tu me laisse dormir chez toi ? J'ai pas payé mon loyer depuis des lustres et le proprio m'a piqué mes clefs.

_ On fait comme ça. Apporte un casque supplémentaire, vu que je suis là. Si on est pas réglo, les flics me laisseront pas partir.

_ No problem' ma vieille, j'assure.

_ A tout à l'heure alors, _jeunette _!

_ Je te hais…

_ C'est c'làààà.

Je raccrochais le combiné. Tiens, pendant que j'y étais, je suis passée aux toilettes. En passant devant le bureau du commissaire, j'ai surpris une partie d'un monologue. Le pauvre venait de récupérer un dossier composé de cinq inconnus sans papiers et d'une serveuse, ainsi que d'une bande de voyous. Tentant de démêler le vrai du faux, je riais intérieurement face à son air déconfit. Après tout, les membres de l'Akatsuki n'existaient pas dans notre monde. Quand je revins dans ma cellule, l'un d'eux, Hidan, s'assis à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules (_NDA : J'aimerais bien être à sa place, mais sérieux je préférerais que ce soit Itachi ou Deidara… ceux qui sont intéressés par ce pervers d'Hidan, je vous le laisse_). Je pris son index entre deux doigts, et éloignais son bras de moi, je le tenais comme on tient une chose très peu ragoutante de façon à ne pas se salir les mains. Puis je me décalais de façon à ce que mon flan ne touche plus le sien. Il se rapprocha de nouveau, je reculai pour lui échapper. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes où je m'efforçais de rester calme. Une fois ce délai écoulé, j'étais si en colère que j'aurais pu le frapper, bien que cela soit inutile et ne fasse qu'aggraver la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Aucun de ses camarades ne faisait de gestes pour le retenir. Au contraire, je devinais aux regards de certains qu'ils l'encourageaient intérieurement et se retenaient de ne pas participer à cette taquinerie. Heureusement, ma collègue, et accessoirement meilleure amie et pratiquant le même genre de sport que moi a débarqué parmi nous.

Rachel a de longs cheveux châtains et un caractère enjoué. C'est avec elle que j'ai découvert la beauté du maniement du katana. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Ce jour là, elle portait deux sabres sur elle. Le mien et le sien. Après qu'un agent me permis de sortir de cellule, elle me tendit mon arme. Je la mis avec plaisir dans mon dos, et me mis à sourire. J'avais recouvré mon intégrité. Les membres de l'akatsuki nous regardaient avec des yeux bizarres, mi-intrigués, mi… Intéressés !? Rachel, elle les regardait comme si ils étaient des extraterrestres, comme si elle savait que leur existence dans notre monde était prohibée.

_ Rachel ? je m'écrie prudemment, interrompant son inspection minutieuse des quatre playboys et de l'homme masqué.

_ Quoi, grogna-t-elle en réponse.

_ Tu baves…

_ Oops -_-'

En face de nous, l'un des gros balèzes sortit de sa cellule pour aller aux toilettes, menotté et encadré par deux policiers vigilants. Il me jeta un regard noir quand il passa à côté.

_ Toi, rendez-vous au terrain vague ce soir à 18 heures. Tu va voir ce qui va t'arriver à toi et à ta copine.

_ Ah bon ? Il devrait nous arriver quelque chose ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Il déglutit nerveusement. Elle s'arrangea pour placer sa bouche à côté de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Je n'entendis pas, mais vu la tête que tirait l'imbécile, cela ne devait pas être agréable. J'émis un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Nous allâmes dans le bureau du commissaire pour récupérer mes effets personnels. Il fronça des sourcils en voyant nos armes, mais nous lui adressèrent des regards tellement innocent qu'il soupira puis sourit. Les membres de l'Akatsuki finirent par être libérés peu après, à force d'âpres négociations pour expliquer aux agents qu'ils étaient innocents. Nous étions déjà arrivées dans la cour devant le poste de police quand ils en sortirent à leur tour. Pendant que j'étais en train d'installer mes affaires sur la moto noire de Rachel, celle-ci grillait une clope. Je lui lançai un casque qu'elle attrapa adroitement avant de le mettre en place. Elle s'installait à l'avant tandis que je vérifiais si le contenu de mes poches pouvait les déserter quand nous serions en train de rouler. En voyant mon amie assise sur sa bécane, Hidan se mit à la draguer impunément. Je n'eus qu'à l'écarter d'un revers de main. Déjà le moteur de l'indian se mettait à gronder, prête à dévaler la route.

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_J'aimerais que vous lisiez mes autres fictions, vu que ce n'est pas la seule que j'ai en cours..._

_sincèrement vôtre, votre auteur qui passe son temps à écouter la chanson Wrong de Depeche Mode au lieu d'écrire_


	6. Révélations

Merci pour ceux qui ont eu l'intelligence de regarder si je publiais d'autres chapitres. Je tiens à vous dire que Rachel a été inspirée par une amie à moi du même nom. Je la remercie de lire toutes mes fictions comme elle le fait. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions et à leur mettre des reviews (j'ai l'impression qu'une de mes fictions ne reçoit aucune visite, c'est pour dire...)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

_ Comment ça tu n'iras pas à ce rendez-vous ? hurla Rachel sitôt que je lui aie annoncé la nouvelle.

_ Parce que je dois partir avant que mes compagnons de cellule ne s'intéressent de trop près à mon cas…

_ Les membres de l'Akatsuki ? D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'ils soient là ? C'étaient des cosplayeurs ? En tout cas ils étaient vachement réussis…

_ Comment tu sais que c'est l'Akatsuki ? Je ne te l'ai même pas dit…

_ En tant qu'Otaku, et fan de Gaara, je connais les personnages de mon manga favori par cœur.

_ Gné ? Là, je suis complètement perdue…

Alors elle me briefa sur le manga Naruto. En passant à un cybercafé, on a consulté un site où paraissait des scans du manga, elle me montra la plupart des personnages. Rentrées dans mon appart, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Alors Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, tous des personnages de fiction ? Et moi alors ? Si je suis née dans ce monde, se pourrait-il que je ne doive pas exister ? Alors j'ai tout raconté à Rachel, de ma rencontre avec Kakashi jusqu'aux pouvoirs que je possédais. Et j'avais mal de penser qu'au final je n'étais qu'un personnage annexe d'une histoire où se battaient des ninjas. Puis je l'ai informé de l'utilisation que les membres de l'Akatsuki voulaient faire de mon magnétisme.

_ Waouw, lâcha-t-elle, bluffé après mes révélations.

_ T'inquiète, tu peux ne pas me croire. Moi-même j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Alors dès ce soir je dois faire mes affaires et partir pour Konoha et tu ne me reverras pus. Et tu vas me trouver encore plus dingue.

_ Non, je veux dire… C'est trop géniaaaaaaal !

_ Tu… tu me crois ?

_ Non seulement je te crois, mais tu vas m'emmener avec toi.

_ Mais, mais…

_ T'inquiète, je paierai le voyage. Merci de m'inviter. C'est sympa chez toi. T'as du Nutella ?

Et la voilà partie à fouiner partout dans la pièce à la recherche de tous les objets qui pourraient nous servir. 0 la fin de l'après midi, deux gros sacs à dos de randonnée étaient bourrés de nourriture, de nécessaire à dormir, d'allumettes, de quoi monter une tente pour deux. On rajouta des lampes torche et de l'argent que Kakashi avait laissé au cas où j'irais dans son monde. Mon appart me semblait un peu vide. Elle alla jusqu'à confier mon appartement à des amis à elle qui devaient séjourner jusqu'à ce que nous revenions de notre voyage. Et nous étions parties, dans les rues de la ville pour acheter des rations lyophilisées, des purificateurs d'eau, des gourdes et d'autres trucs utiles pour de la randonnée. Et un stock de savon. Quand même, faudrait qu'on reste propres tout de même. Elle gara sa moto dans un garage souterrain assez loin de la ville. Elle me montra qu'il y avait des armes cachées dedans. On s'arma d'un lot de couteaux de jet et d'autres trucs. Et au cas où, nous avons caché deux révolvers et des balles supplémentaires dans une poche spéciale du sac. Alors elle s'accrocha à moi. Je formais les sceaux : Dragon, Sanglier, Singe, Serpent, Tigre. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Et là, juste devant nous, il y avait comme un trou dans la réalité. J'ai mis ma main dedans et j'ai senti que j'étais aspirée dans ce trou. Comme quand on met ses doigts près de l'aspirateur en marche, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Cela se passa très vite, et nous disparurent dans l'embouchure du vortex. Il se referma derrière nous. J'avais l'impression que ma peau et mes os avaient envie de se désolidariser. En fait, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on essayait de me faire grandir super vite, ou alors qu'on m'avait fait ingérer à mon insu du _Poussos_ comme dans _Harry Potter_. En voyant la tête que tirait mon amie, je pense qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que moi. Nous voyions des paysages défiler en dessous de nous, des forets, des lacs, la mer… Soudain Rachel me serra le bras très fort, comme pour signifier qu'il fallait descendre là. Nous atterrîmes dans un désert aride. Près de nous, une ville, immense.

_ C'est Suna, me dit-elle.

_ On doit aller à Konoha, pas à Suna.

_ Oui mais moi je voulais juste passer pour apercevoir Gaara.

_ Rachel ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu baves encore. Tu me fais flipper grave là. Et puis comment tu vas l'aborder, hein ? Je pense qu'on devrait juste demander le chemin vers Konoha et y aller.

_ Pfff

_ Allez, on y va ! Tu bouges tes petits pieds dans la direction de Konoha.

_ Hé mais j'y pense !

_ Quoi ?

_ Si t'as un nom japonais, Haruka, Pourquoi j'en aurais pas un ? Comme… Karasu ou autre chose… Faut que je réfléchisse à ça…

Et nous voilà encore parties sur les routes. Rachel avait eu la génialissime idée de chanter aussi fort qu'elle pouvait « un kilomètre à pied ». Là, pour vous donner une idée de la qualité, elle était en train d'user mes oreilles et de nous faire remarquer. Il apparut finalement que notre fan de Naruto, bien que connaissant son monde sur le bout des doigts, était incapable de s'y repérer correctement. Je crevais de chaud alors j'ai balancé ma perruque dans la plus proche poubelle (_NDA : Merci à Andarielle-Hime de m'avoir rappelé que les sourcils ont la même couleur que les cheveux. Alors on va dire que la perruque avait une frange, ou qu'elle avait teint ses sourcils ou encore qu'elle les avait épilés et qu'elle en avait dessiné des vrais au crayon… Que sais-je encore ?) _Bon ok, je devais avoir l'air con à danser de joie pour avoir enfin jeté cette horrible perruque. Il y avait une petite boutique de campagne juste à côté. L'odeur de nourriture qui s'en dégageait nous mis l'eau à la bouche. Evidemment, Rachel me pris le bras et m'entraîna vers le bâtiment qui se révéla plus proche du restaurant que de la boutique. On se posa à côté d'une table. Elle commanda des dangos et moi des boules coco (_NDA : Faut que je vérifie si j'en ai encore de ces trucs là, c'est trop bon !!!)_. Une fois qu'on eut refait le plein, il fallut se remettre en route, mais vers où ? Heureusement le gérant, sympathique au demeurant, nous dessina grossièrement une carte dans la direction de Konoha. Après tout, c'est sensé un village caché, n'importe qui peut pas te dire « suivez les panneaux ». Là, on devrait trouver des ninjas pour nous emmener. Le trajet nous semblait à présent plus simple et sans dangers. Semblait seulement.

Une bande de mariolles nous sauta dessus, genre bandits de grand chemin mal dégrossis. Ils avaient lancé l'offensive assez près du village, assez pour qu'n ait une chance de s'y réfugier. Après un regard entre nous, nous dégainâmes dans un même mouvement nos armes respectives. Il s'avéra que le trop grand nombre d'ennemis nous déstabilisa. On commençait à perdre pied. On ne frappait pas vraiment, peu habituées à devoir infliger ce genre de blessures. Mais la perspective de se trouver entre vie et mort nous donna une énergie nouvelle. Je commençais seulement à sortir mes atouts ninjesques (_NDA : Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'inventer mes propres mots ?)_. Mais ils étaient top nombreux, et la proximité de Rachel me faisait douter de ma capacité à blesser seulement les ennemis. C'est alors que l'un d'eux l'attaqua en traitre, et avec un énorme coup de pied la projeta contre un arbre. Elle poussa un cri quand l'air fut chassé brusquement de ses poumons et qu'elle s'écrasa au sol. Son sabre était hors de portée et la douleur dans ses muscles l'empêchait d'aller la récupérer. Je me sentis alors si en colère, que je vis rouge. Mon pouvoir s'échappa un peu trop, et les ennemis les plus proches furent immédiatement congelés. Des épines de glace les tuèrent immédiatement et le cristal prit une teinte rouge. Mais plus je me battais, plus tout devenait flou. Je ne percevais plus les cris que s'ils étaient poussés de l'autre côté d'une votre blindée. Tout se brouillait, tout devenait flou. Je me souvenais de cette frénésie qui m'avait envahie à chaque montée de colère, mais jamais à ce point. Je me sentais incapable de m'arrêter de moi-même. Même quand il n'y eut plus d'ennemis, j'entrepris de transformer le sous bois en clairière. J'ai senti quelque chose me piquer à la jambe. Sans doute un moustique. Je n'y prenais pas garde et continuais mon œuvre de destruction. Quelque chose de froid irradiait depuis ma jambe. Est-ce que les moustiques peuvent faire ça ? L'impression se répandait vite. Mes mouvements se firent plus lents. Je m'affaissais contre un tronc, m'efforçant de respirer par la bouche. Je fis le lien entre la seringue au sol et la fille aux cheveux roses qui s'occupait des blessures de Rachel. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais engloutir dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_Vous fait les yeux du chat dans Shrek (mais sans le chapeau à plumes)_

_Votre auteur qui aime les personnages fictifs dérangés du bulbe  
_


	7. Konoha et son hôpital

_Voilà la suite tant attendue de ma fiction. Sachez que je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un couple Haruka/Kakashi, ou si notre lecteur pervers va se prendre un rateau, de préférence en public. Pour la chapitre suivant, je prévois un harcellement moral de notre héroïne par des groupies voulant savoir à quoi ressemble le visage du sensei de l'équipe 7._

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**** Konoha et son hôpital**

J'entrouvris légèrement les yeux. Le décor tournait trop vite dehors. Je serrais les paupières le plus fort possible pour me donner du courage. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois puis ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Je levais les yeux vers le haut. Des arbres. J'étais encore dans cette putain de forêt. Rachel, où est ce qu'elle était passée encore celle-là ? C'était elle qui avait insisté pour faire des tours de garde. Et elle n'était pas là ! J'étudiais l'endroit où j'étais, sans bouger, juste en roulant des yeux pour que les éventuels ennemis me croient encore endormie. Je me sentais… faible… Je n'avais plus la force… de rouvrir mes yeux. Alors je respirais simplement, et j'écoutais. Une main, caresse mon visage avec tendresse. Je reconnais son odeur. Kakashi… Du bout des doigts il effleure mes paupières closes, doucement, sans précipitation. Son index parcourt mon sourcil droit, glisse sur ma tempe et frotte délicatement ma joue. Bien que je ne ressente plus de désir pour lui ou d'amour, je ne parviens pas à trouver cela désagréable. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage et fait voler quelques mèches. Ses doigts entrent en contact avec mes lèvres. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de lui demander d'arrêter. C'est presque comme un rêve. Oui, un rêve entre la colère et l'envie. Est ce que je suis encore amoureuse ? Non, je ne crois pas. Non, je ne veux pas… Pas avec lui. Ce fut sur ces pensées que je sombrais à nouveau dans un état de semi-conscience. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je sentais qu'on me déplaçait. Mais mis à part ces idées simples, rien n'arrivait à franchir les brumes qui engourdissaient mon cerveau. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour tout ça. Ma tête retomba mollement sur mon torse, et je m'enfonçais encore plus loin vers le sommeil…. Vers… l'obscurité…

J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans une fournaise. Je n'entendais pas les flammes lécher mon corps. Et pourtant… Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que je suis… morte… De longs frissons glacés me parcouraient. Si je pouvais les ressentir, c'est que l'heure de mon décès n'était pas encore venue. Je ne savais pas si j'avais chaud ou froid. Le temps de m'en rendre compte cela avait changé. Mais la douleur, elle seule restait présente. J'avais l'impression que chacun de mes muscles avait été transformé en steak tartare. J'ouvris les yeux, pour me retrouver dans un hôpital. C'est à ce moment là qu'un truc blond envahit brusquement mon champ de vision.

_ Konichiha !!!! hurla-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! fut la réponse que je criais à mon tour, me relevant brusquement, les pupilles dilatées par la terreur. Mon poing, dans un réflexe automatique de défense percuta le corps du jeune-homme au niveau du sternum.

Puis, j'observais les alentours. Pas d'ennemis en vue ! Alors j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital avec un type blond qui se tenait courbé en deux, souffle coupé par ma précédente réaction. J'essayais de me lever. Enfin, disons que j'amorce le mouvement avant de découvrir que quelqu'un a profité de mon sommeil réparateur pour m'enfiler l'une de ces affreuses combinaisons quasi transparentes d'un vert douteux qu'on vous file à l'hosto. Je remontais le drap jusqu'à mon menton, rouge comme une tomate. C'était décidé, j'allais mourir ici. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, et le personnage hirsute qui m'avait surpris auparavant se trouvait à présent de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce type pouvait bien être Naruto, pour ce que je savais sur cet univers. Et je soupçonnais fortement Kakashi, quand à la raison du pourquoi un de ses élèves assurait ma surveillance. C'est alors que Rachel entra dans ma chambre. Elle me tendit des vêtements banals, un jean bleu et un T-shirt jaune poussin, sans oublier les sous vêtements. Murmurant un remerciement silencieux, je reculais pour fermer le store et tirer le rideau blanc. J'enfilais une tenue plus appropriée avant de revenir vers elle.

_ Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

_ Après que tu ais pété un plomb dans la forêt, on t'a injecté un tranquillisant. Et j'ai un scoop qui n'est pas dans le manga. Le Yondaime est toujours vivant et a environs 38 ans. Apparemment pendant ton dernier séjour à Konoha, tu as joué le rôle de charmeuse de démon.

_ Waouw. Pourtant, j'ai cru apercevoir cette blonde plantureuse là… Tsunade ?

_ Elle est Godaime-sama parce que le Yondaime aime passer des vacances peinard, alors il lui laisse la paperasse… Ah, j'ai finalement trouvé un nom plus original que Rachel. Tu as devant toi Karasu Kasegami.

_ Chouette ! Enchanté, moi c'est Haruka Nemoragi, juste pour te signaler. Tu sais combien de temps je dois encore rester ici. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai une envie folle de m'entraîner dehors…

_ Ben, passons par la fenêtre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La descente épique de deux idiotes sur le flanc est d'un hôpital ponctué de « Tu marches sur ma main là », « oups, désolé », « Ah, attention, je vais… », « Eh bien tombe, chais pas, mais reste pas agrippée sur la corniche ! », et autres paroles que gardèrent les légendes…

On marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Notre première mission que nous avions acceptée : retrouver les sacs de randonnée qu'on avait au début, ainsi que mon sabre. Je ne savais pas trop où ils les avaient mis mais on va avoir du mal. Attention, nous avons un léger désavantage : il fallait éviter les équipes médicales et celles de genin lancées à nos trousses dans tout le vilage. En chemin, Rachel me montra qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à malaxer son chakra pendant ma convalescence. Elle avait appris le Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu et le Henge no Jutsu. Grâce à cette dernière technique, nous nous fondîmes dans la foule environnante. Il nous restait un peu d'argent, et nous décidâmes de nous acheter des tenues de combat.

Pour ma part, je ressortis vêtue d'une tenue d'un vert sombre et noire. Le haut découvrait mon ventre, et les manches allaient jusqu'à la moitié de mes avant-bras. J'avais des mitaines noires. Je portais un pantalon d'une matière souple et solide à la fois, retenu à la ceinture par (quelle originalité !) une ceinture où était accrochée, à gauche, une sacoche avec mon équipement de ninja. Des bandages retenaient une pochette verte sur ma cuisse droite. J'avais toutes sortes de projectiles à portée de la main. Je portais des sandales comme celles de Sakura, avec un talon, vous voyez ? J'avais Natté mes cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de mon dos, et étaient tenus au bout par un lien noir avec une pierre irisée au dessus pour que ça fasse joli. Seules deux mèches, un peu plus courtes, encadraient mon visage.

Rachel, avait opté pour un haut rouge et un pantalon brun. Le haut ne tenait que par le cou, dénudant les épaules, ce qui laissait à découvert un tatouage qu'elle s'était fait faire il y avait des lustres. Le haut laissait voir son centre, mais se terminait par de la résille. Le pantalon n'avait pas de capacités particulières, et la disposition de ses armes était la même que la mienne sauf qu'elle était inversée par rapport à moi, et que le manche de son sabre émergeait de derrière ses épaules, tenu en bandoulière. Elle avait les mêmes chaussures que moi. Quand à ses cheveux, elle avait insisté pendant longtemps pour qu'on lui fasse une coupe à la Gaara, qu'elle obtint après moult cris. Peu après cela, nous nous retrouvâmes à la rue, au grand ravissement d'une Rachel et de ses boucles courtes, et à mon grand découragement, voyant ma bourse s'alléger.

Nous nous déplaçâmes dans le village, admirant chaque boutique, chaque coin de rue. Tout ici était insolite, et il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et bienveillante. Des compliments à un marchand de ramens réussirent à nous obtenir une baisse conséquente sur le prix. Malheureusement, il apparut finalement que nos affaires étaient restées à l'hôpital. Mais il en fallait bien plus que cela pour nous décourager. Nous nous approchâmes de la porte de la ville avec naturel. Les deux ninjas en faction, se nommaient Isumo et Kotetsu. Le premier était pas mal physiquement, très sincèrement, il était bien plus mignon qu'un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés… De mon point de vue bien entendu. Ce fut quand nous passâmes devant eux que notre technique de camouflage décida de se faire la belle, nous redonnant nos véritables apparences. Après quelques explications pour finalement leur avouer qu'on fuyait l'hôpital pour aller s'entraîner, ils nous demandèrent nos noms.

_ Eh bien je suis Kasegami Karasu et voici Nemoragi Haruka.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Kotetsu. Ah, je comprends ce que voulais dire Kakashi. Il n'a pas menti en parlant de sa petite amie, elle est vraiment jolie. Moi qui croyait que l'amour faisait dire nimporte quoi…

_ Pfff, soupira Isumo, elle est prise…

_ En fait… C'est juste que Kakashi-san se fait des idées… J'vous assure, y'a rien entre-nous.

_ Elles sont là ! cria quelqu'un qui fonçait sur nous.

Une troupe de genins courait dans l grande rue à notre recherche. Nous envoyâmes des clones fuir dans une issue adjacente, tandis que les chunnins nous dissimulaient sous leur bureau en riant sous cape.

* * *

_Un commentaire pour la suite?_


	8. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens

_Je crois que je vais faire une pause pour l'histoire avec Akemi, car je bloque un peu au niveau d'un passage assez ardu à mettre en place. J'avais aussi envie de reprendre celle-là. J'avais un début de chapitre qui traînait là, dans mon ordinateur. J'ai lu ce que mes doigts avaient jadis tapé sur le clavier. Et l'inspiration est venue pour me submerger. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, mais patience..._

* * *

Une fois la vague ninjesque mesurant en dessous du mètre cinquante passés comme des tarés devant nous avec de grands cris guerriers sensés nous affoler, nous ressortîmes de dessous la table. Nous partîmes ensuite après un petit salut en direction des deux gardes dans la forêt. Il y avait des arbres partout. Etant donné que cette forêt y était certainement pour quelque chose pour ma convalescence, je jetais des regards menaçant à la verdure environnante. Le sentier était sinueux et de terre battue. Aplani durant les décennies s'étant écoulés en ces lieux et aux moult passages des troupes armées et des villageois, le sol était devenu aussi dur que le roc moussu qui émergeait traitement entre plusieurs arbres. Leur surface humide de rosée était glissante et filandreuse. Leur surface mi-douce, mi-rugueuse déclenchait en moi des frissons de dégoût. Puis au lieu de suivre raisonnablement le sentier, je défiais Karasu de foncer comme une tarée dans les sous bois. Et nous voilà parties courant et riant, profitant de ce moment de liberté et de complicité rivale. Moment qui, je le savais risquait d'être le dernier avant un bon moment. Mes foulées faisaient voler les feuilles mortes. De temps à autre une ronce scélérate s'enfonçait dans ma peau nue. Mais le simple fait de me sentir vivante à ce point me faisait oublier ces menues douleurs.

Puis nous avons fini par nous arrêter, essoufflées et ayant du mal à respirer tant nous nous esclaffions. Puis, mon amie cessa de rire et me regarda. Dans ses yeux, je vis passer une lueur étrange. Elle posa sa main sur son katana et me regarda, un air qui m'incita à la prudence. Puis un sourire étrange se peint alors sur mes lèvres, et je me mis en position défensive. J'attrapais un Kunai dans mon arsenal et le fit tourner autour de mon doigt. Je le retirais vivement et attrapais l'arme dans ma main gauche. Je reculais ma main et mon pied gauche de façon à former une garde stable. De ma main libre, je lui fis signe d'avancer, arborant à ce moment là un air provocateur. Nous nous mîmes à nous battre. Ses offensives étaient rapides, précises et j'avais du mal à parer la lame facilement. Soudain, pour parer sa lame, je fis glisser la mienne le long du fil de celle-ci projetant des étincelles et faisant grincer désagréablement le métal. Ce furent mes doigts serrés qui entrèrent avec violence juste sous son diaphragme, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant relâcher tout son oxygène. Mais elle ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincue. Nous finîmes tout de même par parvenir à un semblant d'accord tacite quad je m'appuyai contre l'arbre et reprenais mon souffle. Elle était elle aussi en nage, mais je savais qu'elle attendait expressément que ce soit moi qui demande une pause.

Alors que nous nous remettions en garde, les muscles tremblants et épuisées, des bruits d'applaudissements se firent entendre. Une seule personne, jugeais-je. Je ne tournais pas la tête vers le visiteur, mais préférais darder un œil sur lui. Il avait l'air âgé. Peut être la cinquantaine. De longs cheveux blancs formant des crêtes abruptes encadraient son visage et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux étaient noirs et contrastaient avec sa chevelure. Deux longs traits rouges épais descendaient de ses yeux comme deux longues larmes de sang. Pour les vêtements, il portait une tenue verte assez longue tenue par de gros gallons dorés. Il portait par-dessus une veste sans manches rouges. Il portait des mitaines renforcées pour le combat et de la résille à plusieurs endroits. Je ne pensais pas trop me tromper en affirmant qu'il était ou avait été ninja. Il avait un grand rouleau dans le dos et ses muscles assez entraînés ne présageaient rien de plus que son expérience et son ancienneté au combat. Enfin, une sorte de moitié de casque en métal ceignait son front. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner ses intentions, tandis qu'il avançait vers nous.

Je m'approchais de Karasu en boitillant un peu, à cause d'un coup qu'elle m'avait porté à la jambe droite et que je n'avais pas pu parer à temps. Je lui demandais qui c'était tout en fixant l'étranger des yeux. Ele m'adressa une grimace.

_ A mon avis tu devrais te faire ta propre impression sur lui.

_ Folklore local, je présume ?

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Mais que vois-je, s'écria le vieux en ouvrant de grands yeux pervers. Mais que voilà de magnifiques créatures !

_ Euh… Merci…

_ Je suis le grand ermite des grenouilles, un écrivain de génie et un superbe homme. Jiraya-sama !

_ En clair, me traduisit mon amie, C'est qu'un vieux pervers.

_ Mais je suis un respectable ninja qui ne fait que profiter de la nature de l'homme. Qui êtes-vous cruelle beauté aux courts cheveux de jais et aux yeux étincelant comme de magnifiques rubis ? N'avez-vous aucune pitié pour le genre masculin ?

_ Est-ce que votre définition de la pitié comprend un coup de poing pour aplatir votre face. Si vous dites encore un truc de ce genre sur moi, je vous jure que plus personne n'osra vous regarder en face sans se marrer. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…

Il préféra sans doute changer de sujet et s'adresser à moi qui n'avais pas parlé beaucoup durant cet échange.

_ Et vous, oh magnificence angélique ?

Je me contentais de le fixer d'un regard froid et méprisant. Si c'était ça le fameux Jiraya-sama, je ne risquais pas grand-chose.

_ Quelle froideur incarnent vos glacials yeux de glace et votre chevelure de neige ?

Je détournais le regard, un peu gênée par ce genre de compliments qu'on ne me faisait que rarement. Maintenant que j'y repense j'essaye de me dire que c'est simplement de la honte.

_ Et votre peau de nacre, comme elle est douce au toucher, fit-il en me prenant la main doucement.

Là je trouvais qu'il allait trop loin. Surtout qu'il avait le culot de s'avancer encore plus vers moi pour profiter de la situation. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de cela. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire miroiter devant lui mon charisme. De toute façon il aurait trouvé un comparatif pour ma voix. Je me contentais d'étreindre un peu plus fort que nécessaire les doigts qui s'étaient aventurés contre ma paume. Je me mis à sourire et il rétracta brusquement sa main. Le bout de ses doigts était emprisonné dans une gangue de glace solide. J'avais créé cela si rapidement que cela l'avait comme brûlé. Il souffla alors une flamme de sa bouche après avoir fait quelques signes de sa main valide.

_ Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, lui dis-je doucement, mais d'une voix tranchante.

_ Je crois que vous avez été très claire, Haruka-san.

_ Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ? Demandais-je avec une irritation qui fit trembler légèrement ma voix.

_ Le but premier de ma venue n'était pas de vous faire la cour mais de vous ramener au village. L'Hokage souhaite vous rencontrer, toutes les deux. Et régler cette histoire d'habitat. C'est pour cela que je sais que vous vous appelez Haruka et Karasu.

Nous le suivirent donc alors qu'il tentait encore de nous impressionner avec des gestes grandiloquents et parfaitement ridicules. Il finit par arrêter de faire l'idiot et mena notre marche silencieuse en silence. J'coutais le chant de la forêt, le bruit du vent dans les feuillages, les trilles joyeux d'un oiseau dans les branchages. Puis l'exitation se mit à retomber peu à peu, tandis que j'observais la route foulée par les sabots de chevaux, mon accoutrement de combat. Oui, cela ressemblait à un rêve. Mais un horrible rêve où l'on ne sait pas où finit le songe et où la réalité reprend ses droits. Et je devais dire que je me sentais particulièrement nostalgique. J'eus soudainement envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais rien ici ne me rappelait ma vie d'avant. Oui, j'étais poursuivie par des criminels, et alors ? Ils auraient fini par abandonner. Mais très franchement je n'avais pas très envie, ni de vivre bien dans ma métropole à me languir doucement de ces terres d'aventures, ni de regretter la quiétude du monde où j'avais vécu presque dix ans d'une vie faite de hauts et de bas mais relativement heureuse. Et pourquoi avais-je quitté tout cela ? Pour un homme que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer. Mais j'avais besoin de lui, je le sentais, je le savais au fond de moi. Il était mon ancre dans la réalité. Et pourtant mon cœur restait froid à toutes ses paroles.

Karasu et moi avions rencontré les Hokage, le quatrième et le cinquième et pris un appartement ensemble. S'il m'arrivait parfois d'être perdue et de me réfugier dans les bras du maître copieur, je ne lui rendais pas l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, et il le savait bien. Il était plus comme un guide, un mentor, un professeur qu'un amant. Et pourtant, je devais bien avouer que ces étreintes chaudes entre deux missions étaient réconfortantes. Du réconfort. C'était le mot, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je vivais ma vie avec Karasu, entre mission et vie sociale à deux. Mais tous voyaient que je m'éloignais, que je perdais petit à petit pied. Alors que Karasu qui était née sur Terre s'adaptait parfaitement à son environnement et ne perdait pas un instant pour tenter d'apercevoir le jeune Kasekage, moi je… moi je me perdais dans un monde de dangereuses utopies qui me faisaient souffrir. Alors je m'attachais à Kakashi, tentant de retrouver entre ses bras cette excitation, cette étincelle de bonheur que j'avais eu la première fois. Mais rien, comme si je m'étais lassée. Et je me lassais de plus en plus, préférant la solitude que je peuplais de statuette de glace à la compagnie de mes pairs. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? ce n'était pas tant les missions que j'avais. Elles me convenaient, et j'aimais à pouvoir user de mes capacités. Mais ce qui me bloquait c'était le passé. Tous ces moments que j'avais vécus en famille, une fausse famille, mais que j'affectionnais. Je ne voulais pas les oublier, pourtant j'en avais besoin. J'en avais tant besoin…

* * *

_vous pouvez constater que ce chapitre marque un tournan majeur dans l'histoire, vu qu'elle continue sur une déprime du personnage principal. Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, vous pouvez toujours._

_Reviews?  
_


	9. L'examen Chuunin

_Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience. Je souhaite à tous mes lecteurs un joyeux noël un peu en retard et une bonne année_

* * *

Les mois passaient. J'avais beau m'entraîner, il me semblait que je n'avançais pas d'un iota. Mes entraînements avec Karasu se terminaient de plus en plus en ma défaveur. Le seul point plutôt positif était la dispute que j'avais eue avec Kakashi. Au moins maintenant, même s'il m'aimait toujours, il se comportait comme un simple ami. J'avais eu des aventures d'une nuit avec d'autres ninjas de Konoha, mais ils ne me plaisaient pas assez. Je ne savais pas ce que je recherchais. Le quatrième Hokage nous avaient inscrites à l'examen chuunin, formant une équipe avec toutes les deux et Naruto. Les mois se faisaient de plus en plus chauds et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. C'était horrible, j'avais l'impression d'être à la recherche de quelque chose d'inconnu alors que la réponse se trouvait juste devant moi. Bref ma vie se résumait à cela et continuait cahin-caha. Je n'avais pas atteint le point de rupture, mais j'en étais proche. C'était comme une impression d'être enfermée en plein air, un paradoxe assez difficile à concevoir, je vous le concède.

L'examen arrivait. L'équipe était en assez piteux état. Pour ce qui était de l'épreuve écrite, Naruto nous désavantageait. Si Karasu alias Rachel avait souvent vécu en ville, l'idée d'un camping dans un des camps d'entraînement lui semblait intolérable. Quand à moi, en combat, j'avais l'impression qu'un simple souffle pouvait me vaincre. Pour les deux premières épreuves, on pouvait toujours compter sur les autres pour nous rattraper, mais pour la dernière, celle qui me posait problème, on ne devait compter que sur soi-même. Mais comment avoir confiance en soi quand le corps semblait échapper à tout contrôle ? C'est donc avec angoisse que nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'examen. Des feuilles à remplir, quelques questionnaires à choix multiple et des problèmes à résoudre dans toutes les disciplines, rien de beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. On avait le droit de tricher, mais avec discrétion. Le signal de départ fut lancé, et certains de nos concurrents se jetèrent sur la feuille comme si c'était un verre d'eau fraiche au milieu du désert aride. Je commençais pour ma part à lire tout le sujet et à souligner les numéros des questions qui semblaient les plus aisées à résoudre. J'y répondis sans trop de mal, bien qu'à moitié certaine de mes réponses. Puis je tournais la tête vers le plafond avant de voir les miroirs qu'un autre tournait vers la copie d'un de ses petits camarades qui semblait avoir des réponses potable. Puis je vis qu'il se faisait repérer par les examinateurs qui l'exclurent de la salle avec les autres membres de son «équipe. Mais le dispositif était toujours là. Je formais rapidement quelques signes, tentant de paraître normale aux yeux de tout le monde, et guettant la moindre tension parmi les ninjas expérimentés qui m'observaient. En plaçant mon miroir de glace ainsi créé dans ma trousse je pouvais remplir ma feuille sans difficultés.

Vint ensuite la seconde épreuve chronométrée dans la forêt de la mort. J'avais quelques appréhensions quand à sa réalisation, mais nous réussîmes à trouver la tour dans les temps pour être admis à la troisième épreuve. Il y avait eu beaucoup de combats déchirants, et de nous trois, c'était moi la plus blessée. Tout avait commencé quand on nous avait remis des parchemins des cinq éléments. Il en fallait au moins trois différents pour être admis dans la tour qui nous garantissait une relative sécurité. Je regardais le comportement des animaux pour tenter de comprendre où étaient dissimulés les pièges et les ennemis. Les pièges avaient une sécurité qui empêchaient les oiseaux et les différentes bestioles peuplant la forêt de les déclencher accidentellement. C'était comme s'ils ne voyaient pas un arbre ou d'autres lieux. Comme s'ils n'étaient peuplés que de vide. Et pour les ennemis, ils avaient beau allier discrétion, efficacité et masquer les traces de leurs passages quand c'était nécessaire, la faune environnante les trahissait facilement. Il ne restait plus qu'à les abattre un par un. Je pris beaucoup de Kunais dans les membres qui n'étaient pas protégés par ma tenue. Réfugiés dans un lieu discret, je pansais tant bien que mal mes plaies. Je n'étais pas un ninja médecin, mais sur Terre, j'avais étudié l'art de soigner les gens. Je n'avais pas de capacités pour transformer mon chakra en énergie curative, mais je savais un moins nettoyer, recoudre et bander une plaie convenablement. Pour cela j'eu souvent recours aux clones de Naruto pour qu'ils maintiennent la personne à soigner, que ce soit lui, Karasu ou moi-même. C'était rapide et efficace, je faisais de mon mieux, mais je n'avais pas d'antalgiques, pas mieux pour faire cesser la douleur que d'assommer le patient brutalement de faire un garrot et ensuite de nettoyer à l'eau claire, de cautériser momentanément les chairs avec de la glace, puis de recoudre avec du fil à la propreté douteuse, puis de faire un bandage avec une jambe de pantalon ou une manche. Je dormais peu, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à conserver les rouleaux avec un clone d'ombre du blond, ayant une foulure au genou, et étant incapable de me déplacer rapidement ou alors en trainant la patte et en étouffant mes gémissements de douleurs entre mes mâchoires serrées, mes dents ripant et grinçant de manière alarmante. J'étais faible, je devais le reconnaître. Même si la vérité n'est pas belle et qu'elle est difficile à entendre, mais surtout à admettre.

Pour être admis à la troisième épreuve, il fallait avoir individuellement réussi les eux précédents. Naruto fut disqualifié, ayant rendu une copie blanche. Et je fus exemptée car je n'étais pas assez en forme pour me battre. Il fallait voir Karasu qui expédia rapidement ses combat sous l'œil impressionné mais bienveillant des Hokage et du Kasekage, déplacé pour l'occasion. Et me voilà en train d'observer les murs immaculés d'une chambre d'hôpital, sans personne pour me visiter. Les gens aiment ce qui est intéressant, et je les avais déçus les uns après les autre. Alors que Karasu s'affirmait de plus en plus dans son rôle de Kunoichi. Mais notre venue n'était pas passée inaperçue. On commençait à jaser. Il était important de nous éloigner de Konoha. C'est ainsi qune Genin et une Chuunin se retrouvèrent face à l'Hokage.

_ L'une de vous sera envoyée à Suna, l'autre n'aura pas de direction précise, elle voyagera avec la seule directive d'être discrète. Haruka-san, je pense que ce poste à Suna pourrait…

_ Non, ais-je répondu simplement.

_ Mais, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

_ De voyager comme un ninja ? J'en suis consciente, sachez-le Hokage-sama, néanmoins… J'ai besoin d'être seule pendant un moment et loin d'ici. J'ai besoin de me trouver un but pour continuer à avancer, sans y aller en aveugle. Bien qu'Akatsuki me cherche, ils doivent savoir que je me trouve à Konoha. Le mieux est de sécuriser l'endroit. Comme ils s'en doutent, leur réaction serait logique de vérifier si je me trouve à Suna qui le plus fervent allié du village caché de la feuille. De toute façon vous avez récemment envoyé la team Kakashi pour secourir le village du sable qui faisait face à une crise due à l'enlèvement du chef de leur village par deux membres que vous avez soit éliminé, soit présumé décédé. Ensuite, deux autres ennemis ont été abattus non loin du village assez récemment. Que croyez-vous qu'il puisse m'arriver. Et je pense que Karasu est plus intéressée que moi par ce travail aux côtés du Kasekage. J'ai pas raison ?

_ Mais… Mais non ! Rougit brusquement l'intéressée.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je partirais seule pour un petit voyage, je reviendrais d'ici quelques mois, et pourquoi ne pas tenter encore une fois l'examen quand je me sentirais véritablement assurée de mes propres capacités. Ce qui signifie que je ne veux pas d'un Kakashi pour surveiller mes allées et venues ni d'un membre de l'ANBU qui me file.

_ Quand partirez vous ?

Aussi tôt que possible, sans doute aujourd'hui. J'ai peu d'effets à emporter et je n'ai besoin que d'un peu d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins. Si besoin j'improviserai sur place.

_ Bien, opina Minato, je vous laisse aller. Allez à la caisse du village et présentez leur ce document. Je le signe, et je le remplis. Cela devrait suffire pour votre périple. Bonne chance.

_ J'en aurais besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, je marchais lentement sur le sentier, écoutant la nature répercutant l'écho de mes propres pas. Chaque pas avait sa propre question sans réponse. Et chaque fois que je résolvais une de mes interrogations, une autre revenait à la charge. Le soir je me reposais à la belle étoile, assise sur une large fourche dissimulée dans l'abondante frondaison d'un chêne immense. Je repris ma marche le lendemain. Mes pas étaient mesurés, de façon à ce que je ne force pas trop sur ma jambe droite dont le genou avait été foulé durant l'examen. C'est à partir de ce moment là que les gros rochers sont devenus mes pires ennemis, parce que je m'étais écrasée dessus le lendemain matin, et cette chute m'a servi de réveil. Ce fut le dos courbé et endolori que je continuais ma route. Je devais penser à mon entrainement. Mais rien ne me venait. Et je ne trouvais pas d'endroit propice pour m'exercer en toute tranquillité. Je marchais lentement, mais régulièrement, arrivant péniblement à une trentaine de kilomètres quotidiennement. Le soleil frappait fort, alors j'avais noué mes cheveux avec mon bandeau de ninja, mais ils étaient trop longs. Alors je les avais noués derrière ma tête de façon maladroite. Et j'avais continué de voyager, me décidant plutôt de faire des croquis des lieux qui passaient à mes côtés plutôt que de m'entraîner. Mon genou m'élançait peu, ne subsistait qu'un léger boitillement qui constituait une partie de mon déguisement de voyageuse à travers le monde. J'avais traversé tout le pays du feu en une dizaine de jours de marches. J'étais complètement exténuée quand je marchais à côté de la rivière. Dans une demi-conscience, je m'étais penché pour me désaltérer à l'eau d'une rivière. Je n'ai vu que trop tard le reflet de l'ennemi qui me poussa à l'eau. Je ressortis, revigorée et tentais de me battre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir qui se trouvait derrière ce masque noir comme la nuit et m'assaillait ainsi. Je pris de nombreux coups. Je tentais d'appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne semblait alerté par mes cris. Je sentis le sang chaud gicler quand une lame se retrouva plongée dans mon poumon droit. Mon souffle se fit rauque et mes appels se muèrent en un vague gargouillement étouffé par le sang qui envahissait ma bouche. A moitié suffoquant et crachant du sang, j'ai dérapé sur la berge boueuse et glissante et je suis tombée à l'eau. Je perdis connaissance en heurtant le fond du lit de la rivière avec brusquerie, ayant tout juste le temps de voir que quelqu'un arrivait à mon secours.

* * *

_Vous vous demandez bien qui est venu à son secours! Mais je ne le révèlerait que dans le prochain chapitre._

_Reviews?  
_


	10. L'accord

_Deux chapitres en un jour, la vache, je dois être inspirée!_

* * *

Ma tête me faisait l'impression d'être serrée dans un étau à la fois brûlant et glacé, et en même temps d'être broyée et dont le puzzle était remis en place avec une patience infinie pour le plaisir de la broyer encore une fois, et ainsi de suite. J'avais l'impression que je respirais du feu tant ma poitrine était douloureuse. Je sombrais dans un univers noir, si noir… Et le souvenir de mon chemin parcouru jusque là me revint en tête. Ça y était, j'étais morte, c'était certain. Je me relevais en hurlant. Des mains me recouchèrent doucement. J'avais un bandeau sur les yeux et je ne savais pas où j'étais. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais allongée sur un matelas et que j'étais bandée en plusieurs endroits. Quelqu'un remonta ma couverture sur mes épaules, écarta les mèches sur mon visage. Le toucher semblait doux, et la personne qui était en train de s'occuper ainsi de moi n'avait pas l'air antipathique. C'était un homme, j'en étais certaine. Je voulus poser une question, mais ma voix semblait partie ailleurs et je ne poussais qu'un petit couinement étranglé.

_ Ne parlez pas, fit une voix masculine et sympathique. Votre poumon est encore amoché.

_ Où suis-je ? Articulais-je péniblement tout de même, ma voix rauque était cassée par l'effort.

_ En sécurité pour l'instant. Mais pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer, mmh. Tenez, buvez, fit la voix tandis que son propriétaire me soutenait dans le dos pour que je puisse boire.

Sa prise était ferme mais douce. Il émanait de lui une sorte de joie de vivre et une telle chaleur. Je soupirais et entrouvris les lèvres. Mes bras étaient gourds et lourds. Je ne réussis pas à les soulever plus que quelques centimètres. Vaincue, je les laissais retomber, et le choc de leur chute sur le matelas produisit un sont mat et étouffé. Je sentis le contact dur d'un bol en terre cuite tinter contre mes dents. Le liquide entra brusquement dans ma gorge et je ne pus pas l'avaler et je le recrachais aussitôt. Alors il inclina juste un peu, pour que cela coule lentement dans ma gorge, tout en s'assurant que je sois obligée de l'avaler pour m'en libérer. Puis il me recoucha et je l'entendis sortir de la pièce pieds nus sur le parquet. Mon monde se troubla et finit par se désagréger en une myriade de bulles colorées.

Je me réveillais encore au même endroit. J'avais moins mal, et j'avais assez de force pour m'asseoir. Ce que je fis tout en m'étendant, sentant craquer mes articulations et faisant se tendre mes muscles endoloris et encore endormis par ma position allongée. Il y avait le souffle de quelqu'un dans la pièce, comme si elle dormait. Ce serait… une chambre dans laquelle je suis ? J'explorais le sol froid de mes doigts, appréciant la lisseur du plancher. La respiration s'interrompit et on grogna, comme quelqu'un qui se réveille. Sa main se pose par terre près de moi et il se relève. Pendant cet infime instant, nos doigts se sont effleurés. Je rétracte ma main brusquement comme si ce contact m'avait brûlée.

_ Ohayo, me salua-t-il. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui merci, fis-je d'une voix encore rauque, mais qui ne me faisait plus mal.

_ Je vais changer tes bandages.

J'entendis le bruit du frottement du tissus tandis qu'il l'enlevait. Ses mains étaient habiles, ses gestes rapides et précis. Puis je sentis la délicieuse morsure de l'air frais sur ma peau. Puis je pris conscience du fait qu'il s'était interrompu. Puis je compris pourquoi. Pour panser la plaie, il avait du me déshabiller quelque peu, et j'étais donc couverte seulement par la couverture et mes sous-vêtements.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

_ Vous êtes obligé de regarder ? demandais-je, assez agacée par cela.

_ Ben, c'est plus efficace si je sais ce que font mes mains, mmh. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est assez intéressant à regarder.

_ J'imagine que vous vous êtes bien amusé à « regarder » pendant que j'étais inconsciente, sifflais-je un soupçon de colère dans ma voix cassée.

_ Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais je vos respecte. Et croyez-moi que quand je vous ai ramené ici vous pissiez le sang. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas vous soigner, vous laisser au fond de la rivière et ne pas vous secourir, gronda-t-il.

_ Vous allez me dire où je suis maintenant, demandais-je après une pause à peine troublée par le bruit des bandes qu'il enroulait autour de moi, changeant de sujet pour éviter une discorde.

_ Je vous répète que vous êtes en sécurité. Si je vous dis que vous êtes chez moi, vous vous en doutiez. Et pas trop loin de là où je vous ai repêchée pour vous soigner ainsi vous êtes restée en vie. Cela vous suffit.

_ Plus ou moins, soupirais-je tandis qu'il refaisait un pansement autour de ma tête. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je ne peux pas vos le dire. C'est pour cela que vous portez un bandeau.

_ Je vous connais alors ? C'est étrange, votre voix me rappelle quelque chose, mais c'est trop diffus…

_ Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

_ Pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien me dire ? Je ne vous connais pas.

_ Moi si. Du moins ais-je deviné qui vous étiez, bien que je ne connaisse que votre nom de famille.

_ Vraiment ? C'est pour cela que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?

_ Je vais chercher à manger, répondit-il en s'éloignant

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça... murmurais-je, sachant sciemment qu'il m'avait entendue.

Il revint avec des boules de riz. Je voulus la saisir dans ma main, mais si mes bras pouvaient bouger, je n'arrivais pas à saisir des objets avec mes doigts. Mes mains tremblaient, aussi porte-t-il les aliments à ma bouche tranquillement. Tandis que je mangeais, il ne disait rien, se contentant de se sustenter lui aussi. Je le sentais en pleine réflexion. Quand nous eûmes fini, il remporta l'assiette qui lui avait permis de transporter la nourriture. Quand il revint, il soupira. Il se positionna en face de moi, et son souffle chaud balaya quelques une de mes mèches éparses. Puis il m'annonça :

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser aveugle indéfiniment. Alors nous allons faire un marché Nemoragi-san.

_ Haruka.

_ Bon d'accord, Haruka, je te promets de garder le fait que je t'ai découvert et que je t'héberge momentanément, je ne le mentionne pas à mes partenaires, je te montre qui je suis réèlllement et toi tu ne mentionne mon existence aux ninjas de Konoha. Après tout je suis mort à leurs yeux.

_ Je…fis-je. J'hésitais un instant.

_ Repose-toi et réfléchis à ce que je te propose.

Sur ce il me rallongea encore une fois et repartit dehors après ouvert la fenêtre. J'entendis des bruits dehors. Il s'entraînait, dehors, seul. S'il me demandait cela, c'est qu'il était un Nuke-nin. Il ne mentionnerait pas ma présence à ses partenaires. Mais qui… ? Je pris soudain conscience de qui il pouvait être. Mort aux yeux des ninjas de Konoha et dont les camarades s'intéressaient à ma personne. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Je respirais avec difficulté, la peur se répandant dans mes veines comme un feu de brousse. Je ne savais pas lequel cela pouvait-être. J'entendis le bruit d'explosions alors qu'il s'entraînait. Ce serait celui qui utilisait l'argile pour en faire des bombes ? Il fallait que je me rappelle. Il était de taille plutôt moyenne, à peu près comme moi, blond aux yeux bleus, les cheveux longs… Et son nom, c'était…. Deidara ! Ça y était. Je connaissais son identité. Alors son accord devenait un peu bancal. Il fallait que e lui demande autre chose. Mais là, j'étais à sa merci, il faudrait que j'ai le culot de lui demander ça.

_ Alors, tu as réfléchi, demanda-t-il quand il apporta le repas de midi et qu'il avait fini de se nourrir lui-même.

_ Effectivement Deidara.

_ Comment ? s'écria-t-il surpris que j'aie percé à jour qui il était.

_ En réfléchissant. Tu m'as donné trop d'indications. Il fallait être plus malin.

_ Kuso ! (il enleva mon bandeau, que je puisse le voir. Je clignais des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plutôt mignon pour un déserteur. Ses cicatrices sur les bras étaient très visibles. A part cela il avait l'air potable)

_ Ton accord est quelque peu bancal maintenant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Que tu m'entraînes.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as bien entendu. J'ai passé le test Chuunin, mais j'ai été recalée. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de me perfectionner au combat. Aussi comme j'ai quelqu'un de très expérimenté sous la main… A ce que j'ai entendu dire, beaucoup de personnes ont fait les frais de tes bombes. Moi qui croyais que Kakashi était fort…, susurrais-je en flattant son égo.

_ Mais j'ai perdu notre combat.

_ Il te manquait un bras, et ils étaient deux. Mais je pense que s'il n'y avait u que cela, tu aurais très bien pu les vaincre, non ? Insinuais-je en me rapprochant de lui, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

_ Bien sûr, s'écria-t-il tandis que je sentais son souffle contre mon épaule nue, laissant la couverture dévoiler mes bandages et les formes qu'ils moulaient pour le déstabiliser de plus belle. D'ordinaire ce genre de choses ne marchaient qu'avec Kakashi ou les hommes avec qui j'avais eu le temps de passer une nuit, disons…. Agitée. Son regard ne regardait plus mon visage. Ses yeux brillaient sous la force d'une émotion forte.

_ Alors, que penses-tu de mon accord ? Te convient-t-il ? (je laissais échapper une pause, écoutant avec délice sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Je l'entendis déglutir, et je pouvais aisément le voir rougir. Je le tenais !) Ou bien est-tu devenu si faible après la perte de tes bras que tu n'as même plus la force de t'occuper d'une pauvre fille ?

_ T'insinue quoi ? S'énerva-t-il

J'avais eu beau flatter son égo, il était assez pointilleux et ma pique avait, semblait-il, ruiné mes précédents efforts. Il s'avança sur moi, menaçant. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère et de désir. Je me disais que je venais de faire une bêtise. Ma conscience me sortit « j'te l'avais bien dit ! ». Il était presque au dessus de moi, à quatre pattes, moi couchée au sol, nos regards se croisant. Il sembla apprécier la peur qu'il vit dans le mien. Il sembla encore plus heureux, quand une fureur glacée teintée de déception et de résignation congela littéralement mon regard.

_ Tu sais quoi Haruka-chan ? lança-t-il cruellement. Je crois que je vais adorer t'entraîner. Mais à une petite condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je dirige tout ce que tu auras à accomplir. Je te parie que dans quelques mois, tu auras ton examen chuunin haut la main !

* * *

_Avec ça elle ne pourra plus se plaindre de la monotonie de son quotidien._

_Reviews?  
_


	11. L'entraînement

_J'aurais bien aimé mettre ce chapitre en ligne plus tôt, mais mon père avait flingué la carte graphique de l'ordinateur, résultat il ne démarrait plus. Je suis très contente de vos commentaires sur ma fiction et apprécie le fait qu'elle vous plaise toujours. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_ Pourquoi tu m'as emmené au milieu de nulle part ? Je croyais qu'on allait s'entraîner, râlais-je à cause de l'heure à laquelle mon hôte m'avait éveillé.

_ Tu verras, fit-il d'une voix neutre, laissant tout de même un sourire impertinent flotter sur ses lèvres fines.

Je me trouvais derrière lui et le suivais lentement. Cela faisait une semaine que je le tannais pour qu'il s'occupe de mon entraînement. Et lui reculait l'échéance, prétextant mes blessures ou le temps qu'il faisait. J'avais passé mes journées assise à lire, sous l'œil vigilant du propriétaire de la maison. Comme s'il croyait que j'allais m'échapper de chez lui. Pour aller où, d'ailleurs ? Je m'en méfiais comme de la peste, et cela semblait l'amuser. Je ne savais pas si je le considérais comme mon ennemi, si je le détestais parce qu'il refusait de remplir sa partie de notre marché ou si je le méprisais parce qu'il refusait de faire les corvées ménagères, affirmant que c'était à moi de le faire parce que j'étais une fille et qu'il était le maître de cette maison. Et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau. De plus, il m'avait tiré du gouffre de désespoir où j'avais été projetée. Il était comme un rayon de soleil, agréablement chaud sur la peau, la caressant doucement, et dérangeant dans le fait de se braquer de façon à nous aveugler. Tandis que nous marchions, je détaillais sa silhouette androgyne. Il avait certes des cheveux longs et quelques manières qui pouvaient le faire paraître efféminés. Mais à ces critères s'en opposaient d'autre : sa voix veloutée et charmeuse, sa carrure décidément masculine, les muscles solides qui se dessinaient sous sa chair rosée. Oui, je pouvais l'affirmer, bien qu'il soit un peu différent des autres hommes que j'avais fréquenté, il était décidément à mon goût. Voilà quelle était notre relation, à la limite de la haine et du désir. Et tous deux jouions à un jeu pervers aux règles encore floues, qui consistait à mener l'autre à la rupture. je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, tout consistait à faire payer à l'autre les crasses qu'il lui faisait. Il me faisait faire des tâches ménagères pour l'énerver et l'avilir sournoisement. En rechange, je m'amusais à laisser la fenêtre de la salle de bain légèrement ouverte, de façon à ce que les courants d'air frais pénètrent la pièce quand l'occupant ruisselait d'eau chaude. Je détaillais les muscles de ses épaule pour fixer mes yeux sur quelque chose et pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais je me tenait trop près de lui, et quand il s'arrêta brusquement, je lui rentrai dedans, sans violence, mais mon nez se retrouva soudainement chatouillé par de fins cheveux d'or, et l'odeur de quelqu'un de visiblement masculin. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de faire le point, puis me décidais à souffler le nuage blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, puis à reculer de quelques pas. Un instant, quand ma respiration avait caressé momentanément sa peu, je crus le voir frissonner. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Il se retourna et il me sembla percevoir dans son regard bleu, bleu tel un ciel d'été sans nuages, une leur comme le jour où nous avions conclu notre accord. Puis il referma ses paupières aux longs cils d'ambre, se tint la tête d'une main, le dos voûté. Il la secoua de gauche à droite, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant. Puis il reprit une posture qui exaltait d'une assurance sans failles. Il me toisa d'un regard qui semblait évaluer ma silhouette. Puis ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement en une moue qui se voulait désapprobatrice. Je le sentais en plaine réflexion, et n'osais pas interrompre son examen, alors je me tint coite durant ces instants, me contentant de garder une attitude neutre. Puis il reporta son attention sur mon visage.

_ Attaque-moi, m'ordonna-t-il en se mettant en fente, formant une garde parfaite avec son corps placé en fente, ses bras défendant le haut et le bas du corps.

Je n'avais pas d'arme, mas je me jetais sur lui rapidement. Alors que mon mouvement m'amena près de lui, je l'interrompis et me mis moi-même en fente. Puis je me mis à tourner autour de lui, me protégeant et glissant sur le sol humide de la forêt. Je remarquais soudainement que ses jambes ne semblaient guère assurées et le fauchais rapidement au niveau des genoux. Il se contenta de sauter au dessus de ma jambe. Ce fut alors le signal qu'il attendait pour lancer ses propre offensives. Les coups pleuvaient, et je parvenais à pêne à bloquer le quart de ce qu'il envoyait. Alors qu'il s'autorisa un sourire impertinent, je me forçais à gagner mon calme. Il tentait de me provoquer et de me forcer à commettre des erreurs. Je reculais déjà. Depuis le début je me savais vulnérable face à lui. Il était un tueur et j'étais… Sa proie, c'était le mot. Je tentais de me concentrer, de gagner ce calme absolu nécessaire à la victoire, tentant de percer parmi ses coups. Son poing vola vers ma tempe et la percuta. Ses doigts serrés pénétrèrent violemment sous mon sternum, coupant mon souffle de manière irrémédiable. Un coup de pied m'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la clairière, et je percutais l'arbre avec violence. Nous continuâmes à nous battre toute la matinée. Ou plutôt, devriez vous comprendre que je continuais à me faire tabasser toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que mon sensei du jour se décide à ma faire arrêter.

_ C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, décréta-t-il. Il doit être environs 9h30 et notre combat a duré presque quatre heures.

_ Sérieux ?

_ C'est pas mal, tu te débrouilles avec une technique plus élevée que celle de ton niveau. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je sais.

_ T'es sûr d'être un attaquant à distance ?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai mal partout, fis-je en m'emparant d'une boulette de riz compacte.

_ Ce n'est que le début ma petite.

_ Je te signale qu'on doit avoir à peu près le même âge, et que je fais seulement quelques centimètres de moins que toi, blondie, répondis-je à son insulte.

_ Tais-toi et mange.

Il avait eu raison en affirmant que ce n'étai que le début. L'après midi, il me fit marcher sur l'eau et escalader des arbres et décréta que j'avais une maîtrise absolument médiocre de mon chakra. Je me retrouvais à faire une série d'exercices épuisants pour apprendre à maîtriser mon énergie interne. Puis les journées s'écoulèrent, puis les semaines. J'avais l'impression de mourir chaque soir. J'avais à peine la force de manger que je m'écroulais presque de sommeil. Parfois même, il était obligé de me porter jusqu'au futon qu'il m'avait prêté, tant j'étais écrouée. Le plus dur était le réveil le matin, quand mon corps moulu refusait de remuer, et que j'avais l'impression que tous mes os s'étaient brisés et mes articulations brisées pendant mon sommeil. Mais mon hôte m'accordait tout de même des poses à allures régulières que je passait à somnoler doucement. Puis je partais me promener dans la nature, où je dessinais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. C'était la seule chose que je ne lui avait jamais montré, car mon carnet à dessins me faisait office de journal intime. Cela pouvait représenter une bande dessinées en quelques cases pour ma journée. Mais depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus que des visages que je croquais. Le sien, celui de Karasu, et quelques autre shinobis du village de Konoha. J'expulsais ainsi toutes mes émotions dans ces dessins, annotant parfois une légende quand l'envie m'en prenait.

Les exercices se variaient, et je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Je jonglais entre ceux destinés à renforcer mon corps comme plusieurs heures de course, le transport de pierres très lourdes sur des distances variable au relief de plus en plus escarpé, les pompes, les tractions, la marche sur l'eau, les heures de combat avec le blond et autres genre de choses qui me faisaient dégouliner de sueur. Mes longs cheveux blancs noués en une queue de cheval lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et cascadaient de chaque côté de mon visage. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il aimait à me regarder m'entraîner durement. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'étais la seule présence qu'il avait durant ce temps, féminine de surcroît. J'ignorais pourquoi il ne s'absentait jamais pour une mission. Peut-être avait-il déjà capturé le démon qu'il lui fallait pour le plan de leur organisation. Il était souvent avec moi, ne se lassant pas de nos joutes verbales et continuant à jouer avec moi.

Il nous était par maintes fois arrivé de surprendre l'autre dans une tenue plus qu'équivoque, la salle de bain n'ayant pas de loquet pour se fermer. Toute ma vie était axée autour de cet homme, comme s'il était mon point d'accroche, indéfectible, qui me permettait de rester debout et de tenir face à ce monde devant lequel je me sentais si faible. En quelque sorte, il est le rayon de soleil qui a fait éclaircir mes ténèbres intérieurs. Notre vie était paisible, bien que je sus qu'il me faudrait à un moment rentrer pour Konoha.

Ce fut trois semaines après le premier de mes cours que l'incident intervint. On tenta de me tuer. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme au visage impénétrable, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais cela semblait contrarier Deidara que des gens aient retrouvé ma trace. Il lui faudrait s'éloigner de sa maison pour quelques temps, attendre que tout se calme. Mais pour moi, m'avait-il avoué, il souhaitait que je reste en vie. Mais il devait m'éloigner. C'est ainsi qu'il me mena à son ancien professeur, en territoire de la Terre, mais proche de la frontière avec le Pays de la Cascade. Il me dit qu'il reviendrait me voir dans quelques semaines et que nous aviseront de ce que nous ferions à ce moment là. Il me laissa dans la maison du vieil Anzu et partit sans un mot, sans se retourner. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je ressentis un manque.

* * *

_Avec Deidara qui vient de chambouler son petit monde triste, elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre._

_Reviews?  
_


	12. L'île

_J'ai mis du mps à le faire celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

* * *

J'étais en mauvaise posture. Dire que j'avais à peine mis le pied sur cette putain d'île à la noix. Et je me retrouvais coincée dans un trou profond d'une quinzaine de mètres, le cul explosé parce que je m'étais ramassée sur le sol. C'était sûr que j'allais être vachement plus forte après. Mais après, ce n'était pas e moment là, et je devais m'avouer assez découragée. C'était peut-être le moment de faire le point sur la situation.

Oo Flash Back oO

_Je me retrouvais face à Anzu. Deidara s'éloigna et leva le bras en signe d'au revoir. J'étais certaine qu'il ne reviendrait que dans un bon mois et demi au minimum. Je soupirais intérieurement. Le vieux prof du blond m'observa en silence. Puis il me demanda ce que j'avais fait comme entraînement avec son ancien élève. Je m'exécutais et il eut une moue sceptique. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et fonça un peu les sourcils, prenant des airs de vieux hibou. Puis enfin il me dit :_

_ _ Tes flux de chakra sont assez étrange. Presque un tiers se concentre dans ta tête._

_ _ C'est nécessaire, répondis-je avec aplomb._

_ _ Pourquoi donc ?_

_ _ Je deviens comme qui dirait complètement folle si j'enlève cette protection. La moindre émotion un peu trop forte me fait péter les plombs._

_ _ Enlève-là._

_ _ Non._

_ _ Bon. Et cette énergie qui est masquée par ton chakra, je suppose que tu n'en connais pas les limites…_

_ _ Je ne préfère pas le savoir._

_ _ Teste-là._

_ _ Je ne vois pas quel genre d'endroit pourrait être apte à cela._

__ Nous verrons bien. En attendant, ne crois pas que tu vas loger ici. L'art d'être ninja est celui de s'adapter à toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles soient, et à s'y adapter._

__ Ce qui veut dire ?_

_Il ne répondit pas à ma question, se contentant de me mettre sous le nez le mouchoir qu'il avait dans les mains depuis tout à l'heure. Je reconnus l'odeur du chloroforme. Je tentais de m'en dégager, mais mes membres ne me répondaient plus. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Quand je me réveillais, j'étais sur une île. Ayant décidé d'en faire le tour pour en délimiter l'étendue, je tombais dans un trou, sans doute un piège creusé il y avait longtemps._

Oo Fin du Flash Back oO

Elle était là ma solution. Mais avant d'avoir épuisé ma réserve de chakra, il me serait impossible de libérer cette énergie. Je m'assis donc sur le sol et commençais à malaxer mon chakra. J'avais l'intention de me lancer dans une nouvelle technique. J'avais vu Naruto pratiquer son Rasengan et m'en étais trouvée impressionnée. Il m'avait aussi parlée de son Futon rasen shuriken. Alors, j'avais essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, réfléchissant à une technique qui allierait une partie de la forme du rasengan, et pouvant être lancée, un peu comme si mon bras et ma main ouverte avaient étés un canon. J'avais déjà un nom pour cette technique, mais il fallait que je l'améliore. Je fis tourner un peu de vent au dessus de ma paume. Il fallait que je réussisse à le compacter dans un petit volume. Je me concentrais, réduisant de plus en plus le tourbillon dans ma main. Puis, quand son diamètre ne dépassa plus guère la largeur de ma paume, je me levais et plaquais ma main contre une des paroi de mon trouen criant :

_ Fûton, kyoufuu no kyuu no jutsu ! (Maîtrise du vent, sphère de vent)*

Je fus repoussée violemment contre le mur d'en face, et de minuscules débris de terre et de pierre m'égratignèrent le visage. Ma main était rouge et des morceaux de peu s'en détachaient, et le mur à peine entamé. J'avais réduit la pression juste au moment où je l'utilisais. Pendant de longs moments, je me mis à retenter ma chance sans beaucoup plus de succès. Je sentais que cette énergie formidable menaçait d'exploser. Si je le voulais, je pouvais m'en servir à ce moment là. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois. Quand j'atteignis ce chiffre, j'enclenchais le chronomètre de ma montre. Et le monstre fut libéré. Agacé, il se mit à frapper les murs de sa prison, les rochers se brisant à gros blocs. Cela dura pendant une dizaine de minutes, où tout ce qui me restait comme énergie fut dépensé. Je m'écroulais au sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Si j'arrivais à l'utiliser petit à petit, cette folie deviendrait un atout…

Les gouttes de pluie froides éclaboussèrent mon visage. Tout mon corps était endolori. A cause des efforts que j'avais fournis, à cause du sol irrégulier sur mon dos. Et je voyais la pluie qui retombait sur moi, douce et froide à la fois, comme des milliers de larmes. J'étais bouche bée devant la spectacle de ces gouttes qui tombaient sur des arêtes de roc irrégulières. Je levais le bras vers elles, comme pour les enlacer, et soudain, la pluie se fit une multitude de perles de glace et de flocons. Un spectacle enchanteur se dressait devant mes yeux. Je voulais être capable de faire cela. « mais tu en es capable , fit une vois dans mon esprit, il te suffit de la vouloir ». cette voix ressemblait à celle de Deidara. « L'art est une explosion, yeah ! ajouta-t-il ». Et je regardais encore le ciel, et les cristaux de glace s'étaient mués en miroirs où se reflétaient des feux d'artifice, multicolores…

Le soleil était dans mes yeux. J'avais faim, et grognais de mécontentement. Je me relevais incertaine. Mon chakra était là, mais il ne protégeait plus ma folie. Je fermais les yeux et me crispais, prête à recevoir l'afflux de cette énergie démoniaque. Et pourtant… rien ! Je rouvris les yeux. Mes vêtements n'étaient pas mouillés. Un rêve, juste un rêve. Je regardais vers le haut, vers la lumière en plissant les yeux. Ma prison ne me semblait plus aussi profonde. Même, j'avais en mon cœur, comme une envie de rire, de sourire mais à la façon d'un carnassier. Quand je parlais de contrôler la folie, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide. Mais peut-être que c'était moi qui faisait comme un blocage face à elle et au progrès. Je retentais ma technique, mon bras s'enfonça dans la pierre comme dans du beurre, produisant un brut de meule tandis que de la poussière fine volait dans tous les sens. J'essayais avec l'autre main et obtins un résultat identique. Bien qu'ayant faim et soif et étant épuisée, je grimpais de cette façon à la paroi, créant avec mes mains des prises pour mes pieds. Arrivée en haut je m'écroulais sur le sol sec et craquelé, haletante. Je me mis à rire, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Mes mains allaient bien et je me sentais capable de tout faire. Je tendis le bras en avant et reformais une sphère de vent, puis je la projetais sur un arbre à une cinquantaine e mètres plus loin. Un énorme trou se forma dans l'arbre qui fut traversé de part en part. Je m'en approchais et mis ma main à l'intérieur. J'éternuais à cause de la sciure, mais le bois était lisse et la découpe nette. Enhardie par cette petite victoire, je poussais un cri de joie et entamais une petite danse. De la forêt qui était là s'éleva un grognement inquiétant.

Je me retournais avec appréhension. Devant moi se trouvait un loup noir et massif. De longs crocs blancs émergeaient de sa gueule. Il était grand et imposant, bien plus qu'un loup ordinaire. Gardant mes yeux bleus dans les siens, ses grands yeux sombres, je reculais avec prudence. Il avança sur moi. Je fis un bond et détalais, jetant des coups d'œil en arrière, mais il sembla rester dans les bois. Je courrais dans l'étendue rase. Je stoppais des quatre fers. La bête se trouvait devant moi. Comment diable avait-il pu bouger si vite ? Je ne l'avais même pas senti. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et me mis à grogner, comme si nous étions deux prédateurs sur le même territoire. Il ne broncha même pas. Alors je me mis à lui parler avec mon magnétisme. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de l'entendre rire :

_ Cela ne me fait pas le moindre effet gamine. Tu es là, affamée et assoiffée et tu crois me faire peur ?

_ Tu… tu parles ?

_ Et alors, toi aussi gamine !

_ Effectivement, vu comme ça…

_ Je suis Ôkami, le gardien de cette île. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais tu es sur mon territoire. Alors fuis petite fille, avant que je ne me fâche. Et apprends à ne pas traîner où il ne faut pas. Ici la loi c'est moi !

Une onde de frayeur me parcourut, tandis qu'il s'éclipsait de devant moi. Je perçus à peine son mouvement lorsqu'il bondit sans efforts au dessus de moi et repartait en courrant dans la forêt. Je me mis à courir, n'importe où pourvu que ce loup ne soit plus là. Après plusieurs heures de course, je me traînais lamentablement sur une corniche rocheuse. Il y avait une grotte au fond. Dedans j'y découvris deux silex qui me permirent d'avoir après un bon moment d'essais infructueux, un petit feu. Quelqu'un avait séjourné ici, il y avait très très longtemps, j'en étais certaine. Je trouvais un petit creux qui se remplissait d'eau par un petit filet qui s'échappait du mur. Je me jetais dessus et bus tout ce que je pus. Puis je portais mon regard sur les murs de mon abri. La lumière des flammes naissantes et tremblotante y fit apparaître des signes. Je jetais tout ce qui pouvait servir de combustible au feu et fis le tour de mes affaires. J'avais les habits que je portais, à savoir un pantalon et un T-shirt extorqués au blond, ainsi que des sous-vêtements à la propreté douteuse. J'avais un élastique pour mes cheveux et des sandales qui maintenaient bien mes pieds, ainsi que ma cape de voyage. Comme arme, je ne possédais qu'un Kunai. Je regardais à nouveau ma grotte. Je lus les noms de tous ceux qui y avaient séjourné. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant celui d'Anzu. Mais celui que je cherchais ne se trouvais que vers le fond de la grotte, vers un boyau : Deidara.

* * *

_Alors, à votre avis que va-t-il se passer pour Haruka? Et Deidara? Et les Bisounours?_

_Reviews?  
_


	13. Tête à tête avec un loup

_J'aurais voulu le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu auelaues contretemps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

Alors lui aussi avait subi l'épreuve de l'île. Sans comprendre pourquoi, cela me rassurait, et je me sentais capable de résister pendant un certain temps sur cette île. Le boyau s'enfonçait dans la pénombre. Que devais-je faire ? Surveiller le feu ou m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de caché. Mon ventre gargouilla et me rappela que cela faisait presque deux jours que je n'avais pas absorbé de nourriture solide. Je sortis donc dehors en tentant de trouver de quoi manger. Les arbres environnants étaient des conifères, et je ne trouvais donc rien de consommable en eux. Tout en me remémorant mon chemin jusqu'à la grotte, je m'approchais d'une rivière qui coulait en contrebas. Il y avait de belles truites dans l'eau, et d'autres poissons qui me firent saliver. Je me jetais dans l'eau pour attraper cette manne que l'on avait laissé à ma disposition. Je taillais une branche longue et m'en servis comme d'un harpon. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir les poissons. Pourtant mon ombre ne portait pas sur l'eau. Alors qu'est ce qui clochait ? Mon mouvement ? Devais-je m'y prendre autrement ? Je n'avais presque plus de chakra dans les veines et il était hors de question d'utiliser une technique pour réussir. Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser abattre par un bout de bois et un stupide poisson, non ? D'un geste rageur, je projetais le harpon improvisé dans l'eau. De larges éclaboussures se formèrent dans l'eau. J'observais quelques instants mon reflet qui se gondolait. Je regardais mes yeux. Ils étaient plus bleus depuis que j'utilisais ma folie. Les ondulations devaient se sentir aussi dans l'eau, j'en étais certaine. Et le poisson les fuyait. Mais j'allais forcément en faire si je plantais un bâton dans l'eau. Je lançais quelques cailloux à différents endroits de l'eau, avant de sourire. C'était évident, le poisson, perturbé par toutes ces indications de danger tournait en rond. Ma main fusa et je le sortis de l'eau. Il m'échappa en se débattant tant il était glissant. Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait au point, mais on s'approchait de quelque chose. Puis, après plusieurs essais encore maladroits, je réussis à harponner quelques truites et à les ramener au rivage. Mais pour les transporter jusqu'à la grotte, c'était une autre affaire. Mon harpon et mon T-shirt furent transformés en un baluchon improvisé où reposaient quelques poissons. Je revins tant bien que mal jusqu'à la grotte et me jetais une nouvelle fois sur le bassin d'eau. Le feu n'avait pas tenu, mais quelques braises subsistaient. Avec de la bruyère sèche, je le fis reprendre et l'alimentais avec des branchages secs. Les flammes léchaient les bois qui crépitait. Je rendis mon harpon avec le poisson au dessus des flammes pour éviter qu'il ne brûle. Quand il me sembla cuit je le mangeais. Il s'avéra que j'avais oublié de le vider, et un goût horrible remplit ma bouche quand je me mis à mâcher ma bouchée. Je la recrachais et jetais le poisson au loin dehors, observant le ballet des fourmis et des autres animaux qui se le disputaient. Je préparais mieux mes autres prises et pus me remplir l'estomac de cette chair fade, et insipide, mais néanmoins nourrissante.

Je resongeais à mon reflet dans l'eau. Pourquoi la folie faisait-elle changer mes yeux ?D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi ni aux causes ni aux conséquences de ma folie. Je me rappelais l'avoir eue depuis le plus loin que je me souvenais. Le plus loin, ouais. Les sept premières années de ma vie ne me parvenaient que par bribes. La folie me rendait plus forte, mais elle me détruisait aussi. D'autres questions vinrent se rajouter aux premières. D(où me vient mon charisme ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est plus puissant que celui de mes parents ? Etais-je vraiment la fille de Mazori et Kana Nemoragi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrivais à utiliser mon chakra sur Terre alors que Kakashi n'en semblait pas capable ? Ou plutôt était-il très limité dans son utilisation. Ces interrogations me donnaient le tournis. Et encore une fois je m'enquérrais sur le fait que je n'existais peut-être pas vraiment. Et j'avais mal.

Je marchais lentement vers le boyau et m'y glissais. Il était glissant et humide, et me donna l'impression d'être avalée par une bête immense et vorace. Je tombais dans l'eau. Elle était chaude et tiède, comme une main douce qui tiendrait la mienne. Cela me surpris tellement que j'inspirais d'un coup une grande goulée. L'eau s'engouffra dans mes poumons. Je nageais alors avec de grands gestes violents et désordonnés vers la surface. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir réussi à respirer normalement que je remarquais qu'il faisait aussi noir que si les ténèbres s'étaient abattus autour de moi. Je devais me maintenir à la surface de l'eau pour ne pas couler. Je me mis à geler l'eau qui se durcit, à la manière du sang d'une plaie sanguinolente qui coagule. Quand la plaque de glace fut assez grande, je grimpais dessus. Un vive lumière beau déchirait l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Dans l'ombre, ma plaque qui parfait à la dérive éclairait les alentours d'un halo bleu et vif. Je ne comprenais pas. C'était la première fois que je remarquais cette particularité. Intriguée, mais trouvant cette capacité utile, je me hâtais de trouver une rive avant que mon monticule froid ne fonde. Je formais quelques globes de glace qui éclairèrent la pièce de leur lueur fugace et fantomatique. J'en formais autant que je pouvais et délimitais un chemin entre le boyau, la rive, et un escalier taillé à même la paroi qui remontait vers la lumière. Doucement, j'ôtais mes vêtements et me plongeais avec délices dans l'eau, frottant mon corps puis mes habits dans cette eau pour en chasser partiellement a crase dont ils étaient tous deux maculés. Puis je remontais, quasi nue en empruntant l'issue qui s'était révélée à moi sous la pâle lumière. Elle se terminait en cul de sac. Je palpais le roc lisse et froid sans comprendre. Mes doigts finirent par rencontrer une infractuosité dans la paroi. Sitôt que mes doigts s'y trouvèrent, le tout pivota et je me retrouvais dans ma grotte, le feu toujours brûlant eau et fort. Je m'en approchais. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait nourri le feu pendant ma courte absence. Et sur ma couchette de feuilles sèches se trouvait un loup noir aux grands yeux jaunes. Ökami.

_ Jolie tenue gamine.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu rendre une visite à celle à cause de qui je suis ici.

_ Pardon ? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ignore totalement comment je suis arrivée ici. Alors je te répète ma question, qui es tu ?

_ Alors tu n'as pas cherché à le savoir ? Quelle perte de temps !

_ Je pensais surtout à survivre.

_ Alors je vas te montrer, soupira-t-il en s'ébrouant puis en soupirant en direction des flammes qui s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Dans la pénombre, le loup brillait d'une lumière bleue.

_ Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi brilles tu de la même lueur que ma glace tout à l'heure. Ne me dis pas que tu es…

_ Je suis à la fois ce que tu penses et quelque chose de différent. Chaque personne qui fut envoyée ici, sur cette île le faisait pour vaincre ses peurs et ses doutes. Je suis les tiens.

_ Mais enfin, pourquoi un loup ?

_ Parce que tu es aussi féroce que l'un des leurs et que j'incarne une de tes plus grandes frayeurs. Alors gamine, sourit-il de tous ses crocs, on a encore peur du grand méchant loup ?

_ Et alors ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Si je dois te vaincre, je le ferais sans problèmes. Je ne vois pas quelles sont les difficultés dans le fait de combattre un sale cabot.

_ Rappelles-toi une chose, gronda-t-il tandis que son image tremblota et se changea en moi-même, ou plutôt en une image parfaite que je pourrais être, parfaite, mais aux airs plus cruels et glacials. Ne me sous-estime pas. Si tu veux me battre, alors sais pourquoi tu te bats. Depuis que tu as été intégrée parmi ces ninjas de pacotille, tu te bas pour devenir plus forte ou parce qu'on te l'ordonne. Fixe-toi un but bon sang. Nous savons tous deux que ton avenir n'es pas parmi les gens de cette classe. Aurais-tu eu ce choix plus tôt, tu l'aurais refusé car il impliquait de vivre avec ton Kakasi-kun adoré. Mais toi, tu préfère largement le cynisme d'un joli blond aux yeux bleus avec qui tu t'amuse d'une façon bien dangereuse. N'est-ce pas Haruka que tu aimerais bien qu'il te dise beaucoup de chose cet homme-là. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, son nom est D…

_ C'est faux!

_ Tiens, alors tu avoues que tu ressens certaines choses pour lui ?

_ C'est un ami

_ Comme avec Kakashi, non ?

_ Non, avec Deidara, ce que je ressens est différent. Si je méprise Kakashi, je pense que ce que je ressens pour Blondie s'approche plus d'une amitié ou d'un amour fraternel. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener à la lumière. Il l'a fait.

_ Ne cherches pas de justifications, gamine, un jour tu accepteras d'entendre la vérité. En attendant, trouve-toi un but au lieu d'errer comme un guerrier sans honneur. Je t'attendrais dans la forêt. Viens quand tu seras prête.

* * *

Reviews?


	14. Un premier affrontement

_Je sais, jesais j'ai pris beaaaaaaaaucoup de retard pour mes fictions, mais que voulez-vous? Mes profs me surchargent de travail, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rester en vie, enfin bref, oici la suite de ma fiction._

* * *

Chercher un but. Je sais quel est l'intérêt de la chose. Mais qu'est ce qu'un but ? Quelque chose que l'on tend à atteindre. Par tous les moyens. Et moi qu'est ce que je voulais ? Est ce que je me sentais satisfaite de ma vie ? Pas tout à fait, mais elle était comme celle de tout le monde, constituée d'évènements qui faisaient varier la perception de ce que j'en avais. Mais alors qu'est ce que j'avais accompli par moi-même jusque là ? J'avais fui la Terre par peur de L'Akatsuki, j'étais rentrée sans décider du pour ou du contre chez les ninjas de Konoha, je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras d'un homme pour qui je ne ressentais rien. De ce fait j'avais déprimée, dans cette prison virtuelle où on me privait de mon libre arbitre. Oui, ce choix de se faire entraîner par Deidara était certainement la première chose que je faisais en étant consciente de cela. Je souhaitais obtenir mon examen chuunin, mais je savais que je l'aurais haut la main. Mais après, que faire ? Essayer de lui sauver la vie ? C'était jouable, mais il me faudrait chercher une autre raison de combattre après cela. Non, au contraire, c'était totalement stupide. Qu'est ce que je désirais tout au fond ? C'était faire les choix de ma vie par moi-même, une chimère certes, comme tout le monde, j'aspirais à la recherche du bonheur et de la liberté. Et tout commençait par des choix, simples ou non.

_ Hé, gamine, je vois la flamme dans tes yeux. Mais cela ne suffira pas, me dit le loup qui m'attendait non loin de là où je me trouvais.

_ Et c'est un loup qui me dis cela. J'ai ce qu'il me faut, un but et des techniques de combat assez au point pour vivre ma vie.

_C'est bien beau les idéaux mais tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends. Laisses moi te montrer ce que tu auras à affronter. Tu viendras me trouver après.

De nouveau le loup se mit à se transformer, mais de façon différente. Comme s'il se détachait de ce personnage qui me ressemblait, s'il devenait quelqu'un après avoir quitté mes peurs. Je me mis immédiatement en garde face à cette chose qui possédait le même corps que moi. Mais dans ses yeux de glace, je lisais la folie, ma folie. Celle que j'avais cru contrôler en une nuit et un rêve. Quelle abrutie je faisais ! Elle se jeta sur moi avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, comme vouée à tuer tout ce qu'elle toucherait. Elle était si rapide que je ne voyais pas ses mouvements. Ce que Deidara m'avait fait subir avait été un long sommeil tranquille en comparaison. Je n'osais pas la frapper, c'était moi tout de même qui se trouvais face à moi. En beaucoup plus sauvage, je devais en convenir, mais quelle force dans ses muscles fins ! Elle frappa en plusieurs endroits, et je sentis dans ma bouche le gout âcre du sang. Je répondis avec les dents et les ongles. Mais rien de semblait l'atteindre, les maigres blessures que je lui infligeais avaient beau couler elles ne la gênaient pas. Je sentis derrière moi la fin de la falaise et le coup qui fait déraper les pieds. Je tentais de m'agripper mais le sol se dérobait sous mes pas. Je voyais la paroi défiler devant moi, sans pouvoir l'approcher. Elle était toute en aiguilles et roches tranchantes. Pourtant, malgré le danger, je tendis la main et serrais le poing autour de ma maigre prise. D'un seul coup, je ressentis le choc de mon corps qui s'arrêtait de tomber se répercuter dans mon bras. Je tins bon. Relevant la tête, j'aperçus la créature qui descendait ce mur de caillasses comme s'il se serait agi d'un simple sol. Je savais comment elle faisait, elle mettait de l'énergie dans ses pieds comme pour se coller à la falaise. Mais à chacun de ses pas, ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la roche comme si elle avait été molle, et pourtant, elle soulevait de la poussière et les scories résultant de la roche qu'elle avait broyé. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle s'accroupit et sourit. Il n'avait rien d'amical ce sourire, sa main se posa sur la mienne et serra ses doigts autour des miens, fort. Je sentis mes doigts gémir et je savais que mes os allaient céder. Je tentais par réflexe de la faire lâcher prise. J'étais en colère et je sentais la force gronder dans ma tête. Mais ce fut trop tard, prenant mes désirs pour des ordres, elle me lâcha la main. En réalité, elle me lança, presque rocher, compris vers le sol. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une dizaine de mètres. Pourtant, je sentis mon poignet gauche craquer, il devait être foulé. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir, mais il me semblait qu'elle me laissait m'enfuir, elle avait repris sa marche lente, comme si elle découvrait le paysage. Je décidais de suivre mon instinct de conservation et me mis à courir comme une dératée. Je ne savais pas trop vers où je me dirigeais, mais je savais que je finirais par trouver Ôkami.

Il eut un rictus canin méprisant en me voyant arriver à sa hauteur. Il souffla bruyamment par son museau, et j'eus l'impression qu'il soupirait d'un air déçu. Sans plus longtemps me regarder, il s'éloigna dans une course folle. Mes jambes se mirent à le suivre, sans que je ne réussis à savoir pourquoi. Plusieurs fois il accéléra et je perdis sa trace, mais il finissait toujours par réapparaître, fine flèche de jais qui filait sur la ligne d'horizon. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter et tout mon corps était engourdi et douloureux. Le moindre de mes mouvements me faisait mal et je bougeais avec une difficulté déconcertante. Ce fut dans le coin le plus sombre des bois de l'ile que je pus enfin faire une pause. Je haletais et je me sentais perdue dans ces ténèbres glauques qui m'enserraient. Mais je le savais là, assis en face de moi, ses yeux noirs brillant subtilement et ses cocs blancs qui luisaient comme éclairés par je ne savais quelle lumière.

_ J'ai bien observé ton combat. Et il est clair que pour l'instant tu ne fais pas le poids contre ce qui t'effraie. L'humain aux cheveux jaunes t'avait entraîné, il me semble. Alors, petite fille, on n'est même pas capable de suivre un pauvre petit loup à la course ?

_ J'en ai assez de tes railleries. Je veux savoir plusieurs choses, grognais-je une fois que ma respiration fut redevenue normale.

_ Savoir quoi ?

_ Tu connais sans doute Deidara, mais qui t'a avoué que j'avais combattu auprès de lui ?, continuais-je avec colère. Comment peux-tu être mes peurs et tout simplement Ôkami ? Qui es tu ? Loup ou esprit ? Si cette chose qui me montre mon visage est moi, alors qui est tu ?

_ Tu poses beaucoup de questions inutiles. Tu n'es pas en situation de force. Je vais te donner une partie des réponses que tu souhaite savoir. Le reste ainsi que les autres questions que tu n'as pas encore posées mais qui te taraudent, je veux quelque chose en échange. Je suis Ôkami, un animal que l'on peut invoquer. Seulement, j'ai été lié sur cette île par ce vieux fou qui t'as mené ici inconsciente. Je rêvais de liberté, et je l'ai eue. Mais elle me fut donnée au prix fort, j'étais obligé de combattre quiconque s'aventurerait en ces lieux pour lui apprendre la peur. Chaque fois que l'on posait le pied sur l'île, je devenais autre. Mon seul souhait à présent est de quitter cette île, mais personne ici n'avait été capable de me séparer de ce qui lui faisait peur. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait et sans doute que toi non plus. Mais j'ai senti que tu étais la personne qui pourrait m'aider. Dans cette clairière se trouve le parchemin des loups, tu pourras nous invoquer, et ainsi je pourrais retourner d'où je viens. Tu as appris à te battre, contre un adversaire sans grande expérience du combat, tu te débrouillais bien. Mais l'homme qui t'as appris l'endurance n'st pas bon au corps à corps. Avec ce contrat que tu signeras, je t'apprendrais à être loup et toi tu me libéreras et je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

_ Mais, et la liberté que tu avais obtenue, tu vas la perdre…

_ J'ai finalement compris ce que signifiait véritablement la liberté. Mais cette notion diffère d'un être à un autre. A présent que tu sais cela, il te faudra signer ce contrat de ton sang.

Il sortit de sous une souche creuse un lourd rouleau de ninja. Je m'empressais de dénouer la ficelle noire qui le maintenait fermé. Il se déroula tout seul, me laissant admirer les cases déjà, remplies par d'autres invocateurs. Comme eux, je déposais mon sang sur les doigts de ma main gauche et signais e mon nom.

_ C'est bien, me dit sobrement le loup, à présent, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

* * *

_Encore une promesse à tenir? Et Deidara alors? suite dans le prochain épisode!_

_reviews?_

_PS: quelqu'un sait comment on autorise les reviews anonymes?_


	15. Entre elle et moi

_J'arrivais pas à trouver une fin qui me permettra d'embrayer avec la suite de cette histoire. soyez prets pour la suite qui devrait arriver assez rapidement elle aussi._

* * *

J'avais passé plusieurs jours à ne faire que m'entraîner, à parfaire mes habilités. A être loup. J'avais appris le silence de la chasse, le plaisir de courir en meute, la vitesse grisante à laquelle peut courir un loup, et combien de temps il pouvait courir. J'avais appris, peut-être, mais pas retenu la leçon, et mon corps était douloureux en tout points à force d'exercices répétés. La seule chose pour laquelle mon professeur à quatre pattes semblait satisfait était ma vitesse et mon agilité, deux compétences pas tout à fait canines, cependant, je m'y étais découvert une facilité intéressante. Mais cela n'était rien face à ce que faisait mon mentor, aussi canin soit-il. Sa première leçon consistait à me faire oublier cette peur qui me persécutait. Je savais que cette créature portant mon visage se promenait en toute liberté sur l'île, et il n'était pas rare de tomber sur des cadavres de rivage, des arbres déchiquetés. Pour la vaincre, il fallait que je réussisse à me convaincre moi-même de frapper cette fille qui me ressemblait tant par le physique et qui différait de moi mentalement. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'accéder à la Folie, cette énergie qui pulsait en moi et dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance. Peut-être devrais-je utiliser mon charisme ? Je ne savais quoi faire, et pendant cette indécision, mon corps avançait comme un fou et se perfectionnait. Je n'avais même pas conscience de mes progrès. Et les jours défilaient, bientôt un moins que je survivais sur cette île. Plus que quelques semaines, et peut-être que je reverrai Deidara. Pourquoi ce but insensé que je ne comprenais pas ? Pourquoi un tel besoin de sa présence ? Avec lui, je me sentais bien, mais étais-ce la seule raison. J'étais si concentrée sur cette réflexion que le miracle n'agit plus. Et je tombais, en plein enchaînement de haute voltige. Massant mon dos endoloris, je me relevais et repris pied dans la réalité. Ôkami me regardait de ses yeux jaunes et fendus d'un air désespéré.

_ Si tu ne te concentres pas complètement sur les exercices que je te fais faire pour t'améliorer, on n'arrivera à rien.

_ Je te rappelle, lui dis-je d'une voix amère, que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi consistait ton plan « génial ».

_ J'essaie de te fatiguer pour que tu utilises la même énergie que l'autre truc qui défonce la forêt.

_ Ah bon, répondis-je simplement.

_ Puisque tu y mets si peu du tien, je vais te laisser te débrouiller seule, bonne chance pour devenir un loup.

_ Attends, attends, c'est quoi encore cette histoire de devenir un loup, là ?

_ Eh bien, sache que tu peux être un loup, pas pour l'aspect extérieur, mais pour forger ton esprit. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu hésites à attaquer. Elle te ressemble ? Qu'importe. Il faut que tu saches en permanence qui tu es réellement. La créature que tu dois affronter, tu la vois ? Elle est sur la falaise là-bas.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Elle avait l'air encore plus sauvage et cruelle qu'avant. Mais j'arrivais à la distinguer avec netteté en dépit de la distance qui nous séparaient, par instants, même, je sentis son odeur acide et métallique qu'une douce brise amenait jusqu'à mes narines. Est-ce que devenir un loup signifiait devenir pareille à cette chose ? Je l'observais quelques instants encore. C'était ma proie. Je sentais que j'étais en infériorité face à elle. Mais quelque chose en elle me déconcertait. C'était comme si… Certes elle portait mon sabre et elle savait s'en servir à la perfection, comme le témoignaient mes plaies encore mal refermées. Ce qui me dérangeait en elle, c'était… Son regard. Il n'y avait aucune once d'intelligence en elle, c'était un regard vide et mort. C'était juste une machine à tuer, juste douée au corps à corps. Un monstre dénué de personnalité, comme si elle lui faisait défaut. Et en sachant cela, je sus que j'avais trouvé le moyen de la vaincre. Pour mes autres combats, contre un réel adversaire, j'aurai besoin d'un entraînement plus approfondi. Mais en ce moment, je n'avais pas besoin de cela.

Sous les yeux de mon maître canin, je commençais par me fabriquer une pelle et passais plusieurs jours, ainsi équipée à fabriquer des pièges dont je notais l'emplacement. Ce n'étaient que de bêtes fosses, certaines garnies de pieux pointus, mais qui me permettraient de la garder à distance si besoin était. Car pour la vaincre, c'était de distance dont j'avais besoin, et les attaques à distance, je m'y connaissais assez. J'avais quelques techniques, certes peu puissantes, mais j'étais sûre de pouvoir me perfectionner. Je m'accordais ensuite quelques heures de repos, me sustentais, assez pour ne pas souffrir de la faim mais trop peu pour être satisfaite. Ce léger tiraillement au ventre me permettait de me concentrer sur les alentours avec plus de prudence, sans pour autant monopoliser mon attention.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de la localiser. Il me suffisait de suivre les sentiers dévastés qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Les troncs étaient arrachés et mis en pièces, sur le sol gisaient des copeaux, de la sciure et des lambeaux d'écorces. Certains rochers étaient éventrés et me faisaient l'impression d'une plaie à vif. Je marchais longtemps avant de la voir pour la première fois. Il fallait que mon plan fonctionne, sinon j'étais fichue. Après l'avoir laissée se promener en toute liberté sur l'île, je découvrais une créature encore plus repoussante qu'avant. La boue, la crase et le sang formaient tout autour d'elle comme une carapace d'un brun sombre qui s'effritait par endroits. Les multiples blessures qu'elle s'était infligée au travers de la forêt étaient toutes encroutées de terre, certaines saignaient encore. Sur sa peau pâle, de larges ecchymoses d'un bleu violacée se fondaient parmi la saleté qui la recouvrait. Ses vêtements, les mêmes que les miens n'étaient pas déchirés, ils ne tenaient plus que par quelques fibres de tissus par endroit, et le pantalon était si râpé par endroits, aux genoux et au fesses principalement, qu'il était possible de distinguer la peu en dessous. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus la blancheur éclatant à laquelle on aurait pu l'identifier. Ils étaient emmêlés et filasses, gras et plein de boue et de végétaux à moitié broyés, sans oublier les tâches dues aux reliefs de repas. C'était moi que je voyais, une personne sauvage et dépravée. Et pourtant, et pourtant… Ses yeux avaient gardé leur bleu brillant, comme le cil ou de la glace, suivant l'humeur. Mais ces yeux étaient vides, pas une lueur ne les éclairait, il ne s'agissait que d'un bleu-gris, presque comme de l'argile. Ses traits auraient du afficher la fierté du guerrier invaincu, et pourtant… Non pas qu'ils soient de marbre comme ceux qui ne laissent rien présager de leurs émotions, mais ils n'exprimaient rien, tout comme ses yeux, ils étaient vides. Et elle avait l'air si faible, presque imaginaire. Ce n'était pas un miroir dan lequel je me reflétais, mais une partie de moi. Et à la regarder comme cela, je ne parvenais pas à m'identifier à cette créature.

Je fis craquer une branche près d'elle, la faisant se retourner avec la vivacité du prédateur. Pas d'émotions, toujours pas. C'était sa fonction de m'attaquer, tout comme les peurs vous assaillent en milieu hostile. Elle voulut sauter sur moi et je l'évitais de justesse, me cachant derrière un arbre. Elle ne me voyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Et pourtant, je la vis fermer les yeux et respirer près d'elle pour me repérer. Je savais faire cela moi-aussi, mais mal, et je n'avais pris conscience de ce potentiel que depuis le début d'entraînement dispensé par Ôkami. Quelques pièces de puzzle se mirent en place, et je sus alors que cet entraînement ne m'avais servi en rien sur ce que j'avais à faire sur l'île. Mon esprit était faible, car il séparait cette créature que j'avais en moi et le reste. Mais nous n'étions sensés former qu'un seul être, mais qui par moments pouvait se séparer en deux entités distinctes. J'avais la profonde conviction que ce double ténébreux et colérique avait beaucoup à voir avec la charmeuse de démons. Il fallait absolument que je parle de cela à Deidara. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Alors, au lieu de fuir et de tenter de me détruire moi-même, je marchais d'un pas sûr vers la clairière. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tapie comme une bête sauvage qui allait attaquer incessamment sous peu. Au lieu de grimacer face à ses grognements menaçants et ses borborygmes incompréhensibles, je m'accroupis près d'elle et souris. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, je lui tendis la main, sereine. Mais elle ne sut que faire de cette main tendue, et la regarda de ses yeux vides. Alors je me forçais à caresser ses cheveux sales, ses bras noueux où je sentais saillir les os. Je fermais les yeux et la tint doucement, comme j'aurais fait avec un petit enfant chagriné. Je ne percevais aucune réaction de sa part, mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je continuais, traçant le circuit de ses veines que je devinais à travers sa peau fragile. Quand tout à coup, il me sembla qu'elle disparaissait, j'entrouvris alors mes paupières. Elle était devenue transparente, et plus elle s'effaçait, plus je la sentais en moi, observant plutôt que luttant pour les commandes. Comme une torpeur lourde s'installa en moi, et je m'affaissai, d'un seul coup, comme un pantin dont on aurait laissé tomber les fils. Et dans ce néant qu'étais l'inconscience, j'entendis la voix du loup qui me disait : « Bien joué fillette… »

* * *

_J'ai plusieurs personnes qui ont lu ma fiction sur un autre site et qui me reprochent de faire des fautes et des erreurs syntaxiques. Est-ce votre cas?_

_Reviews?  
_


	16. Départ

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre fait ce matin de diamnche entre deux exerces de maths, un épisode de Noob et un chapitre du Hussard sur le Toît. Je viens de passer une semaine à Venise et cela aurait été génial, s'il n'y avait eu ma classe..._

* * *

Je me relevai, j'étais quasiment couverte de boue. Quand à mon apparence, Ôkami me gratifia d'un rictus canin. Mais il sembla n'avoir aucun problème avec l'odeur dont je m'étais imprégnée. D'après lui il n'y avait pas de problème à se faire. Lorsque je lui avais posé la question, il avait répondu que je sentais le loup. Mon estomac criait famine et j me mis en chasse. Quelques poissons et des baies sauvages suffirent à calmer momentanément mon ventre creux. J'en gardais quelques uns sur moi et repris mes affaires après un bain dans la grotte. Les vêtements que Deidara m'avaient passés étaient tous fichus, et mes chaussures ne me protégeaient guère des aspérités de la route. Je me mis en marche, le loup sur les talons. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il devait rester encore près de moi. Peut-être que l'île le retenait avant mais qu'à présent qu'il était lié à moi, si je trouvais une issue, il était presque certain qu'il pouvait la trouver aussi. Je marchais le reste de la journée jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Contrairement à mes précédents voyages, je tentais de me tenir à une direction précise, mais il était difficile de trouver de quoi indiquer les points cardinaux dans cette forêt. Cette ballade, dont le silence n'était interrompu que par le bruit de mes pas sur le tapis de feuilles séchées et d'humus' me fit repenser à un vieux cours de SVT que j'avais eu en cinquième où nous tentions de regarder comment les feuilles des arbres et les autres plantes se formaient. Le prof, un fana des plantes, nous avait glissés en passant que les lichens, petite mousse verte ou blanche qui poussait sur le tronc de certains arbres étaient souvent implantés en direction du Nord. Cependant, ce cours lointain ne me revenait que par bribes, d'autant que la mousse recouvrait presque tout comme une couverture verte et spongieuse. Alors je marchais un peu au hasard. Au moins finirais-je par sortir de la forêt et longer la plage. Je me maudis intérieurement pour mon médiocre sens de l'orientation. Aurais-je été équipée d'une carte précise de la région et d'une boussole, je n'aurais pas été capable de me repérer convenablement.

Une trouée lumineuse me permis de sortir du couvert des arbres. Un sentier escarpé, sûrement emprunté par des animaux sauvages m'offrit un chemin assez périlleux. Manquant de tomber à chaque instant, suivie par un loup qui s'écorchait les pattes sur des arrêtes coupantes, j'atteignis finalement la plage en contrebas. Je tentais de scruter l'horizon, mais il me semblait qu'une chape de brume entourait l'île à environs un kilomètre. Impossible de voir plus loin. A force d'observer l'eau, je décidais de passer par là, voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Mettant mes pieds sur l'eau et dépensant une partie de mon énergie à tenir, je me crispais un peu plus à chaque pas, appréhendant la force du courant marin qui risquait de me faire vaciller. Et pourtant, il n'en fut rien. J'avais mis tant de chakra dans mes pieds que je bondis dans les airs et retombais lourdement dans l'eau et bus la tasse comme une pas douée. Je remontais à la surface, trempée et crachotante. Je fis alors une découverte curieuse : l'eau dans laquelle je flottais n'était pas salée. Par contre elle était assez froide, je devais le reconnaitre. Tandis que je m'interrogeais sur le phénomène, je voyais du coin de l'œil le loup qui ricanait moqueusement. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, c'était un lac !

_ Et moi qui me croyait en bord de mer, murmurais-je en souriant de mon ignorance.

_ Il va falloir encore m'aider, fit le loup. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que cette brume étrange, et crois moi, j'ai essayé.

_ Cela pourrait marcher si nous passons en même temps. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te porter, tu es bien trop lourd et trop encombrant.

Alors je le vis se changer en un adorable petit louveteau. Il avait comme une touffe de poil blancs sur le font qui faisaient comme un croissant de lune sur son front. Je le regardais longuement et me mis à rire.

_ Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je croyais que tu étais le plus fort des loups, mais il n'en est rien, tu es juste l'indépendant de la troupe, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un enfant.

_ Et alors, bougonna-t-il, j'ai bien le droit de mentir sur mon âge. Personne ne m'aurait cru crédible comme cauchemar, si je m'étais ramené avec cette sale gueule. Allons-y.

Il bondit, presque sans élan et se coucha sur ma tête. Je tendis la main vers la barrière trouble qui s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Sitôt entrés, elle se referma. Des formes spectrales étaient tout autour de nous. Elles ne semblaient pas menaçantes, et pourtant elles me faisaient frissonner. Puis elles se changeaient, comme quand j'étais enfant et que je voyais des formes horribles la nuit se former dans le noir. Mais elles n'étaient pas si terrifiantes que cela, ce n'était que des visages, inconnus pour la plupart. Plus je marchais, et plus ils me suivaient. Petit à petit, je les voyais qui se formaient comme des corps. Des gens que j'avais croisés peut-être. L'un d'eux tendit son bras vers moi et sa main de vapeur caressa ma joue. Elle était si froide que cela faisait mal. Je m'en dégageais brutalement, ses ongles, comme des aiguilles qui griffèrent ma joue. Du sang coula jusque dans mon cou, je sentais le liquide chaud imprégner l'air de son odeur métallique. Les créatures continuaient d'avancer. Je voulus avancer, mais l'un d'eux arrivait par en dessous et me tenaient les chaussures de sa poigne froide, je les lui abandonnais sans hésiter. Je me mis à courir, mon pantalon déchiré dénudait mes mollets, et je n'osais regarder où je mettais la main. Mais il y avait de ces êtres incroyables partout, je passais mon temps à user de souplesse et de contorsions pour éviter leurs étreintes. Mais ils finirent par m'encercler, alors je me suis assise et les regardais chacun. Ils n'approchèrent plus lorsque le louveteau se mit à grogner. Ses griffes écorchaient mon cuir chevelu. Il y avait ces sortes de miroirs, auxquels je n'avait prêté aucune attention. Mais contrairement aux créatures, je ne voyais rien qui pouvait leur donner l'air vivant. Ils me montraient ce qui semblait l'extérieur. Je voyais l'île, mais de plus loin, excroissance sur un lac géant, une perle d'eau qui s'évaporait. Et dans le ciel, je voyais quelques oiseaux sillonner les nuages. Et au beau milieu d'eux, tel un prince des nués, il y avait un autre de leurs congénères, mais il était étrange et fait d'argile. Cela me redonna de l'espoir. De mon sac à dos, je sortis mon bandeau frontal et l'attachais à mon front, chassant mes mèches de neige et je fis rentrer le loup dans ma besace. J'envoyais une dose d'énergie dans mes pieds et me mis à courir, vite, très vite. Flèche de lumière bleue. Derrière moi, les miroirs montraient l'enveloppe brumeuse qui crevait sous la vitesse que je lui imposais.

Mais j'étais bien trop haut. Alors, j'arquais mon corps sous les yeux du blond et me laissais porter par le vent. Je plongeais dans l'eau et m'éloignais de cette île d'un crawl puissant. Je refis surface, trempée mais heureuse. Je le voyais en vol stationnaire, au dessus de moi. Il me désigna quelque chose du doigt. Les créatures m'avaient suivi ! Je commençais à être agacée par la présence de ces choses. Le combat au corps à corps n'était pas tellement mon fort, mais je me débrouillais assez bien. Mais, même si je les frappais, ils se reformaient. Comme de l'eau. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m remis au Ninjutsu. Il ne m'avait jamais vu combattre de cette façon. Mes mains formèrent les signes, alors que j'évitais leurs mains si volatiles et pourtant si dangereuses. L'une s'approcha de mon ventre, serrée comme un poing. Mais il était trop tard pour toutes ces créatures. Je posais mes mais sur ce qui semblait être son poignet et, au lieu de m'y enfoncer, il gela entièrement. La créature était changée en une statue de cristal et ne bougea plus. D'autres m'attaquèrent. Mais le feu froid qui entourait mes mains et consommait mon chakra les gelait à chaque fois qu'il les touchait. Me servant de leurs « corps » gelés, je bondissais vers les autres, tandis que les premiers commençaient à fondre et à disparaître. Mais j'en avais trop fait. Alors que je m'élançais en l'air, pour atteindre l'oiseau qui n'avait pas bougé, Deidara dut se rendre compte que je n'en pouvais plus. Il me rattrapa par la main et m'allongea sur sa création. Tandis que nous partions en volant, il y eut derrière nous, un bruit de verre brisé. Tandis que je m'endormais, un loup sur le ventre, mes statues de glace déformées par la chaleur du soleil se fissuraient en fragments minuscules et retombaient en une poussière fine et lumineuse dans l'eau. Le membre de l'Akatsuki contemplait en souriant comme un petit enfant le spectacle que j'imaginais au travers de mes paupières closes. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main…

* * *

_Alors, heureux!_

_Reviews?_


	17. Liberté conditionnelle

On me secoua par l'épaule. Sans violence, juste que c'était… Dérangeant, c'était le mot adéquat à cette situation. Le matelas contre lequel j'étais adossé était solide et souple pourtant, comme si j'avais dormi sur un bloc de caoutchouc qui se serait déformé sous le poids de mon corps. Quelqu'un avait même pensé à me donner de quoi me couvrir. Ce n'était pas une couverture, c'était bien trop fin, et cela n'avait pas la forme d'un drap. Un manteau ? Peut-être… En tout cas, il portait une odeur qui me titillait les narines. Pas désagréable d'ailleurs, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce que c'était. On me secoua encore pour m'obliger à ouvrir les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas, j'étais si bien ici… Je me retournais, enfouissant ma tête dans ce qui me tenait lieu de couette, comme si le fait de m'y cacher pouvait éloigner tous les intrus potentiels. Pas vraiment une maxime de Ninja, vous en conviendrez. J'entendis la personne près de moi soupirer et s'approcher plus près de moi. Une partie de mon visage était resté découvert, dont mon oreille, et quelque chose de mouillé le frôla tandis qu'une main tentait de me faire lâcher la prise que j'avais sur mon cocon.

_ T'es lourde, Kunoichi, mmh, murmura l'inconnu à mon pavillon auditif, arqué au dessus de moi pour me faire lâcher prise.

Je compris alors que cette odeur que j'avais dans les narines était celle de Deidara. Il n'y avait pas d'autre personne d'autre sur dans ce bas-monde mis à part lui pour m'appeler encore « Kunoichi » alors qu'il me connaissait depuis un bon moment à présent. Son tic de langage caractéristique m'avait bien aidé aussi. Il me demanda de lâcher son manteau et de me lever. Je refusais, m'enroulant encore plus dedans. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue série de chatouilles et d'un empêtrement de bras et je jambes qu'il put enfin récupérer son bien. Il avait été obligé de me plaquer tout contre lui pour s'en emparer. Je pris alors brusquement conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je me dégageais de ses bras, une expression de peur et de dégout sur mon visage. Ma réaction avait été excessive, et quand je plantais mon regard devenu glace dans les yeux du blond, je lus en lui de l'incompréhension, de la fierté un peu meurtrie et de désir. Mais quand je voulus tenter de le sonder un peu plus, il s'en aperçu et me tourna le dos, l'air vexé et gêné d'avoir été pris en défaut.

Je trouvais les affaires qu'il avait du se procurer à mon intention moi, voyant l'état de crasse et de délabrement dans lequel j'étais. Je m'éloignais un peu, pas trop loin pour ne pas me perdre, mais assez pour être certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je m'étais retournée pendant un moment pour le voir encore une fois, pour m'assurer qu'il ne regarderait pas. Comprenant mes intentions, il m'avait souri et indiqué depuis là où il était un endroit où la rivière se faisait moins tumultueuse. Je me savais assez isolée pour que les regards indiscrets ne m'atteignent plus. Alors, je me déshabillais lentement. Je me savais seule et je me sentais bizarre. Avec mes mains, je retraçais le chemin que ses doigts avaient faits pour me chatouiller. Oui, c'était exactement cela. Si mon sentiment de peur avait été pour ce qu'il avait fait, mon sentiment de dégoût était pour moi. J'avais aimé. J'avais ri. C'était un ennemi, bordel ! S'il me gardait comme cela, auprès de lui, c'était parce que j'étais sa prisonnière, rien de plus. Je m'étais crue maître de mes décisions, en lui demandant avec un culot inouï de m'entraîner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait accepté. J'avais tout le temps été prisonnière, de son regard, de sa maison, de l'île étrange. Et j'avais cru, j'avais rêvé… Mais il ne voulait pas mon bien, il était de ceux que je devais expressément et immédiatement fuir. Et moi, j'étais restée. Quelle folle j'étais !

Tout en remuant des idées noires et des idées étranges quand à mes sentiments envers lui, je goûtais au plaisir vivifiant de l'eau contre mon cops nu. Quand je ressortis après quelques immersions, je trouvais l'air extérieur bien trop froid. Je me précipitais sur la serviette, déposant les habits de rechange qu'il m'avait donnés avec délicatesse sur le sol. Récupérant mes sous vêtements sales, je les remis avec une grimace. Certes, il avait l'œil pour les tailles des vêtements, mais il n'avait pas pris de rechange pour moi. Il remonta dans mon estime, lorsque je vis que ces vêtements étaient féminins mais pas trop, un chemisier bleu pâle liseré de violet, un jean, une paire de chaussettes et des baskets. En voulant les enfiler, je sentis comme un papier au fond. Je le pris et je le dépliais. C'était un mot de lui, écrit d'une main hâtive. Il avait une très jolie écriture cela dit en passant.

_Haruka,_

_Je t écris ces quelques mots car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai à faire ailleurs._

_Mais avant de partir sans une explication, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi._

_J'ai été… Odieux, parfois malpoli avec toi. Pire, je t'ai privé de la liberté à laquelle tu aspirais._

_Pour cela je te demande pardon._

_Par ailleurs, je dois te dire que je te trouve changée. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la fille solitaire et désespérée à qui j'ai sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au fait que tu te sois éloignée un temps de ton village, mais j'espère que tu resteras ainsi et que tu ne retomberas pas dans la mélancolie. J'ignore ce que tu avais avant de me rencontrer, et je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je pars sans laisser de traces. _

_Peut-être en parlerons-nous lors de l'examen Chuunin, qui sait ? Tout peut arriver, tu sais. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire sans arriver à les écrire toutes. Cela me surprend. Je ne me savais pas si sentimental._

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement,_

_Deidara_

_P.S. : Le louveteau qui squattait ton sac s'est fait la malle en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui c'est passé._

Tiens, c'était vrai, Ôkami n'était toujours pas là. Ne le trouvant pas après quelques recherches, je décidai immédiatement d'aller vérifier si mon membre de l'Akatsuki préféré était vraiment parti. Mais quand j'arrivais, il n'y avait plus qu'un tout petit fragment d'argile blanche sur le sol. Ainsi que mon sac et mes maigres possessions, à savoir quelques projectiles et deux trois rouleaux pour combattre. Alors s'il me rendait ma liberté, je voulais bien l'excuser. Je me mis alors en route. Mais je n'avais rien sur moi mis à part les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés. Comment pouvais-je retourner à Konoha alors que je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais. C'est Karasu qui connait bien cet univers, pas moi… Et en plus elle a tout du GPS ambulant, elle arrive à se rappeler de tous les endroits par lesquels elle est passée ! Alors que pour moi, reconnaître un bout de forêt où il y a plein d'arbre qui se ressemblent, d' un autre bout de forêt avec des arbres qui se ressemblent aussi, eh bien c'est hors de mes capacités. Et pourtant, plus je marchais, plus j'avais le sentiment de rentrer à la maison. En effet, au bout du chemin, je reconnus le portail de mon village. En souriant, je fis un coucou à Izumo et Kotetsu à l'entrée du village. Le dernier des deux précédemment cités m'adressa un clin d'œil coquin. Aurais-je encore été comme avant d'avoir rencontré Deidara, j'aurais passé une nuit avec lui, peut-être plus, mais cela ne servait qu'à me leurrer et à fuir Kakashi. Mais je voulais être digne de cette liberté qui m'avait été rendue alors je répondis simplement par un sourire. Je me dirigeais alors vers le bureau de l'Hokage, mais il s'avéra que le Quatrième et Kakashi étaient partis faire une mission tous les deux. Je me retrouvais donc devant Tsunade, princesse des limaces.

Elle me souhaita la bienvenue et m'indiqua qu'il y avait encore quatre mois avant l'examen Chuunin. Elle voulut savoir si je souhaitais faire quelques missions en solo, ou si je souhaitais m'entraîner pour l'épreuve qui aurait lieu sous peu. Je préférais m'entraîner seule pour ce qui était de mon ninjutsu et pour réactualiser mes connaissances dans différents domaines. Mais pour ce qui était du Taijutsu, je lui demandais si elle connaissait quelqu'un pour m'entraîner. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre beaucoup. Gai, l'éternel rival de l'homme qui m'aimait n'avait pas d'équipe pour l'instant, les élèves qu'il supervisait étant eux aussi parti en mission. Puis, sous un ton confidentiel, plus comme celui d'une mère qui s'inquiéterait pour son enfant, elle me demanda si j'allais mieux. Quoiqu'un peu surprise par ce qu'elle m'annonçait, je souris et entrais dans ce que les hommes auraient appelé du commérage. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Je lui parlais alors de cette non-attraction envers l'homme au sharingan, la peur que j'éprouvais quand à cet œil, mon désir de ne pas le blesser et ma faiblesse face à lui qui m'avait fait rester à ses côtés. Elle m'écouta, sans rien dire, puis se leva en pinçant le haut de son arrête nasale. Puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et se mit à observer le village. Puis elle soupira.

_ Le mieux, serait sans aucun doute de vous éloigner. Vous pouvez louer un appartement en ville. Il y en a un qui viens de se libérer juste à la lisière de la forêt, un coin très joli.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas beauoup d'argent.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le loyer n'est pas trop cher. Je pense que vous devrez effectivement vous serrer la ceinture, au moins pour les premiers mois. Mais avec les missions, tout ça… Vous trouverez bien de quoi vivre convenablement. Pour les meubles, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous en donner un. Pas de première qualité, mais cela suffira pour le début. Qu'en dites-vous ?

_ J'emménage quand ?


	18. Installation précaire

J'arrivais dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Kakashi. J'ouvris alors la porte. Une odeur de vieux souvenirs, de désespoir et de déceptions m'assaillit tout à coup. Je me rappelais tout ce que nous avions fait, comme des amoureux classiques et que je n'en tirais aucun plaisir. Tout était si monotone. Tout en reprenant ce qui m'appartenait, je songeais qu'il n'avait pas tout de l'homme idéal. Non, il était bien trop possessif pour cela. Ce désir de ne pas lâcher prise, était-il dû au fait qu'il invoque des chiens ou parce que nombre de ses proches étaient morts devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne put rien y faire ? Je ne savais pas. Je lui empruntais un grand sac de voyage et y enfonçais pêle-mêle habit et autres babioles que je pensais être à moi. Puis je refarmais et replaçais sa clef de rechange sous le paillasson à l'entrée. Le chien qui y était dessiné m'avait toujours fait sourire. Maintenant, je le méprisais.

Je me rendis dans le bâtiment que Godaime-sama m'avait indiqué. C'était un grand immeuble assez moderne que jouxtait un grand parc très bien entretenu avec un petit lac au centre. Je pris le chemin principal, mais en repérais rapidement quelques autres qui s'engouffraient dans les fourrés taillés pour ne pas gêner la circulation, mais que l'on avait quand même laissé pousser avec naturel. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, j'atteignis une entrée du parc, assez grande pour laisser passer quelques personnes, mais trop petite pour autoriser l'accès d'un gros véhicule. A cinquante mètres de là, entre une épicerie et un garage à vélos, surplombant le bitume de son ombre de géant, la galerie des artistes. L'immeuble où j'allais habiter était dénommé ainsi parce qu'un peintre célèbre y avait séjourné. Certes. En tout cas, le géant de l'immeuble n'avait pas vraiment la fibre artistique, car les peintures murales qui décoraient la cage d'escalier étaient d'un goût ignoble. Je rentrais dans mon appartement avec mes quelques cartons. Il n'y avait qu'un frigo, une cuisinière à gaz, une douche, un canapé, un lavabo, des toilettes et une télé répartis dans trois pièces différentes ainsi que deux salles vides. Pour rendre ce lieu habitable, je n'avais pas assez d'argent, ça allait être galère de vivre ici. Je découvris un placard encastré à côté de la douche dans la salle de bain contenant un aspirateur et des produits d'entretient. Mettant mes cartons dans un coin qui ne prenait pas l'humidité, je sortis l'appareil ménager et me mis en quête d'une prise électrique. Ceci fait, j'enlevais le tapis du « salon », repoussais le canapé et la table basse sur laquelle était posée la télévision dans un coin. Une fois avoir aéré et enlevé lé plupart des poussières, je lavais à grande eau avec de l'eau chaude javellisée jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la couleur d'origine du papier peint sur les murs, du carrelage et des parquets. L'endroit sembla nettement plus vivable tout à coup.

Ne voulant pas tenter le sort en séchant tout avec un jutsu de vent, j'ouvris toute les fenêtres en grand. Enfin, je remis les meubles en place et m'affalais sur le divan. L'air était plus respirable, la maison sentait le propre… Bref, j'étais fière de moi. Le temps que le sol ne soit plus glissant, je regardais un peu la télévision. L'écran était assez petit, et j'eus du mal à obtenir une image correcte. Je m'endormis devant une émission qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à motus. Quand je me réveillais, la soirée s'installait, et je profitais d'un dernier rayon de soleil sur la forêt de Konoha depuis la pièce que j'utiliserais comme ma chambre. Enfin…, quand j'aurais un lit. Après avoir refermé les issues, je sortis pour remplir ma cuisine de divers aliments essentiels. La nuit était chaude, et on sentait bien que l'été s'installait enfin. Dans l'épicerie jouxtant l'immeuble, l'air climatisé donnait une fraicheur bienvenue. Je flânais entre les rayons, remplissant un panier de lait, de fruits, de légumes, e viande, de fromage et d'autres produits frais. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose comme choix, et je n'avais pas de quoi faire des folies. Je profitais d'une promotion sur des savons et shampoings pour faire une réserve. Quand j'eus tout ce qu'il me fallait, je payais le gérant, m'informant sur l'emplacement d'un éventuel marchand de meubles pratiquant des prix pas trop élevés. Après l'avoir remercié, je rentrais à mon nouveau chez moi. Il s'avéra que je ne connaissais pas le code pour renter, mais un voisin aimable eut pitié de moi et me montrais comment renter, et m'aida même à rentrer mes courses. Après l'avoir remercié, je rentrais dans mon F5. Je lâchais mon chargement sur la table basse du salon, manquant de faire tomber la télé. Après plusieurs allers retours dans chaque pièce, tout trouva sa place. Tout en mangeant un sandwich vite préparé, j'entrepris de déballer mes cartons. L'un d'eux me servit pour garder mes vêtements, faute d'armoire, les autres objets usuels et produits prirent place pour combler en partie les vides. Sortant un oreiller et une couverture de mon tas d'affaires, je campais sur le canapé et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez tôt et mangeais comme je pus. J'avais grandement besoin de couverts, de vaisselle, d'une table, de chaises et d'un lit. Faisant une liste de ce dont j'avais besoin allant du plus important au moins important, je pris toutes mes économies et me préparais à une semaine mouvementée. Non loin de chez moi, je vis Gai-sensei qui me demanda quand je souhaitais commençais à m'entraîner. Je lui répondis qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'installer et lui fis part de la précarité de ma situation. Grâce à mon franc-parler, je m'attirais la sympathie de l'homme en vert qui me proposa de passer chez lui pour obtenir de quoi faire une literie plus convenable. Il ajouta que comme il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, il m'aiderait dans mes achats du jour. Ayant un porteur sous la main, je me dirigeais directement vers le marchand de meubles. Il fallut expliquer à ce dernier que nous n'étions pas un couple, mais que je voulais quand même avoir un lit deux places. Bref, je lui demandais de bien vouloir me livrer les différents meubles que je choisis, à savoir un lit et une armoire, les deux en kit. Pour quelques billets de plus, j'eus une boîte à outil d'occasion. Puis j'achetais un matelas, de la vaiselle et de quoi cuisiner. Gai consentit à me prêter de quoi avoir une table et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Il fut difficile de tout faire passer par l'escalier, mais tous mes achats rentrèrent sagement dans ma chambre. Je remboursais partiellement Gai qui me dit qu'il commencerait à m'entraîner le lendemain très tôt.

Je passais le reste de mon après-midi à monter ce fichu lit dans ma chambre. Il me manquait encore une table de nuit et une table de chevet pour la meubler. Je réussis à caser aussi l'armoire sans trop gêner le passage menant à la fenêtre. Mes vêtements y entrèrent facilement, et je pus enfin dresser une table. Elle n'était pas pratique dans le salon, mais on pouvait la mettre dans la cuisine. Quelques chaises données par Gai se miret autour. Dans le placard, il y avait quatre bols, six assiettes et un assortiment de différents couverts. Je me préparais rapidement à manger, faisant cuire une côte de porc dans du beurre accompagnée d'un peu de salade et d'un verre de jus de pomme. Je lavais ensuite la table et fis la vaiselle. Puis, exténuée par cette longue journée, j'allais prendre une bonne douche chaude qui décontracta mes muscles. Je me s échais encore lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Rapidement je m'habillais et allais ouvrir.

Il s'agissait du voisin qui m'avait aidé le premier soir. Je l'invitais à entrer et lui proposais un verre de jus de fruits. Il s'appelait Kentaro. Il était grand, très grand, enfin par rapport à moi. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il mesurait entre un mètre quatre-vingt quinze et deux mètres. Il était musclé, mais pas dans le genre culturiste. Rien qu'à le regarder, il avait une attitude corporelle qui dégageait une impression de force contenue, comme si sa peau autour de ses muscles fins et noueux cachait en réalité un énorme géant. Je remarquais qu'il faisait très attention en prenant le verre, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Il représentait un paradoxe ambulant, à la fois petit et maigre par sa façon délicate de se tenir, mais véritablement grand et musclé par son apparence corporelle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, et avaient gardés quelques courbes enfantines qui lui donnaient un air très gentil. En le voyant ainsi, ses courts cheveux noirs surplombant de fins yeux verts aet malicieux, j'avais envie de lui faire un gros câlin. Il me donnait l'impression d'un gros nounours. Je l'ignorais encore à cet instant, mais l'homme avec qui je discutais calmement allait bientôt devenir mon coéquipier dans mes missions.


	19. Dure journée ensoleillée

_Enfin un peu d'action après quelques chapitres calmes, l'histoire va commencer à s'accélérer..._

* * *

_ Allez, fais un peu plus d'efforts, laisse la fougue de la jeunesse t'envahir ! me hurle Gai-senpai aux oreilles.

Je n'en pouvais plus. L'heure du petit déjeuner était loin derrière moi, celle du déjeuner devait approcher elle aussi. Depuis six heures du matin je me démenais devant un bourreau en vert et orange qui ne se lassait pas de me faire faire des assouplissements. Je savais que mes matinées allaient être remplies par des séances d'assouplissement en vue d'améliorer ma forme physique. Après quelques petits tests assez ardus, je devais en convenir, le maître en arts martiaux en avait rapidement conclu que je n'étais pas faite pour la force brute. Par contre, il avait décelé en moi des capacités pour la vitesse et la souplesse. Mes coups n'étaient pas directs, mais détournés. Pour combattre contre lui, je devais sans cesse user de contorsions pour éviter ses coups. Il passait son temps à frapper dans toutes les directions. Comment arrivait-il à enchaîner tous ces gestes techniques avec une telle aisance et une telle technique ? C'était un mystère que j'étais certaine de ne pas vouloir percer. Il continuait à me crier de mettre toute ma force et ma fougue dans les coups que je lui envoyais. Mais il était tellement ridicule dans son costume moulant ! Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, je voyais tous ses muscles en dessous qui bougeaient. De voir son attirail masculin gesticuler dans son slip me donnait l'impression terrible qu'il était nu. Et ce n'était pas pour m'aider à me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire. Quelle vision horrible ! Je fermais alors les yeux et continuais à me battre. Tant que je ne le voyais pas, cela allait. Je bougeais lentement au début, puis de plus en plus facilement. Je savais évaluer avec une certaine marge d'erreurs où se trouvait son corps. Mes mains, douces et fines se girent tranchants, poings et contres dévastateur. Je ne l'empêchais pas de frapper tout son saoul. Après deux heures de ce petit échauffement, j'eus l'honneur et le déplaisir de faire plusieurs fois le tour de Konoha avec lui et son élève Lee. Bref, autant vous dire que je ne traînais plus qu'une misérable carcasse dans les rues quand l'heure de midi salvatrice arriva. Même avec Deidara j'étais crevée, mais à ce moment là, j'ignorais tout de l'utilité de certains de mes muscles. Je m'écroulais à moitié dans mon appartement. Il me restait des boulettes de riz compact. Je n'aimais pas trop cela, les trouvant trop indigestes, mais pour une fois, elles me semblaient venues du paradis.

Sous la chaleur qui envahissait les rues, l'air s'était fait liquide, et je m'étais tout d'abord réfugiée dans un petit commerce pour profiter de leur climatisation qui diffusait en continu de quoi calmer une pauvre fille égarée et éreintée comme moi. Je me promenais dans les rayons du petit commerce, ne jetant qu'un regard inintéressé aux articles. Mon regard passait au travers comme s'ils n'avaient été faits de rien. Sous les regards insistants du gérant qui commençaient à me peser, je saisis vivement un tube d'écran total bronzant et une bouteille d'eau minérale. Je les payais et sortis après m'être engluée de crème protectrice enrichie en carotène, sensés m'aider à bronzer. Quelle débile franchement. Espérons juste que je ne vais pas me choper un cancer de la peau si j'oublie de me protéger. Au pire, je ressemblerais à une grosse écrevisse qui pèle. Pas franchement sexy quand la saison des déshabillés refait son apparition. Puis je songeais que je me retrouvais au même point qu'auparavant. Je me demandais alors où je pouvais trouver un endroit calme et aéré afin de m'occuper l'esprit. La réponse me vint d'elle-même sous la forme d'un prospectus charrie par un vent sec et insistant. Ledit tract m'arriva en pleine figure, comme quoi cela n'arrive pas qu'aux autres ce genre de trucs. Je pus y lire une invitation à la lecture et un plan grosso modo de Konoha où je pourrais aller.

Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas en forme ou bien que je songeais avec une angoisse non feinte aux épreuves qui allaient arriver sous peu que je ne prêtais guère attention à ce qui m'entourait. J'aurais pourtant dû m'apercevoir que l'on me suivait. Et pourtant je ne vis rien jusqu'à ce qu'il advienne un incident qui allait changer le cours de mon destin. J'arrivais au lieu proprement dit et gravissais les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Ma main, encore grasse du produit de protection contre les vilains rayons ultraviolets du soleil, se posa contre la porte en verre du bâtiment. Elle y laissa une emprunte où on pouvait aisément lire chacune de mes empruntes digitales lorsque je poussais pour pouvoir entrer. Je songeais stupidement que la police pourrait me retrouver grâce à cela. Tout en gloussant à cette pensée saugrenue et tout à fait inattendue dans un tel moment, je fus assaillie par une odeur de fraicheur, de produits d'entretiens et de renfermé. Je commençais par saluer les bibliothécaires. Je me mis alors à feuilleter distraitement un traité de médecine. Tout y était très intéressant. Ils n'avaient pas de serment d'Hippocrate mais quelque chose qui s'apparentait plutôt à une légende. Je reposais l'ouvrage là où je l'avais pris puis changeais de section, curieuse de savoir comment la médecine était apparue dans cette civilisation dont beaucoup de connaissances me restaient obscures.

J'arrivais à la section qui m'intéressait lorsqu'un bruit me parvint aux oreilles. Comme un sifflement discret de désapprobation. Je me retournais, mais il n'y avait personne. Je me décalais pour regarder les rayons parallèles au mien, mais je n'y vis personne. Un jeune homme leva le nez de son livre et me regarda comme si j'étais dérangée du bocal. Bien… Cela m'avançait beaucoup. Quand je revins à mon rayon, j'entendis à nouveau le bruit étrange, mais impossible de savoir ce qui l'avait produit. Au bout de cinq fois de ce petit jeu, d'un sourire moqueur de la part du lecteur silencieux et d'un regard courroucé e la vieille bibliothécaire, j'en conclus que le son n'avait pour origine que mon imagination. Je n'y prêtais alors aucune attention quand je franchis la distance qui me séparait du sujet qui m'intéressait. Moi, Haruka, celle qui avait par un peu de culot (et beaucoup de chance, je devais en convenir), réussi à me faire entraîner par un membre de l'Akatsuki, un individu des plus dangereux que cette terre ait jamais portée, et dont l'association me recherchais afin d'utiliser mes capacités à des fins personnelles et machiavéliques, me serait dégonflée pour un petit bruit inidentifié ? Jamais ! Ce n'était pas l'attitude sage d'un ninja que j'arborais à ce moment. Ce n'était pas la prudence que j'arborais à ce moment après avoir survécu à plusieurs tentatives de meurtre que je me contentais d'afficher. Ce n'était pas la mentalité d'une jeune femme allant sur ses vingt ans que j'arborais à ce moment. C'était celle d'une téméraire, excitée par la présence du danger dans sa vie, une folle qui ne se souciait pas des menaces qui rodaient autour d'elle car se croyant invincible par un sursaut d'orgueil. Je souris lorsque le chuintement retentit de nouveau à mes oreilles lorsque ma main se posa sur la reliure d'un livre ancien et le retirais avec attention de son étagère de bois et de métal.

Alors que je retournais m'installer à une table de travail, quelque chose me fit trébucher, et je tombais. Fort heureusement, le livre n'eut aucune égratignure. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Avec le calme de la personne habituée à tomber alors qu'il n'y avait rien pour nous avoir fait chuté, je m'assis au sol et regardais mes genoux que je venais d'écorcher. Mon jean était taché de sang et j'eus du mal à relever les jambes du pantalon pour accéder à mes blessures fraiches qui luisaient du flot vermeil qui s'écoulait lentement. Je les lavais avec de l'eau oxygénée et me bandais avec un morceau de gaze et du sparadrap sortis d'une trousse médicale pour les premiers secours que je portais toujours sur moi à l'instar de mes lunettes de lecture. Comme d'habitude, je dus combattre une folle envie de me gratter afin de faire disparaître les picotements désagréables provoqués par le contact froid et prolongé du désinfectant avec ma peau sale. Puis je me relevais, alerte, ramassais l'ouvrage relié de cuir brun qui tombait en lambeaux par endroits et m'installais à une table. Visiblement, j'étais l'attraction du jour car tous me regardaient amusés ou désespérés. Je m'isolais alors un peu plus loin pour éviter leurs yeux moqueurs, sans savoir qu'une autre paire me suivait depuis longtemps, agacé par mon entêtement à vouloir lire ce livre. Grâce à la table es matières, je compris ue ce livre était plus comme une encyclopédie que comme un réel ouvrage rempli de nouvelles issues de la mythologie. Il faisait partie d'une série d'autres livres de la même édition, et je n'étais tombé que sur l'index. Alors que je l'avais ouvert un peu au hasard, mon attention s'accrocha à quelques mots. Ils donnaient les références précises du tome et des pages qui traitaient du mythe de la charmeuse de démons.

Fiévreuse et proche de la vitre, je laissais la page en suspens en mon front se posa doucement contre la vitre poussiéreuse et chaude, y laissant des marques de la crème solaire dont je m'étais enduite. Il ne me restait que deux options avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Ou ben j'avais mis trop de crème, ou ce produit était vraiment de la merde ! J'arrêtais pas d'en mettre partout à ce que je touchais. Avec toute la poussière qui régnait dans le bâtiment, je finirais par me transformer en le mythique Abominable Homme des Saletés. J'allais me faire taper sur les doigts si la vieille peau qui servait de bibliothécaire arrivait. Puis je mémorisais les références de mon nouveau sujet de recherches, encore abasourdie par le fait que j'étais considérée par un mythe même après m'être changée les idées à coup d'écran total et de détritus divers. Le sifflement retentit, plus insistant qu'avant quand je revins dans le rayon où je l'avais pris précédemment. Et toujours personne pour le produire. Alors que je reposais le livre, je sentis le souffle de quelqu'un près de moi. Je me retournais pour lui signaler poliment qu'il se tenait trouvait trop près et qu'il allait s'en manger une, peu m'importait son identité.

_ Vous désirez quelque ch…

J'entendis un craquement sourd quand quelque chose me frappa brutalement l'arrière du crâne. Et je fis le rapprochement entre les avertissements sifflés et l'attaque dont je venais d'être victime. Je n'avais pas regardé en haut… Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

_Chapitre suivant: des révélations assez lourdes et une rencontre entre deux personnes vont donner une nouvelle tournure à cette histoire_

_alors, reviews?  
_


	20. Une nouvelle qui fait mal

_chuis super inspirée dis-donc. Est-ce le fait que je termine les cours le 15 juin parce que nos classes sont prises pour le bac? je me demande bien_

* * *

Des draps blancs. Encore l'hôpital. Je soupirais d'agacement à l'idée que ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici. J'étais encore allongée quand je sentis le pansement autour de mon crâne. Et que je me rappelais l'imprudence et la stupidité dont j'avais fait preuve. La pièce où j'étais n'était pas une chambre seule, contrairement à celle que j'avais eue en arrivant ici. Moi et Karasu étions de véritables phénomènes de foire ! Mais maintenant, tous s'étaient acclimatés à nous. Ces semaines où elle n'était pas là, ces mois mêmes, me firent songer que c'était moi qui avais insisté pour qu'elle soit au loin. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais su qu'il fallait la protéger. Et je savais qu'à son retour, elle ne manquerait pas de faire remarquer que de nous deux, c'était elle qui était montée en grade plus tôt et pas moi. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Après tout, je savais très bien que l'on pouvait l'utiliser pour me forcer la main. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la blesse afin de me faire réagir moi. J'étais la charmeuse de démons, et bien que j'ignore la plupart de mes capacités, bien que je les devine, j'avais besoin de savoir des choses sur moi et sur ce qui pourrait advenir à l'avenir. Je ne souhaitais nullement risquer la vie d'un être cher encore une fois. Et quelqu'un m'empêchait de savoir ce que je voulais. Mais j'étais têtue, assez pour ignorer le danger et lui faire un pied de nez. Et j'avais quelques doutes sur qui était ce quelqu'un.

Le godaime Hokage s'était déplacé en personne pour me dire ce qui s'était passé. La version officielle des faits en soit. Apparemment un livre qui avait été mal rangé dans une des étagères derrière moi était tombé et m'avait brutalement percuté l'arrière de la tête, d'où mon inconscience. Le choc, peu rude au demeurant, ne m'avait pas fracturé les os, j'étais juste sonnée et j'avais une grosse bosse bien douloureuse. Mais je lisais dans les yeux du ninja-médecin qu'elle non plus ne croyait pas à cette version. Chacune de nous deux ne souhaitait entamer la conversation. Nous étions un peu gênées par la présence de l'une et de l'autre.

_ Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? dit elle après un moment de silence prolongé, me tutoyant comme si elle avait parlé à un ami de longue date.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Qui avait envoyé cette personne pour te neutraliser.

_ Je ne sais pas… Peut-être, il encore difficile pour moi de le savoir, reconnus-je. Et puis, cette idée est tellement saugrenue que…

_ C'est un homme désespéré, tu sais.

_ J'en conviens, dis-je, bien que je ne sois pas encore certaine que nous parlons de la même personne.

_ Heureusement qu'il était absent, l'assassin qui te suivait aurait pu avoir d'autres ordres que celui de t'avertir.

_ Je sais parfaitement qu'il est en mission… Vous l'avez écarté pour… me protéger ? m'exclamais-je incrédule, touchée par ce qu'avait fait cette femme.

_ J'ai agi de la même façon dont tu as fait usage pour protéger ton amie.

_ J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce moment là… Comme si je sentais ce qui allait arriver. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me tutoyez tout d'un coup ?

_ Je... j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer et je souhaitais avoir l'air de quelqu'un d'assez proche pour te dire ce qu'il en était. De toute façon, il est normal qu'après deux jours passé à dormir ici, il fallait que quelqu'un t'annonce cela, de la manière la plus… appropriée possible… non ?

_ Vous hésitez beaucoup, Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Attendez un instant… Vous avez bien parlé de DEUX jours ?

_ Ou, bien sûr, tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, et il est normal que les carences se soient ressentis après tout ce temps que…

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais deux JOURS quand même, pour une hospitalisation, ce n'est pas…

_ Enfin, avec la nouvelle que je vais t'annoncer, cela devrait te remonter le moral. Naturellement, avec cet incident, nous avons prévenu ton amie. Et puis il avait été décidé que vous feriez équipe ensemble, bien qu'il soit nécessaire d'inclure un autre membre à votre duo afin de…

_ Oh mon dieu, elle va venir… Ce soir ou demain elle sera là…

_ Tu semble redouter ce moment.

_ Elle va me tuer. Elle ne va pas vraiment être contente du fait que je l'ai éloignée pour la protéger. De nous deux, c'est elle qui s'énerve le plus facilement. Mais aussi, c'est la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais trahi, malgré le fait que…

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien de partic… Rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

_ En touts cas, j'ai sans doute quelque chose qui devrait vous ravir. Vous allez avoir un bébé, m'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'aurais dû avoir l'air heureux. J'aurais du crier ma joie au monde entier. J'aurais dû remercier l'Hokage-sama et la serrer dans mes bras. Car pour une femme, la venue d'un enfant est la chose la plus importante et la plus extraordinaire qui puisse bouleverser la vie d'une femme. Mais pourtant, je me contentais de la fixer d'un regard vide. Un bébé ? Non… Impossible, je ne pouvais pas, elle aurait du se tromper, ce n'était pas… Et puis je n'étais pas prête, je n'en voulais pas… Je n'y croyais pas. Puis, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait continué de parler, sans faire attention à mon dilemme intérieur, prenant mon absence de réaction pour de la surprise. Puis, sous ses yeux, je me recroquevillais dans mes couvertures, posant ma tête sur mes genoux, et enserrant mes jambes de mes bras blancs et mes doigts se serrèrent en poings meurtrier.

_ Le salaud, grognais-je avec tant de rage.

_ Tu n'en veux pas ? Sa main qui s'était approchée pour se poser sur mon épaule se recula pour retomber mollement sur le matelas avec un bruit mat.

_ Lui… Et moi… Je pensais avoir fait une croix…

_ Je sais que les évènements ne sont pas en faveur du père de l'enfant mais… Il sera heureux, et qui sais, sans doute aimeras-tu la vie que cet enfant t'offrira.

_ NE LUI DITES PAS ! criais-je, comme une bête blessée qui se relève afin de frapper de nouveau.

Elle ne répondit pas, frappée par la colère qui agitait mes bras.

_ Ne lui dites pas, je vous en prie. Ne lui dites rien… Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié…

_ Pourquoi une telle fureur ? Votre relation est distendue, mais je ne sais pas ce qui…

_ Je ne l'aime pas, je le hais, comme je le hais…

_ Mais je ne comprends pas, Kakashi est poutant un homme charmant qui est bourré de qualités.

_ Vous ne savez pas comment il est en couple. Im s'en est aperçu, que je m'éloignais de lui, que je le fuyais. Mais vous ignorez de quoi il est capable, il est si possessif. Et moi, j'étais tellement abattue qu'il en a profité. Son œil rouge, j'ai envie de le crever tant il me dégoute. Dès que je tournais la tête, il était là et me faisait sentir… Je sentais ses mains sur ma peau dès que je pensais à m'éloigner de lui. Je sentais, une telle affection, une telle tendresse… J'étais hypnotisée. Je refuse qu'il revienne dans ma vie. J'appréhende déjà son retour. Mon voyage m'avait fait du bien, et j'avais changé d'appartement grâce à vous. Mais j'ai peur…

_ Mais et le bébé ?

_ S'il vous plait, la suppliais-je de ma voix brisée, ne l'appelez pas ainsi. Cela me rappelle que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore par certains aspects cet homme possessif. Il est gentil avec les gens, mais dès qu'il sent qu'on refuse de… c'est un monstre. Dites moi que c'est un ver, n'importe quoi, mais ne me rappelez pas mes erreurs.

_ Le ver… C'est une vie vous savez, vous seriez prête à l'abandonner à cause d'un problème, certes important, mais où seul vous pouvez régler le problème, dit elle d'une voix hésitante en reprenant un vouvoiement formel. Réfléchissez-y, je pense que c'est mieux.

_ Non, je n'en veux as, et je pense que vous me comprenez. Enlevez-le, maintenant.

_ Bien, soupira-t-elle.

Sa main s'illumina de vert et s'approcha de mon ventre en brillant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Quand je me relevais il faisait nuit. Une infirmière avait refermé les stores. J'entendais la pluie qui gouttait dehors. Je me sentais étrangement légère. Je n'avais pas mal, et pourtant j'avais mal. On avait enlevé une partie de moi-même. Inconsciemment, j'avais envie de le garder cet enfant. Mais j'étais partagée, et je ne pouvais pas. Quelque chose toqua à ma fenêtre. Je me relevais et remarquais qu'on m'avait vêtue d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse. Avec mes cheveux lâchés, je ressemblais à un fantôme. Je n'aimais pas détacher mes cheveux, en les voyant ainsi libres, mon reflet me donna l'effet d'avoir encore seize and et non pas quatre ans de plus. Je décidais d'aller voir ce que c'était, mais avec prudence. Je ne souhaitais pas encore me faire frapper.

J'écartais les stores et jetais un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation au dehors. Dans la noirceur glacée de pluie de la nuit, je ne vis rien. Un éclair me fit sursauter, mais durant cet instant lumineux, je vis que ce qui était là à la fenêtre était un oiseau en argile. Et vu l'état dans lequel la glaise se trouvait, je savais qu'il se trouvait là depuis longtemps. J'ouvris rapidement la fenêtre et ramassais l'oiseau ramolli puis je refermais vivement. Avec le bec et la tête, il semblait m'enjoindre à prendre la sortie de la chambre. Les autres habitants de la pièce semblaient endormis. Je traversais donc discrètement jusqu'à la porte que je distinguais grâce au rayon de lumière qui sortait d'en dessous le bois. Pieds nus, j'avançais avec aisance dans le couloir, vérifiant à chaque pas si un assassin ne se cachait pas dans mon ombre. Avec lenteur, j'arrivais jusqu'à l'endroit où devait me mener la sculpture d'argile : la lucarne. J'hésitais un instant et je me rendis compte que j'avais peur. Oui, car ma vie s'état métamorphosée en un enfer où chacun de mes gestes pouvait me conduire à la mort. Mais quelque chose me disait que j'avais envie de revoir Deidara. Quelque chose de profond qui vibrait en moi, surmontant la peur qui me rongeait et le vide dans mon ventre par son intensité chaleureuse.

* * *

_Alors heureux? Assurés à la Matmut?_

_Reviews?  
_


	21. La pluie et mes larmes

_J'avais pas pu le finr hier à cause de mes problèmes de connexion à internet. Ils sont toujouts là, et on doit bien avoir deux ou trois virus qui traînent dans le PC... La joie!_

* * *

Quand j'ouvris l'ouverture de ma main pleine d'argile moite, un déluge me tomba sur le crâne, achevant de déliter la créature en terre. J'escaladais sans peine, non gênée par l'eau qui m'entourait. Dès que je sortis la tête, quelqu'un se mit entre moi et la pluie et m'offrit sa main pour monter plus facilement. Il avait une bague bleue à l'index et des ongles vernis en noir. Je fus posée avec douceur sur le toit de l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas encore ressenti le froid, mais je me mis à trembler violemment sous l'orage. La robe fine et blanche collait à ma peau, dévoilant mes formes en dessous. En me voyant ainsi, il posa son manteau sur mes épaules et son chapeau sous la tête, puis il me demanda d'attendre qu'il ait été cherché mes affaires. J'attendis dans le froid, sous la pluie, à me demander ce que je faisais là. Puis je compris. Si l'oiseau de tout à l'heure avait fondu, c'est parce qu'il avait été pris par la pluie mais cela signifiait soit que Deidara m'attendait depuis longtemps, soit qu'il me faisait suivre par cet espion sans vie et qui me surveillait. En ce cas, le fait que j'accepte de suivre l'oiseau et que je l'attende en ce lieu insolite par ce temps était une preuve. Mais de quoi ? Qu'essayons-nous de prouver en faisant ainsi ? Que voulait-il de moi ? La réponse me vint, évidente par sa justesse : il avait tout entendu de ce qui m'arrivait avec Kakashi. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas parce que celui-ci lui avait enlevé un bras, il le jalousait à cause de moi…

Et lorsqu'l revint, tenant mes vêtements dans un sac en plastique étanche, je courus vers lui. Cette fois, c'était moi qui désirais l'étreinte. Pas celle que lui voulait cependant. Mais je savais qu'en lui je trouverais une partie du réconfort que je cherchais. Il grogna lorsque je le percutais et fut quelque peu secoué par ma demande d'affection à son égard. Il était aussi mouillé que moi et ce fut dans ses bras froids et humides que je me jetais. Ma tête colée contre son cou, mes mains serrant fiévreusement sn dos. Je ne cherchais pas l'homme qui était en lui, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Et égoïstement, je voulais qu'il me dise les mots qui font du bien.

_ Tu es une idiote, fit-il. Tu t'es jetée en plein milieu du danger pour rien.

_ Je sais, dis-je. Mais si je n'aimais pas autant tout ce qui était dangereux, serais-je ici à cet endroit avec toi ?

_ Je te fais peur ?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est rien, elle est normale cette peur. Après tout tu es un criminel. Tu pourras me tuer, là maintenant, si tu le désirais, lui répondis-je en le fixant droit dans ses yeux gris. Ils me semblaient glacés et brûlants tout la fois. Son regard était difficile à contenir, comme si toute cette intensité qu'il mettait à fixer une partie de moi m'éclairait toute entière.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu fui si cette peur ne te consume pas ?

_ C'est plus difficile à dire, fis-je en haussant le ton face au mugissement du vent qui faisait voler nos habits et nous faire frissonner. Inconsciemment, je me serrais plus contre lui. J'ai fui parce que j'étais lâche. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas, de partir ainsi alors que j'avais aimé. Si tu te pose la question sur mon dégoût et ma colère, ces sentiments ne sont critiques qu'à mon égard. Je… J'apprécie d'être là, d'être tout contre toi, mais…

Je me tus, refusant de parler, fuyant à nouveau cet homme mais par la parole. J'avais tord de penser que je ne fuirais pas, mais je venais de le faire en éludant partiellement sa question. Cependant, mon silence disait bien plus que les phrases alambiquées qui me venaient à l'esprit. Il devait comprendre que j'étais tiraillée entre mon camp et le fait d'engager une relation avec lui. Mais sa prise de parole me prit un peu au dépourvu. Je venais momentanément d'oublier qu'il savait à propos de ma relation intime entre le ninja copieur et l'accident que j'avais eu.

_ Mais il y a lui, c'est ça ? Tu n'ose pas t'opposer à lui ? Tu es malheureuse et je le vois. Est-ce que tu veux redevenir comme avant ? Je ne permettrais pas cela.

Mêlant mes larmes à ma pluie, une envie de pleurer me prit et sur sa peau froide coulèrent mes larmes tièdes que je ne parvenais pas à retenir. Elles furent tout d'abord silencieuses, mais s'accompagnèrent de ma respiration saccadée et bientôt de gros sanglots qui obstruaient ma gorge comme pour me bâillonner. Sous cette tempête, il se plaça de façon à ce que le vent vienne se briser contre son échine. Puis sa main caressa doucement mes cheveux mouillés, et ma tête de plaça dans le creux formé entre son épaule et son torse musclé, comme si cette cavité avait toujours été là pour que j'y enfouisse mes pleurs. Ses cheveux ruisselaient d'eau car c'était moi qui portait son couvre chef, et une mèche mouillée, recouverte bientôt par le chapeau qui s'était relevé par notre contact, laissait tomber des gouttes froides sur mon nez qui roulaient et se mêlaient aux perles salées qui creusaient des rigoles sur mes joues. Lorsque je me fus un peu calmée, avec les caresses rythmiques et maladroites qu'il imprimait sur ma tête et mon dos ainsi qu'avec son souffle chaud qui soulevaient quelques cheveux épars que la pluie avait alourdis, j'expliquais le fond de ma pensée.

_ Tu m'offres autre chose, une autre vie remplie de dangers mais aussi d'un bonheur que tu veux m'offrir. Mais j'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle relation, pareille à celle que je vivais précédemment. Comment savoir si cela ne me réserve pas une existence avec une personne qui ne me connait pas, où toutes les attentions finissent par se ramener au sexe et où la peur entre dominant est dominé est le seul lien qui prédomine ? c'est tentant, mais je ne peux pas accepter, j'ai trop de problèmes et…

_ Et tu restes une idiote. Je ne suis pas qu'une source de danger potentielle, je suis simplement un homme amoureux. J'ai bien vu que tu avais presque comme deux personnalités. L'une est sauvage et brutale, celle que tout le monde s'arrache parce qu'elle a de grands pouvoirs, c'est la charmeuse de démons. Non, ce n'est pas celle-là dont je suis tombé amoureux. Celle qui m'a fendu le cœur et s'y est installé est cette fille qui fonctionne avec du culot et de la chance, celle qui ose foncer dans le danger et se rire de lui, celle qui récolte les pots cassés parce qu'elle subit les émotions des gens à son égard, cette fille fragile et forte à la fois, sombre et belle à la fois, c'est celle là qui s'est installée dans ma vie et qui me fait chavirer.

Il continuait à me parler doucement, mais tout à coup j'eus des doutes. Et s'il était comme Kakashi ? Il me jurait que non, mais à présent que l'idée avait fait son chemin… Mais un autre doute bien plus intense me tint tout à coup et je retins un gémissement tant cette idée me blessait. Et s'il jouait le jeu. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un pantomime ? S'il me manipulait depuis le début, me donnant de faux espoirs, pour en réalité ne réaliser que de noirs desseins. Il avait raison, j'étais une idiote, et je savais que j'aimais e danger. Mais ici, maintenant, je savais qu'il y avait bon nombre de personne dans les pays qui souhaitaient me voir morte ou de pouvoir disposer de mes pouvoirs à leur gré. Il continuait à m'étreindre, sous la pluie, mais le bien-être que je ressentais par sa venue s'entacha brusquement de la couleur de l'incertitude. S'il jouait, là, si son but réel était que je lui accorde ma confiance alors qu'il était un membre connu de l'Akatsuki, il se fourvoyait. Je savais moi aussi jouer avec les gens, mais je me refusais d'utiliser mes proches pour cela. J'empêchais mon corps de se crisper, il fallait que je change de sujet rapidement.

Une soudaine crampe dans mon ventre me fis grogner. Je m'y connaissais assez en médecine pour savoir qu'elle résultait des différentes substances que le futur bébé avait puisé en moi pour grandir. Un manque de magnésium sans doute. Sitôt qu'il vit ma grimace de douleur, il me demanda si j'allais bien d'un ton angoissé. Je ne parvins pas à savoir s'il mentait ou non, je ne connaissais ni la réaction qu'il avait quand il mentait, ni la réaction qu'il avait en disant la vérité. J'étais comme qui dirait coincée. La douleur finit par s'estomper, et il convint que le lieu et le temps n'était guère propice pour continuer une conversation, néanmoins, je compris à l'air décidé de ses yeux qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. En même temps, son visage affichait tant de sollicitude à mon égard que… Sollicitude mon cul ! Il me tendit le sac où il avait pris mes affaires qui était peu utile puisque j'avais recouvert sa cape. Il créa un oiseau de sa main, et j'observais avec curiosité la paume de sa main qui malaxait l'argile avec efficacité. Puis la créature d'argile grandit et il bondit dessus. De sa main il m'invita à monter dessus. De nouveau, je sentis la matière lisse et souple sous mes pieds. C'était si étonnant que je laissais échapper un gloussement incrédule. Après tout, le premier vol que j'avais fait à ses côtés s'était déroulé pendant que je dormais. Il me ramena alors à ma chambre et réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre depuis l'extérieur. Le déluge qui inondait le parquet pouvait alors servir d'alibi quand à l'état dans lequel se trouvait la robe. Je me retournais et passais à travers l'ouverture tandis que son manteau de rouge et de noir restait entre ses mains. Il baissa la tête pour s'incliner et j'y installais le chapeau qui masquait partiellement ses traits. Dans cette atmosphère, il avait l'air d'un ange déchu. Sa main effleura ma joue et je l'invitais à y rester en posant les miennes, une sur son poignet, une autre sur ses doigts et je fermais les yeux. Comme s'il n'existait pas réellement, il retira son bras sans forcer, et le contact ténu entre nous me fit l'effet d'une caresse. Quand je rouvris enfin les yeux à cause d'un malade qui se plaignait du froid, il n'était plus qu'un spectre au loin, hantant la tempête.

* * *

_alors qu'en pensez-vous est-il vraiment amoureux ou fait-il semblant?_

_Reviews?  
_


	22. une nouvelle équipe

_Un chapitre pour combler un trou dans le scénario..._

* * *

J'étais trempée et j'avais froid. Je marchais à longues enjambées mouillées sur le parquet de la chambre, laissant sur le sol les traces de es pieds. Le sac de mes affaires dans une main, je me rendis sous la douche, pleine d'espoirs et de doutes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de Deidara. Etait-il mon ennemi ou non ? Tous en avaient après mes capacités particulières. Pourtant je me refusais à les utiliser, même mon magnétisme, je l'avais abandonné. Bien qu'ayant accepté ces pouvoirs comme faisant partie intégrante de moi, il y avait encore scission entre nous. Et je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir la moindre information. Je laissais tomber la robe de chambre qui glissa au sol avec difficulté et produisis un bruit spongieux lorsque je marchais dessus. J'ouvris la porte de la douche, saisissant au passage le savon qui était à côté. Je laissais l'eau chaude me décontracter et mes muscles s'assouplir. Cela me procurait un bien fou, mais pas assez hélas pour apaiser mes tensions. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, c'était trop dangereux. Je savais que j'avais besoin de renseignements sur comment utiliser mes capacités. Et on m'empêchait d'y accéder. Je manquais cruellement de confiance en moi tout d'un coup. Je tentais alors de me remémorer mes souvenirs d'avant, ceux qui avaient été effacés, et qui concernaient mes premiers souvenirs de cette terre. J'avais l'habitude de ces petits flashes de lumière m'apportant des souvenirs de temps en temps. Mais j'avais beau creuser dans toutes les directions, je ne trouvais rien. Je ressortis de la douche, un peu déçue et saisis une serviette au vol. Je remis mes vêtements habituels une fois sèche, à savoir un T-shirt et un jean. Alors que je frottais mes cheveux afin d'éponger l'eau de la manière la plus silencieuse possible, j'étais encore plongée dans ce néant où ne subsistaient que quelques bribes riches en sensations. C'était comme un puzzle géant dont l'enjeu était le recouvrement de ma mémoire. J'étais persuadée que la plupart des réponses que je cherchais désespérément se trouvaient cachées là depuis bien longtemps. Tout était une question de volonté.

Quand je rouvris les yeux après cette pérégrination mentale, je regardais mon reflet. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que moi dans le miroir. Une femme, me ressemblant étrangement se tenait derrière moi, le corps partiellement caché dans l'ombre, tant et si bien que j'eus l'intime conviction qu'elle sortait de mon propre corps. Seul persistait son visage blanc, appuyé sur ma tête et ses bras tout autour de mon cou. Ses bras blancs… comme de la neige. Je ne vis rien en tournant la tête en tous sens, ni en agitant les bras comme si cela suffisait à la faire fuir. Cependant, si je ne bougeais pas et me concentrais sur sa présence, j'avais l'impression de la sentir tout contre moi. Elle ressemblait à la créature que j'avais vue sur l'île mais en plus complète. Ce que j'avais vu là-bas était la projection mentale de mes peurs, qui se résumaient seulement à la peur que j'éprouvais par rapport à mes pouvoirs, cette Folie comme je me complaisais à l'appeler. La créature en face de moi avait les mêmes yeux bleus, quoi que la pupille ne se résume qu'à une fine barrière noire dans un océan de glace. Ses traits étaient les miens, pareils et dans toute leur splendeur. Mais en les retrouvant sur sa tête, j'eus l'impression qu'ils étaient mieux taillés pour elle que pour moi. Jamais une femme ne m'avait parue plus belle qu'elle. Elle sourit face à mon désarroi, puis elle disparut. D'un seul coup. J'eus beau frotter mes yeux, j'étais bien seule face au miroir. Je regardais encore une fois le miroir sans comprendre.

_ Ça s'appelle un reflet, tu sais, fit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

_ Je t'emmerde Karasu, répondis-je sans me retourner, ayant reconnu mon amie à sa voix.

_ Hé, sois polie tout de même, me dit elle en faisant semblant d'être outrée et profondément choqué par mes paroles.

_ Eh bien dans ce cas, rectifiais-je en me rapprochant d'elle rapidement, disons que je t'emmerde _poliment._

Elle sourit, l'air terrible, et fit mine de vouloir me frapper. Je ris alors un air terrifié et cachais ma tête en levant mes bras. Je savais qu'elle allait arrêter son coup juste avant, et j'attendais de sentir le souffle du choc avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, cela ne vint pas. Au contraire, elle me serra dans ses bras comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je laissais tomber mon expression faciale et mes bras et la regardais sans comprendre.

_ Espèce de pauvre conne ! gueula-t-elle à travers mon maillot.

_ Je…

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ? Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété ?

_ Je suis désolée, soufflais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle après un instant de silence. Mais pour l'instant je vais te croire. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien, luis-dis-je, cependant sans conviction. Je savais que je n'échapperais pas à ses sermons. Et aussi qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Mais comment à mon habitude je restais butée.

_ Arrêtes de mentir, m'ordonna-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules et en regardant de façon à ce que je sois dans l'impossibilité totale de dévier mon regard du sien. Parfois, j'en étais à me demander laquelle de nous deux avait hérité d'un pouvoir de charisme.

_ J'ai changé d'appartement, j'irai mieux. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais m'approcher de moi, m'écriais-je avec certitude.

_ Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pendant que je n'étais pas là, balbutia-t-elle, se rendant compte de la maigreur de ma carrure. Tes épaules sont tellement osseuses… T'as pas bouffé pendant trois mois ou quoi ? (elle attrapa mon poignet) Regarde, je peux le tenir entre mon pouce et mon index. Et puis tu as vu comment tu es habillée ?

_ J'ai pas assez de fric pour m'en acheter d'autres et mon ancienne tenue de ninja a été réduite en morceaux pendant mon voyage.

_ Eh bien fais des missions ! Non, sans blague, tu comptais vraiment te balader vêtue comme ça ?

_ Mais il est très bien mon jean… Et puis de toute façon je dois me préparer à l'examen chûnin.

_ Mais c'est dans quatre mois ! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

_ Commencer par se calmer, peut-être ? fit l'Hokage en entrant dans la pièce. Vous réveillez tous nos patents en criant ainsi. Mais au moins je suis rassurée. Je devais faire parvenir une ordonnance médicale à Haruka, mais compte tenu de son entêtement, je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle prendrait ses médicaments.

_ Des médicaments ? Pour quoi faire ? l'interrogea Karasu avec angoisse. Franchement, elle faisait vraiment mère-poule à s'inquiéter ainsi.

_ Eh bien à cause du bé… euh du ver, répondit Tsunade en rectifiant ses mots en me voyant froncer les sourcils, bien qu'ayant buté sur le mot interdit.

_ Pardon ? fit Karasu à qui il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour savoir ce que la princesse des limaces et moi-même lui cachions. T'as eu un gosse ? Mais…

_ Je préfère ne pas en parler, me fermant alors à toutes ses questions.

_ Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, nous interrompit Tsunade, je pense effectivement qu'il est mieux pour Haruka de faire des missions. Après un bref entretien avec Gai, nous estimons que ton niveau de Taijutsu est assez bon, mais que pour s'améliorer, il faudrait une réelle motivation, comme par exemple une mise en danger par une mission. Je pense que nous pouvons vous confier une mission de rang C, mais il faudrait sans doute vous ajouter quelqu'un à votre duo. Alors j'ai pensé à ton voisin, Ishinda Kentaro.

_ Salut, fit-il alors que Karasu se décalait pour le regarder. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Maintenant que Karasu savait que je ne voulais plus revoir Kakashi, elle allait peut-être tenter de me caser avec quelqu'un. Non pas que mon voisin ne soit pas mal, c'était juste que c'était mon voisin et que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour combler le vide de Kakashi. Nous nous tournâmes à nouveau vers l'Hokage pour savoir que faire.

_ Parfait, vous trois, vous allez former une nouvelle équipe. Mais avant de vous rendre dans mon bureau pour recevoir vos ordres, j'aimerais deux choses. La première est que tu as d'énormes carences dans beaucoup de choses Haruka. Cela peut se régler dans le cadre d'une alimentation saine, équilibrée et aussi si vous mangez ce qu'il faut pour vous rassasier. Il est inutile de sentir la faim, ce la te déconcentrera plus qu'autre chose. Cela vaut pour tous les trois. Cependant, Haruka, il te faudrait bien plus de calcium et de magnésium, ces éléments sont assez présent dans le chocolat au lait, aussi j'espère que ce moyen de traitement sera plus efficace que si je te donne des comprimés. La deuxième est que nous vous donnons à tous les trois une bourse avec de quoi vous acheter une nouvelle tenue de ninja et des armes. A présent vous pouvez y aller.

* * *

_Alors reviews?_


	23. Les digressions d'une ninja complexée

_Encore un problème avec cette qmrghOEIGJ de connection internet qui m'a empêché de poster le chapitre ce WE_  


* * *

Nous répartîmes l'argent en trois et laissâmes Kentaro s'occuper comme il voulait. Je le saluais d'un signe de main, puis Karasu m'entraîna vers le salon de coiffure le plus proche. En effet, mes cheveux commençaient à retomber n'importe où devant mes yeux. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit à la coiffeuse, qu'elle déclara que j'avais les plus beaux cheveux que j'avais jamais eu et qu'elle allait concevoir sa plus belle création. Karasu stoppa ses ardeurs en me désignant en tant que ninja de son pouce. Puis elle fit part de son dessein secret qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle me laissa en plan en déclarant qu'enfin mon apparence ressemblerait à celle que j'étais au fond de moi. Je vis donc avec horreur mes cheveux tomber par mèches. Finalement, on en arriva au faisait que mes cheveux frôlaient à peine mes épaules et avaient été tressés en diverses nattes qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Cela me fit rigoler et la coiffeuse dut me rappeler plusieurs fois de ne pas bouger ma tête pendant qu'elle mettait des perles au bout de chaque tresse. J'avais l'air d'une folle qui a terriblement envie de s'amuse. Mes yeux pétillèrent de joie, et je me rendis compte que par ma carrure et cette coiffure, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans et de ressembler à cette enfant trop vite grandie et malade que j'étais à ce moment là. Je soupirais, et un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit soudain. Je réglais la note et sortis dehors.  
Tous me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils étaient habitués à voir en moi une kunoichi triste et dépressive, pas une boule d'énergie difficilement contenue. J souris avec sarcasme. Puis je retrouvais mon amie en la pistant à travers a ville. Là, elle m'aida à trouver une tenue qui conviendrait à mes nouvelles couleurs. Après s'être longtemps fâchées sur les couleurs et les formes du vêtement, elle avait fini par gagner, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je regardais alors ses bras bronzés avec envie. Les miens étaient osseux et blancs, j'avais l'air si fragile… J'avais tout d'abord mis mon bandeau de ninja noué dans mon cou, le métal serti sur un bandeau de couleur sombre, d'un bleu presque noir. Ensuite, je portais un maillot avec de la résille qui ne couvrait qu'un seul bras et dont le col était assez lâche pour ne pas me gêner. Par-dessus j'avais mis un haut noir, lui aussi dans une sorte de coton extensible avec un léger décolleté qui laissait transparaître les mailles de l'habit en dessous, cela découvrait mon ventre également. Le tissu étant très fin et très léger, j'avais insisté pour porter une veste qui s'ouvrait avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant. Celle-ci dénudait mes épaules, étant retenu au reste de corps par mon cou. Mes mains étaient couvertes de mitaines noires. Au dessus j'avais fait installer des poids, sous forme de bracelets de métal. Sur ceux-ci étaient gravés des sceaux. Chacun des bracelets divisait ma vitesse et mon chakra par deux. C'était en somme un système très pratique pour m'éviter les excès. Le pantalon était d'un noir mat, à la coupe assez simple, et pour les chaussures, j'avais fini par remporter partiellement le combat et portais une sorte d'hybride entre la basket et la ballerine pour danser. Elles étaient souples, confortables et me permettaient de plier mon pied pour des attaques dévastatrices. Pour les armes, mes habits étaient remplis de poches discrètes que je remplis de mes parchemins pour les différentes attaques qui en nécessitaient un, et les autres étaient bourrées de différentes armes de jet. Karasu fut assez surprise par le fait que je lui remis le sabre qu'elle m'avait donné. Je voulais trouver ma propre voie dans l'art de combattre, et je pensais savoir à quoi elle se résumait. Elle était à présent maîtresse de deux sabres et j'étais certaine qu'elle avait appris à se servir des katanas avec ses deux mains. Elle me regarda, l'air d'attendre que je lui explique.  
_ C'est juste que… hésitais-je sur la manière de lui annoncer la chose. Je pense que la voie du sabre n'est pas la mienne.  
_ Mmm, réfléchit-elle murement avant de me répondre en un sourire. Il est vrai que tu te débrouillais pas mal, mais j'avais parfois l'intime conviction que tu ne tenais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire manche à balais en main. Mais avec quoi vas-tu te battre à présent ?  
_ Je verrais bien en allant de l'avant, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée, dis-je tout en cheminant.  
_ Viens, sinon, nous allons être en retard face à Godaime-sama.  
Nous arrivâmes au bureau de l'Hokage qui ne semblait pas nous attendre de sitôt. Nous patientâmes donc, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour regarder l'activité qui agitait la ville. Je vis arriver mon coéquipier en tenue de ninja. Il portait le genre de sandales de ninja que l'on voit partout, tant que l'individu lambda pouvait en porter sans avoir jamais entendu parler de technique ninja. Ensuite il avait des bandages blancs autour de ses pieds et chevilles. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour enrouler aussi serré un bandage aussi large autour de ses orteils. Le bas de son pantacourt était assez large et cachait certainement une poche derrière le dessin du tissu. Cela donnait l'impression qu'une flamme noire dévorait méthodiquement son habit bleu. Il avait un maillot tout aussi bleu ravagé par un incendie de ténèbres qui moulait admirablement les muscles de son ventre et de ses épaules larges. Il semblait aussi sûr que le roc ainsi. Ses cheveux noirs dont les mèches fines les plus étirées atteignaient le bas de sa mâchoire carrée, étaient écartées de devant son visage par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'argile verte, entre le gris et le vert, intrinsèquement mêlés mais avec de jolies marbrures. Je pensais frapper doucement à la porte, quand un coup de pied bien placé l'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un Uzumaki Naruto en orange s'écraser gaiement contre le mur en face en lâchant un dernier « Dattebayo ! ». Il y eut un moment de pause, avant que Shizune, toute tremblante devant la rage de son maître ne nous prie de les accompagner vers le lieu où l'on réunissait les commanditaires de la mission.  
Nous devions accompagner quelqu'un jusque chez lui. La distance étant fort longue, il ne nous faudrait pas loin d'un mois minimum pour effectuer le trajet. C'était une petite fille dans des habits de luxe. La moindre pièce de tissus semblait for chère et le moindre pli était fait avec soin. Il me fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que c'était sa façon de visualiser des vêtements de voyage. C'était déjà un mauvais point. Elle avait l'air d'une gosse gâtée toute sa vie. Deuxième mauvais point. Je n'eus pas le cœur de faire la liste de tout ce qui me déplaisait chez cette fille. Je dus faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas la sortir dehors à coups de pieds. Je sais, ce n'est pas très chic de penser cela alors même que nous ne nous connaissions même pas. Elle s'appelait Chizumu Takaya et était la nièce du cousin de l'oncle Robert du seigneur du pays du feu. Et on devait la ramener chez elle tout en faisant bien attention à faire ses quatre volontés. En clair il s'agissait d'une mission pénible où nos nerfs seraient constamment mis à vif par cette gamine mal embouchée, mais qui rapportait gros, très très gros.  
Afin de vous épargner le récit de ce voyage, où madame exigea que je porte mes cheveux en queue de cheval, pour rafler toutes les perles qui maintenaient mes tresses en place. Quelle chieuse, avec ça j'allais mettre des centaines d'années à refaire ma coiffure. Il avait fallu l'emmener partout, lui expliquer tout en détail, loger dans des hôtels de luxe qu'elle payait avec de l'argent qu'elle sortait d'on ne sait où. Et bien entendu, nous avions dû monter une garde rapprochée pour faire la fête à tous les bandits du coin qui voulaient soit lui piquer son fric, soit demander une rançon, soit la sauter, et même parfois les trois à la fois. Enfin, ce n'était pas possible, comment une gamine pré pubère pouvait faire déjà du 95 D ? Moi avec mon 90 B, je pouvais me rhabiller. Quoi que… Depuis que je devais manger beaucoup pour récupérer du poids, j'étais devenue accro au chocolat, j'avais toujours des barres chocolatées et des tablettes de chocolat d'excellente qualité dans mes affaires. A chaque coup de stress ou quand je commençais à perdre les pédales, j'en mangeais un peu. Autant dire que pour le poids, j'allais finir par être une grosse vache si la gamine ne pouvait pas la mettre en veilleuse plus de cinq secondes d'affilées. Finalement, nous finîmes par être libérés de cette fille, qui au passage passait son temps à reluquer Kentaro, le pauvre. Nous récupérâmes l'argent de la mission et je décidais de prendre immédiatement ma part et de continuer mon chemin par moi-même. J'avais besoin d'un long moment de solitude.  
Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir un peu, pas très fort. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Alors que des parapluies avaient éclos de toutes parts, je laissais le bruit de l'eau m'apaiser doucement. J'aimais la pluie, son odeur, sa douceur, sa fraicheur. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes pas me conduisirent vers un quartier de la vile assez miteux. Je pris soudain conscience que je m'étais sans doute perdue. Je décidais donc de continuer avec plus ne prudence, ne sachant pas sur quoi j'allais tomber. J'entendis des bruits de pas mouillés quelque part près de moi. Je me dissimulais vivement dans un renfoncement du mur et tentais de me faire la plus silencieuse possible. Il y avait une… non, deux personnes. Des hommes, au juger du son que produisait leur marche. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. A l'aide de la lumière de la lune, je tentais de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils parlaient à voix tellement basse et étaient si loin de moi que je ne parvenais à saisir quoi que ce soit de leurs paroles. J'étais tellement concentrée que je sursautais lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de parler. Je me couvrais la bouche de ma main, afin que mon souffle fasse le moins de bruit possible. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'ils s(étaient séparés et que l'un d'eux venaient vers moi !  
Je longeais avec discrétion le mur et tentais de me fondre dans les ombres. Mais pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? Je réussis à me calmer, et me rendis compte que cette atmosphère empêchait la peur de faire du mal aux gens de m'attendre. J'en conclus que le danger me faisait perdre les notions de certaines limites inconscientes que j'avais sur mon corps. Je me mis à sourire. On e suivait toujours, mais grâce à ce qu'avait entrepris de m'apprendre Ôkami, je savais qu'il tenait une arme dans la main gauche. Je pris alors une position défensive et attendis. Qu'il vienne pour voir. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'être plaquée contre le mur d'en face par mon adversaire qui me pris de court. Mon dos heurta violemment la surface de briques, et je regardais celui qui était en face de moi avec fureur. Mais, c'était…

* * *

_A vous de deviner qui c'est! (c'est pas dure je pense)_

_Reviews?_


	24. Une mission un peu étrange

_ Tu sais que tu as une tête bizarre comme ça ? me déclara Karasu tout de go.

Quelle idiote ! Moi qui croyait que c'était encore un de ces assassins venu me tuer… Je lâchais un rire nerveux avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je lui demandais ce qui se passait. Une ombre derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me retournais, prête à combattre. Mon amie avait réagi presque e même temps que moi, une seconde plus tard, sans doute. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air méfiante le moins du monde. Ce que j'avais une nouvelle fois pris pur un ennemi était mon coéquipier : Kentaro. Sur son épaule reposait un oiseau de proie. N'étant pas ornithologue de formation, j'ignorais totalement quelle était la nature de cet oiseau, qu'il soit aigle, buse ou faucon. Sur son dos, il y avait une pochette qui permettait de ranger un message. Nous aurait-on envoyé une mission ? Je posais la question à mes camarades qui me répondirent par l'affirmative. Je lus la missive à mon tour. En tant que Chuunin, Karasu devenait notre capitaine. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. On avait récemment aperçu des membres de l'Akatsuki dans la région. Et il était fortement probable qu'ils se trouvent à présent dans la ville où nous nous étions arrêtés. Notre but était d'obtenir le plus d'informations sur eux mais d'éviter à tout prix la confrontation et d'attendre l'autre équipe se trouvant dan la région. Nous devions être très prudents. Si le combat était inévitable, il y avait de fortes chances que tous meurent. Un courant froid de peur me parcourut l'échine.

_ Moi je veux bien, commença Kentaro, mais j'ignore tout ce qu'est cette organisation de criminels.

_ Ah bon, fit ma coéquipière, pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient connus.

_ Je ne suis qu'un Gennin, c'est la première fois que j'ai une telle mission à effectuer. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux. Qui sont ils ?

_ La plupart des criminels de rang S à la recherche des Bijuus, résumais en une phrase pour être la plus brève possible. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, étant donné le fait qu'ils me recherchaient eux aussi.

_ C'est quoi un Bijuu ? demanda Kentaro.

_ Des grosses bébêtes ultra puissantes, répondit Karasu à ma place.

_ Genre Kyubi ?

_ Genre Kyubi.

_ Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me met mal a l'aise dans cette affaire, fit-il après mure réflexion.

_ Quoi ? s'inquiéta mon amie en l'entendant ainsi.

_ Eh bien s'ils sont capables de les attraper, c'est qu'ils sont très dangereux.

_ C'est le cas de le dire, y'en a un qui a failli rayer Suna de la carte du monde.

_ On est trois ninjas, deux gennins et un chuunin.

_ Jusque là tu as parfaitement raison, fit Karasu en regardant dans ma direction, étonnée que je ne prenne pas part à la conversation.

_ Et évidemment c'est une mission parfaitement de notre niveau, énonça abruptement notre coéquipier avec un certain cynisme.

_ Je pensais qu'en nous demandant juste de les surveiller ça pourrait aller, mais maintenant que tu le dis…

_ Je peux voir l'enveloppe à nouveau ? interrogeais-je l'homme à mes côtés d'une voix rapide qui transpirait l'angoisse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas l'Hokage qui nous a envoyé cette lettre. En plus vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'on sache que nous sommes dans cette ville en même temps que l'Akatsuki ? les alertais-je doucement.

_ Tu penses que quelqu'un aurait falsifié notre nouvel ordre de mission ? Qui pourrait avoir une idée pareille ? rit nerveusement Karasu tentant de ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_ Personnellement je l'ignore, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense…

_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer, d'après toi ?

_ Quelqu'un a envie de se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous, et de manière assez subtile je dois l'avouer. Il nous fait tuer par quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'on puisse savoir que c'est lui qui nous a amené à nous faire tuer.

_ Mais enfin, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait nous reprocher, réfléchit Karasu. Nous ne sommes que des ninjas. Peut-être que cette personne est misogyne et ne supporte pas que Haruka ou moi fassions un travail généralement réservé aux hommes ?

_ Non, ça ne colle pas, dis-je tout en sachant sans le leur confesser que je savais parfaitement que c'était moi la personne visée.

_ Tu as raison, je penserai plutôt à quelqu'un qui sait que vous venez de l'autre monde et qu est jaloux, avança Kentaro.

_ C'est déjà plus logique. Mais jaloux au point de nous tuer ? objecta Karasu

_ De toutes façons, je viens de regarder le cachet. C'est bien celui de l'Hokage. Il n'a sans doute pas pu être falsifié. Cela signifie que soit l'Hokage veut nous éliminer, ce qui est un peu tiré par les cheveux d'autant plus que Tsunade est une femme et Minato en mission, soit ils nous font confiance pour cette mission.

Nous étions donc forcés de mener à bien cette mission. Il fallait commencer par trouver où pouvaient bien se terrer les membres de cette association. Cependant, il fallait tout d'abord commencer par manger. Je n'avais rien consommé de la soirée, et mon estomac se rappela à mon bon souvenir en grognant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Mes amis soupirèrent, et nous repartîmes pour une ruelle plus éclairée et moins inquiétante. Je continuais d'agir comme si de rien n'était, mais à l'intérieur, j'avais peur. Avec mes camarades je me sentais obligée de jouer les dures, de ne pas leur montrer à quel point je me sentais faible. Je m'étais améliorée, certes, mais pour battre la personne qui me voulait du mal, je devais utiliser plus que cela. Je devais utiliser les pouvoirs de la charmeuse de démons. Seul problème, c'était que je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais les contenir ces pouvoirs. Je ne pouvais pas les utiliser sans blesser les autres. Quelle plaie ! Et surtout, j'ignorais totalement leurs fonctions. J'avais bien tenté de récupérer des informations, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'y accéder. La folie que je ressentais et qui me donnais une puissance incroyable n'était que de la puissance gaspillée inutilement.

Je sortis de mes pensées en arrivant devant le restaurant. Ce n'était pas très cher, et la qualité était acceptable. Je commençais par mélanger le wasabi avec la sauce soja, la troublant et l'épiçant un peu plus. Puis j'y trempais mes sashimis tout en me bourrant avec le riz. Nous ne pensions déjà plus à notre détestable mission, tout était tourné vers nous et la volonté de se connaître un peu mieux. J'appris ainsi que Karasu avait passé un excellent séjour à Suna et qu'elle avait appris de nouvelles techniques. Kentaro contrôlait les ombres, mais n'était pas un très bon manieur. En effet, il ne venait pas de Konoha mais s'y était installé à la mort de son père qui n'avait pas u lui enseigner toutes ses techniques. Alors en dépit de tous ce qu'on lui avait conseillé de faire, il était devenu un ninja médecin. Après avoir joué à pierre feuille ciseaux pour savoir qui allait payer toute la nourriture et m'être fait délestée d'une partie de mon argent, je restais à les attendre à ma place, Karasu allant se fumer une clope dehors et Kentaro aux toilettes.

Je me laissais envahir par les bruits de la salle. Je me concentrais pour tenter de déméler les différentes voix et les paroles des uns et des autres. C'était l'un des exercices qu'Ôkami m'avait demander de pratiquer en plus de l'invocation. Je devais avouer que j'avais été paresseuse et que je n'avais pas usé de mes sens depuis un moment. Un groupe, assez bruyant, un peu au fond attira mon attention. Des hommes jouaient au poker, et au moins un était en train de tricher. Lorsque j'ai reconnu un nom dans le tas. Tobi. Le coéquipier de Deidara ! Alors la lettre ne mentait pas, ils étaient bien dans cette ville.

Agir normalement. C'était ce que je me concentrais à faire en sortant du restaurant avec Kentaro. J'avais des frissons entre la peur et l'impatience qui parcouraient mon corps. J'aurais pu sauter sur cet homme masqué si j'avais voulu. J'aurais pu. Mais je me suis contenue. Mieux valait-il qu'il ne se doute de rien pour l'instant. Continue de jouer avec tes cartes petit homme, murmurais-je en moi même. Je vais devenir une parcelle de ton ombre, silencieuse et mortelle, masquée par les rayons de la lune. Et quand tu seras sans défense, je frapperai ! C'était du moins l'envie qui était en moi. Et pourtant elle n'était pas mienne. La charmeuse de démons se réveillait lentement. Et elle attendait le moment de partir à la chasse. Je devais contenir cette pulsion à tout prix. Sinon, ce serait la fin de tou. De mes amis, des innocents qui dînaient ici, et surtout… De moi. Mais il y avait une autre raison. Je ne voulais pas aller voir dans le box qu'ils occupaient parce que j'avais peur de le voir lui. J'avais peur que les mots qu'ils m'avaient dit sous la pluie ne soient que mensonge. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et mon compagnon le sentit. Il entoura mes épaules d'un bras amical, serrant ses doigts comme une invitation à me rassurer. Dès qu'elle me vit, Karasu écrasa son mégot incandescent sous son pied.

_ Toi, tu sais quelque chose, dit-elle simplement en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Oui, nous allons suivre quelqu'un.

Attends moi, Deidara. Je veux savoir la vérité. Et crois moi, je la trouverai !


	25. La traque

_Yo les gens. Je n'aime pas le chapitre que j'ai fait avant, et j'espère que elui là sera mieux. déjà il est u peu plus long, et ill se passe des choses sympa_

* * *

Il fallut attendre un long moment avant que Tobi ne se décide à sortir… Par la porte de devant. Nous avions prévu toutes les possibilités sauf celle-là. En réalité, il était tellement prévisible qu'il devenait impossible de le manquer. Pas besoin de penser à quelque chose de compliqué, il fallait être simple. En retournant là où il était, nous vîmes que les hommes qui jouaient aux cartes avec lui le suivaient à quelques mètres. Il émanait d'eux une sorte de respect méfiant. Je comprenais la réserve de ces personnes. Voilà que le petit personnage masqué se mettait à chantonner en dansant pendant qu'il marchait. Au moins, nous arrivions à le suivre de loin, camouflés proprement dans les ombres de Kentaro. Je vis un des hommes donner un coup de coude à l'un de ses camarades et se mettre à rire. Je n'avais pas compris la teneur de la plaisanterie, mais il me sembla que Tobi se raidissait.

Mon coéquipier avait une technique originale qui s'appelait le bouclier des ombres. Il perdait sa capacité à se mouvoir, mais restait immobile sous une chape d'ombres qui recopiaient exactement le paysage. Il pouvait se mouvoir de façon volontaire s'il était seul, car il savait les limites de son propre pouvoir. Il serait limité dans ses possibilités de cachette, mais serait tout de même moins visible. Dans notre cas, il s'appuyait sur nous et nous marchions ensembles, englobées dans la technique par contact corporel. Cependant, si la technique permettait de ne pas être vus, elle n'inhibait pas les bruits et les odeurs que nous pouvions produire. Il fallait donc être très prudent dans nos déplacements, déjà entravés par l'immobilité forcée de notre ami. Nous finîmes par arriver dans un autre coin de ville désert.

Il y avait là des bâtiments désaffectés ou réservés à l'entrepôt de matériel, mais rien qui puisse alerter la population. Un personnage sortit d'un recoin d'une rue mal éclairée. Il était encore assez masqué par la pénombre pour que l'on ne puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait, mis à part qu'il avait une cape noire sertie de nuages rouges. Il semblait y avoir une transaction entre les hommes et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Alors Tobi aurait engagé des mercenaires sous l'ordre de l'autre membre… Pour quoi faire ? Soudain, Karasu murmura si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre l'hypothèse qu'elle formulait. Il était tout a fait possible qu'ils aient prévu d'avoir été suivis. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour quelque chose, ils allaient poster ces hommes pour empêcher quiconque de les approcher.

L'homme inconnu s'avança dans la lumière de la lune. Sous cette légère brise du soir, ses cheveux blonds dansèrent dans la clarté mystérieuse de l'astre nocturne. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en le reconnaissant. Maudit passage étroit, le son se réverbérait parfaitement. Les hommes sursautèrent. Mon amie plaqua sa main sur ma bouche tandis qu'ils se retournaient. Mais le mal était déjà fait, tandis qu'ils s'organisaient, les criminels de rang S d'un côté, les autres nous cherchant, Kentaro se proposa pour les suivre. Tout seul, il était capable de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se redressa et utilisa nos épaules comme point d'appui pour bondir sur le mur opposé et atteindre les hauteurs. Je ne le voyais déjà plus. Mais pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes de trois personnes et s'étaient dispersés dans des directions différentes. Au lieu de faire comme eux, ce qui aurait été stupide, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe des plus téméraires, dont la progression avait été bien plus rapide et bien moins prudente.

J'allais leur sauter à la gorge quand mon amie m'arrêta. Elle sortit un rouleau d'une de ses poches et m'enjoignit à regarder le spectacle sans m'interposer. D'un seul geste, j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait. Nous étions en symbiose. Nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y avait guère besoin de parler à voix haute. Nos regards, nos gestes, nos positions étaient suffisants pour communiquer simplement. Pas besoin de monologuer durant un combat. Le silence était la meilleure arme.

Elle grimpa en haut du bâtiment en courant sur la paroi verticale. Je grimaçais en sachant qu'il lui avait fallu bien moins de temps que pour moi. De toute évidence, mes gestes étaient encore brouillons face aux siens. Rien de comparable à ceux que j'avais vu fait par Gai ou même Deidara. Mais je ressentais de l'admiration pour ma partenaire. Arrivée à destination, je devinais qu'elle ouvrait son parchemin d'invocation et le marquait d'une traînée de sang. Le vent porta ses paroles jusqu'à moi et je l'entendis prononcer le nom de sa technique d'une voix neutre. Je trouvais tout d'abord que le nom « Sen Hakujin», littéralement mille sabres, était un peu ostentatoire. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand je compris qu'il n'avait rien de superflu. Une pluie de lames nues, sans fourreau et tranchantes s'abattirent sur les premiers venus.

Cela avait provoqué un énorme vacarme et un nuage de poussière de brique et de scories arrachées aux bâtiments s'éleva dans les airs. Un seul homme avait survécu. J'empoignais vivement l'un des sabres par la garde pour tenter de m'en servir. Il crépita entre mes doigts que je retirais. Le sabre s'enflamma instantanément ainsi que tous ceux que je parvenais à voir, rendant l'air bouillant. Il fut réduit en cendres qui alourdirent encore l'atmosphère. D'accord, pas toucher. Je la vis, silhouette éthérée dans la fumée frapper un obstacle invisible, sans aucun doute un survivant. Je me retournais.

Le bruit ainsi que la fumée avait offert une opportunité à nos adversaires de nous localiser. D'après ce que j'avais vu des aptitudes de mon amie, il valait mieux lui laisser une zone de marge pour se battre, ses attaques semblant nécessiter de la place. Je me décidais alors à lancer une offensive à revers sur nos ennemis. Je me mis à courir et traversais la rue. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du massacre et qu'ils se jetèrent sur ma brune décoiffée mais armée de deux sabres bien aiguisés, j'enfonçais un kunai dans un dos, lacérant le flanc d'un autre. Il s'avéra que nous avions éliminé deux tiers des hommes. Je soupirais, franchement, ils n'étaient pas très forts.

Je compris que ce que nous avions éliminé n'étaient pas les hommes de tout à l'heure. Juste de la chair à canon, un leurre. Car ces six hommes étaient les mercenaires engagés à la va vite par Tobi. Les trois qui restaient étaient des déserteurs du village d'Iwa. Et à les voir, ils avaient seulement regardé les imbéciles se faire taper dessus. J'étais plus loin d'eux que Karasu. Deux engagèrent le combat avec elle tandis qu'elle se mettait à combattre. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'observer mon ambidextre préférée plus longtemps. Un des types courrait vers moi rapidement. Je saisis quelques shurikens dans la poche de ma ceinture et les lui lançais tout en tentant de me rapprocher de mon amie. Si cela tournait mal, il faudrait que je puisse l'aider au mieux.

Mon adversaire métrisait le suiton. Cela ne me posait aucun problème. Il lança sur moi plusieurs sphères de liquide que j'évitais sans peine. A le voir combattre, j'en déduisis qu'il préférait se battre à mi-distance. Il était très agile, et il évitait tous mes projectiles avec la même aisance que j'avais pour éviter les siens. Il était visible qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il me forçait à reculer. Mais avant d'avoir pu en prendre conscience, il se mit à m'envoyer des salves plus régulières et mieux agencées. Il les tirait avec sa bouche, ses joues gonflées par sa réserve. J'eus plus de mal éviter ceux-là. Soudain, il se mit à envoyer des aiguilles de métal de sa main qui n'était pas occupée à l'aider à tirer ses projectiles aqueux. Je fis tournoyer un kunai autour de mon doigt avant de le prendre en main et de bloquer ce qu'il m'envoyait. Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que je pouvais aussi tenter de bloquer ses créations avec ma lame.

Mal m'en prit. Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais de l'acide assez peu dilué qui composait le mélange. Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent mon bras qui se mit à brûler avec férocité. Je poussais un grognement douloureux et lâchais mon arme qui commençait à fondre par endroits. Les dégâts ne semblaient pas trop graves et l'autre souriait d'un air extatique et cruel. Alors il s'amusait… Mais avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était approché en un bond incroyable. Sa lame scarifiant ma joue. Le sang chaud coula dans mon cou. La douleur aigue me fit revenir à moi et je me relevais, prête à combattre. Bien plus férocement qu'avant. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le plaisir de voir ma souffrance, je me contentais de l'ignorer tant bien que mal. Je m'approchais de lui et commençais à le frapper par de grands coups de pieds et de poings.

Ma garde n'était pas assez bonne. Il s'en aperçu bien rapidement. Ses doigts repliés et serrés en pointe à différents points d'acuponcture de mon corps. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol, un genou par terre et je crachais du sang à côté. Je m'essuyais la bouche rageusement et le fixais d'un regard de glace. Il s'était encore éloigné et me lançait à nouveau de l'acide. Je ne me souciais plus de Karasu, plongée que j'étais dans mon propre combat. Je vis arriver le projectile, mais trop tard pour l'éviter sans m'exposer durement aux autres. Je levais ma main et insufflais du chakra dedans. Dans ma main, alors que son arme aurait du dissoudre ma mitaine, se forma à la place une boule de glace compacte. Je la lui relançais aussi sec et elle heurta durement sa joue, l'obligeant à recracher son propre acide et à se brûler les doigts avec ses propres armes. Il m'adressa un sourire agacé. Plutôt une grimace à la réflexion.

Mais je n'en avais pas fini. Je savais que pour parvenir à l'attaquer de manière efficace, je devais tout miser dans ce combat. Les bracelets qui limitaient mes réserves de chakra se mirent à luire et à chauffer alors que je concentrais mon énergie. Je bondis alors qu'il était en train d'esquisser sa contraction faciale. Il était en train d'inspirer. Je m'élançais vers lui. Sous la demande d'énergie que j'exigeais à mon corps, un de mes bracelets explosa littéralement en projetant des débris qui tintèrent sur les tuiles du toit. J'atterris derrière lui alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Une entaille profonde saignait abondamment sur son épaule près de son cou. J'avais raté sa jugulaire de peu. Zut. Il mit sa main pour tenter d'endiguer le flot et se tourna vers moi, menaçant. L voulu dire quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le poison que j'avais déposé en grande quantité sur ma lame venait de démontrer sa fulgurance. Dommage que je n'en aie plus. J'avais perdu assez de temps ainsi. Je retournais immédiatement voir Karasu, pour observer la lente mise à mort de son dernier adversaire. Quels idiots, ils avaient crû pouvoir l'avoir à l'usure en ne combattant qu'à un contre un.

Mais elle était bien plus en mauvais état que moi. Couverte d'estafilades qui saignaient encore, elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle allait bien. Mon talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller en même temps que celui de mon amie. Je remis mon écouteur en place qui était tombé pendant ma course. Kentaro avait des ennuis. Il était apparemment poursuivi par un opposant. Il semblait que ce soit Tobi, mais il n'était pas certain. Mais dans ce cas, où se trouvait le blond. Pendant que j'allais dans la direction de Kentaro pour l'aider, Karasu décida de partir à la recherche de Deidara.

Une explosion se fit quelques rues plus loin de là où j'étais, dans une déflagration lumineuse. Un cri masculin déchirant s'éleva dans le noir. Puis le bruit d'un corps qui chutait. Kentaro!

_ Puisqu'il semble que je doive tout faire moi-même avec ces incapables…

Deidara ! Et Tobi qui semblait être à ses côtés. Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas vu.

_ Maintenant ma belle, tu va me dire tout ce que tu sais, souffla-t-il menaçant à mon amie qui gisait elle aussi.

* * *

_dans le chapitre suivant, on saura pourquoi l'Akatsuki est venu dans cette ville. Et Haruka risque aussi de perdre la boule. Et peut-être aussi l'arrivée de l'autre équipe de Konoha._

_reviews?  
_


	26. Les pouvoirs de la charmeuse de démon

_Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine. Je les entendis prendre Karasu en otage et je ne bougeais pas. Je savais qu'ils laissaient Kentaro blessé gravement à son propre sort, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je m'affaissais lentement comme une poupée de son. Ma bouche était entrouverte et laissait échapper mon souffle rauque. Tout était perdu d'avance. Quoi que je fasse, je n'avais aucune chance face à eux. Je me laissais glisser au sol et me recroquevillais en position fœtale. Je ne sus pas à quel moment je m'étais mise à pleurer, doucement. Ce n'était pas du désespoir. C'était de la rage impuissante. Contre moi. Je tentais de me calmer mais mon corps ne me répondait pas. Perdue dans les méandres de mon âme, je voyais la réalité fouée par mes larmes qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Des souvenirs volaient autour de moi. J'étais dans ma tête. Je regardais mes mains, j'étais presque transparente. Loin au-dessus, c'était une ouverture lumineuse : mes yeux, ma conscience. Quelque chose me tirait dans le noir. Quand soudain, je la vis, plus nettement qu'avant. La charmeuse de démons. Elle n'était plus enserrée par des liens de chakra, et sa main pâle s'était enroulée autour de ma cheville spectrale et me tirait dans les tréfonds de moi-même. Elle allait prendre le contrôle, je le sentais. En même temps que je compris cela, je sus ce que je devais faire. Elle allait sortir. Ça oui. Mais pas maintenant, il était trop tôt. Je la regardais, et elle sembla comprendre mon désir de partager le contrôle de moi-même pour un moment.

Brutalement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je la sentais dans ma tête, elle était là. Il n'y avait plus de rapport de force inégaux entre le dominant et le dominé. Nous étions mêlées l'une et l'autre. J'aurais dû penser quelque chose comme « c'était ce qui aurait du être depuis longtemps ». Je ne l'ai pas fait. Nous coopérions. Certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'appréciais cette partie de mon être. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était rattachée à moi que par mes pulsions négatives. Elle se chargeait d'écarter toutes les pensées parasites, me laissant réfléchir à une solution. Je marchais d'un pas résolu vers le blessé. Elle avait donné un caractère assez animal à ma démarche et je sentais son énergie remplir mes réserves de chakra plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Si elle faisait des efforts, je voulais bien en faire moi aussi. Plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, je m'approchais de Kentaro. Elle ne contrôlait pas mes mouvements, je bougeais de ma propre volonté. Elle ne faisait que corriger les défauts qui subsistaient dans mes gestes. Et elle me donnait confiance en moi.

Je pris son pouls au niveau de sa carotide. Il était fort et régulier, quoi q'u peu trop rapide. La bombe lui avait causés des dommages externes considérables, mais fort heureusement, aucune artère n'avait été touchée. Par contre il avait subi de graves brûlures, et des débris d'argile s'étaient enfoncés un peu partout. Je retirais tant bien que mal la plupart de ceux que je parvenais à distinguer à l'aide d'une lampe de poche. A moitié conscient, je sentais ses yeux qui me suivaient. Je ne savais pas comment stopper ses saignements. Je n'avais jamais appris à insuffler de cette énergie couleur verte qui permettait de guérir.

Soudain, la charmeuse de démons s'agita un peu et mes mains formèrent des signes que je ne connaissait pas. Une sphère d'énergie d'une couleur incroyable se mit à rentrer dans le corps de Kentaro. Les tissus se régénéraient. Non pas que je crée du tissus comme les ninja médecins. C'était autre chose. J'observais alors que mes ongles s'étaient mis à pousser, assez rapidement, et je gagnais deux à trois millimètres en une dizaine de secondes. Je compris alors un des pouvoirs de la charmeuse de démons. Ce que je tenais entre mes mains n'étaient rien moins que du temps ! Pourtant, il ne s'appliquait que sur nous. Dans la rue, personne ne surgissait, le cours du jour et de la nuit semblaient inchangés.

La tête me tourna un peu, et je m'écroulais sur Kentaro qui gémit. Je n'avais pas terminé de la soigner, car sa peau était encore rouge et pleine de cloques par endroits. Mais mes réserves d'énergie venaient de baisser incroyablement vite. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois que je faisais cela, et bien que je sois guidée, j'avais conscience du gaspillage d'énergie que j'avais fait. Dans le sac de mon coéquipier, je trouvais des bandages que j'enroulais autour de son ventre. Voyant qu'il avait un peu froid, je lui laissais ma veste, me retrouvais moins protégée, un de mes bras et mon ventre n'étant couvert que de résille.

Je laissais son talkie-walkie allumé et le dissimulais dans un recoin sombre. J'ajoutais même un mot à l'adresse de l'équipe que nous devions attendre avant de passer à l'attaque. On allait me réprimander pour mon inconscience. Mais je m'en foutais, à ce stade là, il n'y avait aucun retour possible. Hors de question que je laisse mon amie aux mains de ces brutes. Si jamais… Mon regard s'assombrit et je resserrais ma prise sur mon kunai. Je me mis à marche dans la direction approximative vers où ils étaient partis. Je n'avais que peu d'informations, et je partais. J'étais folle. Complètement. En me voyant agir, Karasu aurait soupiré l'air de dire que j'étais irrécupérable, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en me disant que c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez moi.

Je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'excuser, il m'attrapa par le col et me regarda avec un air étrange. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule qui était allumée dans le coin.

_ Vous… vous êtes… commença-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, grognais-je à son intention. La colère dans ma voix et les pulsions que je ressentais à travers la charmeuse de démons fendirent mes pupilles comme celles d'un chat.

_ Votre âme est.. étrange, fit-il en regardant dans mes yeux avec un air complètement dans la lune.

_ Vous voyez mon âme, constatais-je avec stupeur. C'est ridicule. Et vous pouvez-me lâcher, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

_ Aussi ridicule que d'avoir une âme presque divisée en deux, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

_ C'est super, dis-je d'une traite, mais là, je dois y aller.

_ Vous cherchez les hommes de l'Akatsuki ?

_ Comment le savez-vous ? j'étais tellement estomaquée que je me décidais pour une pose.

_ Vous venez pour chercher votre amie, je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez. Je suis Yamato Konosuke, et je peux vous aider. L'Akatsuki voulait que je les aide, car je peux déterminer si une âme est différente de ce qu'elle devrait être normalement. Enfin, seulement si elle possède une énergie…

_ Pour faire simple, l'interrompais-je, vous savez repérer les Bijuus, du moins c'est cette faculté qui les intéresse. Est-ce que vous pouvez aussi « suivre » l'âme de quelqu'un si vous l'avez déjà vue ? Comme par exemple celle de mon amie…

_ Venez, me dit-il, il est encore temps.

Il n'avais aucune aptitude physique particulière, constatais-je en regardant sa façon de courir. L'Akatsuki aurait pu l'emmener par la force. Je compris que Kentaro s'était montré à visage découvert ou avait été débusqué par cet homme, permettant ainsi une diversion. Il me montra une grotte dont l'entrée était sous-marine, où d'après lui, je pourrais retrouver mon amie. Je le remerciais poliment et attendis qu'il s'éloigne un peu. Pour atteindre l'entrée que je distinguais à peu près, je devais plonger depuis un endroit assez élevé et me retrouver proche de celle-ci. Il devait bien y avoir dix mètres entre le rocher que j'avais escaladé et la surface de l'eau. Si je me ratais, c'était la mort assurée. Je pris une grande inspiration et me laissais tomber. Les mains jointes devant la tête, je percutais l'eau qui me parut aussi dure qu'une plaque de béton. Je nageais le plus vite possible. C'était froid, et j'avais l'impression que mes poumons allaient geler avant d'éclater. J'atteignis finalement ma destination.

Il y avait une poche d'air qui me permis de respirer avant de trouver une issue. Le sol remontait brusquement, comme une marche assez haute, et le plafond était très bas. A genoux sur la berge, l'eau léchant les pierres près de moi, il n'y avait pas plus de quelques centimètres entre moi et le haut de la voûte. Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste derrière moi. Avant d'avoir pu me retourner, il me percuta et me plaqua contre le sol. En voulant griffer son visage de mes ongles longs pour qu'il me lâche, je ne sentis que du vois sous mes mains. Un masque. Tobi ! Il plongea ma tête sous l'eau pour me noyer, son corps pressant le mien avec une efficacité telle que mes ruades ne le faisais guère bouger. Il s'installa sur mon dos, ses pieds écrasant mes mains pour que je ne puisse le blesser. Mes pieds pouvaient toujours frapper le sol, il ne se passait rien.

_ Oy Tobi, s'écria une voix courroucée depuis le lointain. Fais moins de bruit quand tu va pisser !

Il me releva la tête en me tirant par ma queue de cheval.

_ Tobi demande pardon à Deidara-sempai, brailla-t-il en réponse.

Il enfonça de nouveau ma tête aussi sec sous l'eau et je bus la tasse. L'eau qui entra dans mes poumons me fit paniquer, tant que je sentis ma force et celle que me donnait la charmeuse de démons décupler. Elle ne voulait pas que je meure. La tête de Tobi heurta le plafond avec un bruit sonore. Il s'écroula sur moi, assommé. Mais il ne tenait plus ma tête, que je relevais en crachant. Je toussais un long moment encore avant de le repousser un peu. Mais il était trop lourd et mes bras trop faibles. Je me laissais retomber, me concentrant pour ne pas me noyer de nouveau. Mais son bras pesait sur ma nuque, et je n'avais plus la force de résister. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, bien que la charmeuse de démons tente de repousser les limites de mon corps, mon visage creva la surface, achevant de me mener à la mort. Dans le courant, mes mèches de cheveux dansaient lentement.

_ Tobi, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos du bruit ? fit la voix qui se rapprochait, menaçante.

Il s'élança sur nos corps en poussant une inspiration surprise. Il me dégagea lentement, mais je ne voyais déjà presque plus rien entre mes paupières closes. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ma poitrine pour faire les gestes de secours quand la charmeuse de démons réussit enfin à me faire reprendre conscience complètement. En me redressant en même temps que lui, je lui flanquais un coup de boule qui le fit reculer. Il voulu sourire, mes yeux l'en empêchèrent. Je me relevais, prête à combattre. La rage parcourait mon corps et me faisait paraître plus sombre. D'avoir réchappé à la mort me donnait une volonté nouvelle. Je sentis sa peur et le vis reculer. Il lança quelque chose sur moi que je parais par sureté. C'était un fumigène.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, je partis sur ses traces. Je le croisais dans ma course, et il tenait mon amie inconsciente dans ses bras, menaçant de l'étrangler. Mes yeux brûlaient de larmes. Je le haïssais. Je serrais les dents et je me jetais sur lui pour le frapper. Je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux gris ni son beau visage, pleins de promesse de bonheur. Le bonheur s'était envolé. Il me laça mon amie dessus pour me retarder et disparut alors que je lui criais de revenir. Je pleurais encore un moment, puis me résignais. La charmeuse de démons s'était rétractée, je n'avais plus besoin d'elle. En se soutenant mutuellement, nous sommes sorties par une autre entrée, celle qu'il avait empruntée certainement. Debout sur la plaine, je respirais enfin, adressant un pâle sourire à ma camarade. On cria mon nom.

Arrivant en courant, je vis Kakashi, Yondaime Hokage ainsi que Kentaro qui avait repris des forces venir à nous. Après un bref récapitulatif de la situation, mon coéquipier m'examina puis ce fut le tour de Karasu, tandis que Minato allait chercher Tobi pour le constituer prisonnier. Kakashi me prit dans ses bras, tant je ne tenais plus debout. Il était doux, et je m'abandonnais à l'étrainte, n'ayant pas la force de lui parler de séparation pour l'instant. Plus loin, bien plus loin, je devinais que des yeux nous regardaient et brûlaient de jalousie. Je souris à cette petite vengeance.

* * *

_Alors tout est plutôt en ordre, même s'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler. _

Reviews?

P.S.: Voilà, un aperçu de ma vie, je vais à la Japan expo demain. avec l'aide de mon frère j'ai improvisé rapidement un cosplay de Masumoto Rangiku de Bleach (mais il me manque quelques tailles de bonnet XD).


	27. Promesses et souvenirs

_ Ce salaud, il a filé, s'écria l'Hokage avec colère en s'installant à la table où nous étions tous. Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a Kakashi, pourquoi tu déprimes ?

_ Elle… elle vient de me dire qu.. que…

_ Ah, fit il simplement en me regardant dans les yeux. Quelque chose passa entre moi et Minato, allez savoir quoi. Je peux te parler une minute ?

Je le suivis dehors. Assez près pour rester auprès des regards des autres. Mais il demanda à aller plus loin. Puis, nous nous assîmes côte à côte à côté du canal.

_ Tu aurais pu lui annoncer plus doucement, me reprocha l'Hokage.

_ Oui, admis-je simplement. Et depuis bien longtemps.

_ c'était mon élève. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

_ Je sais.

_ Je te hais, énonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. Ou du moins je devrais.

_ Je ne comprends pas, c'est à cause de ce qui vient de se passer avec Kakashi, ou…

_ Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans.

_ J'ignore totalement ce qui s'est passé il y a presque seize ans monsieur, commençais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez. J'ai perdu la mémoire, et je vous rappelle qu'on m'a envoyé sur Terre pendant presque tout ce temps.

_ A…A cause de toi, ma femme est morte.

_ Je suis désolée. Mais pourquoi me le reprocher maintenant, et aussi avoir tenté de me tuer ? Je ne me souviens de rien, et je vous le rappelle, j'avais quatre ans.

_ Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix étrange, comme s'il allait pleurer. Quelque chose me dérangea dans son attitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Vous avez l'air bizarre, Hokage-sama, vous allez bien ?

_ Juste un peu mal à la tête, ça arrive de temps en temps.

_ Vous voulez une aspirine, lui proposais-je, j'en ai dans mon sac.

_ Merci, je veux bien, fit-il en prenant la gourde et le médicament que je lui tendais. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma main. Je reculais, comme si il m'avait brûlé. Son chakra avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose de sombre… Il releva brusquement la tête et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-il. Et où sont les autres,

_ Vous ne vous rappelez pas, m'inquiétais-je. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

_ Vaguement. Je vous ai dit…

_ Peu de choses, sur ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans.

_ Je me sens…

_ Attendez, laissez-moi prendre votre température. Si ça se trouve, vous avez pris froid d et…

_ Je vais bien, fit-il en écartant mon poignet. Son chakra était redevenu normal. Je ne comprenais pas… Il fallait que je fasse des recherches à propos de cela. De plus, Karasu ne m'avait-elle pas dit que dans le cours normal de l'histoire, le quatrième Hokage était mort face à Kyuubi ? Peut-être quelqu'un le contrôlait-il de temps en temps ? Ou lui avait appliqué un jutsu bizarre qui…

_ Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit sur ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans, demanda-t-il en interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je tentais biens d'en retrouver le fil, mais rien à faire, j'avais perdu l'idée que je cherchais.

_ Que j'avais tué votre femme.

_ Ce n'est…. Ni totalement vrai, ni totalement faux.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Vous savez garder un secret ?

_ Oui. S'il vous plait, dites moi, je sens que ça me concerne.

_ En échange, je veux que vous appreniez à vous servir de la charmeuse de démons pour protéger mon fils et.. Aahh ! Ma tête, gémit-il en se tenant les tempes. Je le touchais et ressentis encore la décharge d'énergie négative qui me donna un haut le cœur. Mais cela sembla faire du bien à l'Hokage qui resserra sa main sur mes doigts. Elle était chaude, sa main. J'aimais bien… Elle me rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je ne sais pas quoi, quelque chose de flou et d'enfoui…

_ Vous allez bien monsieur ? Vous voulez que j'appelle de l'aide ?

_ Non, ça ira. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais… Mais je me sens bien. Je vais vous raconter. J'ai eu une femme auparavant. Et elle était le précédent jinchuuriki de Kuyybi.

_ Sans déconner… Alors Naruto…

_ J'y viens, j'y viens. Le sceau du démon renard ne s'affaiblit que lors d'un accouchement. On m'a donc demandé de maintenir le sceau pendant que les sages femmes s'occupaient de cela. Ta mère était l'une d'elles. Kana, une très belle femme. Une bonne amie aussi. J'me rappelle qu'une fois on était sortis ensemble…

_ Mis à part vos aventures avec ma mère, si on en venait au reste ?

_ Parmi les plus grands secrets gardés par Konoha, il y avait la date de l'accouchement de ma femme, mais aussi ton existence. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'avais l'âge que tu as maintenant. Alors que ma femme accouchait, tu étais toi aussi cachée dans la grotte. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Quelqu'un avait appris où tu te cachais, et tes pouvoirs l'intéressaient. Par malchance, il tomba au moment de l'accouchement. Je n'ai rien pu faire, il menaçait mon fils. Pendant ce temps la le sceau menaçait de se briser, et l'inconnu, un type masqué, menaçait la vie de mon fils. C'est là que tu as perdu l'esprit, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Mais quand je suis revenu à moi, Naruto pleurait, tu gisais, inconsciente dans un coin de la pièce. Et ma femme… Elle était partie. Mais elle avait l'air en paix. J'ai idée que c'est toi qui lui as offert cette paix. Alors je vous ai pris, tous les deux, Naruto et toi, et je suis parti pour venger ma femme. Après un dur combat, j'ai réussi à enfermer le démon renard. Et toi…. Tu m'a empêché de mourir. Mais je savais que si je te gardais au village, il y aurait des problèmes. Tu ne contrôlais plus ta force. Je ne savais même plus quand tu étais toi ou quand tu étais la charmeuse de démons. Pendant quelques années, je t'ai élevée avec Naruto, comme ma propre fille. Puis, j'ai du vous séparer. Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasse du mal. Et puis, il y avait autre chose. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose en moi me disait de te tuer. Tu.. tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Quand tu m'as touché. Et ce membre de l'Akatsuki que je n'ai pas pu…

Il y eut un déclic dans mon cerveau. Il avait bien parlé d'un type masqué ? Et si…

_ Hokage-sama, l'interrompais-je. Hok… Minato, regarde moi dans les yeux. Il faut que je sache deux choses importantes. Alors maintenant dites moi, est-ce que vous vous rappelez quelque chose sur ce type masqué, un détail. Comme… comme la couleur de son masque ou son aspect par exemple.

_ Un type assez grand, d'apparence quelconque…. Non, le masque je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait.

_ Merde ! Autre chose, est ce que vous vous rappelez avoir vu quelqu'un dans la grotte. Parce que le type que j'ai laissé inconscient, ou du moins je le croyais. Ce… Tobi ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais c'est très vague et assez tiré par les cheveux, mais il est possible que ce soit le même homme. Lui aussi portait un masque.

_ Effectivement, c'est une idée assez saugrenue, convint-il. Mais n'importe qui peut se transformer en n'importe quoi. Regarde, en un seul geste, je peux me transformer en Tsunade.

Je me retrouvais soudain devant l'abondant soutien gorge de Godaime Hokage. Nous décidâmes alors de rentrer. Je voulais bien protéger Naruto, ainsi que Yamato, s'il y avait un problème avec le démon renard à neuf queues enfermé en lui. Nous passâmes donc la nuit dans une auberge, et Kakashi fut assez fâché et ne voulut pas comprendre pourquoi Minato tenait ma main dans la sienne. En plus il était encore plus vieux que Kakashi. Aucune chance que je tombe amoureuse de lui. A la limite, il pouvait même être mon père. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas été pendant un moment ? Quoi qu'il était quand même pas mal.. Je me tapais la tête contre le mur. Ce type pouvait être mon père et je me pâmais pour ses biscotos ? Ridicule. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux. Je refusais d'admettre l'évidence. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Deidara. Et j'avais cru en lui. Je soupirais et me retournais dans mon lit. Ne valait mieux ne rien dire parce que sinon, Karasu allait se faire un plaisir de me tirer les vers du nez. Je songeais à ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre et à la promesse que j'avais faite. La vérité pèse tellement. Et qui était cet homme masqué. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Je me jurais que je trouverais un moyen de rendre sa normalité à l'Hokage. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et je vengerais la mort de ma mère. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme, ni s'il se cachait sous les airs enfantins de Tobi, mais je savais que je e retrouverai, et que je le tuerai.


	28. La dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin

Je vous ferai grâce de mes entraînements et du début de l'examen chuunin. Vous vous en doutiez, j'ai réussi les épreuves bien mieux que la dernière fois, mue par une énergie nouvelle et une confiance en moi débordante. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup de participants. Naruto, qui pour une fois n'avait pas protesté, ne s'était pas inscrit à l'épreuve. Il ne restait donc que moi, un type du village de la pluie, un certain Amane Tashibari, une fille d'un tout petit village de ninjas d'un pays du feu, Ayemoto Kuona, ainsi que d'autres candidats que je ne connaissais que de nom avec une femme, Nagami Aoi, et quatre hommes : Sachimoto Kiru, Agamoshi Inoue, Negamato Kenji et Yumaki Kondo. J'ignorais tout d'eux que ce soit leurs techniques, leur forces, leurs atouts ou leurs faiblesses.

Le jour du tournois arriva bien vite, bien trop vite. Nous étions huit participants, tous dans une pièce particulière avant d'arriver sur le terrain. Tous d'âges différents, et tous des inconnus les uns pour les autres. Je regardais la foule qui s'amassait sur les gradins. Au loin, Karasu me faisait de grands signes et m'avait réservé une place. Dans la tribune des Kages, Les hokages du villages de Konoha ainsi que le vieux Tsuchikage invité pour l'occasion, siégeaient tranquillement, abrités du soleil par leurs chapeaux larges. Dans le public, une silhouette sombre attira mon attention. Quand je la fixais du regard, elle disparut. Etrange. Je tentais bien de la retrouver, mais on annonça bien vite les festivités.

Cela commença par un combat entre deux hommes : Inoue face à kiru. Kiru ne semblait être bon qu'en genjustus vocaux. Inoue contrôlait le doton, et n'eut aucun mal à contrer les techniques de son adversaire. En effet, il apparut qu'il passait son temps avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, déversant un flot continu de musique assez violentes. Le combat tourna donc vite court avec la victoire de celui qui écoutait de la musique.

Le combat suivant opposait Kuona et Kenji. Elle était grande et forte, et contrôlait le Katon. Je me rendis bien vite compte qu'elle semblait être une personne importante de son village, un genre de princesse. Par la porte entrouverte du terrain qui menait aux gradins, j'apercevais au oins trois hommes qui scandaient son nom. L'un d'eux ressemblait à un entraîneur de boxe, assez trapu et très moche qui tenait une serviette blanche et hurlait des ordres à la jeune femme qui se contentait de les ignorer la plupart du temps. Les deux autres ressemblaient fortement à deux gardes du corps, au look un peu maffieux. Il ne manquait plus que le pistolet sous la veste et ils auraient été parfaits. L'adversaire de la jeune femme était un élève de l'académie tout juste sorti. Il était imbu de lui-même, et je me demandais comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir lors des épreuves précédentes sans être recalé. Il ressemblait un peu à Naruto par certains aspects, sauf que Naruto, lui, au moins il ne perdait pas la face. Son adversaire le mit rapidement au tapis et remonta près de nous.

Tashibari était face à Aoi. Tashibari, au moins, faisait figure d'adversaire crédible. Aoi ne se défendait pas mal, c'était juste qu'elle n'osait pas attaquer. J'appris ensuite, lorsqu'elle fut à moitié noyée par son adversaire qu'elle était un ninja médecin. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas peur du sang, en tout cas, elle ne valait pas tripette en combat.

Mon tour arriva bien vite. J'étais face à Kondo. Il devait bien avoir plus de la trentaine, et regardait avec intérêt le décolleté de la tenue de Kuona. Je me mis en position et regardais une nouvelle fois le public en priant pour que je ne me vautre pas misérablement. Je me savais déjà commentée. J'avais une petite réputation, pas en combat, hélas, mais beaucoup d'hommes se rappelaient avoir passé une nuit avec moi lorsque j'étais déprimée, et d'autres s'intéressaient à ma relation avec Kakashi. J'allais leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Par dessus les murmures de la foule, j'entendis Karasu, Kentaro et Naruto me crier bonne chance. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Et puis j'avais toujours cette impression d'être observée par cette ombre inconnue. Un ami ou un ennemi ? Je ne savais pas. Je me mis en position face à mon adversaire lorsque le signal fut donné.

Il était… étrange. Il m'attaqua plusieurs fois au Taijutsu, des prises faciles que j déjouais sans montrer grand choses de mes abilités. Il se mit à sourire, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir été lésée quelque part. Je regardais mes poignets, mais mes bracelets qui limitaient ma réserve de chakra étaient toujours là. Quand tout à coup, je m'aperçois qu'il a bougé. Les chaînes qui décorent son corps ont changé. Et pas qu'u peu, désormais elles sont ornées de pointes et elles vibrent, comme si elles tournaient sur elles-mêmes. Il saute au dessus de moi et tend sa jambe pour me frapper. Je me protège avec mes bras, les recouvrant d'une coque de glace protectrice dans la doublure de ma veste. 9a prend, il ne parvient pas à la déchirer mais par contre le choc et l'accentuation du poids fait se craqueler se sol sous mes pieds. Un piège ? Je recule vivement. Une douleur à l'épaule. Son autre jambe s'était posée tout doucement sur mon épaule et a déchiré ma peau tandis que je reculais. Du sang chaud coule le long de mon bras. Sa voix, derrière moi, à mon oreille. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Concentre toi, ma vieille, concentre toi…

_ Ton sang… Sur ta peau blanche, murmure-t-il avec une orte d'exitation dans la voix. C'est si beau…

Je me dégage et me retourne aussitôt. Il a beau être très fort en Taijutsu, moi j'avais été entraîné par Gai, et ça c'est une expérience qu e j'avais acquise à la force du temps et des entraînements. Il bloqua mon pied avec sa main. Au lieu de m'éloigner, je me plaquais presque à lui, juste assez loin pour ne pas me fairee blesser par ses lames et Je fis tourner mon pied entravé. Son poignet lâcha d'un coup sec dans un craquement horrible et il gémit de douleur. Prenant appui sur cette jambe, je sautais dans les airs et le plaquais une nouvelle fois au sol en frappant en plein dans son ventre. J'aller frapper encore, lorsque l'examinateur me crria d'arrêter. J'avais le contrôle sur mes mouvements. J'arrêtais mon piedset sautais en arrière. J'avais gagné.

Pendant que je me faisais soigner, la première demi finale opposa Kuona à Inoue. Les deux étaient assez puissants, et le terrain se retrouva percé de trous. Le manipulateur de l'élément terre fit se lever des falaises que son adversaire explosa avec son énorme éventail de fer. Le combat fut assez long, ce qui me permis de manger un peu de chocolat et de venir me faire féliciter par quelques personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Quand je reessortis pour mon second combat face à Tashibari, je ne reconnus pas le terrain. D'immenses colonnes de pierre et de terre avaient poussé ça et là. Le combat s'engagea avant que mon adversaire ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je me mis à courir vers luis, me jetais au sol pour éviter ses shurikens et dérapais le long du terrain. Ma jambe le faucha et il tomba. Je le vis se rattraper par un saut périlleux. Pas mal. Nous continuâmes notre mise en bouche par un lancer de divers armes contondantes. Deux parchemins explosifs lancés par lui firent d'écrouler une des colonnes sur moi et je me retrouvais coincée sous des gravats. Fort heureusement, je n'étais pas blessée ayant réussi à repousser une plaque en pierre de façon à ne pas être écrasée. Mon adversaire semblait aimer noyer les gens. D'ailleurs, il s'installa su un des piliers et forma quelques signes.

_ Suiton, la vague déferlante, cra-t-il.

_ Fuuton, l'œil du cyclone, répondis-je après quelques signes.

Une bullle se forma autour de moi. Sous le changement de pression de l'air tout autour de moi, les pierres gémirent et explosèrent. Le souffle me projeta droit sur la muraille d'eau qui me tombait dessus. Mais ma technique me protégea de l'élément et je flottais donc doucement jusqu'à la surface où elle explosa. Mais mon adversaire n'en avait as terminé avec moi, il se mit à enchaîner technique après technique à un rythme assez soutenu. Des dragons, des vagues et des tempêtes me tombèrent dessus les unes après les autres, de plus en plus puissantes au fur et à mesure que la colère de mon ennemi allait en s'intensifiant. Lui qui voulait me noyer, il ne vit mes clones d'eau que trop tard qui l'emportèrent sous la surface. Je plongeais à mon tour. Mes nattes que j'avais refaites peu de temps avant le tournois allaient en tous sens, et j'entendais les perles s'entrechoquer. Avec l'aide de mes deux clones, je l'immobilisais, et pressais son cou pendant quelques scondes, les comptant pour être plus sûre. Une fois certaine qu'il était inconscient, je le ramenais à la surface et attendis que le niveau de l'eau décroisse. J'avais gagné encore une fois. Bien que trempée comme une soupe, j'appréciais de prendre un bain de foule qui m'acclama pendant que j'allais me soigner. Encore une fois, je sentis des yeux posés sur moi, sans comprendre à qui appartenait ce regard.

Le dernier combat m'opposa à Kuona. Je dois dire que j'eus beaucoup de chance car il se mit à pleuvoir. Ses jutsus de feu avaient donc beaucoup moins de puissance. Je la battis sans même utiliser de techniques et l'immobilisais pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Après encore quelques applaudissements de la foule, je reçus mon grade de chuunin, et retournais tranquillement dans les gradins. J'étais seule dans l'escalier, lorsque je la vis, l'ombre. Je réussis à saisir un pan de son manteau alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Contrairement aux autres fois où j'avais été confrontée à ce genre de cas, je me retournais afin de pouvoir me défendre dans mon angle mort. C'était un homme masqué. Mais il n'avait pas la carrure de Tobi, plutôt celle de… Avant que j'ai pu faire un seul geste, il décala son masque, laissant apparaître le bas de son visage et me vola un baiser. Et avant que je ne puisse le rattraper, il avait déjà disparu. Je souris tristement face à cet homme que j'avais percé à jour. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire que tu t'expose à ce point ? Pourquoi vouloir me voir encore une fois alors que tu avais comprit qu'entre nous c'était impossible ? Dis moi Deidara, pourquoi ?


	29. interrogation en règle

Je ne parvenais pas à croire ce qui venait de survenir. Était-il désespéré au point de s'approcher si près du village où se déroulait le tournois, méprisant gardes et sécurité? Je sentais encore sur mes lèvres la pression furtive des siennes, si douces et si fermes tout à la fois. Mais aujourd'hui c'est lui qui avait fui et moi qui acceptait la douloureuse réalité des sentiments. J'étais... vraimen émue par ce qu'il faisait pour moi, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Si un autre avait eu les mêmes gestes, j'en aurais été flattée certes, mais sans doute pas autant. Non, me morigénais-je, je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse. Les autres fois avaient suffi me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, mais qu'inévitableent il y aurait de la casse. Un seul moment d'innatention, et je pouvais me transformer en un monstre affamé de sueur et de sang.

Je soupirais. Peut-être avais-je oublié de vous le préciser, mais le tournis se passait à Iwa, le pays de naissance de Deidara. Pas étonnant u'il connaisse encore quelques trucs pour entrer en douce dans son village. Quand je sortis de l'enceinte de l'arène, mon épaule gauche encore bandée et où s'était étendu une tâche rouge à cause de mes efforts fournis. Je posais ma main dessus et sentis les tissus se ressouder. Pratique de contrôler le temps pour accélérer la formation des cellules. Bien qu'il ait plus quelques instants auparavant, la terre craquelée du sol avait absorbé toute l'humidité. L'air était chaud et sec. Berk, je n'aimait pas ce genre de temps. Je e bronze pas moi. Je fais des coups de soleil et je pèle. Je passais donc par l'nfirmerie pour leur demander de la lotion solaire. Tandis que je m'en badigeonais, je voyais les infirmères peiner à maintenir un petit garçon pour une picure de vaccin. Je les aidais donc avant de sortir prendre l'air.

_ Ah, ben elle est là. Kentaro, c'est plus a peine de chercher, entendis-je crier Karasu aupreès de moi. Alors ça boume?

_ Ça va comme ça, répondis-je en essayant de ne plus penser à ce baiser.

_ Parfait. Comment il s'appelle? Demanda-elle pendant que nous rejoignions notre groupe en provenance de Konoha à savoir, notre équipe, l'Hokage et sa progéniture.

_ Mais quoi? Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est tout. Viens, faut qu'on remonte, y'a un euxième tour avec la plpart des aspirans en provenance du pays de la Terre.

_ C'est ça, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. T'as toujours cette lueur dans les yeux quand tu as quelqu'un en vue. Et surtout, tu passes ton temps à changer de sujet quand tu refuses de l'admettre.

_ Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, il y a bien quelqu'un, mais c'est seulement un ami.

_ Encore mieux, t'es seulement tombée amoureuse des amis qui deviennent plus que cela. Je voulais te caser avec Kentaro mais il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui t'intéresse plus. Je le connais?

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par connaître. Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que tu en sais, c'est peut-être justement Kentaro?

_ Mmm, non, fit elle en me guidant jusqu'à côté de l'Hokage et de son fils où nous prîmes place. En bas, deux énergumes se battaient théâtralement.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda l'Hokage, qui était plus intéressé par notre conversation.

_ J'essaye de lui faire avouer quel homme a attiré ses faveurs. Mais je vais devoir me contenter de seulement ce que je sais sur ses goûts en la matière.

_ C'est sans doute plus intéressant que le combat, mais je pense pour notre image que nous devrions faire semblant de regarder le match.

_ Qui combat? demandais-je tandis que nous fixions sans vraiment le voir le terrain.

_ Je ne sais plus trop, un type du pays de la pluie et le beau-fils du Raikage, je crois, répodit l'Hokage.

_ Si ce n'est pas Kentaro, alors qui est-ce? Je le connais mais c'est très vague, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens ici.

_ Si jamais tu sous-entend encore une fois que je sus tombée amoureuse, je dis à tout le monde de qui toi tu l'es. Et pour celle-là je connais la réponse.

_ C'est petit et mesqui,, dit Minato. Mais je suis du même avis que Karasu, tu as quelqu'un en ligne de mire. Sinon, pourquoi aurait tu quitté Kakashi?

_ Je ne sais pas, par exemple qu'il était vraiment désespéré, qu'il pensait toujours qu'il y ait un espoir dans notre couple même après que je sois allé plusieurs fois dans le lit d'un autre. Et aussi le fait qu'il tente de me retenir par tous les moyens, que je ne citerais pas.

_ Bon, alors si tu es tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre pendant ta relation avec Kakashi, c'est qu'il est ttalement différent de lui. Peut-être une personne de son entourage? Proposa notre blond chef.

_ Si tu es tmbée amoureuse de Gai, je te promets que je me suicide.

_ Tu comprendras l'envie de suicide, seulement si tu le vois danser dans son pjama vert. A croire qu'il ne met pas de slip vu à quel point ça balotte.

_ Je confirme, grimace Minato, il ne porte aucun sous vêtement. Vous n'imaginez pas comment il est quand on va au onsen.

_ Je ne préfère pas imaginer. Je préfère que mon envie de me tuer reste au stade de projet.

_ Alors vu ce que tu as reproché à Kakashi, cette personne est assez optimiste ou alors tu aimes bien le voir sourire. Je pense aussi qu'il est moins laxiste que Kakashi, certainement plus protecteur et jaloux. Peut-être même très sensible à ce que l'on dit sur lui, puisque ton ex semblait n'avoir aucue idée des bruits qui courrait sur votre couple. Mais aussi qu'il sait reconnaître que tu ne lui appartens pas, et te laisse le choix.

_ C'est unebonne analyse, estima Minato, mais elle est peut-être trop pointue. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas du tut qui pourrait correspondre à cette description dans l'entourage de Kakashi.

_ C'est peut-être quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas?

_ Avec des peut-être on referait le monde. Autant te le dire tout de suite, je suis devenue lesbienne et j'ai une relation avec ma voisine de pallier.

_ Mais moi je connais bien Kakashi, il n'a rien contre les homosexuels, et il n'y a pas de femme autre que vous dans votre immeuble.

_ Un mensonge. J'ai visé juste. Mais je ne vois absolument pas qui...

_ Oui mais le mensonge était bien trop facile à devner. Je récapitule, le prétendant a des traits assez souriants, protecteur, se vexe facilement. Et s'il fait la cour, il sait reconnaître sa défaite. Quand il a joué ses cartes, il tire sa révérence. Mais je ne pense pas que Kakashi le connaissse tant que cela. Un adversaire dune fois lors d'un combat alors.

_ Oui, mais le mensonge est vraiment très gros vu qu'elle sait que je la connais. C'est donc qu'elle se dit que si je savais de qui elle est amoureuse, je lui reprocherais ce choix...

_ Un nuke-nin? Dans ce cas pas étonnant qu'on lui reproche ce choix.

_ Cela va poser un problème, puisqu'elle est loyale en ce qu'elle croit et qu'elle respecteses promesses. Si elle vous a promis de protéger Naruto, elle ne se dédiera pas. Donc, sans doute pas un nuke-nin. Encore que...

_ Puisque c'est ça je ne dis plus rien, boudais-je, vexée qu'ils m'aient percé si facilement à jour.

_ C'est mort, elle ne dira plus rien, faut que je lui propose quelqu'un pour qui je sais que ce sera impossible...

_ Pourquoi pas moi? fit Naruto qui s'était prêté a jeu.

_ Braillard à ce point Je crèverait la gueule ouverte si j'étais amoureuse de toi. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre pour que je m'entraîne avec toi et tous tes potes.

_ Donc plutôt quelqu'un de soitare et qui a peu d'amis, diagnostiqua Minato.

_ Vous commencez à être grave lourds là. Et je vous répète ue je ne suis pas moureuse de ce te, et qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je l'aurais deviné sinon. Et puis il me l'aurait dit, soyons sérieux.

_ Ah, un amour caché alors, genre ils s'aiment sans se l'avoir jamais dit. C'est romantique. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça tient plutôt du rêve. Si ça se trouve, tu l'aime et tu t'imagines qu'il t'aime en retour. Ça s'appelle un fantasme.

_ Oh, je sais, je sais! Quelqu'un qui se vèxerait facilement si on critique ce qu'il fait, que Kakashi-sensei connait sans trop l'apprécier, qui aime sourire et qui aime les femmes... C'est ça les indices, non?

_ Tout a fait Naruto. Tu as une hypothèse à soumettre? Je te rappelle que je suis sensée désaprouver ce choix pour elle.

_ Ero-sennin, rigola-t-il.

_ Effectivement, ft Karasu pendant que je laiser planer un silence de mort. Là, au moins, on est certains que je refuserais une telle relation. C'est le mot fantasme qui t'a mis sur la voie?

_ Oui, rit-il encore avant que je ne lui saisisse les épaules d'une poigne de fer et ne me mette à parler dans son oreille pour que lui seul m'entende.

_ Naruto, tu savais qu'en cas de mort cérébrale, le coeur se mettait à battre plus vite que d'ordinaire? J'ai toujours voulu essayer ça. Je pense que tu es un sujet arfaitement compatible à l'automatisme cardiaque, on fait ça quand, tout de suite? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'une voix d'outre-tombe, prenant plaisir à le voir blémir de peur.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuse.

_ Mais ça nous met sur une bonne voix. Si elle réfute le fantasme, ils n'ont pas encore couché ensemble. Mais il y a un lien entre tous ceux qui ont été proposé. Kakashi et Jiraya sont des senseis de Naruto. Jiraya écrit les tomes d'_Icha Icha Paradise_ que Kakashi aime lire, et que Naruto a lu pour lui signaler ses fautes. Ce qui nous laisse quelqu'un qui a enseigné à Naruto, qui a lu ou aide Jiraya pour ses livres pornos...

L'idée fit son chemin, et ils regadèrent tous Minato avec un grand surire qui se sentit rougir. Je frappais un grand coup sur leur tête.

_ Non mais ça va pas? Il est beau, grand, blond, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je vous signale qu'il a l'âge d'être mon père!

_ Moi ça m'aurait pas gêné d'avoir une admiratrice secrète, dit Minato qui faisait cmme s'il se sentait flatté.

_ Mais au moins ça nous a laissé des informations. Elle vient d'apprécier la faculté de notre Hokage à être beau, grand et blond. Ce qui veut dire...

Je décidais dde m'éloigner. C'était si facile de laisser échapper des informations quand on était encolère. Je descendis l'encalier en serrant les dents. Je vis une ombre bouger dans le public. Était-il encore caché là? Avait-il écouté notre conversation? Je venais d'admettre, pour quelqu'un qui aurait deviné l'identité de la personne dont ils cherchaient à me faire dire le nom, que cette personne me plaisait. Beau, grand et blond. C'était comme ça que je l'appréciais alors. Se vexant de ce qu'on dit sur lui, puisque lors de notre première rencontre, j'avas mis en doute ses capacités au combat et il s'était fait menaçant. Protecteur, oui, très puisqu'il m'avait emmené chez quelqu'un d'autre de confiance pur un temps, afin que je ne sois pas inquiétée par ses camarades. Seul aussi, par cette occasion, ou alors seulement appréciant ses camarades de l'Akatsuki. Quelqu'n qui 'aurait redonné ma liberté sans aucun remords, quelqu'un qui se serait éloigné lors d'un dernier baiser, le seul qu'on ait échangé... Je courrus dehors pour ne plus entendre les vivats de la foule. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je m'en fichais. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou plerer d'être amoureuse d'un criminel. Mon pied bita contre un pavé inégal de la route et je tombais lourdement sur le sol chauffé par le soleil. Quelqu'un courrait. Derrière moi. Après moi. Je me relevais.

_ Laissez moi, je veux être seule. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide.

Je me mis à avancer en boitant. Mon genou droit me faisait un mal de chien. Ça pouvait s'arranger si je ne bougeais pas. Mais on me suivait. On me suivait et je voulais être seule. J'étais donc obligée de marcher, et d'avoir mal. Mais j'éais fière, trop fière. Et je ne me dédierai pas. Mais je n'avançais pas vite et je perdasdu terrain, beaoucoup. Je me mis à courir en traînant ma jambe. Mais je dus finalement m'arrêter, haletante à cause de l'effort, pleurant à moitité à cause de la douleur. Les bruis de pas ne céssèrent pas. Et ils continuèrent régulièrement, même après qu'en un seul mouvement ont m'ait pris dans les bras. Je n'avais pas peur et je reconnaissais ces bas. Et je savais que je pouvais y laisser exploser mes émotions, tandis qu'on me prtais au loin. J'avais confiance. A l'inverse de mon sang qui avait arrêté de couler le long de cette blessure que j'avais prit le temps de soigner, mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues et tombèrent dans mes cheveux. C'était la deuxième fois que je pleurais dans ces bras. Certaine que je l'aimais.


	30. Promenades à deux

Je me sentais bien. Dans ses bras. Mon corps, mon coeur, mon âme réclamaient Deidara à grands cris. Mais mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. J'étais parfaitement certaine de produire un effet sur cet homme. De là à prétendre quil m'aimait, il y avait un long chemin à faire. De là à rétendre que moi je l'aimais, il n'y avait qu'un pas. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à soigner mes blessures, pour me soutenir. Et c'était tombé sur lui. Une des personnes à laquelle je n'aurais jamais du me fier en ce monde. Et j'étais là, à pleurer, serrée tout contre lui, entendant la pulsation lente de son coeur. Je soupirais. Personne ne saurait qu'il est l'homme que j'aime. Il aurait fallu le connaître bien mieux et avoir entendu mes aveux pour...

Merde! J'avais commis une erreur grossière. L'Hokage était contrôlé par momens par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne lui envoyait des ordres par moments. Si cette personne c'était cet homme masqué? Aurais-je creusé ma propre tombe? Il fallait que je me rensigne sur les techniques du contrôle d'esprit. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, mais je devais faire qelque chose pur lui. Je plaçais cet objectif dans ma liste de priorités.

Il me reposa docement au sol. Je n'avais pas regardé la route. Et comme disait Karasu, même un canard lépreux avait un plus grand sens de l'orientation que moi. J'étais totalement perdue. Attends attends, là. Son visage se rapproche soudain tout près du mien. Il me fait peur. Il se pencha vers ma blessure à l'épaule. Et celle à mon genou. C'est chouette, ça me fait bien plaisir. Mais vois-tu, je sais me soigner moi-même. Il passa un doigt sur la marque fine restée sur mon genou. Ne restent que des traces de sang séché attestant ma chute. Il humecta de sa salive un kleenex et frotta ma jambe pour faire patrir le sang. Puis il déchira les bandages autour de mon épaule et vit qu'il en est de même pour cette plaie. Je commençais à en avoir assez. Je lui en fis la remarque.

_ Tu va arrêter de me tripoter? Je n'aime pas tellement qu'on me touche à ce point.

_ Pardon, pardon princesse! Attendez que j'aille chercher votre cheval blanc avant de me vouloir me regarder de haut.

Les chamailleries. Ces discussions avec lui sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ça m'avait anqué. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais, ce n'était pas le Deidara gentil pour qui je craquais. J'appréciais sa gentillesse, mais je préférais largement par moments n'avoir face à moi, non pas un amant, mais un ami. Un type à qui tu peux dire beaucoup de choses, t'engueuler avec, rire aussi. J'aimais cette facette de lui, vaniteuse et poitilleuse sur toutes sortes de détails. Celui-là, je le connaissais, je l'avais cotoyé pendant deux mois. Quand il se mettait à devenir plus sympathique, il devenait pour moi un inconnu. Je crois qu'à cettte époque, je préférais cet esprit de camaraderie ou l'on pouvait rire parce que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour. Je ne voulais, à ce moment précis, qu'une seule facette de lui, celle assez agaçante, qui avait du mordant. Sans doute pour contraster avec cette douceur étouffante que j'avais connue avec Kakashi. Nous nous sommes promenés, lui caché derrière un masque, dans les alentours de la ville, regardant les échoppes, parlant beaucoup, riants surtout. Un moment de bonheur malsain. Quelque chose en moi me disait que j'étais dans l'erreur, que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il me quitta. Scellant notre chemin par un baiser, un dernier. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé.

Karasu était sûrement inquiète. Je devais rentrer. Mais... Par où aller? Toutes les ruelles me semblaient pareilles. Je devrais y aller au hasard. A moins que... Je formais les sceaux et fit ma technique d'invocation. Et je me retrouvais avec un magnifique louveteau que je renvoyais. C'était nul, je voulais quelque chose de plus sécurisant par ce soir d'automne. Je compris bien rapidement que j'avais besoin d'énergie en quantit suffisante pour effectuer ce que j'avais à faire. Je me concentrais, désactivant mes bracelets limitant mon chakra. Je me retrouvais aveec une magnifique bête noire, au museau et aux bouts des pattes marron. Il me demanda de sa voix grave ce qui m'amenai à l'appeler, d'une voix ennuyée et lasse. Pour qui il se prenait ce loup? Au risque de passer pour une conne, je lui demandais de m'aider à retrouver mes amis.

_ Pour une tâche aussi facile, tu requiers l'aide de Monseigneur, jeune louve? (c'était déjà mieux que les « gamine » d'Ôkami). Tu ne manques pas d'air, croire que je vais t'aider simplement parce que le gardien du rouleau t'y a fait signer? Soit, puisque tu mm'as invoqué et deandé cela poliment, j'obtempère. Mais il faudra pour cela parvenir à me suivre.

Oh le... Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler mon idée qu'il était déjà reparti. Mais vers où me conduisait-il? Je le vis qui bondit sur un des toits des maisons de pierres. Je gimpais à mon tour. Point de tuiles ou de sol en pente ici. Juste des plaques d'ardoise ou de métal pour protéger des rares pluies qui surviennent rarement dans cette contrée. Il courrait vitte le bougre et il sautait haut. Je pris appui sur mes jambes et me jetais brusquement dans les airs. Je retombais lourdement. Pour mes foulées qui se voulaient silencieuses, là c'était assez mal joué. Le loup bondit en arrière et ralentit pour être à mes côtés.

_ On dirait un troupeau d'éléphants et pas une jeune louve. Sers toi de ton chakra comme amortisseur pour ta chute, c'est ainsi qu'on apprend à tomber sans aucun bruit. Utilises aussi les caractéristiques du terrain. On ne vous apprend donc rien dans vos écoles?

Il avait beau me râler dessus, ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens. Ôkami m'avait dit ue j'étais bien plus agile et souple naturellement que les loups. Je pouvais me servir de cela. Les toits étaiet lissants pour certains, je pouvait me propulser ainsi. Le terrain montait de plus en plus. Nous arrivions plus au coeur de la ville. Ici, ily avait plus d'immeubles et de grattes ciels. Le loup me mettait à l'étreuve. Et je raffolais des défis autant que j'appréciais peu que l'on remette en cause mes capacités. Soudain, il accéléra et disparut de mon champ de vision, allant sur une plate forme plus bas. Zut. Je regardais la distance qui me séparait de mon objectif. En bas les gens n'étaient pas plus grands que la largeur d'un doigt. Je me demandais que faire.

Je me souvenais de Matrix avec le futur Néo qui agitait ses jambes en tous sens avant de se crasher en bas. Pas trop classe. Et uis je me remémorais les longues heures passées devant ma Xbox à essayer de passer les niveaux de Mirror Edge. C'était exactement ce qui fallait que je fasse. J'observais les alentours. Ici, pas de chemin balisé en rouge. Mais il y avait juste à côté un monte charge qui pouvait aller d'un immeuble à l'autre. Pas d'appareil en vue mais un cable solide qui ferait une bonne tyrolienne. Je regardais mes gants. Je devrais sans doute m'en racheter. Je grimpais sur le mat qui soutenait le cable et pris celui-ci à pleine mains. Je me laissais glisser dans la pente. C'était rapide, très rapide. Mes mains commençaient à chauffer sous le cuir qui gémissait. Je lâchai s ma prise et me laissais tomber dans le vide. J'aurais aimé avoir un harnais de sécuriité. Non qu'il eut été utile dans ma chute mais il avait l'avantage de représenter une certaine sécurité. Je voyais le sol qui se rapprochais. Je fis une roulade pour m'amortit en plus de mon énergie que je projetais pour rendre l'air plus moletonné et m'aider au silence de mon aterrissage.

Le loup semblait me sourire. J'étais essoflée, mais je me sentais comblée. Ce truc que je venais de faire. C'était géant.

_ Tes amis sont là, juste en bas. Avec tous ces gens qui sortent du stade. Sur ce je te laisse te débrouiller pour retourner au sol jeune louve. Bien que tu manques cruellement d'expérience et que tu ne maitrises pas tes capacités comme il le faudrait, je te juge apte à faire partie de notre meute. Mais prends garde, d'autres que moi pourraient se sentir insatisfaits et refuser de t'aider. Si un jour tu viens nous trouver, ne me demande pas comme Monseigneur, ce n'est qu'un nom pour les humains.

Sur ce il disparut, me laissant un peu perplexe quand à ses paroles. Il y avait un monte chargeutilisé par les ouvriers et les laveurs de carreaux sur le côté du bâtiment. Monseigneur. C'était bien trouvé pour un loup ganté. J'attrapais un cable et me laissais tomber à côté d'un laveur de carreaux très surpris. J'abaissais le levier de commande jusqu'à parvenir à une distance suffisante pour sauter au sol. Puis je rejoignis Karasu qui pour une fois ne me demanda pas où j'étais partie. Elle me savait assez têtue pour ne pas répondre, après 'interrogatoire qu'elle avait fait avec l'Hokage. A propos de lui, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de faire quelques recherches. Nous nous mîmes à marcher vers une pizzeria q'lle aurait remarqué dans le secteur.

_ Haruka, cria une voix conue mais que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Je veux une revanche. Je m'estime en droit de la demander parce que le temps m'a joué des tours. Viens te battre!


	31. Problème à l'horizon

e me retournais eu son de cette voix qui me demandait un combat. J'aimais ce genre de défis, et ç'aurait été impoli de décliner cette invitation. Depuis que j'avais embrassé Deidara, je me sentais légère, si légère… Un peu trop en fait. Rien de tel qu'un bon combat pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était Kuona qui me provoquait ainsi ? J'avoue que notre précédent combat avait été quelque peu inégal. La foule sortait du stade et nous séparait. Je me mis en garde pour signifier que j'étais prête. J'avais observé ses techniques de combat, et elle était très directe dans ses attaques. Elle se mit à courir vers moi dès que la foule se fut écartée. Elle lança sa jambe et frappa. Je parais le coup avec mes bras. Mais il était tellement fort qu'il me projeta à travers l'ouverture qui menait au stade. Ses coups étaient puissants, je le savais. Mais à ce point ? On aurait dit la force de Tsunade ! Mais trop tard, elle arrivait déjà sur moi et me projeta cette fois au beau milieu du stade. Un bon tiers des spectateurs étaient déjà partis, ne souhaitant pas écouter le discours de clôture. Je heurtais brutalement le jounin qui parlait. La foule se mit à murmurer et bon nombre des gens qui étaient sortis vinrent se rasseoir pour regarder le combat.  
Il était clair que Kuona avait bridé ses capacités lors des combat. Mais à ce point ? Je serrais les dents et décidais de montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Le même coups de pied. C'était le même qu'elle avait fait pour me projeter jusqu'ici. Je bandais mes muscles et parais le coups. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Il y eut une acclamation dans le public. Nous continuions notre danse sanglante à coups de poings et de pieds. Ou plutôt, si je me contentais d 'éviter ses coups, je les parais à présent. Mais quelque chose me gênait dans cette situation. Quand on est énervé au point de tout casser autour de soi, on ne garde pas un tel contrôle de soi. On a tendance à avoir des mouvements d'humeur, des cris, des râles, une respiration saccadée et à parler à son adversaire pour expliquer les raisons de son trouble. Mais après ses premières paroles, elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient en cascades de feu autour de son corps musclé. Elle me faisait penser à un prédateur qui défend son territoire. Mais si les loups vivent en meute, il n'y a qu'un seul chef. Je grognais et me décidais enfin à passer à l'offensive.  
C'était une attaque qu'Ôkami m'avait montrée et que j'avais perfectionnée. Les huit coups du loup. Mon pieds droit se leva et je percutais l'arrière de ses genoux. Tandis qu'elle tombait, je changeais de pied et frappais du genou sous son menton. Suivi d'un coup de coude dans son estomac, un coup de pied dans le dos, puis une frappe au niveau de sa nuque pour l'étourdir. Puis, les doigts serrés, j'enfonçais ma main dans une partie molle de son épaule pour a faire retomber au sol, avec fauchage au niveau des chevilles et terminer par un coup de boule. Je peux vous dire qu'elle a morflé. Le la tenais par le col devant le public qui criait pour avoir du sang, et puis soudain elle ouvrir ses yeux. Ils étaient vides, sans émotion, pas même e la peur. Comme je la tenais fermement, je sentis un chakra perturber le mien. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Kuona, oh que non. J'ignorais totalement à qui il appartenait, tout ce que je savais c'était que le possesseur me voulait du mal. Je plaçais mes main le long de sa jugulaire. Rien qu'une dizaine de secondes étaient nécessaires pour obtenir un état d'inconscience. Je la sentis s'affaisser tout contre moi. Heureusement sue le combat n'avait pas duré, sinon j'aurais dû montrer bien plus de force. Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme quand quelqu'un utilise la technique de substitution. Kunona n'était plus dans me s bras mais derrière moi, à quelques mètres. Comment avait-ellle pu alors qu'elle était inconsciente… Dans mes bras se tenait une bûche. Recouverte de parchemins explosifs. Je la jetais au loin mais ils explosèrent avec un grand bruit.  
A travers la fumée qui se répandait et le bruit de la foule, je sus qu'elle se déplaçait. Elle était contrôlé par quelqu'un, tout était clair. De plus, je soupçonnais que le combat et l'explosion étaient faits pour me tenir éloignée de quelque part. Je me décidais à la suivre, et utilisais la fumée à mon avantage pour me dissimuler. Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiais que mes amis et Naruto allaient bien. Ouf, ils n'étaient pas visés. Mais de quoi voulait-on me tenir éloignée dans ce cas ? Je l'ignorais totalement, et piquée par la curiosité, je me mis à suivre le plus discrètement possible ma proie. Elle marchait en dodelinant de la tête. Comme si on la trait volontairement vers quelque part, et que son corps réagissait mal du fait de son absence dans la monde des vivants. Intéressant. Je me mis à repenser à ce chakra sombre que j'avais ressenti. Peut-être que c'était celui de la personne qui contrôlait la jeune femme.  
Quelqu'un ! Je me dissimulais dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment, et continuais d'observer la jeune princesse de loin. Elle se mit à se secouer, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible tentait de la réveiller. Ceci fait, elle se redressa et fit face à ses gardes du corps. Sa voix se fit peureuse, bien que je devinais qu'elle était feinte.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui me poursuit. Aidez moi, je vous en prie.

La salope ! j'étais faite à présent. Je devais m'occuper des gardes avant elle, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'échapper. Je tournais la tête en tous sens sans savoir que faire. Une main attrapa mon épaule. Karasu et Kentaro !

_ Vas-y, m'ordonnèrent-ils. Nous pouvons nous occuper d'eux.  
_ Mais je… Enfin pourquoi…  
_ Ne discute pas, tu vas la perdre sinon.

C'était vrai. J'aurais toujours la possibilité de les remercier plus tard. Je grimpais à la gouttière et atteignis les toits. Juste sous le ciel qui amenait la nuit. Mon domaine de prédilection. Je pus accélérer. Je la voyais en bas en train de courir. Elle ne me remarqua pas. Et elle se mit à marcher. Quand je compris qu'elle s'arrêtait, j'en fis de même. Il y avait deux ombres en plus d'elle dans cette ruelle sombre.

_ Libération, lança une voix grave et douce comme de la soie. Peu après, la jeune femme s'écroulait au sol.  
_ Excellent travail, Konusuke, le félicita une seconde voix qui me semblait vaguement familière, assez cauchemardesque. Avec cela, tu devrais avoir obtenu toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. Alors ?  
_ Vous aviez parfaitement raison, la fille est amoureuse de Deidara-nii. Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour me faire passer pour lui.  
_ Parfait, je pourrais l'utiliser pour avoir cette fille. Même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre son goût dans les femmes. J'ai vu cette fille une fois, brièvement. Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel.  
_ Moi je vois un peu, elle est plutôt mignonne quand on parvient à l'approcher. Dites, si… Si elle n'est pas la personne qu'il vous faut est-ce que je…  
_ Certainement pas. Je sais très bien qui elle est, mais je dois attendre un peu avant de l'utiliser.  
_ Je croyais qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour vos plans, et même qu'elle aurait pu les gêner si elle s'interposer. Est-ce la découverte de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Deidara-nii qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?  
_ Tout a fait. L'avenir serait bien plus simple si je pouvais l'utiliser à ma guise. J'ai maintenant un moyen de pression sur elle. Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser ce que j'avais voulu faire il y a seize ans ! Enfin ! Quand à toi, disparais, j'ai l'impression que mon partenaire revient par ici. Je suis à nouveau obligé de jouer la comédie. J'espère que ceci pourra t'aider à tenir ta langue.  
_ Bien Madara-sama. Je serai plus silencieux qu'une carpe. Mais dites, quand est ce que je pourrai rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? Cela fait tant de temps que j'en rêve.  
_ Nous verrons cela plus tard. Et emporte la fille avec toi. C'était une bonne idée de l'utiliser, mais ta technique a la désagréable idée d'enlever toute l'énergie de ceux sur qui elle est utilisée.  
_ Vos désirs sont des ordres Madara-sama.

Je ne connaissais pas ces hommes, bien que le nom de Madara ne me soit pas inconnu. Encore une chose à rajouter à la liste de ce que je devais chercher. Mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur ce Konusuke. Où avais-je entendu ce nom ? Il avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses… Je mis donc en chasse. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il me voulait ? Il allait m'avoir, mais sans doute pas de la manière dont il pensait !


	32. Double objectif

Mais avant de me mettre en chasse, je devais me changer. Mes vêtements sentaient la sueur, et j'avais bien besoin d'un bon bain. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et enlevais mes vêtements que je jetais dans un sac. Avec un peu de chances, il restait sur moi quelques particules de cette drogue qui pourraient me permettre de pister cet homme. Je me détendis dans l'eau. Il avait dit « Deidara-nii ». Quelqu'un de sa famille ? Peut-être pas. Konusuke… Où avais-je entendu ce nom ? Le souvenir d'une nuit où j'avais pour la première fois utilisé mes pouvoirs bizarroïdes me revint en tête. Un certain Yamato Konusuke m'avait aidé à trouver l'Akatsuki… Je pris une inspiration douloureuse. Cet homme n'avait pas dit qu'il pouvait reconnaître les âmes étranges ? S'il était là, ce n'était pas, comme je le croyais, pour être recruté par l'Akatsuki, mais bien pour me tendre un piège ? Il cherchait sans doute à se faire recruter comme un membre à part entière… cependant il me semblait qu'il n'avait aucune aptitude en tant que ninja… Le personnage n'en devint que plus intrigant.

Je m'habillais de vêtements plus ordinaires pour sortir, à savoir, une jupe et un débardeur. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour garder des vêtements de ninja. Je devais à tout prix me renseigner sur cet individu. D'autant plus qu'en l'embrassant, j'admettais que je m'intéressais à Deidara, puisqu'il avait pris son visage. On allait donc tenter de me manipuler à travers lui. Cependant, si je l'éliminais, j'admettais qu'il savait trop de choses et que j'avais des informations à cacher sur moi-même. Ce qui conduisait à la conclusion que son maître allait m'envoyer d'autres personnages déplaisants pour tenter de savoir ce que j'avais à cacher. Comme l'avancée de mes pouvoirs. Donc, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était d'éliminer cet individu et d'éviter le moindre contact avec Deidara. J'allais devoir veiller sur Naruto comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Mais si je le protégeais ouvertement, la rumeur enflerait sur mes pouvoirs. Je devais me faire discrète pour protéger cette tornade blonde. Pour Konusuke, j'estimais que je ne devais surtout pas le prendre à la légère. J'aurais donc recours à une grande quantité de mes facultés. Si je me loupais et qu'il était encore en vie, j'avais de gros problèmes.

Tout en réfléchissant à une solution éventuelle à ma situation épineuse, je croisais Karasu. Je lui adressais un coup d'œil furtif pour lui signifier que je l'avais vue, et continuais à méditer. Pour Deidara, le problème se règlerait de lui-même. Je me disais que si je l'évitais, il comprendrait le message et qu'il ne s'entêterait pas. C'était la meilleure solution. Je devais partir avant de trop m'attacher à lui. Il était mon ennemi et je ne pouvais pas me lier à lui, quelque chose en moi me l'interdisait. Même si ça me faisait mal. Quand à Konusuke, comment éliminer un type qui peut vous repérer à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Mon aura devait exacerber ses sens de détection, c'était comme ça qu'il m'avait retrouvé. Ce ne fut que quand mon amie m'adressa à nouveau la parole que je trouvais une piste.

_ Toi, tu as un problème, statua-t-elle simplement en m'arrêtant de son bras gauche. Et à en juger par ton absence de sourire, ça ne va pas.

_ Mais non, c'est bon, je vais bien, tentais-je de la rassurer.

_ C'est totalement faux. Tu as toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Sauf quand tu as _vraiment _de gros ennuis. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. On ne peut pas te dépareiller de ton sourire, c'est impossible. C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, tu donnes tout sans rien avouer en échange. Tu caches tout derrière une façade souriante. Que ce soit moi, Naruto, ou même Kakashi, on veut tous se reposer sur tes épaules, parce que tu parais forte et confiante. Je te rappelle que je t'ai promis de protéger ton sourire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

_ Et moi, fis-je me rappelant ce souvenir, j'avais promis que rien ne t'arriverait jamais. Dans la limite des aléas de la vie, évidemment. Et pour te répondre, disons que j'ai des problèmes avec une certaine personne.

Je lui expliquais la situation, omettant Deidara, prétendant qu'il avait juste entendu notre conversation et que, connaissant l'identité de la personne dont j'étais éprise, avait réussi à se faire passer pour elle à mes yeux et réussirait certainement une nouvelle fois. Je supposais que son but ultime était de récupérer des informations. Après un temps de réflexion, elle eut une idée géniale.

_ Si ce que u me dis est vrai, alors ce type peut repérer les « longueurs d'onde » émises par les âmes des gens. Et comme tu es différente, il l'a remarqué et a décidé d'exploiter ces renseignements avant de les vendre au plus offrant. Alors il y a deux cas de figure : soit il bluffe et n'a aucun pouvoir spirituel quelconque, dans ce cas il essaye d'avoir plus d'informations. Soit il a réellement des aptitudes dans le domaine du paranormal, et il est plus là pour te surveiller que pour glaner des informations. Dans les deux cas tu es mal. Cependant, je pense qu'il faut prendre en compte le fait que Naruto, qui est un jinchuuriki, se trouve au même endroit que toi. Si vous émettez des ondes auxquelles il est récepteur, je pense que soit il est « saturé », soit il ne peut vous repérer que dans une certaine zone.

_ Tu voudrais dire qu'avec ce que Naruto et moi avons en nous, on perturbe ses facultés de détection ? Autrement dit…

_ Autrement dit, vous pouvez cacher la présence d'une autre personne. Et je pense que s'il est effectivement comme tu le décris, il va chercher à se faire valoir. Quoi de mieux que de capturer Naruto, avec lequel il pourra être reconnu par les membres de l'Akatsuki, que ce soit pour être avec eux ou contre eux.

_ Je vais devoir suivre le gamin à la trace, sans me faire remarquer de quiconque, en plus d'essayer d'éliminer cet enfoiré ? C'est mission impossible !

_ Je peux t'aider, tu sais. Je me charge de ce type, et toi de Naruto.

_ Mais tu prends la tâche la plus facile, me plaignis-je alors.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait promis à l'Hokage que tu veillerais sur son fils. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Oui mais si je fais ça, tout le monde va se rendre compte que mes capacités sont…

_ Haru, me coupa-t-elle brutalement. Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Respecter une promesse que tu as faite et sauver la vie de quelqu'un ou alors laisser tomber et avoir le poids de l'échec sur la conscience parce que tu as voulu dissimuler ta véritable force ?

_ Ben… J'aimerais être capable de faire les deux, marmonnais-je d'un ton boudeur.

_ Tu es irrécupérable, soupira-t-elle. Tu te souviens quand on était petite et qu'on s'imaginait être des super héros ? Il suffit de faire pareil : Un déguisement assez crédible et un pseudonyme et le tour est joué.

Je me mis à sourire. Avec elle, tout devenait tellement simple. Elle était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Galvanisée par ses paroles, je fus de bonne humeur pendant le repas. Quand chacun annonça ce qu'il allait faire pendant la journée, Karasu déclara que nous ferons du shopping pendant l'après-midi, nous couvrant ainsi toutes les deux. Kentaro aurait voulu se joindre à nous mais nous refusâmes. Bien que l'aimant bien, il nous était impossible de le mettre au courant. Il n'y avait pas entre nous trois cette intimité complice que nous entretenions avec Karasu. Notre coéquipier décida alors d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital où il y avait toujours besoin d'un coup de main. Naruto, pour ne pas changer, parla d'aller s'entraîner. Son père allait à une réunion avec des diplomates, et c'était à peu près tout.

Quand je remontais dans ma chambre, j'hésitais un peu sur la tenue que je devais choisir pour mener ma mission de surveillance. Je commençais par c cher mes cheveux et une partie de mon visage sous un long foulard noir. Mon bandeau de ninja retourné servait à maintenir le tout, les mans noués derrière ma tête et flottant au vent. Je serrais ensuite mon corps dans un justaucorps noir et moulant, dans le même genre que celui de Gai, sauf qu'il ne descendait que jusqu'au dessus de mes genoux et mes coudes. En y mettant un peu d'argent, j'achetais des pièces d'armure flexibles recouvertes de tissus sombre qui se fixaient avec de larges bandes de cuir noir. Après l'avoir revêtu, je me rendais compte qu'elles recouvraient tellement bien ma poitrine et mes hanches que j'en devenais quasiment asexuée. Seule ma voix et une certaine grâce dans mes mouvements permettaient de me donner un début d'identité. Je bourrais le moindre recoin de ma tenue avec des armes et enfilais mes mitaines. Je n'étais plus qu'une silhouette inconnue.

Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire « par chance », ou « par malheur », mais mes efforts ne furent pas vains, car la tornade orange de Konoha se retrouva face à des mercenaires envoyés par je ne savais qui. Et il apparut bien vite que, épuisé par son entraînement, il n'avait pas la force de résister. Alors qu'il venait de se faire ligoter au sol, l'un des ennemis repéra ma position. Foutu pour foutu, je me lançais dans la bataille. Inconnue de tous, je mettais toutes mes capacités en jeu. L'un d'eux arrivait sur ma gauche. Je le fauchais au sol avant de frapper un grand coup de talon dans sa poitrine. Je sentis ses os craquer avec délectation. Naruto qui avait commencé à crier pour qu'on le détache dut éviter quelques projectiles qui se perdirent durant la bataille. Je profitais de ce fait pour en lancer un qui se planta juste à côte de son oreille droite qu'il réussit à saisir avec les dents.

Je me sentais si libre. Plus besoin de se dissimuler. L'un des adversaires subit les Huit coups du loup, un autre fut expédié par un bête coup de pied circulaire. Je dansais parmi eux, aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre, aussi rapide que le vent, et aussi silencieuse que la nuit. Alors qu'ils criaient tous et perdaient patience peu à peu, je gardais mon calme et exploitais la moindre de leurs failles. Ils finirent par tous être assommés. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ils étaient tous à terre. Naruto s'approcha de moi, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et commença à bavasser bêtement sur ce que je venais d'accomplir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces types étaient bien trop faciles à vaincre. Je relevais les capuches qui masquaient leurs visages. C'étaient quasiment tous des participants à l'examen ! Quelqu'un les avait contrôlés. Et je me doutais de qui pouvait être cette personne. Sa voix retentit juste derrière nous.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous allez regrettez de vous être mis entre moi et le Kyuubi.


	33. Les visions du pouvoir

_Je ne vous ai pas oubliés! Pour fêter l nouvelle année, j'ai enfin terminé ce long chapitre et j'en entame un autre qui vont conduire l'histoire de plus en plus vers sa fin._

_Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis des coms, c'est super gentil_

_Narsha  
_

* * *

Cette voix appartenait à Konusuke Yamato. Mais sa question me permis de déterminer deux choses. D'une part, Kyuubi semblait avoir plus de « présence » que la charmeuse de démons. D'autre part, ses manières n'étaient plus ni celles qu'il avait eues envers moi déguisé en Deidara, ni celles de l'homme qui semblait sans aucune ressource physique. Il agissait comme un homme confronté à un autre homme. Dans ses yeux verts, je voyais poindre une colère froide. A travers l'ouverture que j'avais laissée dans mon foulard, je distinguais sa silhouette élancée, enfermée dans une armure brillante et de la maille ressortait à chaque endroit non protégé. Je n'attendis pas qu'il continue son monologue. Je déplaçais mon corps jusqu'à obtenir une garde parfaite et lançais quelques aiguilles vers les jonctions de sa tenue. Je vis passer un léger éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Puis il sortit un kunai. Celui-ci tinta plusieurs fois lorsqu'il intercepta mes projectiles dans un mouvement lent et maladroit.

_ Je vous le demande encore une fois poliment : qui êtes-vous ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Naruto à côté de moi avait fini par se libérer et se lança en avant. Konusuke recula de quelques pas, tandis que l'adolescent blond franchissait la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi. Soudain, je vis les yeux de notre adversaire luire d'une lumière malsaine, et ses iris s'écharder de paillettes d'ambre et d'or et virer petit à petit au jaune. Et j'ai su instinctivement dans mon corps ce qu'il allait faire. Cette technique… Cela ressemblait à mon magnétisme. Encore une question à laquelle je devais trouver une réponse. Je me jetais en avant pour intercepter l'inconscient qui courrait toujours, un orbe tourbillonnant à la main et deux clones qui le suivaient. Je ne savais pas lequel des trois était réel. Je me déplaçais le plus vite que mes sceaux à mes poignets me le permettaient. Il m'en restait un d'actif, ce qui me garantissait une réserve de la moitié de mon énergie. Je saisis un coude alors qu'il courrait, et le tirai en arrière. Il tomba sur moi de tout son poids et son visage reflétait l'incompréhension. Pauvre petit ! Sa tête heurta brutalement mon plastron flexible qui s'enfonça brutalement, chassant l'air de mes poumons et enfonçant par la même occasion une aiguille dans le cou du jeune homme. Après un moment d'effroi, je soupirais de soulagement. Un clone. Mais cela voulait dire que…

Konusule leva ses bras dans un mouvement ample. Sa cape voletait autour de ses épaules et de son dos, le faisant passer pour une chauve-souris foncièrement stupide. Mais le mal était fait. Ses mains jaillirent, nimbées d'une lumière d'or et les paumes de l'homme se posèrent sur le front de chacun des Naruto. Lors d'un instant où je n'osais pas bouger, Je distinguais comme les contours de quelque chose à l'intérieur de chaque chose, dans moi, dans Naruto, dans Konusuke… Comme, une âme… Chacune avait une couleur particulière. Pour Naruto, elle était bleue avec un noyau rouge qui pulsait, sans doute le démon. La lumière qui émanait des mains de Konusuke se divisa en filaments qui enserrèrent l'âme du garçon. Lors d'un instant, ils se retrouvèrent tous connectés, et affichèrent la même expression neutre. Je remarquais à ce moment la jeunesse de Konusuke. Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Naruto. Puis la lumière dorée sembla disparaître dans l'âme de Naruto. J'espérais un instant qu'il l'avait vaincu et qu'il se relèverait bien vite.

Son corps à genoux commença par tressaillir. Les deux garçons adoptaient la même attitude prostrée au sol. Le clone avait disparu durant l'opération. D'un même mouvement leurs mains se posèrent sur le sol. Leurs doigts se frôlaient. Le genou de l'un toucha celui de son vis-à-vis. Leurs épaules étaient au même niveau. Les cheveux ébouriffés du blond m'empêchaient de voir la chevelure châtain de l'autre. Néanmoins je distinguais quelques boucles qui rebiquaient. Je me relevais rapidement. Naruto se tourna vers moi. Tandis que notre ennemi s'était redressé, je voyais le gamin avachi, ses bras pendant mollement devant lui. Il tournait le dos à son adversaire. C'est alors que je remarquais la teinte de son visage. Il était gris, comme décoloré. Je voyais les traits qui s'estompaient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que sa face de comique ne soit plus qu'une surface lisse et mate où on distinguait de légers traits comme dessinés d'une main malhabile qui simulaient un visage. Sa figure était recouverte d'une lueur vaguement dorée que j'attribuais à Konusuke. Tel Konua, il était devenu une marionnette pour mon adversaire. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

_ Intéressant ce gamin, dit « Naruto » avec la voix de l'autre qui émanait de ce masque incolore. Je ne peux pas utiliser ses propres techniques, mais je peux utiliser son énorme réserve de chakra pour exécuter les miennes.

Le mannequin s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que sa main touche le sol. Une plaie s'ouvrir, légère, barrant sa paume. Une technique d'invocation. Je remarquais l'ombre qui se profilait au sol. Je me jetais en arrière. Je devais impérativement sauver Naruto. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Quand je relevais la tête, un énorme golem de pierre envahissait la clairière. Il devait faire au moins cinq mètres de haut. Une forme vaguement humanoïde, pas de visage. Sur sa tête était assis Naruto en tilleur, toujours dans le même état, à moitié avachi. Nonchalamment appuyé sur le cou de la créature informe, Konusuke me fixait de ses yeux moqueurs. Je sentis la colère m'enflammer un peu. Je pris quelques respirations lentes pour me calmer. Je devais rester lucide jusqu'au bout. Je sentais la charmeuse de démons s'agiter en moi. Elle était en train de me montrer toutes les possibilités pour tuer cet insolent. Une idée charmante, mais j'avais plutôt l'intention de l'interroger.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je devais sauver Naruto. Où était Karasu ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle surveillerait cet imbécile de Konusuke. Se pourrait il qu'elle ait été… ? qu'il l'ait… ? Je secourais la tête chassant la sueur qui commençait à couler le long de mon visage. Non, impossible. Il n'était pas assez bon ninja pour… Mais le doute s'insinuait en moi, et la graine qu'il avait semée germait dans mon esprit. Un instant, je voulus parler, révéler qui j'étais pour qu'il me dise où était mon amie. Le monstre en moi s'agita, et un instant, je perdis le contrôle de moi. Je me vis bondir à travers mes yeux, mais comme si j'étais était éloignée de mon propre corps en en gardant les perceptions. Mais étouffées, comme à travers une épaisse couche isolante.

La charmeuse de démons ne s'embarrassa pas de mes préjugés quand à, l'utilisation massive de mes pouvoirs. Si puissance il y avait, il lui fallait l'utiliser. Elle me révéla les milliers de possibilités que je connaissais à mon corps sans jamais avoir voulu les appliquer, par peur. Oui, par peu. Peur du regard des autres. Peur des paroles des autres. Mais elle referma son poing… mon poing autour de quelque chose de doux. Quelque chose d'incroyable. Du vent. Plus je perdais le contrôle de mon propre corps en voulant observer l'incroyable spectacle, plus elle prenait le dessus. Etait-ce son plan depuis le début ? Mon corps couvert de vent trancha le golem en plusieurs endroits comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une vulgaire motte de beure tendre sur pattes. Petit à petit, je reprenais le dessus sur mon corps. J'avais mal, je ne voulais pas lui céder. Mon corps, mon âme était à moi. A MOI !

Je retombais lourdement sur le sol. Le golem partait en morceaux. A travers mon masque, je regardais mes mains, mon corps. Tout était là, comme avant. Mais quelque chose avait changé, fondamentalement. J'entendis la charmeuse de démons feuler et se débattre en moi. Je me rappelais mon charisme que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis des lustres. Cette chose que je savais mienne. Je tendis la main vers le pantin-Naruto. Il se releva sous mon ordre. Je murmurais des phrases avec mon Magnétisme, si belles.

Son âme allait vers moi. Je voyais les liens qui nous unissaient, et ceux qui l'unissaient à Konusuke. Puis je vis les liens de Konusuke se parer de rouge et de noir. Le Kyuubi ! Il tenta de se défaire des liens, mais ceux-ci nous recouvrirent, comme de larges bandelettes de momies. Nous trois étions liés par l'âme du démon renard. Je sentis La charmeuse de démons rejeter cette puissance et aller se terrer quelque part dans un recoin de mon esprit. Elle pouvait peut-être charmer le démon renard à neuf queues, mais en aucun cas l'affronter en combat singulier ! J'attirais toute cette puissance vers moi. Et cette puissance tenta de me corrompre. Mes liens devinrent eux aussi noirs et rouges. Et je tombais dan ce monde psychédélique en rouge et noir. Des formes sans en être réellement. Et j'atterris dans ce cloaque maudit où était enchaînée l'âme du démon renard.

Je voyais à nouveau qu'on e montrait des possibilités de pouvoir. J'avançais et commençais à me laisser tenter par cette sensation grisante. Je pouvais être Reine. J'aurais tous les hommes à mes pieds. Mon cœur et mon esprit me montrèrent des images de Kakashi enchaîné, se tordant de douleur pour mon bon plaisir… Je voyais les Hokage s'incliner devant moi, et obéir aux moindres de mes souhaits. Je voyais tout Konoha et même plus s'aplatir au sol devant moi. Je portais une magnifique robe blanche, toute de dentelle et de voilures. Elle était blanche, avec une longue traine qui frottait sur le sol. Une voilette blanche voilait mon monde extérieur. J'étais belle, j'avais des formes féminines. Il y avait comme une allée face à moi, une allée pavée. De chaque côté, tous les gens que je connaissais qui se prosternaient et me craignaient. J'avais le pouvoir absolu. Je ne comprenais pas la scène que je voyais.

J'avais l'impression que l'évènement que je vivais en rêve ou en réalité était important. Terriblement important. Alors je marchais le long de cette allée claire. Malgré la peur qu'ils ressentent, les gens semblaient crier de joie. Je détestais la foule. Petite, j'avais fait de nombreux malaises et continuais d'en faire dans les lieux trop peuplés. Je me sentais nerveuse. Toutes mes perceptions étaient brouillées. Mais quelque chose en moi voulait vivre ce moment. Ce moment où tout le monde emblait m'aimer ou me craindre au point de me respecter comme une semi divinité. Cela n'avait-il pas été mon rêve de toujours ? Etre acceptée comme quelque chose au beau milieu d'un tout ? Moi Haruka, la solitaire, la marginale, celle que l'on adore détester parce qu'elle semble faible. Mais la vision ne s'achevait pas encore. Il y avait d'autres choses qui semblaient être nécessaires à mon bonheur. Ce bonheur que j'avais échangé contre l'oubli dans les bras d'un ninja masqué.

Je me retournais pour embrasser la scène du regard. Derrière moi, Sakura et Tsunade semblaient tenir la traîne de ma robe blanche. Avec un sourire, elles m'enjoignaient d'aller plus avant. Je ne comprenais pas. Une silhouette devant moi s'inclina avec un sourire charmeur. Je voyais Minato en costar cravate blanc qui me prit le bras. Nous marchâmes d'un même pas. Heureuse mais fébrile et curieuse, j'observai avec un sourire feint le paysage alentours. Ma main gantée de blanc reposait sur le costume plus clair de Minato. Je serrais son bras subitement, surprise par les pétales de rose rouges et blancs qui tombaient autour de nous dans une odeur de fleurs. Assez romantique en somme. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pris le temps de poser les choses, de vivre un instant de douceur ? Je n savais plus. Tout autour de moi, Ino et Hinata avaient des paniers remplis de fleurs qu'elles essaimèrent sur nous. J'éternuais à cause d'un pétale qui avait atterri sur mon nez.

_ _Tu es nerveuse_, me demande Minato. Sa voix est étrange, comme désincarnée. Faite de mots qui n'avaient rien à voir dans un premier abord assemblés bout-à-bout.

_ Un peu. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se passe tout ça… (ma voix sonnait juste, pourtant)

_ _Je te rappelle que tu as laissée toute liberté à ton prétendant pour la cérémonie…_

_ Ah bon ? Mais quel…

_ _Oui, je dois en convenir, lui et ses amis on des goûts un peu… fastueux. En même temps, j'imagine qu'après de nombreuses années en tant que déserteur, à fuir, ça donne des idées un peu…_

_ Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qui est…

_ _Ecoutes, tu es assez discrète sur tes histoires d'amour, ce n'est pas parce que les témoins ont du faire des propositions pour savoir qui avait demandé quoi à quoi. Et puis vos histoires de couple…_

_ Quelles propositions ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de témoins ?

_ _Eh bien, il me semble que de ton côté, les témoins sont tes coéquipiers, Kentaro et Karasu. Ainsi que mon fils. Je te remercie d'ailleurs de l'avoir choisi pour faire le lien entre vous deux, il apportera les alliances. Du côté de ton futur mari, je crois que ce sont aussi ses partenaires d'équipe. Et son ancien Sensei._

_ Minato_sama, je crois que vous vous trompez, pour le mariage… Je ne suis pas sûre que nous avions les mêmes idées en tête, après tout je…

_ _Mais si… tu voulais le faire aussi traditionnel que chez toi. Alors on s'est renseigné, et c'est le père de la mariée qui doit l'accompagner. En quelque sorte, je suis ton père adoptif, enfin…_

_ Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je fais-là ! Je veux partir d'ici !

_ _Cesse d'être nerveuse, ceci est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, Haruka._

Il lâcha mon bras et fit demi-tour. De ses mains pâles, il releva ma voilette qui brouillait ma vue. Et tendis qu'il s'en allait, je la vis. Sa main. Tendue vers moi. Sa bague bleue de membre de l'Akatsuki luisait au soleil. Ses ongles peinturlurés de vernis couleur prune. N'étant pas sûre de savoir ce que je faisais, je la pris. Elle se referma sur mes doigts, et il me fit monter le petit escalier de l'autel. Là où le prêtre aurait du être, la place était vide. Je me tournais vers Lui. Il était beau, ses yeux rieurs et sarcastiques abordaient une émotion tranquille, et je le voyais qui était heureux. Il toucha ma joue avec douceur.

_ _Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Tes yeux me montrent que tu es nerveuse._

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce que…

__ Le prêtre, pour la cérémonie ? Il est introuvable. On le cherche partout mais on ne sait pas où il est._

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça, fis-je en enlevant sa main de mon visage, fusse-t-elle douce et désirée par mon cœur.

_ _Désolé, ma chérie, j'oubliais que tu étais si attachée aux traditions de ton ancien monde. Mais tu es si belle, j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

_ Hein ? m'écriais-je en rougissant et en détournant le regard. A côté de nous les témoins de notre mariage s'esclaffaient de notre pudeur.

_ _Deidara_, lança, Sasori, _la foule s'impatiente, il leur faut quelque chose à regarder d'intéressant._

_ Eh bien fit ce dernier en me prenant la main, nous n'avons qu'a terminer la cérémonie tous seuls.

_ Quoi ! m'écriais-je.

Je me sentis soudainement nerveuse. Cette vision n'allait pas. Je ne voulais pas cela. Je devais retarder la cérémonie encore quelques instants.

_ _Deidara, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit sans le prêtre, ta femme nous en voudrait à mort._

_ _Ouais, c'est un vrai dragon_, acquiesça Kentaro.

_ _Si elle est comme ça au lit, j'en veux bien_, renchérit le marionnettiste.

Ces abrutis se mirent à rire. Je me retournais, furieuse. Je devais sortir d'ici. Sur l'autel du prêtre, quelqu'un avait collé un morceau de papier avec des signes. Je reconnus un sceau. Tobi s'approcha de moi. Je murmurais son vrai nom et il acquiesça. C'est alors qu'il retira son masque. Et j'y vis ses yeux rouges et luisants. Ils étaient comme un avertissement. Je me sentis repoussés mentalement en arrière.

J'étais de nouveau dans le cloaque. C'était la réalité. Mais j'étais toujours enchaînée par les queues du monstre. Il voulait que j'enlève le sceau. Et quelque chose explosa au fond de moi. Je me rappelais la nuit où Madara avait tenté de détruire Konoha. La nuit où la charmeuse de démons m'avait aidé à enfermer le démon dans le nourrisson tandis que Minato affrontait l'homme aux sharingans. Et lorsque celui-ci, sachant qu'il avait perdu, avait tenté de détruire mon esprit avec le pouvoir de ses yeux, ne réussissant qu'à augmenter le pouvoir de la charmeuse de démons. Toute ma mémoire que j'avais perdue et qui ne me revenait qu'en lambeau réapparut, intacte, car le pouvoir du démon avait brisé le sceau qui confinait les souvenirs de mon passé à Konoha.

Mes doigts caressèrent le sceau et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette cérémonie. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un traversait la foule et me sautait dessus. Konusuke. Il avait un poignard à la main. Et lui, Naruto et moi étions liés par des rubans de pourpre et de ténèbres. La lame du kunai qu'il tenait à la main se posa sur mon cou. Et le monde qui m'entourait, qu'il soit onirique ou réel disparut d'un seul coup.

* * *

_Soyez des anges et mettez moi d'autres commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer._

_Merci d'avance.  
_


	34. Souterrains secrets

_Salut c'est encore moi. Longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, hein! J'espères que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas oublié votre auteur. Ce chapitre est plus long que ceux que j'écris avant, en effet, j'essaye à présent de publier plus à la fois, donc c'est aussi plus long à produire! ^^_

_Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

La lame du kunai qu'il tenait à la main se posa sur mon cou. Je sentais de la terre sous mes doigts. J'étais de retour dans la forêt. Face à moi se tenait Konusuke, le visage impénétrable. Mais je sentais qu'il était en colère. Il haletait. Je supposais que sa réserve de chakra s'était vidée d'un coup. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était retrouvé face au démon renard, comme moi, ou parce que c'était lui qui avait effectué la majeure partie du travail pour le Genjutsu. La charmeuse de démons était furieuse. Parce qu'elle se reprochait son manque de vigilance, et mon étonnante passivité face à l'illusion qui m'avait emportée. Je perçus nettement son envie d'évincer le garçon. Je marmonnais que ce n'était pas encore le moment. La retenir était si difficile que je ne prêtais qu'une attention minime à mon adversaire.

Celui-ci releva la tête, et je lus dans ses yeux verts un désir, une envie. J'en étais sans doute la cause. Mais pas encore le désir d'un homme pour une femme, plus celui de quelqu'un qui voulait savoir quelque chose. Fébrilement, il voulut enlever mon masque. Je levais la main pour écarter son bras de mon visage. Mais j'avais tant à faire pour retenir le monstre qui s'agitait en mon sein qu'il n'eut aucun mal à rejeter ma main au loin. Il retira mon masque et le jeta par terre. Son pied l'écrasa pour faire bonne mesure. Il prit mon menton dans sa main, et je sus qu'il essayait de lire quelque chose dans mes yeux.

_ Longtemps, bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un membre de mon propre clan. Qui étaient tes parents ?

Je ne répondis pas, cherchant à retrouver les noms que Kakashi m'avaient donnés le soir de notre rencontre. Mazori et Kana, je crois. Quant à savoir lequel portait Yamato comme nom de famille… je séchais. Il ruisselait de sueur, alors que je respirais calmement. Il ne faisait pas assez attention à ma respiration. Il aurait vu à quel point j'étais calme.

_ Réponds ! m'ordonna-t-il avec brusquerie.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un petit insolent.

_ Peut-être, admit-il en ahanant, mais moi j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans ton esprit. Tu as de drôles de rêves de pouvoirs, Haruka-neechan.

Je le repoussais brutalement. Je cherchais sur moi de quoi lui faire un lien. Les plaques de métal qui étaient cachées dans mon déguisement étaient liées par des fils de nylon épais et tressées ensembles. Je retirais rapidement celle de mes jambes, tout en surveillant mon ennemi qui se relevait avec difficultés. Je m'arrangeais pour lui lier poings et chevilles. Puis je saisis Naruto sur mon dos et me précipitais vers la ville. Il pesait lourd le bougre. La voix de mon ennemi saucissonné m'interpellant me fit me stopper. Que voulait-il encore ?

_ Où cours-tu Neechan ? Nous n'en avons pas fini. Je suis sûr que ta tête est pleine de questions. Et moi… Je peux y répondre.

_ Je vais chercher mes coéquipiers. Ma meilleure amie était sensé te surveiller. Si elle n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à toi, c'est qu'elle a eu un incident en chemin. Si c'est de ta faute, ou si tu sais quoi que ce soit, parle vite. Mon temps est compté et je crains ne pas pouvoir me retenir de te tuer encore très longtemps.

_ Est-ce que tu fais toujours aussi confiance aux gens qui t'accompagnent ?

La question était incongrue, et n'avait rien à voir à ce que je recherchais. Je restais là, interloquée par son ton badin, et par son sourire en coin. Il savait quelque chose.

_ Tu te demandes pourquoi je te pose la question, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête positivement du mieux que je pus.

_ Tu ne devines pas ? Je n'y suis pour rien si ton amie s'est fait attaquer par quelqu'un à qui elle faisait confiance…

L'idée fit son chemin. Et je me rendis compte que j'avais fait confiance à Kentaro, simplement parce qu'il vivait dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Mais en réalité, qui était-il ? Travaillait-il vraiment avec nous ? Il n'avait jamais fait référence à son passé auparavant, éludant toute question trop personnelle. Bien que respectant sa vie privée, je me rendais compte à présent que ce personnage était quelqu'un de bien trop plat. Comme quelqu'un qui n'existerait pas. Konusuke dut remarquer mon air effaré ou mon air plus pâle que d'habitude, car il se mit à rire.

_ Oui je connais cet homme. Et je sais aussi pour qui il travaille.

_ Un espion d'Akatsuki ?

_ Oui. Mais il ne sert pas les mêmes maîtres que moi, bien que celui qui le commande soit très proches des miens.

_ Qui ?

_ Quelqu'un qui serait près à payer très cher pour obtenir ce que ses camarades ont obtenu. Un de ceux frustrés par la vie parce qu'ils ont été vaincus par ceux qu'ils méprisaient. Un de ceux qui seraient prêt à tous pour t'utiliser. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus pour l'instant, car ton temps est compté. Tu devrais te dépêcher, car ton amie ne restera pas en vie très longtemps. Cherches du côté des entrepôts de la ville.

J'acquiesçais et partis en courant vers la ville, Naruto toujours sur mon dos. Dans mon désir de gagner du temps, je sentis la charmeuse de démons s'agiter en moi. Elle avait soif de sang et n'était que trop frustrée de ne pas l'avoir fait couler. Je déposais Naruto en bas de l'hôtel où nous avions pris des chambres et me précipitais vers les entrepôts. Leurs faces de tôle ondulée brillaient sous le soleil qui déclinait. Je bousculais plusieurs personnes sans m'excuser dans les rues de la ville. Ce devait être le jour de marché nocturne ou une manifestation de ce genre. De nombreuses personnes masquées et habillées de costumes traditionnels et de kimonos vaquaient en tous sens entre les étals. Je voyais les bâtiments carrés qui déteignaient avec les toits pentus et les faces arrondies des maisons. En sondant en moi-même, je conclus qu'il me restait mon bracelet au poignet et mes poids aux chevilles comme Lee. Mon armure pour la discrétion ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité et me gênait. Bien que cela me fende le cœur d'avoir à faire cela à des affaires à peine achetées. Je jetais ma tenue épurée de toutes ses armes dans la plus proche poubelle. Mes jambes seulement recouvertes d'un cycliste bleu et blanc et de baskets noires me firent frissonner dans la brise crépusculaire. Mon maillot bleu adhérait à mon dos tout en sueur comme une seconde peau recouverte de sel.

Je pénétrais dans le premier entrepôt et regardais tout autour de moi. Je ne voyais rien. Je tournais en rond quelques instants parmi les constructions géométriques. Je me perdais en conjecture et m'égarais dans ces allées toutes semblables qui se remplissaient d'ombres. J'eus tour juste le temps de repenser que les ombres étaient le point fort de Kentaro. Je me décidais alors à raser les murs, à rester totalement dans l'obscurité naissante, pour que les jeux de lumières avec le clair de lune ne puissent m'affecter. Mais, réfléchissant plus loin, je me souvenais qu'il n'avait appris qu'à se dissimuler avec de l'ombre, pas à se battre. Il était incapable de capturer les ennemis ! De plus, si je faisais semblant de ne pas me méfier de lui, il ne se saura pas découvert ! Je me remis à fureter sans aucune discrétion les hangars. C fut alors que j'entendis des pas, comme quelqu'un de blessé. Karasu ? Non, malheureusement, seulement Kentaro.

Je voyais sa peau qui avait brûlé par endroits, noire et grillée là où il ne s'était pas protégée. Elle faisait des cloques à moitié éclatées et suintantes, et la chair à vif laissait encore couler le sang là où la lame nue du sabre de mon amie avait mordue. J'entendis la charmeuse de démons me murmurer des conseils avisés. _Feignons de ne pas savoir. Feignons de croire que quelqu'un d'autre l'a attaqué. Faisons lui croire qu'il est toujours notre ami…_ Même si elle parlait pour nous deux, je tiquais quand elle nous incluait comme les deux parties d'un tout. Plus de lutte de pouvoir entre nous deux ? Bien, je pourrais donc frapper à pleine puissance.

Je me précipitais vers mon coéquipier, bientôt ex, et pris soin de prendre un air inquiet. Je ne sus s'il s'y laissa prendre, mais il se laissa faire. Etrange qu'il ne se soit pas déjà soigné. Karasu aurait-elle tenu assez longtemps pour l'en empêcher ? Je le pris par-dessous son aisselle gauche, et il laissa reposer son bras autour de moi. A moitié pendant que je le trainais, il m'expliqua ce qui était arrivé d'après lui. On les avait attaqués lui et Karasu pendant qu'ils étaient un peu en dehors du village. Il y avait plusieurs hommes. Et mon amie avait été enlevée à la suite d'un combat mémorable, aux conséquences duquel j'assistais. Ses blessures étaient graves, et il n'avait pas pu se soigner avant que je ne le retrouve. _Mensonges !_ Il avait beau être crédible, les informations de Konusuke étaient utiles. Je me demandais qui pouvait être ce maître que mon soi-disant ami servait à des fins que je ne discernais pas. Il m'indiqua à nouveau le premier dépôt.

_ Je l'ai déjà fouillé.

_ Il y a…. un passage… souterrain…. comme dans… le reste de la ville, haleta-t-il avec difficultés.

_ Je vais y aller, toi tu restes là. Tu sais si une autre équipe devait nous rejoindre à Iwa ? demandais-je ensuite de mon ton le plus innocent possible.

_ Kakashi… et Sakura-san… vont rejoindre… Naruto…

C'était une information utile, qu'il croyait me donner sans risques. Qu'il s'agisse de la vérité ou d'un pieux mensonge inventé pour l'occasion, cela m'allait parfaitement. Il croyait que j'allais tomber dans le piège dressé à mon intention dans un des souterrains, voire que je m'y perde totalement. Mais déjà, un semblant de plan se dessinait dans mon esprit. S'ils voulaient me faire chanter pour que je les accompagne, ils ne tueront pas Karasu. Elle aura une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête pendant tout le déroulement de l'opération, mais si je me débrouillais bien, la situation pouvait s'arranger.

Je trouvais sans aucun mal la trappe qu'il voulait me faire emprunter. Autant jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout. Même si j'étais perdue, il faudrait qu'il y ait au moins deux personnes pour me piéger dans un des couloirs. Pour peu que leur maître soit occupé à garder Karasu, cela me faisait deux personnes en plus de Kentaro. Vu son état, il ne rentrait pas en compte dans mes calculs de probabilités. _Il joue sans doute la comédie…_ Pas faux, mais comment, je doutais que même moi je pouvais simuler ce genre de lésions sans être réellement blessée. _Genjutsu…_ Si Kentaro connaissait l'art de l'illusion, très franchement, je l'aurais su. _Réfléchis deux secondes, Haruka, qu'est-ce que tu connais réellement de lui ? _Effectivement, si je le prenais comme ça…

Je poussais doucement le panneau de bois fin sur le côté. Le courant d'air froid et sec charria jusqu'à moi une odeur de poussière de terre. J'éternuais. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. C'était le noir complet. N'ayant ni briquet ni allumettes, je ne pouvais pas présumer e la profondeur du puits. Je sifflais avec l'espoir que le bruit en se répercutant sur les parois de pierre taillée puisse m'être d'une quelconque utilité. Rien ne pouvait présumer ce qui m'attendait en bas. Je pris une inspiration profonde et me laissais engloutir dans les ténèbres. La vitesse me happa et je me laissais enivrer par ce sentiment de chute libre. Une boule d'appréhension faisait frémir mon bas ventre, et je me surpris à sourire en sentant un flot d'adrénaline parcourir mon cerveau. Je sentis l'odeur du sol avec mes narines bien avant de l'atteindre et bandais mes muscles. Par réflexe je roulais pour amortir ma chute. Bien au dessus de moi une sombre lueur indistincte était seule témoin de ma chute.

Je n'avais pas de lumière pour me guider alors j'avançais à tâtons. Plus par besoin de sécurité qu'autre chose, et aussi parce que j'étais fort peu armée, je me décidais à créer une dague de glace. J'inspirais de l'air et portais mes mains en coupe près de ma bouche. Je recrachais une boule d'eau que j'enfermais dans mes mains. Créant du chakra de vent avec mes paumes, je sentis l'eau se fondre dans la forme que j'imaginais, durcir et se cristalliser. Quand je rouvris mes mains, l'arme n'était pas encore assez formée. Elle pouvait servir pour le jet, mais guère plus. Je grimaçais. Je n'avais pas assez de chakra pour faire ce que je voulais. D'un geste agacé, j'allais ôter le bracelet à ma main gauche, quand je me rendis compte que je les voyais. Mes mains.

Comme dans la grotte où j'avais rencontré Okami. La glace que j'avais formée brillait d'une lumière bleue. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien causer cela, d'autant plus que j'étais inapte à contrôler l'intensité de cette luminosité. De dépit, je lançais mon projectile mal formé au loin et l'entendis se planter dans le mur. La glace gémit et vivra à cause de ce mauvais traitement. Je constatais qu'elle brillait plus fort quand elle vibrait. Bientôt, elle cessa de bouger. Et s'éteignit. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le noir. Avançant vers mon arme de fortune, je tentais de la retrouver à tâtons. Je ne rencontrais qu'un morceau inerte qui commençait sa lente liquéfaction. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de mes faits et gestes. Intéressant. Quand je ne « chargeais » pas l'objet avec mon chakra, il s'éteignait et se mourait rapidement.

Je me décidais à enlever mon bracelet qui retenait la moitié de mes réserves d'énergie. Pour l'enlever, il n'y avait rien de plus simple que quelques signes des mains et de faire le tour de l'ornement avec le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Il fallait toutefois noter que les bracelets pouvaient se détruire lorsque j'avais besoin de plus d'énergie que nécessaire pour effectuer une de mes techniques. Je passais donc mes doigts sur la surface froide et lisse. Le bracelet se mit à chauffer brusquement avant de redevenir inanimé et glacé. Je soupirai en pensant que je préférerais nettement avoir des tatouages sur les avants bras ayant la même fonction. Le fait de sentir le bracelet bouger le long de mon bras nu avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

Je remerciais intérieurement mon ami loup dont le souvenir m'avait tant aidé. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu me rappeler que je pouvais avoir une lumière personnelle. En une guise d'hommage, je créais un loup de glace qui éclaira le chemin devant moi. Si je restais à une petite distance de ma création, elle restait en mouvement et continuait de luire. Cette lueur d'un bleu fantomatique avait quelque chose qui me rassurait. Sur le sol, je distinguais des traces de pas. Plusieurs personnes avaient foulé le sol à cet endroit. Mais en suivant les traces jusqu'au bout, je me rendis compte que je suivais… mes propres traces de pas. Faisant volte face, je m'enfonçais dans les profondes galeries, essayant malgré tout de mémoriser mon itinéraire et de ne pas tourner en rond. Une odeur d'homme dans le couloir m'alerta, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que le passage récent de quelqu'un. Par mesure de sécurité, je reformais des armes de jet dans chacun de mes poings et m'éloignais de mon loup tout de gel vêtu. Sa lumière décrut jusqu'à une vague lueur. Chaque couloir amenait les mêmes interrogations. J'observais avec attention tout mon environnement.

Je parvins à une salle circulaire où débouchaient plusieurs entrées. Un combat avait eu lieu ici. Un combat avec des flammes et des sabres à en juger par les éclats de pierre un peu partout. Et aussi par la terre qui avait roussi. Une odeur de brûlé emplissait l'air ambiant. Kentaro et Karasu avaient combattu ici. Je marquais d'une croix dans la poussière le corridor d'où je parvenais. Chacun des autres montraient qu'on y avait traîné un corps. Lun d'eux était le vrai. Je me concentrais pour tenter de déterminer lesquels étaient des illusions. Je laissais alors traîner mon esprit un peu partout, me concentrant sur l'air. Et je recommençais ce que j'avais effectué durant mon affrontement dans la forêt. J'étais vent. J'étais eau. J'étais énergie. J'étais moi.

Diffusant mon chakra par petites touches autour de moi, je découvrais mon environnement à la manière d'ultrasons. C'était très risqué, car mon énergie, volage, pouvait être repérée par n'importe qui d'assez attentif. L'un des chemins menait à une rivière en contrebas et les traces s'y arrêtaient net. Pour m'attirer ici on n'aurait pas noyé mon amie, on l'aurait gardée en vie. Un des couloirs menait à la surface, un courant d'air nocturne le parcourait. Sans doute par là que Kentaro était sorti et s'était soigné. Il y avait du sang par terre, et des morceaux de peau brûlée. Un autre passage, enfin, était piégé. Certainement par là, que l'on voulait que je me dirige. Je m'en gardais bien. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace d'une tierce personne. Etrange. J'aurais été celui que l'autre servait, je me serais arrangé pour observer la scène de quelque part. Je rouvris les yeux.

Si je n'avais pas eu de lumière avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu voir cette petite niche en haut du mur qui menait à une autre issue. Là, j'étais sûre qu'on ne l'avait pas piégé. Parce que mon adversaire me croyait stupide, ou possédée par mes sentiments assez pour ne pas tenir compte des avertissements ou bien ne pas les voir. Je posais mes mains sur mon fauve lumineux, et je le rendis de nouveau liquide. L'eau s'enroula autour de moi et s'y solidifia à la manière d'une armure. Ainsi éclairée par mon propre corps, je grimpais jusqu'à l'accès avec agilité. L'endroit était étroit et je sentis la roche frotter contre mes membres. Assurément, soit mon adversaire était très fin de corpulence, soit il ne se servait de ce goulet que de poste d'observation. Je me tortillais pour pouvoir pénétrer l'étroite alcôve. Là, mon espace s'agrandissait nettement, et je saisis du regard quelques provisions.

Même, j'échouais à moitié sur les caisses de denrées périssables. Pr chance, je ne fis aucun bruit. Une réserve. Des échos de pas impatients me parvinrent, des pas très loin de moi. Comme quelqu'un qui ferait les cent pas. J'entendais son impatience dans ses gestes, et comme une frustration. En tendant le cou, je distinguais une silhouette masculine. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Moi, peut-être ? Ou son sbire manipulateur des ombres ? Je me glissais le plus loin possible pour avoir la meilleure vue et le moins de risques de se faire repérer. Et j'aperçus le maître de Kentarô. Non ! Impossible ! Ce n'était quand même pas…

* * *

_Je m'étais dit que du suspense allait dénouer vos doigts et que vous cliqueriez vers le bouton "review", mais cela ne tiet qu'à vous, chers lecteurs._

_Si vous voulez féliciter l'auteur quand à son travail et ses bonnes résolutions de 2011 tapez 1_

_Si vous vous en fichez que les chapitres soient plus longs et que vous préférez en avoir moins à lire mais plus rapidement, tapez 2_

_Si vous souhaitez faire part de récriminations quant au style de l'auteur ou sa lenteur de publication, tapez 3 (ou plaignez vous à l'éducation nationale, parce que cette année je passe mon bac français, SVT et mon TPE, là!)_

_Si vous trouvez que cette fiction c'est grave de la merde, tapez vous la tête sur le clavier_

_Tout commentaire sera justifié et sera vérifié par un comité de bienséance composé de Mélusine (mon chat), de moi-même et des deux peluches qui squattent le dessus de mon UC._

_Amis lecteurs, il est 22h moins cinq en ce mardi 18 janvier..._

_Bonsoir._

_Narsha  
_


	35. Révélation, manipulation, proposition

_Allez! Un nouveau chapitre pendant les vacande! J'espère avoir le temps avec ces fichues révisions pour mon oral blanc de français!_

* * *

Je me glissais le plus loin possible pour avoir la meilleure vue et le moins de risques de se faire repérer. Et j'aperçus le maître de Kentaro. Non ! Impossible ! Ce n'était quand même pas Akasuna no Sasori ? Je me mis à trembler. Faites que l'équipe de Konoha arrive rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas fanfaronner devant un tel adversaire. Je devais être sérieuse, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis le début de mon aventure. Le sarcasme ne me servirait à rien, et le fait de cacher mes compétences. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je m'amusais à cela ? Je n'avais pas envie de responsabilités. La vie pour moi était devenue un vaste terrain de jeu.

Où étaient passées mes convictions d'antan ? Depuis que j'avais brisé le sceau de Madara et que mes souvenirs d'enfance m'étaient revenus, je me rappelais tout ce qui me faisait du bien. J'aimais le danger, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Je me rappelais quand Karasu m'avait attirée pour que je fasse partie des cheerleaders du coin. J'avais ressenti quelque chose à ce moment là, que je n'avais jamais exploité. Quelque chose de diffus qui me faisait me dire que c'était « ça » ma vie. Je n'avais fait que l'effleurer en combattant, que cerner ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire en voyant Deidara faire exploser ses bombes. Il était heureux par son art. Pourrais-je être heureuse en exerçant le mien, quel qu'il soit ?

En parlant du loup, il me sembla que c'était lui que Sasori attendait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Ils ne se réuniraient pas pour parler « du bon vieux temps ». Je scrutais les alentours. Karasu n'était pas là. De toute façon, même si c'était pour m'attirer ici, il ne lui aurait pas montré un de ses atouts. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Etait-ce son invité qui revenait déjà. Hélas non, il ne s'agissait que de Kentaro. Zut ! S'il parvenait à donner des indications à son maitre, j'étais fichue. Heureusement pour moi, il me semblait que Kentaro me cherchait. Il se mit à grimper à la paroi jusqu'à atteindre mon perchoir. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me plaquais contre le mur, ma boule d'eau toujours en main. Dès qu'il se fut engagé dans le trou assez profondément, je bloquais ma tête contre son bras. Et enfonçais l'eau dans sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Les joues gonflées, il voulut recracher mais je l'en empêchais.

_ Je crois que tu essayes de parler de moi à ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi ce que ça t'apportes de si intéressant que Konoha ne peut pas te donner.

L'eau se retira juste à la frontière de ses lèvres. Il voulut crier. L'eau que je renfonçais dans sa gorge étouffa le moindre son.

_ J'ai oublié de te prévenir. Si tu me fais repérer par quel moyen que ce soit ou si tu refuses de me répondre, ça ira mal pour toi. M'as-tu bien comprise ?

Il acquiesça et je vis mon visage se refléter dans ses pupilles dilatées par le manque de lumière. Une folle. Il était en face d'une folle qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Je retirais l'eau, jute assez pour qu'il puisse chuchoter. L'onde frôlait sa bouche entrouverte.

_ Sasori-sama m'a assuré que je deviendrais son élève si je vous lirais à lui. Il m'a beaucoup payé, et m'a laissé regarder quelques unes de ses techniques secrètes. S'il te plait Haruka, j'ai besoin de vivre, je veux vivre. Il m'a juré que je pourrais l'aider à tuer Orochimaru et à vaincre l'Akatsuki.

_ Comment peux tu être aussi sûr qu'il ne te ment pas ?

_ Je lui fais confiance. Rejoins nous, il a grandement besoin de ce potentiel qui sommeille en toi.

_ Qu'en sait-il ? Je ne suis pas bonne au combat.

_ Que tu dis, Haruka ! Il m'a appris que tu étais la charmeuse de démons. Et il a accumulé beaucoup d'informations sur cette créature. Il ne veut que notre bien, j'en suis certain.

_ Notre bien… Dis plutôt son amélioration personnelle. Si ça se trouve il veut juste que je rejoigne sa collection de poupées.

_ Tu… Tu veux bien me libérer maintenant ? Et on ira tous les deux…

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ? On était amis, non ?

_ Tu m'as trompé. Tu nous as trompés, et tu as blessé Karasu. Dommage d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas pu te tuer, ça m'aurait évité de me salir les mains. Où est-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Mon bras se serra autour de son cou. Il commença à étouffer.

_ Où… est… Karasu ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je te le promets ! Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons blessée ! Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a blessée.

_Il ment_, fit la charmeuse de démons. _Regarde-le se tortiller pour vivre._

_Non, je veux écouter son histoire_

_Tues-le, je te dis !_

_Pas encore !_

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mon bras se resserra autour de lui et mon eau envahissait sa bouche. Je fis éclater la bulle et elle s'écoula sur mes jambes nues. Sa froideur me fit frissonner. Mais il était trop tard. La tête de mon ancien coéquipier heurta mollement mes cuisses mouillées. Il était mort.

_ Ah, tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Sasori.

Je me retournais sans faire de bruits. Deidara venait de rentrer dans la pièce depuis un couloir transversal. J'observais les deux qui se toisaient. Sasori avait un fin sourire accroché au visage. Les traits de Deidara étaient sombres. Il était si beau… Je respirais lentement par le ventre et me repris. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène de retrouvailles. Seul Sasori semblait content. Son ancien coéquipier demeurait silencieux.

_ Allons, allons, Deidara. Ne fais pas cette tête avant d'avoir entendu tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

_ Je ne t'écouterais pas, tu nous as trahis.

_ Bien sûr, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. J'ai un but à poursuivre, que tu connais, mais Akatsuki n'est plus assez bien pour m'offrir ce dont j'avais besoin. Je recherchais le silence et je me suis affiché au reste du monde.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que tout artiste recherche ? S'enquit le blond, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de ressentir autre chose que de la colère.

_ Tu conviendras comme moi que nous désirons avant tout le silence sur certains de nos secrets, de nos travers. Je me suis fait « tuer » par ma grand-mère et cette espèce de petite pute aux cheveux roses. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable à révéler au grand public.

_ Que me veux-tu ?

_ Te faire une proposition.

Sasori se leva et passa son bras autour des épaules de son acolyte pour l'inviter à marcher avec lui. Zut, s'ils partaient au loin ainsi… Je remarquais alors que ce tunnel de réserve était aussi comme une bouche d'aération. Il menait à l'extérieur. Je les entendis piétiner l'herbe sèche au dessus de ma tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ce pays, fit Sasori. Il y fait toujours si chaud. A moins que les saisons n'y soient décalées.

_ Vous avez remarqué, danna ? L'été et l'hiver y sont très longs. J'ai hâte que ce soit l'hiver, mmh. Je n'aime pas quand la canicule dure trop longtemps. J'ai hâte que de la neige recouvre la plaine et… Mais on n'est pas là pour ça ! Explosa Deidara.

_ Tout a fait. Mais avant dis-moi où se trouve ton coéquipier. E que j'ai à te dire n'est pas pour toutes les oreilles.

_ Tobi ? Eh… Il doit être retourné à la grotte avec les autres. Il n'y a que moi ici, je suis venu pour des raisons… personnelles.

_ Je devine. Le mal du pays ?

_ On peut voir ça comme ça.

Ils eurent un sourire entendu. Une mission ? J'étais un peu déçue de n'être pas la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Enfin, ce qu'ils disaient risquaient d'être intéressant. Je pris une inspiration, prête à tout retenir mentalement, n'ayant rien pour noter.

_ Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler d'Orochimaru. Je veux le faire tomber de son piédestal. Es tu prêt à m'aider à cela ?

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si je pouvais lui éclater la tête, à lui et à on petit protégé d'Uchiha, je n'hésiterais pas. Je déteste les sharingans, surtout depuis que... Non, ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Evidemment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien. Rien du tout. Je dois maintenant te parler du clan Uchiha. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant. Et cela a rapport avec l'Akatsuki.

_ Itachi ?

_ Pas tout à fait. Il te faut savoir que Pain n'est pas le chef de cette organisation. Il s'agit d'un des membres qui agit dans l'ombre et qui appartient à ce clan maudit que nous avons évoqué précédemment. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

_ Non. Itachi n'aurait pas pu agir sans alerter Kisame. Tu sais comment on se surveille entre coéquipiers, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Est-ce que tu surveilles les agissements de Tobi comme tu faisais pour les miens ?

_ Ce type a le QI d'une huitre. Je ne le crois pas capable de quoi que ce soit.

_ Eh bien si tu avais réfléchi ne serais-ce que deux petites secondes, tu aurais remarqué qu'il cache très bien son jeu. Si tu as été abusé c'est qu'il a un jeu d'acteur sans failles. Mais sache que tu es entouré par ses agents. Même parmi les gens qui te sont les plus intimes. Comme par exemple ce... Konusuke. Si mes sources sont exactes, il n'est pas plus ton agent qu'Orochimaru de notre côté.

_ Quoi ? Oh le petit enfoiré !

_ Mais je devine que tu n'es pas plus intéressé par ma proposition. Après tut tu es si fidèle à cette organisation. Mon pauvre Deidara…

Sasori commença à s'éloigner plus loin. Je dus me tortiller dans mon boyau jusqu'à trouver un angle de vue convenable. Ce type excellait dans la manipulation.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir, Sasori ! Qu'as-tu encore appris ?

_ Beaucoup de chose, joli cœur.

_ Joli cœur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce surnom à la noix ?

_ N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais depuis quelque temps ? Heureusement que seule quelques personnes se sont aperçues de cela. Tu as le cœur bien tendre mon cher.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Je vis qu'il rougissait un peu. Pensait-il à moi ?

_ Je parle de tes motivations à assister au tournoi Chuunin. Ta motivation devrais-je dire. Elle est jolie ?

_ Mais... Mais…

_ Et malgré ta prudence, sache que ton baiser a été vu par quelqu'un qui s'en sert contre toi.

_ Qui ?

_ Madara.

_ Que veut-il ?

_ La fille. Ses pouvoirs. Je suis certain qu'il acceptera que tu couches avec elle si vous parvenez à l'attraper. Ce serait normal après tout, vous l'aurez attiré dans un piège. Très bien tourné d'ailleurs.

_ Que sais-tu de cela ?

_ Vous avez capturé sa meilleure amie pour l'inciter à sortir de sa cachette. D'après ce que je sais, vous aviez déjà tout prévu. Le fait d'attirer la fille aux cheveux blancs en dehors de la ville grâce aux Kyuubi, et faire croire à un pion misérable qu'il pourrait faire une pierre deux coups. Ensuite la balader vers la ville en lui faisant croire que son coéquipier est responsable de l'enlèvement de l'autre fille.

_ C'est... Correct, lâcha Deidara avec froideur. Il s'éloigna de Sasori de quelques pas.

_ Etais-tu d'accord avec ce plan ?

_ Non, mais... J'avais cru qu'ainsi Haruka me reviendrait. Elle m'en veut depuis que j'ai capturé sa copine là. Si ça avait marché une fois, je me disais qu'on pouvait recommencer. Et ainsi nous serions tous les deux. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas rejoindre les anciens amis à qui j'ai confié la garde de cette femme.

_ A cette heure ils doivent être morts. Et Haruka ne se sera jamais aventurée jusqu'à votre guet-append.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai juste exploité la faille de voter plan. Ce Konusuke que vous deviez liquider. Je lui ai fait miroiter certaines choses, des mots qui faisaient vibrer son sens de la justice. Et il a dû faire croire à cette fille que nous avions capturée nous même la fille. Dommage que mon entrevue avec ce gosse ait été surprise par ce rat de Konusuke. Mais s'il a bien joué, il devrait encore être vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Plus pour longtemps, tu peux me croire. Mais je vais alors retrouver ma belle Haruka, qui si j'ai bien saisi le sens de tes propos, ne devrait pas être loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu sais qu'il l'a embrassée ?

_ Quoi ? ... Que quoi ? Qui a embrassé qui ?

_ Remarque elle a pu croire que c'était toi… Il excelle dans la transformation corporelle, ce Konusuke. Dommage qu'avec ça il ait mis les gardes de la ville à cran. Même avec tes relations tu ne pourras jamais atteindre ta bien aimée. Quel romantisme !

Deidara bouillait de rage. Il venait d'être mené en bateau de bout en bout.

_ Je vais éclater sa tête à ce gosse ! Quoi que non. Il n'est même pas digne de faire une œuvre d'art ! Aaaaah, c'est rageant !

_ Cependant, je peux t'aider à beaucoup de choses. Je souhaite détruire et l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Et tu peux m'y aider. Tu pourrais y gagner beaucoup.

_ Explique moi, alors. Mais rapidement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ces temps cis, il semblerait.

_ Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un sale traitre.

_ Disons que tu as été assez… convainquant.

_ Eh bien Si l'Akatsuki recherche Haruka, qu'elle se trouve à Konoha, et que Orochimaru viens essayer de les contrecarrer en lançant une attaque contre eux, je peux jouer à leur petit jeu. Qu'ils s'épuisent donc en vain à se battre les uns contre les autres et s'affaiblissent. Moi, j'attendrais juste qu'ils soient assez engagés les uns contre les autres pour leur subtiliser l'objet de leur convoitise.

_ Ça pourrait fonctionner, mmh !

_ Et c'est là que tu interviens. Tu dois les convaincre que tu es de leur côté. S'ils savent que tu 'aimes c''est encore mieux. Qu'ils soient convaincus que tu vas leur ramener la fille. Alors qu'en réalité, c'est vers moi que tu te dirigeras. Ensuite, tout ce que nous aurons à faire, c'est de nous débarrasser de ce démon. Ainsi libérée, elle ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité. Et vous pourrez vivre tous les deux tranquilles. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

_ Je crois que je peux me laisser tenter, fit Deidara, l'espoir vibrant dans sa voix. Mais je vais te laisser, danna. J'ai à faire. Comme par exemple supprimer de cette terre toute trace de ce morpion de Yamato Konusuke, mmh !

Je l'entendis s'éloigner à grands pas. Je me trouvais sur un petit nuage. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait… Mais il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à ma meilleure amie. Mais si Kentaro, que j'avais donc tué pour rien, n'avait pas combattu Karasu, s'il était blessé pour de vrai, c'est parce qu'il l'avait secourue non ? Ne courrons pas aux conclusions trop vite. Concentrons nous d'abord sur ce qui est en train de se passer.

Mon issue vers l'extérieur venait d'être bouchée prématurément par un gros rocher. Bon. Il y a deux secondes, ce rocher n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus que cela que quelque chose me tirait en arrière dans mon tunnel. Mon ventre se mit à frotter au sol et mon maillot de corps commença à se retrousser. Quelque chose ligotait mes chevilles.

Je réussis à me retourner sur le dos, et ce furent mes fesses qui frottèrent à leur tour contre la pierre. Je bifurquais dans la pénombre vers un embranchement que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure. Il y faisait très noir. Je sentais, après que mon haut ait été déchiré que c'était au tour de mon short de subir le même sort. E pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Je tentais d'écarter mes chevilles, car une sorte de fil de nylon très dur y était accroché. Il faisait plusieurs fois le tour. D'où sortait-il ? Je sentais que quelque chose le tirait avec régularité. Je sentais un souffle qui venait de devant. Cela voulait dire…

Le vide. Rien que du vide. Je sentais que je tombais. Je tentais de tourner, ne pouvant pas dénouer ce fil. Essayer de protéger mon crâne et mes points névralgiques pour la chute. Une main ou une jambe pouvaient être blessées. Un dos se répare beaucoup moins bien.

Je fus rattrapé par quelqu'un au beau milieu de ma chute. Sous le choc je sentis l'air quitter ma poitrine. Je commençais à me débattre. On ne me tirait plus parles pieds, et je n'étais pas blessée. Enfin pas trop. Malgré cela, l'homme avait de la force, et il passa ses bras sous les miens. Ses mains appuyèrent sur ma nuque pour que je me baisse dans un geste de soumission. J'allais crier. Mais une main se posa sur mes lèvres. Je vis l'homme face à moi. A côté de lui une sorte de machinerie autour de laquelle s'enroulaient des kilomètres de fils. De ses mains sortaient des fils de chakra d'un bleu vif qui transperçaient la pénombre. Sasori !

_ Vous aviez vraiment tout prévu, alors... grognais-je.

_ Mis à part la mort de Kentaro. Il m'était utile. Haruka, je suppose. Quel dommage, vous avez raté votre admirateur le plus fidèle. Il doit se trouver à quelques kilomètres dans ces tunnels.

_ Si je crie, avec l'écho, il l'entendra, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Sans vouloir mettre en doute votre capacité pulmonaire, je n'apprécierais pas qu'il survienne ici trop tôt. Surtout si vous êtes dans cette tenue, ku ku ku.

Sa marionnette me lâcha et je retombais au sol. Il m'aida à me relever et avisais ma tenue. J'étais griffée de partout. Mon short ne tenait plus beaucoup et cachait peu de mes fesses. Quand à mon T-shirt ce qui n'était pas déchiré laissait largement entrevoir mon soutien gorge. On aurait pu croire que je venais de me faire attaquer par des sadiques en puissance. Je poussais un cri et dissimulais ma poitrine vivement. Sasori se mit à rire et me mit la main aux fesses par jeu. Je lui décochais une gifle. Il continua de sourire, gardant simplement son bras autour de ma taille, en une parodie de manières de gentleman.

_ Les femmes aiment faire des choses inutiles, ku ku ku, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

* * *

_J'ai chopé cette dernière réplique lors du combat Sakura vs Sasori_

_Reviews?  
_


	36. Sceau de restriction

_allons y pour la suite! et bonnes vacances à tous!_

* * *

_ Lâches moi, grognais-je à son encontre. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Deidara, n'est-ce pas. Tu devrais le savoir, si tu es bien Haruka. Je souhaite la fin d'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru. N'est-ce pas aussi le désir de tous ceux qui font partie de Konoha ?

Il lança une petite pichenette dans le bandeau qui ceignait mon front. Nous étions dans le noir et j'avais du mal à discerner ses traits. Je savais juste où il était pas ce bras dans mon dos qui me guidait.

_ Je suis alliée à Konoha et l'Akatsuki me poursuit. Mais cela veut-il forcément signifier que je suis pour ou contre l'un de ses deux groupes ? lui demandais-je. Tu parles d'alliance parce que tu pense que nos buts concordent.

Il se tut un instant. J'entendis qu'il riait un peu. Cela m'irrita quelque peu. Mais je préférais me taire et observer. Après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. S'il le décidait, je pouvais mourir sur l'instant. Je devais m'arranger au moins pour que nous ne soyons pas hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Je humais son odeur et tentais de la garder en tête. Au pire il me resterait son manteau. Au moins, j'avais de grandes chances de démasquer un imposteur qui voudrait se faire passer pour lui à mes yeux. Nous continuâmes de marcher dans ces galeries mal éclairées qui se ressemblaient tant.

_ Tu es décidément quelqu'un d'assez malin pour ne pas foncer sans réfléchir pour toutes les situations. Et tu es assez franche. Deux traits appréciables. Je veux faire de toi une alliée.

_ Comment veux-tu que j'en sois sûre ? Après tout tu n'es intéressé par moi que pour ce que je porte en moi. Tout comme la plupart des gens qui sont au courant de ce petit problème. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir de plus ?

_ J'ai réussi à glaner des informations sur la charmeuse de démons. Evidemment cela ne t'intéresse pas…

_ Je peux très bien chercher de moi-même ce genre de renseignements.

_ Vu où je suis allé les chercher, je doute que les personnes qui « veillent » sur toi te laissent y aller. Et j'ai aussi cru comprendre que tu avais été attaquée la dernière fois que tu avais tenté cela.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? J'avais envie de connaître ce qu'il m'apportait ! Mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui pouvait advenir ensuite.

_ La vérité est parfois assez dure à supporter. M'en crois-tu capable.

_ C'est ce que je comptais vérifier. Unis-toi à moi et ni Akatsuki, ni Orochimaru ne nous barreront la route.

_ Ça va ? T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? Autre chose, que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras vaincu Akatsuki et Orochimaru ?

_ J'aviserais en temps et en heure. Je tenterais certainement d'atteindre à nouveau l'immortalité. Maintenant, à toi de me dire que souhaites tu dans la vie ?

_ La vie, hein. Je l'arpente sans aucun but réel, effleurant parfois des désirs comme des impulsions. Mais je ne poursuis aucune route, aucun chemin, aucun maître. Je suis juste libre.

_ Intéressant. Alors je vais formuler ma demande autrement. Quel est ton plus profond désir en ce moment même.

Que répondre ? Lui donner le nom de son coéquipier ? Et après ? Non,, tout d'abord j'aimerais être seule maître à bord de mon corps, que je ne ressente plus la présence de ce démon à l'intérieur de moi. Sasori sembla comprendre ma discussion intérieure et me mena jusqu'à une salle sphérique taillée dans la roche. Je tâtais la pierre. Elle était froide et lisse. Au centre il y avait une espèce de pentagramme zarbi.

_ Je te propose un marché. Je t'aide à contrôler le démon qui est en toi, et en échange tu me prêtes sa force. C'est un marché avantageux, non ?

Je le regardais un moment, interdite. N'y avait-il pas anguille sous roche dans cette histoire ? Il jeta un sac en toile bourré à mes pieds. Je le ramassais.

_ Ce sont mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont t'aller mais on fera avec. Tu me rendras mes affaires plus tard. Je vais te faire le sceau dans le dos, entre les épaules, de façon à être le seul à pouvoir le retirer, mais aussi pour te dissuader d'y toucher. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas mettre de haut tout de suite.

J'étais affreusement gênée par ce qu'il allait faire, mais si c'était pour mon bien… Je me méfiais tout de même et me changeais dans un angle mort de son champ de vision. Les vêtements étaient un peu larges et le pantalon trop serré au niveau de la taille. Je m'approchais alors et lui demandait en quoi consistait le sceau. Il m'expliqua qu'il était alimenté par ma propre énergie, c'était pourquoi il le plaçait sur un point important de création de Chakra. Le sceau me fâtiguerait énormément, mais en revanche je pouvais utiliser les pouvoirs de la charmeuse de démons sans en subir les conséquences néfastes.

Il posa un bol avec un liquide sombre qui me semblait être de l'encre sur le sol. Puis il saisit un pinceau et commença à dessiner le sceau. Les poils me chatouillaient la peau, et j'avais du mal à ne pas bouger. Je sentais mes épaules qui tressautaient malgré moi. J'étais troublée par la présence de cet homme tout contre ma peau. Je pensais qu'il dessinerait simplement sur mon dos, mais je sentis ses mains dégrafer mon soutien-gorge pour que le pinceau continue plus loin. Je serrais mes bras contre ma poitrine pour l'empêcher de se dénuder et serrais les dents. Il dessina ses arabesques jusque sur ma taille. Puis il couvrit aussi ma nuque et mes épaules. Je le sentais qui relevait mes cheveux d'une main ferme pour continuer à dessiner. La position devenait de plus en plus inconfortable.

_ Maintenant allonge toi sur le ventre et ne bouge pas.

Je m'exécutais lentement mais posais ma tète de façon à pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de mettre encore de l'encre sur le sol. Un dessin compliqué dont je ne mirais que les détails. Il avait le regard concentré sur sa tâche et ne me regardait que pour rectifier ma position. Je devinais à ses gestes concentrés que normalement il aurait fallu être plusieurs pour effectuer cette technique. Je ne tardais pas à apercevoir un de ses clones (pas une marionnette) à l'extérieur du cercle qui semblait manipuler quelque chose au dessus de moi. Je résistais à la tentation de me retourner pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Puis je vis deux pieds nus et des jambes toutes aussi peu couvertes de vêtements se placer de chaque côté de mes hanches. Sur ces pieds il avait peint les mêmes motifs que sur le sl et ils s'installèrent de façon à ca que les dessins coïncident. Deux mains fines se posèrent sur mes épaules et je sentais à leur chaleur qu'elles étaient gorgées d'énergie. Dès que ses paumes effleurèrent ma peau, je sentis comme un battement tout autour de moi qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que, murmurais-je en sentant quelque chose s'insinuer en moi.

Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais totalement tétanisée. Sa tête rousse se posa contre mon oreille.

_ Détends-toi maintenant, j'essaye juste de te donner suffisamment d'énergie pour que le sceau se fasse correctement. N'aie pas peur, tout va se passer très vite.

Ses mains devinrent brûlantes, comme incandescentes sur ma peau. Je criais de surprise. J'aurais voulu me cabrer, mais j'étais résignée à subir cette brûlure sans pouvoir bouger ou provoquer aucun son. Le moindre de mes muscles avait été pétrifié par son énergie froide. Il n'avait aucun avis par rapport à moi, je le craignais pour sa puissance, c'était ce qui expliquait l'effet de son chakra dans mon corps. C'est alors que je sentis comme l'encre se mettre à luire comme une lueur de feu cuivrée. Les arabesques sur le sol dansaient sensuellement. Leur chaleur faisait mal, si mal. Elles liaient mon corps comme des chaînes de lave en fusion. J'aurais voulu hurler. Je n'aurais même pas la honte de pleurer. Tout devait être rapide mais les secondes me semblaient des heures. Les arabesques sur le corps de Sasori et ses clones qui maintenaient le sceau dansaient elles aussi et je voyais à sa mâchoire serrée qu'il ressentait cette même douleur. C'est alors que la charmeuse de démons se déchaîna.

Une aura d'un violet sombre et lourd sortit de mon corps. Par mes yeux qui se révulsaient, ma gorge sèche, mes yeux, mes oreilles, mes narines… Chaque pore de ma peau exhalait sa présence. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir distinguer Sasori. Tout se mêlait dans ce brouillard hallucinatoire, dans un tourbillon de pourpre et de mauve. Des éclairs de ténèbres éblouissant et d'autres d'une obscure lumière jouaient en duel devant mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus. Mon souffle se faisait rauque et court. Comme un damier effroyable s'ouvrait devant moi. J'avais toute cette douleur dans le nez. Comme quand on appuie sur ses paupières closes un peu trop longtemps, mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Quand j'ai commencé à émerger, je voyais ma vue qui était si lumineuse deux secondes auparavant s'obscurcir peu à peu. Les détails de la pièce me revenaient, les bougies, le sol dur, mon souffle. En parlant de souffle, je sentais le corps de Sasori s'effondrer sur moi. Il était tout en sueur, et je sentais ses muscles humides contre mon dos nu. Il était essoufflé, mais je l'entendais rire. Il venait d'avoir une victoire, ça c'était sûr. J'avais encore du mal à bouger à cause de son chakra. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'en aille, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

_ Tu es forte, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Ton corps à une réserve de chakra assez exceptionnelle, même sans le démo que tu abrite en toi.

_ Euh… merci, murmurais-je la voix cassée, ne sachant que réponde à ses mots.

C'est alors qu'il commença à prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions. Je sentais son souffle bruyant contre mon cou, et étrangement ce n'était pas désagréable. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas laisse un homme me prendre dans ses bras ? J'avais presque oublié cette sensation douce. Mais si j'appréciais cette délicate caresse contre ma peau, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi avec n'importe qui. Après tout, la dernière personne avoir fait cela était Kakashi, et dieu savait comment cela s'était terminé.

_ Non, s'il-te-plait Sasori… Je n'ai pas envie de…

Je me dégageais de la prise qu'il avait sur moi. Je m'éloignais à quatre pattes, ne parvenant pas à me relever. Mon soutien gorge que je ne maintenais plus glissa le long de mes épaules engourdies jusqu'à mes mains. Les flammes projetaient des ombres étrangement belles sur la pierre, reflets de nos corps. Je vis ainsi que Sasori tendait la main vers moi. J'avais presque atteint le mur, et il me saisit d'une prise ferme autour de la cheville. Je glissais et tentais de dégager mon pied. Dans ce mouvement qui entraîna ma libération, je me retournais sur le dos. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Mon sous vêtement gisait sous mes fesses, j'étais à demi nue.

Je voyais le marionnettiste tourner son regard face à moi. Les flammes faisaient briller les iris de ces yeux d'une lueur de prédateur. Il s'approchait à quatre pattes, doucement, sûr que sa proie ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il arriva sur moi plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Ses doigts agiles saisirent une des tresses rescapées de ma précédente coiffure et la caressèrent avec précaution, comme si elle allait s'enfuir d'entre sa prise. Il souleva mes jambes pour glisser l'une des siennes sur mes genoux. Son bras droit passa derrière ma nuque dans une étreinte lâche. Je me sentais faible. Je détournais la tête pour qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre. Lentement il dénoua mes dernières nattes fines. Petit à petit ses mains prirent possession de mon cou, puis de mon menton. Il posa son visage à la base de ma nuque, repoussant sans problème mes faibles tentatives pour me dégager. Je sentais sa respiration contre ma peau.

_ Sasori arrêtes, murmurais-je. Je ne veux pas…

_ Chuut, n'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il doucement tout contre moi.

_ Mais je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas faire ça…

Ses lèvres passèrent sous ma chevelure de neige et vinrent agacer mon lobe. Ses doigts caressaient ma peau. Mon corps se détendait peu à peu contre lui. Mais mon esprit n'acceptait rien. Où se trouvait l'aide quand on en avait besoin.

_ Tu crois aimer mon pauvre coéquipier. Mais il est loin maintenant. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici…

Je me débattais en vain, tentant de me relever et d'échapper à sa prise. Je sentais mon énergie me revenir peu à peu. J'exerçais alors une grande poussée conter le sol et me jetais en avant. Je heurtais le sol avec dureté. Mes cheveux s'éparpillèrent contre mon dos. Je me mis à avancer. Mais inévitablement je le sentais qui se mouvait vers moi, qui se mouvait sur moi. La bougie éclaira ses yeux bruns. Il y avait un désir profond au fond de chacune de ses pupilles, comme une étoile de luxure. Il me sourit de ce sourire si particulier. Deidara avait presque le même pensais-je tout à coup. Ce sourire qui me faisait fondre… Non, je dois penser à Deidara, c'est lui que j'aime !

Le corps chaud du marionnettiste me plaqua au sol. De minuscules cailloux roulèrent sous ma peau tandis que j'essayais en pure perte de m'enfuir. Ils m'éraflèrent et je serrais les dents. Ce n'était pas pour si peu que j'allais céder. Il me serra soudainement dans ses bras chauds, fort, très fort et enfouit sa bouche enter ma nuque et mon épaule. Il embrassait ma peau qui s'enflammait. Je sentais son bas ventre se presser contre mes fesses. Il n'était vraiment pas en trin de jouer, il avait vraiment envie de moi.

_ Lâches moi sale brute. Je n'aime pas ça !

_ Oh que si tu apprécies. Je n'ai qu'à voir à quel point tu réponds à mon toucher, ku ku ku. Et je te jure qu'après être passée entre mes mains, rien de ce que pourra te faire ce jeunot ne te semblera aussi bon.

_ Tu mens ! grognai-je à cette ombre qui m'écrasait au sol.

_ Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi… murmura-t-il.

Il se releva en s'asseyant sur mes fesses. Ses mains se mirent à me passer fermement le dos, y chassant toute cette tension que la création du sceau y avait amenée. Il ponctuait ses caresses par de courts baisers mouillés le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir, mais retenais le moindre gémissement, le moindre cri de plaisir.

_ Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu profiter de toi avant… Je n'avais jamais saisi que nous avions les mêmes goûts en matière de femme. Aucune de celles qu'il avait attiré dans son lit n'était vraiment intéressante. Mais là… C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de poser les mains sur toi… Ou alors parce que tu l'as vraiment charmé. Quand il parle de toi… Mais on s'en fiche, il n'est pas là.

Je me cabrais brusquement, le faisant rouler à côté. Je pus enfin me mettre sur mes jambes et chanceler vers ailleurs. Il se releva le visage sombre. Je le voyais maintenant, il était affamé. Il se léchait presque les lèvres. Doucement je reculais sans le perdre des yeux. A chaque pas que je faisais, il en faisait un aussi. Je ramassais le maillot qu'il m'avait fait enlever pour le sceau et l'enfilais. Quel pauvre con ! Il avait l'air déçu.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvait mon sous-vêtement manquant. Trop près de lui à mon goût. Il prit un sourire mutin et s'apprêta à me sauter dessus. Je verrouillais mes appuis sur le sol et me mis en garde. Je fis circuler le peu de chakra que j'avais en moi. Un sorte de tiraillement à l'arrière de mes épaules m'indiqua que le sceau se mettait à fonctionner pour de bon et pompait une partie non négligeable de mon énergie. Il devait me rester environs un tiers de ma capacité habituelle. Espérons que cela suffirait. Il arrivait sur la gauche ! Non, il allait feinter sur la droite. Elle changea ses appuis légèrement. Non, il était encore en train de feinter, il allait…

Son poing heurta le dessous de mon menton dans un uppercut ravageur. Le goût métallique du sang envahit ma bouche. Je vis à nouveau ma vision s'assombrir alors que mon corps retombait en arrière. Mais j'avais déjà commencé à réagir avant l'impact. Le coup n'avait pas été aussi brutal qu'il aurait dû l'être. J'exécutais un rapide salto arrière avant de retomber au sol accroupie. Je crachais du sang sur le sol à côté avant de me relever. Il continuait de se battre au corps à corps. Pourquoi cette technique pour le maître des pantins ? Me méprisait-il ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais aussi surprise qu'il m'ait blessé, alors qu'il était si doux et avide de moi deux secondes auparavant.

Il l'était toujours. J'évitais avec difficulté ses attaques avec mes membres raidis. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas m'empoisonner, voilà quelle était la raison de ce revirement. Quel triste personnage… Mais il était fort, bien trop fort. Je pris un coup dans le ventre au niveau de l'estomac et crachais encore du sang. J'essuyais la sueur rougie qui coulait depuis le coin de ma joue d'un revers de main rageur. Concentre-toi ! Concentre-toi ! Je commençais par petites touches, d'abord mobiliser le chakra de type vent. Il s'imposa à moi de manière presque immédiate, naturelle. Mes mouvements se firent plus vifs, plus précis, plus rapides. Il tenait le rythme, mais je savais qu'il ne le garderait pas longtemps. Il pinça les lèvres en signe de réflexion. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Je réveillais brusquement mes sens e prédateur, comme Okami m'avait appris à le faire. Malgré la pénombre, je percevais bien mieux sa présence. Mais je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. La charmeuse de démons, évidemment. Je me concentrais, mais ne parvins pas à faire appel ni à sa force monstrueuse, ni à ses pouvoirs particuliers, à peine si je sentis mes pupilles se fendre. Je n'avais presque plus d'énergie. Je me jetais sur lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mon pied à terre se mit sur la demi-pointe et je pivotais rapidement, sentant les aspérités meurtrir ma peau. Mon autre pied fit semblant de frapper son visage du tranchant. Il s'écarta juste assez pour ne pas être blessé par le souffle tranchant qui accompagnait mes gestes. Avec la dernière dose d'énergie, je frappais son sternum de mes doigts serrés, visant le diaphragme. Mon chakra crépita puis s'éteignit juste avant l'impact. Sasori saisit alors brusquement mon poignet et le tordit violemment. Je sentis les cartilages gémir. L'enfoiré. La douleur irradia tout mon bras et je serrais les dents tout en tenant ma main blessée de mon autre bras. Prostrée à terre, tremblante, j'étais certaine qu'il allait prendre avantage de la situation. Il s'accroupit à mon niveau et enfouit ma tête contre son torse nu.

_ Première leçon ma belle, toujours se tenir prêt à une attaque éventuelle. Quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Ses lèvres forcèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

_Premier lemon assez réussi (enfin lemon, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose). Moi je dis qu'il va y avoir des jaloux!_

_Reviews?  
_


	37. Un destin à construire

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Oui, je mets du temps à publier des chapitres, mais c'est pas ma faute si un virus a effacé la dernière sauvegarde de mon PC, me faisant perdre tout ce que j'avais écrit en dernier (à savoir deux chapitres de cette fic, plusieurs d'une autre et d'autres données bien plus importantes comme mes exposés)! alors je m'excuse si certaines personnes trouvent que je publie lentement, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à écrire (et surtout cette fiction qui a eu de nombreux revirements)._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous pourrez apprécier ce chapitre ainsi que l'autre que j'ai presque fini d'écrire._

_Votre auteur qui doit quand même bosser à côté pour son bac,_

_Narsha  
_

* * *

Je sentis son haleine chaude envahir ma bouche. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne. Il passa une main derrière ma nuque pour que ne puisse pas me dégager. Je sentais sa respiration saccadée. Et il poussait comme de petits gémissements. Mais je résistais le plus possible. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner outre mesure, même l'exciter encore plus. Sa main libre enserra ma taille dans une prise tendre mais dont je ne pouvais pas me dégager. Son corps en sueur se collait au mien et il me repoussa conter la paroi. Il glissa de force une de ses jambes entre mes cuisses.

Il voulait que je brûle moi aussi. Comme si j'avais envie d'allumer une passion en mon sein pour lui ! Je laissais mon esprit s'en aller de ma tête. Il me restait juste assez de chakra pour cela. Mon poignet me faisait un mal de chien. Je plaquais mes mains sur son dos trempé de sueur. Il crut que je répondais enfin à ses attentes. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres malmenées qu'il se mit à mordiller. Je ne cédais pas, j'avas seulement mal un peu partout. Mais ne voyait-il pas que je concentrais mon énergie ? Le sceau me tiraillait. Et si j'allais jusqu'à la limite ?

Tout se passa très vite. Il venait d'envahir mon cou de baisers papillons. Désincarnée, je fixais la noirceur de la pièce et les lueurs des bougies. Je ne les voyais pas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eau, il était déjà en nage. Alors j'utilisais sa sueur comme base. Mes mains se mirent à transformer mon énergie en vent. Et avec son dos moite, le tout se changea en une pellicule e glace. Il commença à sentir le souffle dans son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais maintenant c'était moi qui le tenais. Je lui souris avec un plaisir sadique. Maintenant c'était mon tour. Et j'avais toute l'eau qu'il me fallait à ma portée.

_ Sais-tu que le corps humain est constitué à soixante-dix pourcent d'eau, mon cher Sasori.

C'était le moment. D'un coup de hanche, je le mis en déséquilibre à cause de cette jambe entre les miennes. D'un même geste je le lâchais et apposais mes paumes pleines de souffle avec brutalité sur son torse. Si je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser très loin, il recula assez pour que je sois libre. Sa peau commença à se recouvrir d'une coque de glace. Dommage que la sueur soit salée, c'était plus dur à transformer en glace. Il serra les dents. Je commençais à ressentir le contrecoup. Mes doigts et mes paumes se recouvrir d'une pellicule neigeuse. La température autour de nous tomba de plusieurs degrés. Il repoussa mes mains en me tenant par les poignets. La douleur de cette prise, et mon bras tordu. Le manque d'énergie se rappela à moi et je m'affaissais doucement dans les bras d'un Morphée roux et sadique.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je pris soudain conscience que j'avais fait n'importe quoi. A quoi cela m'avait-il servi ? Je me retrouvais de nouveau contre lui. J'avais son odeur à plein nez. Je décidais que je la trouvais désagréable. C'était faux. Mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire dans mon état pour résister. C'est alors que je pris conscience que j'étais sur son dos et qu'il me portait. Et que nous marchions dehors. Dans la nuit. Et après vint la fin, lancinante, irritante. Elle griffait mon estomac de ses ongles horribles. J'entendis mon estomac grogner plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que j'avais faim… Je l'entendais qui riait discrètement à chaque manifestation de famine de mon ventre.

_ Arrêtes de te marrer, gémis-je.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer ce rire qu'il essayait de cacher. Je tentais de changer mes idées. Tins, cela me surprenait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de la situation pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je réfléchissais furieusement à cette question qui me taraudait. Je m'aperçus que je commençais à glisser de dessus son dos. Il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me remonta d'un coup sec, me faisant sursauter. Mes seins frottèrent contre son dos. J'étouffais u grognement de protestation.

_ Tu espérais que j'allais te remettre ton soutien-gorge peut-être ? se moqua-t-il.

_ Vu ce que tu avais commencé à me faire dans la grotte, je serais tentée de savoir pourquoi il n'y a que mon soutien gorge qui a disparu. Et surtout pourquoi et où est-ce que tu m'emmènes. On était pas bien dans la grotte ?

_ Pour la première de tes interrogations, je n'ai pas continué parce que je préférais que tu sois éveillée.

_ Et mon consentement… t'en a rien à faire quoi.

_ Tu étais consentante, je le sais. Tu n'attendais que ça.

_ Ah bon ? Alors je crois que je vais réviser mon dictionnaire avec toi, si quand je te dis « arrêtes Sasori » tu comprends « vas-y te gênes pas je suis toute à toi ».

_ Pas la peine d'être cynique. Sinon, nous avons quitté la grotte parce que quelqu'un s'en approchait.

_ Laisse moi deviner, c'était parce que tu craignais ces personnes ou parce que tu voulais un endroit plus intime pour qu'on ne soit que tous les deux ?

_ Tu me cherches là ?

_ Non, non. Pas du tout, répondis-je avec hypocrisie.

_ Ah, ça me rassure.

_ Je t'ai trouva tu es en dessous de moi.

Il me lâcha et je retombais brutalement sur le sol. Il était sec et pierreux. De rares herbes drues se trouvaient à quelques pas de moi. Il se retourna vers moi.

_ C'est dans ta nature d'être aussi chiante ? siffla-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas ainsi, Haruka.

_ Je suis chiante parce que j'essaye de ne pas m'énerver non plus, figure toi. Parce que je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

Je m'aidais à me relever grâce à un rocher contre lequel je m'adossais. Je n'avais pas la force de marcher ou de faire quoi que ce soit et il le savait. Dans cette obscurité nocturne, j'entendis le tonnerre qui grondait. Dans ce pays au climat continental, l'automne n'était qu'une petite saison de deux mois coincée entre l'été indien et l'hiver polaire. La pluie se mit à tomber, comme si le ciel la retenait depuis longtemps. Elle se mit à ruisseler partout. Et nous nous en fichions. Ou plutôt, je m'en fichais, je n'avais rien à perdre. Et nous nous toisions, chacun adossé à un rochers. Plusieurs fois il partit plus loin. Et je me sentis brusquement triste et vide. D'accord je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne. Nous étions en silence en train de subir les caprices du temps. Mon ventre gargouilla.

_ J'ai faim, me plaignis-je.

_ T'avais qu'à y penser avant, me répondit-il sur un ton enfantin.

Il n'était pas amusé. Je le savais rien qu'à sa mâchoire carrée qu'il serrait trop. J'avais envie de m'énerver. Conter tout. Contre lui. Contre ce fichu destin. Contre tout le monde. Mais surtout contre moi. Et il attendait que j'explose, nous n'attendions que cela. C'était la seule chose qui faisait qu'il s'était arrêté. Et il refuserait de me porter avant que je ne me sois calmé. Alors il me regardait. Simplement. Et par ce seul fait il m'énervait.

_ Aaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Il pleut ! J'ai froid, j'ai faim. Ca suffit maintenant !

_ Tu crois que tu es celle qui devrait s'énerver ? J'ai dû te porter pendant tout le chemin, tu crois que c'est facile ?

_ Oui, parce qu'au moins tu as la capacité de changer ton destin, connard ! Et c'est ça que je déteste parmi tous les gens que je rencontre. Je passe mon temps à jouer la petite fille heureuse qui a besoin des autres pour se battre. Mais j'en ai ma claque. Ils peuvent choisir d'avoir une autre destinée. Moi je me coltine un démon que je n'ai pas demandé depuis le fond des âges ! J'aimerais pour une fois vivre pour moi-même. J'ai passé mon temps à me faire reléguer à un second rang et à sourire en permanence pour éviter de crier ou de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je suis bordel ! Je suis quoi à la fin ?

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de moi.

_ Tu peux changer ton destin, c'est une question de choix à faire dans ta vie.

_ Je n'ai rien choisi par moi-même dans cette putain de vie. Je suis née et on m'a implanté un démon dans le corps. Ensuite on a tué ma mère sous mes yeux ! Et après Madara m'a mis un sceau de détention. J'ai vécu quelques années à Konoha, cachée pour qu'on ne connaisse pas mon existence. Après on a effacé mes souvenirs et on m'a envoyée dans un autre monde pour que je ne sois pas capturée par l'Akatsuki ! Après j'ai été ramenée de force par Kakashi qui m'a imposé son « amour » avec son Sharingan ! Pour qu'au final quoi ? Je me laisse capturer par un renégat de l'Akatsuki pour lui servir dans une bataille où je ne suis qu'un pion ? Où est mon libre arbitre dans tout cela ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser dans cette grotte, comme ça je serais morte, et j'aurais été chiante envers personne. D'accord ?

Sa main me gifla brutalement. Quoi encore ? Je le regardais avec colère.

_ Pourquoi est-ce à moi de réparer les pots cassés ? Tu te plains, tu dis que tu n'es pas libre. Alors qui est l'idiote qui a choisi de s'enticher de mon ancien coéquipier ? Qui a choisi que je lui mette un sceau pour qu'elle puisse mieux se contrôler, hein ? Tu crois que ce sont quoi ces choses ? Ce sont des choix que tu as fait. Alors ne m'incombe pas la faute de ta faiblesse.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as bien entendu, tu es faible. Tu n'as aucune volonté dans le combat. Tu n'es là que par impulsions, que quand ça s'arrange. Tu n'as aucun rêve. Et après tu te plains d'être un pion ? Tu as choisi de ne pas avoir de liberté pour une sécurité rapide. Tu as choisi que Konoha te protège comme le montre ton bandeau de ninja que tu portes autour du cou. Tu veux de la liberté, alors gagne-la. Tu ne pourras pas repartir à zéro, tes choix ont déjà affecté ton futur. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour le changer.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Cette vérité me mettait les nerfs à vif. Qu'elle faisait mal ! Et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas montrer mes capacités au combat parce que j'avais peur qu'on me donne des responsabilités que je ne pourrais pas assumer. Mais la liberté en était une que je voulais par-dessus tout. La protection aussi. Et il n'y avait que moi-même qui puisse décider laquelle avoir, même les deux.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de te référer seulement à toi-même. Voici ma deuxième et peut-être dernière leçon : ce n'est pas dégradant de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Maintenant allons-y. Je vais te ramener en ville. C'est maintenant à toi de faire ce choix ou non que je t'offre. Je peux t'aider à devenir plus forte. Le reste ne tient qu'à toi, Haruka-chan.

Ainsi fut fait, il me déposa à l'entrée de la ville. Il me paya même un bol de nouilles qui reconstitua une partie de mes réserves. Bref, nous étions en train de manger, mais mes pensées n'allaient que vers ma meilleure amie. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle maintenant ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? Soudain je vis Sasori se raidir un peu sur sa chaise. Quelques personnes venaient de rentrer dans le restaurant. Ce n'était pas Konoha. Le marionnettiste se tassa sur la banquette pour disparaitre de leur vie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe demandais-je avec une inquiétude certaine.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour murmurer sa réponse.

_ Il faut que je m'en aille. Ce sont des espions d'Oto. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il semblerait qu'Orochimaru ait eu vent de ma survie. Je vais donc partir discrètement. Tout ce qu'il me faudrait c'est une diversion.

_ Pas de problème murmurais-je.

Il se glissa sous la table de façon à être masqué par la nappe. Je me levais et pris la bouteille de saké à pleine main. Elle était brûlante, mais je ne la lâchais pas. Feignant d'être complètement ivre, je me dirigeais d'un air joyeux vers le comptoir. Je savais que Sasori allait s'échapper juste au bon moment et qu'il m'observait. Autant être convaincante.

_ Une autre bouteille ! braillais-je en apostrophant la serveuse.

Elle s'écarta vivement, bousculant d'un des hommes. Les trois qui venaient d'entrer se retournèrent vers moi qui avait les jambes tremblantes. Pas étonnant quand on vient de se vider totalement de son énergie quelques instants auparavant. J'appuyais alors mon dos contre le comptoir et fermais à moitié les yeux. La pose me permit d'allonger mes jambes nues et de soupirer un grand coup. J'observais les tris qui discutaient tout en me regardant apparemment discrètement. Enfin ils regardaient surtout mes jambes et ma poitrine dont le tissu qui se tendait révélait la nudité. Bon maintenant que la serveuse revenait avec ma boisson, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Improvisons alors. Je me mis à mimer des hauts le cœur, comme si j'allais vomir. Un des types qui venait de s'approcher de moi recula sa main avec une mine dégoûtée. Je me précipitais vers les toilettes où j'émis des bruits très suggestifs quand à l'activité que devrait normalement mener le personnage que je jouais. Les toilettes avaient une fenêtre assez grande pour que je puisse me glisser dehors, fort bien, je n'avais aucune envie de payer l'adition. Je me hissais au dehors et préférais escalader le bâtiment de pierre plutôt que de descendre dans la rue et me faire courser par le restaurateur et accessoirement par les ninjas à la botte d'Orochimaru. J'eus un mal fou à éviter de me servir de mon poignet abimé. Depuis mon point de vue, je pouvais voir toute la ville. Bon, où aller maintenant ?

_ Pas la peine de chercher votre coéquipière, nous l'avons libérée.

Je relevai la tête. Sur la même plate-forme que moi se tenait Kakashi. Mais celui qui venait de parler devait être Yamato. Un peu plus loin, les jambes pendues dans le vide, il y avait Sai. Sakura se tenait à côté de son Sensei.

_ Merci Yamato.

J'inclinais la tête avec respect. J'étais terriblement fatiguée et j'avais envie de rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel que nous avions réservé. Mais dès que je fis un geste, je vis l'équipe bouger d'une manière étrange.

_ Attendez les mecs, c'est quoi le bordel là ? Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?

Kakashi s'approcha de moi et se mit à sentir les vêtements que je portais. Mince, c'était les affaires de Sasori !

_ Ces vêtements ne sont pas les tiens Haruka. Ils ont une odeur masculine.

_ Et alors ?

S'il était jaloux c'était pas mon problème. Bon Sasori m'avait un peu tripotée et porté sur son dos. Normal que je porte son odeur sur moi.

_ Et alors, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître cette odeur. De plus tes vêtements ont été trouvés en lambeaux dans une grotte plus loin.

_ Bah j'ai juste piqué les fringues à quelqu'un parce que les miennes étaient en sale état. C'est tout. Je ne vois pas le problème.

_ Le problème, fit Kakashi, c'est que ton autre coéquipier a disparu. Et qu'on a retrouvé des affaires à lui dans la même grotte où se trouvaient tes vêtements.

Oh putain de merde. Maintenant ils allaient dire qu'ils me soupçonnaient de l'avoir tué. Et si je ne parvenais pas à prouver que c'était un espion de Sasori, j'étais mal barrée.

_ Comme nous vous soupçonnons d'être la dernière personne à l'avoir vu… commença Yamato.

Bon au moins ils ne m'accusaient pas du meurtre de Kentaro. Pas encore, certes.

_ … nous sommes obligés de vous mettre aux arrêts pour la durée de l'enquête qui se déroulera à Iwa.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais obligée de rester dans l'enceinte du village, sous la surveillance des membres de la team Kakashi qui me surveillaient à tour de rôle. La poisse ! Comment je pouvais répondre à Sasori maintenant ? Pour le moment, je n'avais pas de problèmes. Mes seuls soucis étaient de me reposer, de bander mon poignet et de parler à Karasu pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. On ne me mena donc pas à ma chambre habituelle, mais dans une salle où plusieurs personnes pouvaient dormir tous ensembles. Là je m'enfouis dans un futon et commençais par piquer un long somme. Très très long. Il devait être pas loin de midi lorsque j'émergeais enfin. Par réflexe, je me relevais de ma min gauche. Mon poignet blessé se rappela alors à moi et je gémis.

_ Ça va ? demanda Sakura, sincèrement inquiète.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que je me suis tordu le poignet.

_ Fais-moi voir.

Elle prit ma main avec une grande délicatesse et commença à palper pour voir comment j'avais mal. Elle me fit légèrement plier l'articulation, tourner dans différents sens. Il avait assez gonflé pendant la nuit.

_ Ce n'est pas très beau. Vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite.

_ J'étais morte de fatigue, et je venais de me faire arrêter pour l'enquête.

_ J'aimerais aller chercher de la glace… réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Et faire une attelle.

Elle sortit de quoi faire des bandages depuis sa trousse médicale. Elle enroula une première bande de tissus autour de ma main et mon poignet, immobilisant aussi mon pouce. J'avais un mal de chien. Mais pour la glace il n'y avait pas de problème. Je me concentrais pour faire apparaître le chakra. Je posais ma main valide sur mon avant bras gauche et me concentrais. Elle sursauta quand de l'eau sortie de nulle part se mit à tremper le tissu. L'eau finit par se cristalliser en une gangue de glace plutôt informe. Une fois qu'elle fut en place, je vis que le bandage s'était un peu déformé à cause de mon action. J'enroulais ensuite du vent autour des doigts de ma main droite. Le vent permet d'être rapide, mais c'est aussi un chakra qui permet de tout couper. Avec ma main je taillais le cristal glacé jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne lisse.

_ C'est bon comme ça ? demandais-je à Sakura.

_ Euh, oui oui. Tiens, je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Heureusement qu'ils en prêtent dans ce bâtiment. Je crois que c'est à cause des sources thermales qui se trouvent au pied.

Elle se retourna pour que j'aie un peu plus d'intimité. C'était un yukata en toile solide d'un brun doré avec un obi blanc. Elle avait même pensé à prendre des zôri (sortes de sandales japonaises). Mais il fallait d'abord que je me lave. Je demandais à Sakura qui me montra la salle de bain. Elle ne partit pas pour m'attendre dehors. Soit elle faisait son travail avec un peu trop de zèle, soit elle ne me faisait pas du tout confiance. Je me douchais rapidement et me lavais les cheveux. J'en profitais pour démêler cette tignasse blanche afin d'enlever de mon corps toute trace ou d'odeur de Sasori. Je me séchais et enfilais des sous-vêtements. Je poussais un petit cri quand je vis que la jeune femme m'observait.

J'oubliais qu'ici au japon, il y a une autre notion de la pudeur. Pour eux le corps humain est quelque chose de magnifique et à respecter. Je ne devais avoir aucune gêne à ce qu'elle me regarde. Enfin quand même… Je revêtis le yukata que je refermais. Elle m'aida à nouer mon obi dans le dos. Je sentis alors quelque chose coincé dans l'ourlet de ma manche. Mais… normalement il n'y a pas d'étiquettes dans un Yukata, c'est du tissus cousu. Je le regardais discrètement pendant que Sakura continuait à enrouler le tissu blanc autour de mes hanches. Un message de Sasori. Visiblement il avait eu vent de ma mésaventure et m'enjoignait à récupérer dans la bibliothèque du village quelques documents qu'il avait fait mettre de côté pour moi. Il attendait aussi vivement que les espions d'Oto s'en aillent pour me rencontrer de nouveau.

Je remontais mes cheveux avec un chignon lâche. Je saisis la première sandale. Faisons comme si je n'avais pas reçu de message. J'étais retenue prisonnière, certes, mais je pouvais toujours entraîner mon esprit et mon corps si je le désirais. J'allais maintenant tenter le destin.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	38. Informations capitales

_Chers lecteurs, il est actuellement 21h 17 en ce lundi 7 mars 2011 au moment où j'update mes chapitres_

_Quand je vous disais que l prochain chapitre arriverait rapidement  
_

* * *

La bibliothèque était silencieuse. Elle n'était pas à proprement parler à Iwa même mais dans une zone enclavée dans les montagnes à sa périphérie. On y accédait par un long souterrain creusé dans la roche. Ce souterrain était lui-même relié au réseau que j'avais découvert par hasard avec Kentaro, lequel était mort. J'espérais vivement que Sasori avait conservé son cadavre, afin qu'on ne puisse m'inculper pour ce meurtre que j'avais malheureusement commis malgré moi. Mais au moins je n'avais plus la voix agaçante de la charmeuse de démons qui me vrillait le cerveau. La team Kakashi se trouvait au complet derrière moi, excepté Naruto et le Hokage.

Nos armes furent confisquées à l'entrée. Apparemment ce lieu devait être protégé de l'extérieur seulement. Je rentrais comme on pénètre dans un musée. C'était grand, assez vieux et poussiéreux. Une caverne énorme creusée dans la roche. Le sol crissait sous nos pieds, i y avait de la poussière partout. Nous toussions et éternuions souvent. J'allais récupérer « mes » livres auprès de la consigne. Un lourd volume sur l'utilisation des éléments et un autre traitant des légendes du monde entier. Celui-ci était assez fin, mais il y avait encore une sorte de carnet noir où il avait fait lui-même des annotations.

Sakura qui se fascinait par certaines techniques de soin chercha à trouver s'il y en avait des qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sai avait des livres pour les relations avec les autres personnes, Kakashi recherchait des exemplaires de livres dans la veine de ceux de Jiraya et Yamato sur l'histoire de la bibliothèque qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Bref chacun était éparpillé à différents rayons, Sakura avec moi, Kakashi seul avec lui-même, Yamato et Sai à différents endroits. Je commençais par consulter le volume sur les légendes. Je cherchais la mention sur la charmeuse de démons. Je ne le trouvais pas. Etrange. Je feuilletais le carnet. C'est alors que je compris. La charmeuse de démons n'était qu'une appellation récente !

Visiblement toutes les personnes qui s'étaient liés à un démon en faisaient varier le nom en fonction de leurs aptitudes personnelles. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais la Charmeuse de Démons à cause de mon magnétisme ! Soit les mêmes pouvoirs que Konusuke. Le monstre que Sasori avait fini par sceller en moi devait donc pouvoir se reconnaître par des particularités. Je réfléchis. Elle était implantée en moi avant que Sasori ne fasse le sceau. D'accord il y avait eu un autre sceau avant, mais durant les laps de temps où je ne l'avais pas (soit avant mes quatre ans et entre le combat contre Konusuke et celui contre Sasori), elle était toujours là, même si nous pouvions mieux communiquer. Il y avait donc une sorte de fusion entre nous, non ? Malheureusement, il semblait que tous les démons sans exceptions soient scellés dans les personnes. Alors qu'avait-elle de particulier. Je la désignais comme féminine, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un genre particulier. Alors quoi d'autre ? Une idée commença à pointer le bout de son nez.

Lorsque j'avais été en colère contre Deidara parce qu'il avait blessé gravement mes camarades (je lui en voulais toujours d'ailleurs, et je me demandais quel sentiment prédominerait lors de notre prochaine rencontre), j'avais eu en main quelques uns des pouvoirs de la charmeuse de démons. Quels étaient-ils déjà ? Cet épisode en souvenir me rappela que je n'avis pas été autorisée à communiquer avec Karasu, par quel que moyen que ce soit. Celui-ci me rappela aussi dans quelles circonstances j'avais utilisé ces pouvoirs. La charmeuse de démon avait pris momentanément le contrôle et de ce fait indiqué ma position à Konusuke. La question était à ce moment là : Qu'est-ce que Madara cherchait à prouver ? Mon attachement pour Deidara, ou pour ma meilleure amie ? Mais ce n'était pas la question sur laquelle je devais me concentrer.

Je me déplaçais pour aller chercher un crayon et du papier à l'accueil. Sakura me suivit à la trace, Yamato et les autres cessèrent leurs activités respectives pour me fixer de différents points de vue. C'était assez stressant d'être le point de mire de tant de regards. Cela en devenait même agaçant de la part de Kakashi.

_ Hé les mecs, soyez sympa, c'est énervant d'être fixée comme ça, ris-je d'un air gêné.

Bien au contraire, en mon fort intérieur, je me forçais à garder une assurance froide.

_ Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien. Tu es encore à un stade probatoire, répondit Kakashi froidement.

_ Mais quand même je n'ai pas chômé cette nuit là, je me suis chargée de la sécurité du blondinet surexcité… râlais-je.

Sakura et Sai se regardèrent. Eux au moins avaient foi en moi. Kakashi, lui, semblait ne pas s'être remis de notre cruelle et brutale séparation. Enervant, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait faire tout son possible, grâce à ce sentiment d'incertitude quand à mon égard, pour me garder auprès de lui. Les autres devaient lui obéir. Il ne restait alors que Yamato…

_ C'est vrai, mais qu'as-tu fait après avoir remis Naruto à l'Hokage ? Kakashi adoptait un ton méfiant.

_ J'ai patrouillé dans les environs à la recherche de mes partenaires. Je n'ai malheureusement trouvé ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Tu n'en avais pas reçu l'ordre. Si au moins tu avais obtenu des informations utiles.

_ J'en ai peut-être qui peuvent vous intéresser. Mais il semble que personne ici ne veuille me prendre au sérieux. Alors je préfère ne rien dire avant d'être seule avec Minato et d'avoir pu contacter Karasu.

_ Ce sont là de lourdes conditions, fit la voix du ninja copieur qui s'était manifesté derrière mon dos.

Il me menaçait avec une arme blanche. Je sentais la pointe qui me piquait au creux des reins. C'est alors que le sol au dessous de ses pieds sembla s'amollir. Il voulut sauter de côté mais il était trop tard. Ses chaussures étaient déjà prisent dans un écrin de pierre, qui l'empêchait de bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_ Moi ? Mais rien du tout, j'étais même pas en train d'utiliser du chakra !

_ Elle a raison Sempai, intervint Yamato dans notre dispute. Cela fait partie des protections de l'endroit. Comme ce n'est pas rattaché directement à un pays et que cela constitue un lieu neutre, il n'y a pas le droit à une quelconque menace.

Je murmurais un remerciement à l'ANBU qui me sourit. Je retournais m'asseoir pour noter quelques réflexions qui me venaient en tête. Ils se rassirent chacun à leur place. Je n'arrivais pas à penser par moi-même. J'étais trop embarrassée par toutes ces présences. Quand bien même j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle grinça. Dans l'espace clos et sentant la poussière, une mouche vint me titiller. Je n'arriverais jamais à me rappeler le fil de ma pensée ou quoi ?

Je décidais de me concentrer sur le volume sur les éléments. C'était lourd, écrit en tout petit et bourré de dessins. Je me coltinais ce pavé indigeste jusqu'à ne plus comprendre ce que je lisais. Je n'avais plus de but, j'errais sans fin entre ces caractères d'encre noire, sans trouver de réponses. J'apprenais la théorie, mais son sens réel e refusait à moi. Et dire que dans cette fichue bibliothèque je ne pouvais rien y appliquer à cause de ces protection à la noix ! Et je ne pouvais pas non plus emmener le livre dehors, il était bien trop ancien. Monde de merde. La poussière me piquait les yeux. Je renversais ma tête en arrière, appuyée sur le dossier. Quelques larmes coulèrent à cause de la poussière et j'éternuais bruyamment à plusieurs reprises.

_ Je voudrais aller dehors pour m'aérer, ce serait possible ? Ou vous allez me suivre encore longtemps pendant mes déplacements même les plus anodins ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de ranger leurs emprunts. Ils sortirent de la grotte et me menèrent dehors où nous fîmes une longue marche en pleine nature. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit derrière nous. Kakashi lança un kunai dans la direction, mais ce n'était qu'un chat dans les broussailles… Pourtant il m'avait bien semblé qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un nous observait. Non, c'était autre chose. Quelqu'un m'observait moi, plus probablement. Mais qui et pourquoi ? Etait-ce Sasori ou Deidara ?

Je ne sus pas si c'était à cause de cet incident, mais nous ne pûmes retourner dans le lieu le lendemain. Ni la journée suivante. J'avais donc passé mon temps à attendre en vain, cherchant les moments de leur inattention pour lire les notes de Sasori. Il s'agissait principalement d'une sorte de comptes-rendus sur ses stratégies de combat par rapport à différents types d'adversaires : longue portée, moyenne portée, courte portée, utilisateur de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu et Taijutsu… Tout était répertorié. Et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait des personnes qu'il avait transformé en marionnettes, mais pas que. Je feuilletais jusqu'aux pages les plus récentes, et trouvais mention de ce qu'il savait sur Sakura. Je tournais ensuite la page et mon cœur sonna comme un glas.

En vis-à-vis, il y avait mon nom et celui de Konusuke. A côté de celui de Konusuke, il y avait cette annotation que j'avais vue assez souvent sur les pages les plus importantes. Le pauvre n'était certainement pas enterré à l'heure qu'il était. Pour moi il n'y avait pas tellement d'informations : utilisatrice du Futon et du Hyôton (probabilité de Suiton ?), pas d'information sur la portée des attaques, rien non plus sur les capacités de combat ou d'intelligence (parce que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme à ce moment là ?). Surtout, ce qui m'énerva fut la petite mention : « testée et approuvée » accolée à un petit cœur rouge. J'allais le tuer ce mec ! Une autre note me tira de mes pensées, trois petits mots : « Jikan no Yasha ». Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Je feuilletais plus loin le carnet, jusqu'à des pages qu'il avait regardées souvent. Les notes qui y figuraient étaient plus chaotiques que les autres. Je reconnus le dessin du sceau qui se trouvait entre mes épaules. J'avais d'ailleurs réussi à le masquer avec une plaque de glace dans mon dos. Depuis qu'on ne cessait de m'observer, je préférais m'entourer d'une fine armure de glace comme le faisait Gaara avec son sable, plutôt que de me faire bêtement tuer, ou reconnaître en tant que charmeuse de démons. Mais revenons au carnet. Il y avait noté ce qui semblait être des informations sur un démon. Il les avait sans doute prises du livre, et je me disais que le consulter une nouvelle fois serait une bonne idée. Il y avait aussi un Jutsu qui semblait intéressant à tester, le Sokudooyurumeru. Je ne savais pas encore trop à quoi il servait, mais j'avais dans l'idée que seule moi en avais la capacité de le faire. Le reste des pages du carnet était vide. Cette nuit là je fis un rêve. Je repensais à cette nuit à soigner Konusuke avec du temps. J'essayais de retrouver les sceaux et la sensation que j'en avais eue.

Le matin vint trop tôt à mon goût. J'avais lu tout le carnet. Personne ne devrait jamais le trouver. Ils avaient amené des affaires venant de ma propre chambre. En cherchant bien, je finis par trouver une boîte d'allumettes. Je créais un petit vase de glace. Personne en vue ? Parfait ! Je brûlais toutes les preuves, même la page sur le démon que j'abritais au sein de moi. Je l'avais tellement lue que je pouvais prétendre la connaître par cœur à présent.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre commune s'ouvrit. Je laissais les cendres s'envoler discrètement par la fenêtre. Les personnes qui entraient n'étaient autre que Minato, son fils et Karasu. Je bondis sur cette dernière et la serrais fort dans mes bras.

_ Wow, fit-elle, je t'ai manqué tant que cela ?

Nous nous assîmes en tailleur.

_ Maintenant nous devons parler, fit Minato.

_ Thanks a lot, neechan! fit Naruto avec son habituel sourire. C'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, non ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Bon, coupons court aux retrouvailles et autres. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez découvert et décidé quand à la disparition de Konusuke.

_ Eh bien, nous pouvons dire que malgré les coïncidences des affaires retrouvées sur les lieux, il semblerait que tu n'y sois pour rien.

Je soupirais, déjà j'étais au moins disculpée.

_ Pour ce qui est de ta surveillance, elle est levée, mais ton bon comportement ces jours cis n'indique rien. Nous devons juste te surveiller pour assurer ta sécurité. Quelqu'un est à ta recherche Haruka. Sinon, tu aurais des informations…

_ Oui, le soir où tout s'est produit, je suis allée me restaurer dans un bar, et il y avait trois espions d'Oto. Il y a aussi un ninja sans village qui s'appelle Konusuke et qui travaille certainement avec Akatsuki. Il en avait après Naruto, mais il peut très bien changer de cible.

_ Je vais demander au Tsuchikage d'augmenter la sécurité autour du village. Sinon, nous avons pris une décision. Une personne va t'accompagner constamment, et nous avons pensé que ce serait Naruto. Vous vous protégerez mutuellement ainsi.

_ D'accord…

Je n'étais pas très chaude pour cette idée, mais si c'était nécessaire…

_ Par ailleurs, nous avons décidé de faire raccompagner ta coéquipière à Suna par Sai et Kakashi. Le premier car il fait partie de la racine, et mon ancien élève…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens mais je savais bien évidemment les raisons de ce retour au foyer. Ouf ! Si Karasu était en sécurité au village du sable, cela m'allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'y avait que là et à Konoha que je la saurais autant en sécurité.

C'est alors que je me rappelais une des autres raisons qui m'avait fait demander la présence du Hokage. En effet, celui-ci était partiellement ou non contrôlé par l'ennemi. A Konoha il était sous contrôle de Tsunade qui veillait à ne pas trop révéler de choses en sa présence ou à lui donner un travail qui pourrait compromettre la sécurité du village. Mais ici ? Il était libre de tous mouvements, et si je me rappelais bien ce qu'avait dit Sasori, ce Madara ou je ne sais quoi n'était pas si loin géographiquement parlant. Il fallait pouvoir briser ce lien qui les unissait. S'il s'agissait d'une jonction comme il y avait à l'intérieur de moi-même sous forme d'un sceau, cela ne poserait pas de problème.

Madara avait un pion parmi nous : Minato Namikaze. Et j'en avais un près de lui : Deidara. Chacun de nous savait une partie des cartes de l'autre. Pour gagner, je devais empêcher que quiconque dans mon entourage proche ne devienne un de ses pions, et transformer une personne de son entourage à lui en un pion. Il fallait donc que je « soigne » l'Hokage et que je trouve un pion à mettre en place chez lui. Mais qui ? Je décidais de reprendre cette conversation plus tard.

_ Cette décision me convient parfaitement. Éloignez-les, cela vaudra mieux. Quant au fait de me déplacer avec Naruto, je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse être vraiment utile.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Déjà ça me prive de ma liberté d'action, et je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde le sache. D'autre part, ce serait mettre un énorme panneau face à l'Akatsuki disant « Ohé, on a fait un pack, deux démons pour le prix d'un seul ! ».

_ Je suis le quatrième Hokage ! s'énerva le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant émerger la chevelure brune de Sai.

_ Karasu-san, nous devons partir immédiatement. Et Naruto, tu n'avais pas promis un rendez-vous à Sakura ? Si tu ne vas pas la chercher, je crois qu'elle t'en voudra.

Son intervention vida la pièce des deux autres occupants. Il ne resta que Minato et moi. Il me fixait d'un regard dur.

_ Maintenant que mon fils n'est plus à écouter notre conversation, j'exige que vous me fassiez des excuses ! grogna-t-il avec colère.

_ Non, répondis-je au tac au tac.

_ Ah je pref… Quoi !

_ Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que je m'excuse.

_ Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais m'excuser face à vous ?

_ Je suis Yondaime Hokage !

_ Aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez contrôlé par l'ennemi, et vu votre réaction qui ne correspond pas à votre caractère habituel, calme et mesuré, voire même amusé lorsque je vous résiste, j'en conclue qu'en ce moment il n'est pas seul dans sa tête.

_ Petite garce ! Sais-tu alors à qui tu t'adresses ?

_ Je vous fais la réponse polie ou la réponse honnête ? Parce que la deuxième option risque de ne as vous plaire.

Je vis les yeux du Hokage se décorer de trois virgules. Son regard était vide, terne, sans lumière. Une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue aborder se peignait sur son visage.

_ Il m'est déjà difficile de contrôler un homme aussi puissant que le Yondaime, je n'ai accès qu'à ses pensées immédiates et un contrôle partiel de son corps.

Ça c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Le village était sauf.

_ Mais ce sera plus que suffisant pour prendre le contrôle de ton corps à toi ! Et ainsi je serais le maître des deux démons de Konoha ! Ainsi mes plans seront parfaits.

Ça par contre, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Réponse typique de mégalomane. Je vis que l'Hokage ou tout du moins son corps était près à bondir sur moi. Un éclair jaune ! Je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Mais il sembla que Madara ne pouvait pas utiliser toutes les techniques de Minato et son corps ne bougea pas aussi rapidement que je le pensais. Je lui échappais d'une roulade. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

Si j'avais le temps de l'ouvrir, je pourrais être libre. Je me jetais comme une folle sur le loquet. J'avais peur et tout mon corps le sentait. Madara-Minato me lança un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en même temps. J'avais la main encore accrochée à la poignée, mais mon corps partit au loin. Le battant se rabattit avec violence contre le mur et je sentais que le coup avait fait mouche. J'allais avoir une grosse bosse. Des éclairs irisés parcouraient ma vision, alors que sonnée et accrochée à cette poignée comme par un réflexe vital. Je notais alors que la porte étai entrouverte.

Cette fois je ne commettrais pas l'erreur de regarder mon issue de secours. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Je ne sentais pas d'autre Chakra que celui de Minato, donc la technique n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Konusuke. Par contre ses yeux comportaient des virgules comme le sharingan de Kakashi. Je compris que Kakashi avait pu me contrôler grâce à cette pupille, et aussi que la technique qui emprisonnait l'Hokage consistait de la même manière que le sceau qu'il m'avait mis mais devait agir de façon différente. Je n'avais pas le temps de débattre si le sceau avait été différent pour moi ou si simplement on était déjà trop nombreux avec la charmeuse de démons dans ma tête.

Une seule pensée lancinante parcourait ma tête. Non seulement pour libérer Minato, mais simplement pour survivre libre moi-même, j'allais devoir me battre. Et contre ce genre d'adversaire, je devais tout faire pour gagner et mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

* * *

_alors, ça vous plait toujours autant?_

_Reviews?  
_


	39. Combat difficile

_Je me sais inexcusable pour le temps que j'ai mis à produire, mais j'ai une excuse: Mon ordi s'est mis à faire des trucs bizarrres. M'es avis que c'est plus dû à un membre de ma famille (étourdi ou malveillant, je ne sais pas), mais mes icones se sont mises à se balader un peu partout sur l'écran et changent de place chaque fois que j'ouvre ma session. En plus j'ai du mal à retrouver mes fichiers. Vivement que je puisse avoir un ordinateur portable!_

* * *

Je me concentrais. Je devais faire vite. J'arrivais si je le voulais à être aussi rapide que le vent. Mais je n'en étais pas pour autant passée maître. Pour l'eau n'en parlons pas. Et la glace comprenait les deux. Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je faisais, je savais que j'avais quelques armes de jets dans ma sacoche de ninja que je saisis au vol alors que nous nous tournions encore autour dans la pièce. Je sentis le courant d'air derrière moi. C'était dans cette direction que je devais aller. Ne regarde pas la fenêtre. J'exécutais un saut en arrière et me retrouvais accroupie sur le rebord sans qu'il n'eut rien pu faire. Encore une détente arrière et je me retrouvais libre.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas laisser ce fou se promener comme si de rien n'était en ville. JE m'arrangeais pour qu'il me suive sur les toits de la ville. J'avais noté quelques entrées pour ces souterrains, et avec un peu de chance, Madara ne les connaissait que vaguement. Je devais mettre en place une solution pour l'immobiliser assez de temps pour libérer le quatrième Hokage de son emprise. Il était tout de même sacrément rapide.

Je me mis à forcer sur mes jambes en voyant qu'il me rattrapait. Quelle folle étais-je ? Tenter de m'opposer au ninja le plus fort de Konoha, contrôlé par le plus puissant psychopathe qui ait jamais été porté par cette terre. Qui est-ce que je trompais ainsi ? Qui pouvait m'aider ? Surtout, heureusement qu'il ne contrôlait pas le corps qu'il avait mis sous sa coupe, sinon je ne serais plus là. Il fallait que je force. Mais je savais que j'avais plus de Chakra que lui de base. Bon d'accord une utilisation de qualité largement moindre, mais je vous rappelle qu'à ma décharge je n'ai pas été entraînée à être ninja depuis ma naissance.

Mais si ! Pris-je soudain conscience. Quand j'étais petite après que ma mère soit morte, le Hokage m'avait servi de père jusqu'à environs mes onze ans. Quelque part au fond de moi, je devais bien pouvoir me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait enseigné… Et je n'avais pas laissé mon corps en reste plus tard, j'avais fait de la danse et de la gymnastique. Je pouvais faire bien plus que je ne le laissais croire et que ce que je pensais moi-même être capable.

Un trait de feu parcourut mon épaule, il me tirait des shurikens ce con ! Je passais un doigt sur ma blessure et goûtais le sang. Il 'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de poison. Evidemment puisque Madara voulait me garder en vie. Il en lança quelques autres que j'évitais par de petits pas de danse. C'était étrange, mais se déplacer ainsi me semblait plus facile que de courir normalement. Lever la jambe, tourner, se baisser, une torsion brusque des hanches… Tout semblait plus limpide, plus lumineux. Comme facile. J'avais confiance en moi à présent, je me sentais calme et sereine.

Le regard que je posais sur lui sembla-t-il différent ? Avais-je l'air plus concentrée qu'avant ? Ce n'était plus un jeu que je faisais. Je pouvais comprendre ce que Deidara et Sasori pouvaient dire en parlant d'Art. Le mien résidait dans cette chorégraphie. Il était encore brouillon, mais je sentais tout mon corps se tendre dans cette direction, tout mon être y participer. Les bruits du combat ne me parvenaient que de loin. Je sentais comme une transe bienveillante me prendre et m'emporter dans son sillage houleux.

Et cela se ressentais dans le combat qui nous opposais. J'allongeais le pas et déroulais mon pie pour aller plus loin. Mon énergie interne se consumait peu à peu à chaque pas. Je laissais des étincelles dans mon sillage. Dis-moi Madara, même avec tes capacités, même avec le corps du Yondaime, est tu capable d'être aussi rapide que du vent ? Son bras se tendt et attrappa mon épaule au vol. Mes jambes s'écartèrent et se fléchirent et la main de mon bras libre se posa au sol. Ce mouvement rapide m'obligea à me lâcher. Je passais entre ses jambes écartées Et le fauchais. On ne pouvait mettre ses mains sur du vent. Je n'avais pas cessé de bouger lorsque je me remis à courir. Mon mouvement était Fluidité.

Là ! Une galerie souterraine ! JE m'y engouffrais avec violence tandis que mon poursuivant achevait à peine de se relever. Question rapidité il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du Hokage. Je décidais de ne pas utiliser de lumière et de me fier à mon odorat. Je ne savais même pas quelle piste je suivais, mais je tentais de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Je l'entendais qui se trouvait un peu derrière moi. Je me réfugiais derrière une stalagmite et tentais de reprendre mon souffle en silence. Mes poumons me brûlaient.

_ Je suis là, sale petite garce, murmura-t-il en allumant une lampe torche. Elle balaya L'espace sans me trouver.

Mes mains tombèrent l'une sur un gros caillou, l'autre sur de plus petits. Devais lui lancer le plus lourd dessus et m'enfuir ou le mener sur une autre piste avec les plus nombreux. J'optais pour cette seconde solution plus sécurisante. Il se jeta sur mon leurre avec un rire méphistophélique. La traque semblait l'exciter. Je n'étais pas dans mon élément dans ces grottes sombres. Je me coulais sans bruit vers l'extérieur, tentant de me focaliser sur les courants d'airs qui sifflaient dans la cavité plutôt que sur cette lumière blanche qui flottait au loin.

Est-ce que ce fut à cause du sang qui gouttait encore un peu de la blessure qu'il m'avait faite avec ses lancers ou à cause de ma chute brutale qu'il me retrouva. Je ne sais toujours pas. Toujours est-il qu'il se jeta sur moi. J'étais effrayée. Avec un réflexe, j'attrapais la lampe et la tirais vers moi, le déséquilibrant. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et elle se brisa au sol lorsque je le fis basculer. Il crocheta une prise dans la pierre et son genou embouti ma mâchoire.

Des papillons colorés envahirent ma vision alors que j'étais sonnée. J'avais du sang dans la bouche et je le crachais. Là je commençais à être vraiment dans de beaux draps. Il en profita et quelques coups de poings me frappèrent dans les côtes et le visage que je protégeais tant bien que mal. Je retombais au sol dans les cailloux.

_ Alors petite fille ? Me sourit-il de son visage emprunté. On en a déjà assez de jouer avec moi ? Mais je te préviens que ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu as cru pouvoir rivaliser ? Quelle idée ridicule !

Les paroles, les mots qu'il prononçait formaient comme des flèches d e douleur dans ma fierté. Soudain, c'est comme si je savais comment réagir face à cette grêle de coups. Je sortis un kunai de ma sacoche d'armes, puis un deuxième. Un dans chaque main. Alors qu'il se reculait de quelque pas pour continuer à me narguer de son regard bleu, je me relevais, es yeux sombres. Mes cheveux défaits, et désordonnés retombaient devant mon visage comme un rideau de neige. Je le fixais d'un regard meurtrier.

_ C'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur, cette fille !

Je me jetais sur lui et commençais à danser pour éviter ses coups. Mes gestes n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il était habitué d ma part et il eut du mal à les prévoir, ce qui me permis de le toucher à plusieurs endroits. Sous son maillot noir, troué, je voyais des estafilades saigner. Je bondissais, me lovais contre la pierre. Allant de plus en plus vite, je voulais que dans ses yeux surgisse une lueur de respect, de peur. Je voulais éteindre ce feu rieur et ironique qui embrasait ses prunelles azur.

Cela eut le don de l'enrager, et il accéléra une nouvelle fois le rythme. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Il était certes un adversaire pour moi, mais se trouvait dans le corps du Hokage, mon but était de l'immobiliser et non pas de le tuer, et lui laissait libre cours à sa colère alors qu'il devait aussi me laisser la vie sauve. Je dansais avec un partenaire, je ne me battais pas contre un ennemi. Différence subtile mais que je considérais comme élémentaire. Je tournais autour, et comme lui je me faisait de plus en plus rapide et précise dans les gestes. Par cette bataille, j'apprenais bien plus qu'avec des heures d'entraînement avec Kakashi.

Mais une fois que je fus libérée de sa présence par un coup de pied dans la poitrine, je me remis à courir dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je savais que si nous continuions dans cette voie l'un de nous deux allait mourir. J'avais des bleus partout. Certaines de mes blessures saignaient, mais elles n'étaient pas encore trop graves. Puis, plus loin, il me sembla reconnaître l'endroit. N'était-ce pas l'endroit où on avait découvert mes vêtements. Ce qui signifiait que Sasori ne devait pas être loin. L'odeur m'indiqua que s'il était venu, il était parti assez récemment.

J'entendis le souffle de Madara/Minato (comment l'appeler autrement ? Manato ? Midara ?) avant même de la voir surgir. Selon mes souvenirs, il y avait une rivière dans le coin. Je pouvais peut-être tirer profit de cela. Lorsque j'entendis le glougloutement de l'eau, je n'hésitais pas un seul instant et m'y immergeais complètement. Grâce à une technique Fuuton, je créais une bulle d'air sous l'eau pour pouvoir respirer. J'entendais les bruis de l'extérieur come assourdis. L'eau était froide et je sentais mes muscles s'engourdir. Mais je devais absolument rester sans bouger.

_ Petit poisson, maintenant ? sembla s'étonner le personnage. Je vais partir à la pêche.

Soudain je compris en le voyant mettre la main à l'eau quel point j'avais été présomptueuse avec lui. Moi, le vaincre ? Tout serait bientôt fini. Si je parvenais à fuir suffisamment loin, je m'estimerais profondément heureuse. Mais dans cette eau froide, je ressentais les choses différemment. Et un plan se construisit peu à peu, mais je devais faire vite.

Ma poche de respiration devenait de plus en plus viciée tandis que le dioxyde de carbone prenait le pas sur l'oxygène vital. Soudain, sa main frôla ma cheville. Il ne l'attrapa pas tout de suite mais la palpa, comme pour vérifier ce que c'était.

_ Je t'ai trouvée, fit-il sur un ton joueur.

Mais je me contentais de faire la morte. J'étais loyale à mes idées, il était vrai, mais la loyauté en combat ce n'était pas mon truc. Je n'hésitais pas à faire croire et à jouer des faux aux autres. Il me tira sur la berge. JE me contentais de bloquer ma respiration dans ma poitrine et de paraître assommée. J'avais accéléré le refroidissement grâce à de la glace, laquelle avait fondu. J'étais vraiment à moitié assommée, il suffisait de ralentir le plus possible les signes vitaux.

_ Merde, l'entendis-je souffler entre ses dents.

Il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, mais ne parvint pas à entendre un battement de cœur assez rapide à son goût. Mais il ne savait pas que j'étais préparée plus que quiconque aux grands froids. Je me répertoriais en tête les sceaux que j'avais vus et que je pouvais faire. Je les exécutais discrètement alors qu'il prenait mon visage pour faire du bouche-à-bouche. Je n'aimais pas le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes ni son souffle chaud qui envahissait ma bouche, après tout c'était le corps de mon père adoptif contrôlé par mon pire ennemi. Berk !

Il posa son oreille contre mes lèvres. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et posais mes mains entourées de chakra contre sa nuque. En même temps je me mis à prononcer une mélopée étrange dans le creux de son oreille droite. Je sentis son corps qui se raidissait. J'utilisais mon énergie pour que petit à petit l'emprise de Madara s'amoindrisse. Je ressentais sa présence maléfique dans toutes les fibres du corps de Minato. Je sentais qu'il se débattait.

Mais peu à peu, je savais que le Yondaime reprenait le contrôle car il se me serrer plus fort contre lui. Je ne cessais pas de chanter les mots. J'entendis Madara crier par la bouche de Minato. Puis le silence retomba. Et il s'endormit sur moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'étais peut-être blessée aux poumons… Lorsque j'entendis des pas.

_ Je te jure Dana, j'ai vraiment entendu des bruits de combat.

Deidara ? Il était encore là ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à casser la figure à Konusuke ?

_ Je sais, j'étais en train de le regarder, dit doucement Sasori.

Quoi ? Il regardait alors que j'étais en drain de me prendre une raclée et il ne m'a même pas aidé ? Le sale enfoiré !

_ C'était qui ? Haruka et le Yondaime.

_ Lequel des deux a pété un plomb pour qu'ils se foutent sur la gueule comme ça ?

_ M'es avis que le chef de Konoha était possédé par quelque chose.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? En tout cas un truc qui était hostile à Haruka et qui l'a attaqué.

_ J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'Hokage. Et surtout Haruka à battre une combinaison des deux.

_ Au lieu de discuter, leur criais-je, ça serait sympa de me dégager parce qu'il est lourd !

Ils accoururent et m'aidèrent à me dégager. Je tentais de faire quelques pas, mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je n'avais plus la force de marcher. Deidara voulut me prendre dans ses bras. Soudain, je me rappelais que je lui en vouais d'avoir blessé ma meilleure amie. Cette affaire n'était toujours pas réglée entre nous alors il pouvait toujours rêver. J'acceptais en revanche de m'appuyer sur Sasori, tandis que Deidara devait porter Minato. Sasori tira la langue à son ancien coéquipier.

_ Tu la touches… le menaça le faiseur de bombes.

Sasori rigola, et moi aussi parce que c'était communicatif.

_ Hé ! se plaignit-il. C'est pas drôle !

_ Si, justement, gloussa le roux tandis que nous marchions à pas lents.

Etait-ce parce que j'étais à moitié sonnée, ou pur autre chose, je continuais de rire. Je toussais et du sang coula entre mes lèvres. Je grognais de douleur.

_ Je vais t'examiner dès qu'on sera là bas.

_ D'abord j'ai soif, lui dis-je.

_ A tes ordres princesse.

A côté, je voyais Deidara qui était jaloux. Il était beau comme ça. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me surpris à rougir un peu. Il était vraiment désirable. D, comme désir, comme Deidara… En me voyant un peu rêveuse, il m'adressa un regard incendiaire. Chargé de son appétit de moi, mais aussi de colère jalouse parce que c'était Sasori qui me portait à moitié, et il en profitait un peu.

_ Sasori, je suis d'accord pour que tu m'aides à marcher, mais pas pour que tu me mettes la main aux fesses.

_ Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

_ Non ! Enlève ta main !

_ Si tu es blessée à cet endroit là, on peut aussi jouer au docteur et…

Il se mangea mon poing en pleine figure. Deidara cacha un éclat de rire derrière sa main. J'aperçus une des bouches qui me fit comme un sourire.

_ T'en prendras d'autres si tu continues comme ça, prévins-je le rouquin.

Nous arrivâmes à la grotte. Le tout était meublé simplement. Il y avait quelques matelas étendus sur le sol, une réserve de nourriture, d'autres bric-à-brac un peu partout dans le pièce.

_ Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous faire remarquer avec tous ces meubles.

_ On les a emmenés et réinstallés chaque fois qu'ils venaient.

_ Cool.

_ Vins, je vais te soigner, fit Sasori.

_ Et je vais rester pour te surveiller, fit Deidara, des fois qu'il te prenne l'envie de…

_ J'ai toujours des envies avec elle. Mais si tu veux un plan à trois je ne suis pas…

_ Vous pouvez arrêter ça vous deux ?

_ Désolé Haruka.

_ Pardon.

J'ôtais quelques couches de vêtements. C'était dur de me dévêtir devant eux, surtout quand l'un était amoureux (Deidara-Kun) et l'autre… bah je savais pas trop en fait… Je les vis ui grimaçaient face à mes blessures. Mais je serrais les dents pour ne rien dire.

_ Certaines de ces entailles sont profondes. Et pourtant elles saignent moins qu'elles ne devraient, murmura le roux en touchant la chair ouverte.

_ C'est parce que je les ai cautérisées.

_ Avec quoi ?

_ Secret professionnel.

En réalité j'avais utilisé de la glace. La glace froide avait permis de refermer partiellement les blessures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réparer les tissus endommagés. Il me recousit la peau à vif. J'avais une furieuse envie de me gratter là où le fil passait.

_ Je vais ramener le Hokage au village, fit ensuite le roux. Tu sais où il se trouvait avant de te poursuivre ?

_ Soigne-le un peu et dépose le à l'hôpital.

_ Je croyais que vous étiez un peu inquiet à propos d'Oto, Dana.

_ Haruka, je peux t'emprunter ton apparence quelque temps ?

_ Pas de problèmes.

Nous restâmes dans un silence gêné après qu'il fut parti. Mais il faisait un peu froid dans la grotte. Deidara se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Il lisait un livre. Je regardais les pages qu'il dévorait. Soudain je vis que c'étaient des conseils bateau que l'on peut trouver dans des livres du genre « 100 techniques utiles pour ramener l'être aimé » ou encore « 100 manières de lui déclarer votre flamme au quotidien ».

_ C'est une lecture enrichissante, remarquais-je. Quoi que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Je le fais dans l'intention de plaire à « la fille qui me fait rêver des rêves en bleu »

_ Tu l'as tiré du livre ?

_ Ouais.

_ Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Qui te prouve que c'est toi ?

_ Rien. Ou plutôt si, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Sasori.

_ Ah. Et qu'est ce que tu en as pensé.

_ Je t'en veux. Utiliser Karasu de cette façon. Déjà qu'une fois ça allait déjà bien. Alors deux.

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûre. Même si je sais à quel point tu t'es… attaché à moi disons. Mais je ne parviens pas à avoir confiance en toi. Tu pourrais très bien jouer le jeu. Si ça se trouve tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de coucher avec moi. Comme Sasori.

_ Comment ça « comme Sasori » ?

_ Oui, il a tenté le coup. Il aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout, j'étais trop faible à ce moment à pour lui résister.

Il se tut. Puis il se leva et alla chercher une épaisse gourde et deux petits verres. Il me servit et m'entendit un. La coupelle était chaude dans ma paume froide. Je le posais contre ma joue glacée encore. C'était clair comme de l'eau, mais je reconnaissais l'arôme de l'alcool de riz. Je mirais la coupelle en céramique. Dans le fond il y avait une femme à poil. Cool. E bus le contenu cul-sec. En plus de la chaleur, le liquide me brûla d'une douce chaleur. J'étais à jeun et l'alcool me monta rapidement à la tête. Mon voisin regardait lui aussi son récipient. Il était fêlé et se brisa.

_ Prends le mien, proposais-je.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais il sirota lentement le liquide. Était-ce pour profiter plus de cette femme nue au fond, pour savourer pleinement l'alcool ou pour ce baiser indirect que nous partagions ?

_ Merci, fit-il.

Il y eut encore un de ces lourds silences.

_ Pour la coupelle ? Ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais…

Silence.

_ Tu en reveux ?

_ Ouais.

Silence. Je sirotais la boisson alcoolisée. La scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Je commençais vraiment à sentir le monde tourner autour de moi. Mais il me sembla qu'il résistait moins bien à l'alcool que moi.

_ Tu sais Haru-chan, je e trouve très jolie, fit-il avec un débit ralenti par sa prise peut-être excessive de saké.

_ Merci Deidara. Mais je crois que tu en as trop bu.

_ T'en as bu autant que moi, tu devrais te mettre aussi à l'aise, comme ça.

Il s'allongea à moitié sur moi. Jamais nos visages n'avaient été aussi proches. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais un bon coup pour me reprendre.

_ Un instant, murmura-t-il, j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser.

_ Désolé, mais dans les histoires, ce sont les princes charmants qui embrasses les princesses endormies.

_ C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas une princesse.

_ Ah bon ? C'est méchant. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas très romantique.

Ses yeux gris étincelèrent soudain. Puis il ferma les paupières et s'installa plus confortablement contre moi.

_ Non, murmura-t-il ensommeillé. Tu es _ma_ princesse.

Bientôt il dormit d'un lourd sommeil. Quand je fus longtemps bercée par sa respiration tranquille, je m'approchais de son visage d'ange et le prit doucement dans mes mains. Je caressais ses joues râpeuses, sans doute rasées de peu. Tout autour de ses lèvres poussait un fin duvet blond. Je le parcourus d'un index léger. Ce fut alors que je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui romantique dont nous avions parlé, celui qu'il souhaitait, celui que nous avions partagé. Puis je l'allongeais sur un matelas et lui laissais ma couverture. Il était temps pour moi que je parte. Je ne laissais aucune trace.

* * *

_Aahhhh quand même, Haruka décide à passer à l'action de ce côté là..._

_Reviews?  
_


	40. Déclaration d'amour

Je m'éloignais à pas lents de la salle. La nuit fraîche me fit un bien fou. Ma tête tournait un peu, sans doute à cause de l'alcool. Quelle sorte de lâche étais-je ? J'avais attendu sciemment qu'il s'endorme pour l'embrasser. Je frappais la paroi de pierre de mon poing serré, comme si elle était responsable de mes dernières frasques. Mon poing entouré de vent de manière totalement inconsciente arracha des éclats de roche dans la pierre. Je retirais ma main. Dedans, je voyais les stries faites par l'énergie qui tourbillonnait. Je pensais d'abord à une tornade. J'aimais bien l'idée. Puis je repensais à la technique que j'avais utilisée dans l'île d'Okami. Et cette sphère de vent. Je l'avais trouvée incomplète. Ou plutôt inappropriée. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'un pâle essai de reproduire le rasengan.

Par jeu, j'en fis les signes et visais un point dans la grotte. N'importe lequel. Une sphère bien trop grosse jaillit de ma main. Je compris ce qui n'allait pas après un moment. Elle n'était pas efficiente. J'avais essayé de créer à la fois un projectile et un moyen de le projeter. Mais pour lancer, il fallait bien soit un mouvement du bras soi une utilisation encore plus intensive de chakra. Et puis cela m'esquintait la main à le faire. Ma paume était rougie et présentait elle aussi des stries. Un peu plus et je me charcutais. Et dire que j'avais pensé utiliser une telle arme…

Je jetais un coup d'œil au dehors. Il fallait avouer que sans Sasori j'étais perdue. Ma fuite face à Madara/Minato m'avait menée jusqu'ici. Mais c'était un pur hasard. Moi je n'avais rien pour me diriger. J'avais quelques techniques de pistages, grâce aux loups, mais elles n'étaient pas bien rodées, et de toute façon, si l'un d'eux 'était pas avec moi je ne pouvais pas me diriger.

_ Technique d'invocation, murmurais-je.

J'étais peut-être un peu affaiblie, mais le jeune loup qui surgit était assez compétent selon moi (surtout d'après lui en fait) pour le guider. Il ne savait pas parler ma langue, mas quelque chose dans ses grands yeux bleus me semblèrent familiers. Je comprenais un peu ses grognements et ses postures. Il pouvait ressembler assez à un chien pour que j'ose l'amener au cœur de la ville. Curieusement, il me semblait un peu transparent, comme un fantôme. Je ne parvins pas à voir s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle.

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il m'entraîna dans les souterrains. Le rythme était assez soutenu et la fatigue commençait à s'accumuler un peu. A un moment il s'immobilisa, l'oreille dressée, et sembla m'enjoindre à me cacher, du bout de sa truffe luisante. Je m'accroupis dans une posture animale, semblable à la sienne, et l'univers me sembla soudainement plus bas, moins coloré, mais beaucoup plus bruyant et empli d'odeurs. Et mon ami à quatre pattes semblait avoir disparu ! Que se passait-il ?

Pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour moi. Quelque chose entrait par d'autres souterrains. Des ninjas et ils étaient nombreux. Des soldats d'Oto, me rendis-je compte ! Fascinée, je les vis se mouvoir en silence dans les galeries sombres. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Deidara ! JE me précipitais sur leurs traces en silence.

Mon ange blond était toujours assoupi, inconscient de la menace qui se profilait. Ses adversaires se mirent à rire en le voyant si vulnérable. Leurs pieds écrasèrent son doux visage, piétinèrent ses beaux cheveux. Immédiatement il se leva, mais fut surmené par la masse.

_ Que crois-tu faire idiot, raillât ce qui semblait être le chef adverse.

Il ne portait pas sa cape d'Akatsuki, et dans cette pénombre et les cheveux détachés, seul son insigne barré luisait. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ignoraient qui il était. Pour l'instant du moins. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il mit un adversaire à terre. Des yeux il semblait chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Moi ! Je voulus crier que j'étais là. Et lui venir en aide.

Un jappement s'échappa de ma bouche... Je regardais en bas. Tout mon corps semblait s'être changé. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me mettre debout ? Et où se trouvaient mes affaires ? Elles traînaient au sol, un peu éparpillées. Sans avoir utilisé de technique, et de façon totalement inconsciente et incontrôlée, je m'étais transformée en loup. Partant du principe que j'étais déjà repérée, et que le peut d'aide que je pouvais lui apporter sous cette forme était mieux que pas d'aide du tout, je me ruais à l'assaut.

_ Faites gaffe au clebs ! cria un des ennemis. Il a les dents pointues.

Et je savais parfaitement éviter leurs maladroits assauts. Même avec difficulté, lui et moi les étendirent au sol. Une fois que le tumulte fut retombé, il sembla vaciller. Ses yeux brillaient encore de sommeil et de saké. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa main n'avait pas lâchée son arme. Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard un instant. Il ne savait pas si j'étais dangereuse, et j'étais dans l'incapacité de communiquer.

_ C'est dangereux ici, ne reste pas là, me dit-il après un moment.

Il n'y avait pas de vêtements par terre, seulement ma sacoche d'armes. Il s'en saisit avec respect et la fixa autour de ses hanches, à la place d'une de ses réserves d'argile vide. Il soupira, faillit même la tendre vers moi.

_ Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

Mais je n'avais pas le loisir de répondre. Il s'éloigna en me faisant un au revoir. Je le suivis. Mes vêtements s'étaient encore égarés dans les souterrains. On allait encore me tenir responsable de je ne sais quel meurtre. Bah, c'était des ninjas d'Oto après tout. Je m'aperçus que mon ami ne les avait pas fouillés. Je remédiais à cette lacune et exhumais ce qui avait l'air d'un ordre de mission de la poche de leur chef.

Ma truffe humide fourragea dans sa paume. Il sursauta et ses mains se tendirent vers un ennemi éventuel. Je gémis alors que ses mains enserrèrent ma gorge.

_ T'es pas encore parti toi ?

Il soupira avant de me flatter brièvement la tête en souriant. Nos yeux se croisèrent.

_ Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle… Tu lui appartiens peut-être.

Je grommelais d'un ton encourageant. D'un ton pensif il ajouta :

_ Je ne sais même pas si elle aime les chiens… Si ça avait été le cas, continua-t-il d'un ton cynique, elle n'aurait pas quitté ce sale type qui l'avait embobiné jusqu'au bout ! Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, je suis totalement fou de cette fille. Et voilà même que je parle à un chien.

Il lança un rire sans teint, pour se moquer de lui-même. Il devait se trouver pitoyable. Et moi je le voyais sans artifice, il n'était plus caché derrière sa vanité habituelle. Il était juste… lui. Revenant à mon idée première, je lui tendis dans ma gueule le rouleau scellé du ninja d'Oto.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Non, impossible. Ils essaieraient de… C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Je dois arrêter Orochimaru à tout prix. Mais je dois impérativement prévenir le village.

Sa main jaillit pour prendre la sacoche d'argile que j'avais hissée sur mon dos. Même pas de merci ! J'observais avec quelle habileté il fit avaler une quantité infime de glaise blanche à une des bouches sur ses mains. Il roulait la sphère obtenue entre ses paumes closes et la modelait en quelques pincements de doigts. Un oiseau était né. Celui-ci sauta de sa main et grandit légèrement. Immédiatement il rédigea une note hâtive sur un morceau de papier et un crayon dénichés sur un cadavre encore chaud. L'oiseau l'avala et s'envol à tire d'aile. Tout de suite après il se remit en marche d'un pas pressé. Je trottais pour le suivre.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, et je ne suis pas ton maître. Je dois rentrer chez moi et préparer quelques affaires. D'ici demain après midi, après avoir dormi et mangé, je dois être prêt à faire ma mission.

Nous nous fixâmes sans bouger. Je refusais de m'en aller plus loin, même lorsqu'il me repoussa.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux. Tu me fais trop penser à elle, m'avoua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et il s'arrêta. Intrigué. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Avait-il compris que j'étais…

_ Serait-il possible que tu la connaisses ?

Raté. Au temps pour moi. Mais c'était un bon début. J'aboyais d'un air encourageant.

_ Si c'est le cas, s'enhardit-il, préviens-la que… Non, suis-je bête, tu n'es qu'un chien. Mais transmets-lui au moins ce message… Même si tu ne la connais pas. Au moins je veux savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Qu'elle reste dans l'enceinte du village ! Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Qu'elle trouve un endroit pour se cacher. Et… et qu'elle s'arrange pour faire évacuer la population… Je veux la savoir en sécurité si… si elle ne peut pas être auprès de moi.

Il se mit à rédiger un autre message dans un morceau de papier. Il ne savait pas comment le faire tenir sur moi cependant. Puis il eut l'idée de le cacher dans un pendentif en terre qui représentait une clochette. Cela me donnait un propriétaire. D'un air doux, il ôta le fin ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux en une couette et les écarta de son visage pour avoir le champ libre. Il y glissa le grelot comme une grosse perle blanche et le noua autour de mon cou.

_ Allez, vas-y ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je sortais hors de la grotte et me dissimulais dans un buisson. Il pleuvait. Comme je l'espérais il sortit su une monture d'argile et se mit à fendre les cieux. Depuis le sol, galopant à toute vitesse pour ne pas me laisser distancer, je le suivis. Je reconnus la rivière auprès de laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés dans des circonstances assez périlleuses. Je ne me rappelais pas que sa maison jouxtait la rivière. A l'évidence la cabane où il m'avait logé n'était pas sa résidence principale. Trop rustique, après que j'y pensais un instant.

Il se posa sur le ponton devant chez lui et sa statue s'y délita. Tranquillement je m'approchais en soufflant fort. D'une part parce que j'étais fatiguée, d'autre part parce que je voulais qu'il me voit. La brise était tiède, les nuages s'étaient dissipés. Tout dehors sentait la terre mouillée et l'humus humide. Le gros œil laiteux de la lune se reflétait juste en contrebas de la jetée. Comme si les flots mouvants tentaient le propriétaire de s'en saisir.

Lequel ne fut pas content de me voir.

_ Que fais-tu là, gronda-t-il menaçant. Voilà à quoi réduit le lyrisme. A faire confiance à un chien plus bête que ses pieds.

Il m'obligea à reculer sur le ponton. Bientôt je tomberais à l'eau.

_ Un bon bain froid devrait te remettre les idées en place, fit-il en formant quelques sceaux et en posant ses mains sur les restes d'oiseau.

Mes pattes posées sur la surface, se mirent à glisser. Je tombais à l'eau. En oubliant une chose : en tant que canidé récemment transformé, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire pour nager. Je me noyais.

Ne me voyant pas remonter à la surface, Deidara plongea le bras dans l'eau. Ce devait encore être mes yeux… Sa main frôla mon échine. Et tout à coup, je ne sus ce qi se passait, mais j'étais capable de nager. Comme avant. Je remontais à la surface, complètement trempée.

_ Haruka… souffla Deidara, totalement estomaqué.

Puis il rougit fortement. Et des idées pas très chrétiennes devaient lui passer par la tête, au vu de sa… Disons… crispation au dessous de la ceinture…

Bref, j'étais complètement trempée dans une eau froide. La lune m'arrosait de lumière, et des gouttes d'eau brillaient à la surface de ma peau. Je remontais à la surface sans aucun mal en concentrant de l'énergie sous mes pieds. Il y en avait assez pour me faire décoller. D'une pirouette j'atterris sur le pont. Mes cheveux trempés atterrirent sur mes reins nus.

Oui, nus. Mes vêtements se trouvaient toujours dans la grotte. Et le blond manquait de s'étouffer. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, était-ce l'euphorie d'être humaine, ou tout simplement à cause de la tête qu'il affichait, mais je me tordis de rire. Et il reprit ses esprits. Dommage.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe, débita-t-il très vite. Rentre à l'intérieur tu dois avoir froid.

_ Non, non, je t'assure que je vais très bien. Cela ne me pose aucun problème de…

_ Mais habille-toi ! Sèche-toi ! Mais fais quelque chose !

_ D'accord.

Un vent chaud s'enroula autour de moi et me sécha entièrement, en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je les démêlais d'un geste fluide avec mes doigts. Il enleva son haut et me l'enfila de force. Il était trop large pour moi, voire presque trop court pour tout cacher. Tout mon corps était découvert juste en dessous des fesses. Ne gardant que son maillot en simili résille, il me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa maison et ferma la porte d'un geste fébrile.

_ Maintenant, dit-il en m'apportant une tasse de thé chaud, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais nue devant chez moi.

_ Eh bien j'hésite entre quelques réponses, tu choisiras celle que tu préfères. La première c'est que je me suis transformée en loup et que je t'ai suivi. Depuis le début, dans la grotte et tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à a malheureuse chose informe qui pendait au bout d'un ruban rouge à mon cou. Cela avait été un grelot en terre blanche il y avait quelques instants. Il acquiesça gravement.

_ L'autre réponse ce serait que tu rêve et que je suis un fantasme. Voilà c'est tout.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule ! grogna-t-il.

_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait, mon cher.

_ Ah oui ? J'en doute, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire cela, princesse.

_ J'hésite entre ce que tu m'as dit dans la grotte…

_ J'étais bourré !

_ …et ta réaction, disons naturelle et instinctive, lorsque tu m'as vue nue.

_ Mais… Mais pas du tout, je…

_ Deidara, soupirais-je avec un air plus sérieux. Tu mens mal.

_ Et alors ? fit-il remarquer sur un ton agacé.

_ Et alors, même si tes sentiments ne sont pas forcément partagés, tu pourrais avoir le courage de me le dire.

_ A quoi ça servirait, hein ? Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de te le faire comprendre, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais, tu te laisse embobiner par le premier connard venu. D'abord Kakashi. Et maintenant Sasori.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il 'a dit que vous aviez couché ensemble, et je le crois. Et je sais de source sûre que tu as couché avec un bon nombre de ninjas pendant ta relation avec Kakashi.

_ C'est ça qui te gène ? Tu crois que je vais t'être infidèle ? Ou tout simplement tu veux me dicter ma conduite ?

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Ce type était une vraie girouette. Il avait peur de tout. Il voulait avoir une conversation franche. Eh bien il l'aurait.

_ Je vais être très franche avec toi, Deidara. Comme ça je vais mettre les choses à plat et t'expliquer le fond de ma pensée. Oui, je suis vulnérable. Oui, j'aime les hommes. Oui, je cède à mes pulsions lorsqu'elles sont réciproques. Mais jamais, jamais je ne trompe les personnes que j'aime. Tu ne me reproches pas d'avoir trompé Kakashi, je le sais. Même, je suis certaine que tu m'y aurais encouragée, si tu ne m'aimais pas autant. Rien que pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

_ Haruka, je…

_ Je n'attendais pas de réponse de ta part. Laisse-moi finir. Tout le monde croit que je n'ai pas de personnalité, que je suis gentille en permanence et tout ça. Tous croient que je respecte les règles. Je ne respecte que celles que je me dicte, figure toi. Et si j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, rien ne m'en empêchera, si ce n'est si je me suis engagée dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme. Je ne compte pas celle de Kakashi parce qu'il m'a forcé la main. Et quoi que Sasori t'ai raconté, sache qu'il m'a aussi forcé la main. Mais à ta place je réfléchirais aussi sur le fait que je suis fidèle à mon village, même s'il est d'adoption. Et que quoi que tu dises, tant que je te considérerais comme l'ennemi, je ne pourrais pas envisager de relation saine avec toi.

_ Mais je…

_ Laisse moi terminer, veux-tu ? La question est de savoir si je t'aime. Tu veux vraiment le savoir, eh bien la réponse est oui. Mais j'ai tant de réticences que j'aurais du mal à t'aimer sincèrement. Tu m'attires, il est vrai, autant par ta personnalité que par ton apparence. Cependant tu as attaqué ma meilleure amie. Peut-être parce que tu étais surveillé, peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mais cela pèse en ta défaveur. Aussi le fait que tu essayes à tout prix de prendre ce que j'essaye à tout prix de protéger. Peut-être aussi parce qu'à tout moment je peux devenir ta nouvelle cible potentielle. Peut-être parce que tu peux toujours annoncer à ton chef, s'il ne le sait déjà, que je suis la Charmeuse de Démons.

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi poignante, que je fasse preuve d'autant de fore et de détermination.

_ Et ne crois pas non plus connaître mes forces et mes faiblesses, parce que tu ne les connais pas du tout. Je te parais faible ? Je déteste simplement faire usage de ma véritable force, parce que je manque de confiance en moi. Nous pourrions nous entretuer, là, maintenant. Je souffrirais e ta perte si tu venais à mourir. Mais je n'aurais aucune hésitation si je devais le faire.

Il déglutit, alors que pour montrer le geste à la parole, une lame de glace aussi effilée qu'un rasoir apparut dans ma main et lui entailla la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_ Tu vois ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de bouger. Maintenant, venons-en au dernier point que je veux aborder. JE suis un cœur à prendre. Mais je suis volage. Tu disais aimer ce qui est bref et éclatant. Je peux l'être aussi. Mais si tu ne me saisis pas à temps, je disparaîtrais. Si un autre se trouve plus hardi que toi à me conquérir et qu'il me plait, je pourrais lui céder. Alors saisis ta chance pendant que tu le peux encore. Si ce n'est toi, c'en sera un autre. Et encore un autre. Je finirais par trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment pour moi, pour ce que je suis. Qui m'aime non pas ambition et ne m'impose pas ses sentiments. Et si je suis amoureuse, l'être aimé peut-être aussi imbuvable que possible, je l'aimerais pour ce qu'il est. Et si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, alors…

Le silence succéda à ma tirade. Il semblait méditer mes paroles avec calme. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux gris. Doucement, il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient fortes et très duces à la fois. Nos regards se croisèrent.

_ Je t'aime, Haruka. Et je voudrais te demander de sortir avec toi.

_ J'aimerais te dire oui…

_ Ne m'interromps pas. Comme tu as été franche, je vais l'être avec toi. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui m'attire en toi. Tu es si contradictoire. Un vrai feu follet. Tu peux être sérieuse et mature un instant, et brusquement te mettre à courir partout comme un petit enfant. Ton corps est celui d'une femme et celui d'un enfant tout à la fois, fin, fragile, et pourtant très vigoureux. Et tu n'as pas tellement la langue dans ta poche, au vu de ce que je viens d'entendre et comme je suis habitué à ton ironie et à ton cynisme. Et pourtant tu cultives le silence comme un art. Qui est Nemoragi Haruka ? Je ne sais pas. Une gamine culotée trop vite grandis qui s'aventure sans crainte dans le monde des adultes ? Ou une femme au cœur blessée qui dédaigne le monde qui l'entoure pour ne pas reconnaître qu'elle saigne. J'ai vu tes masques et les peaux de comédienne que tu revêts sans te perdre. Mais je t'ai vu aussi pleurer et te mettre en colère, rire de plaisir ou te voiler de honte. Et j'ai été fasciné. Au plus haut point. Même, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Sans savoir où, comment ni pourquoi. Mais je le sais et c'est l'essentiel. Et je te fais confiance. C'est pourquoi je vais t'avouer un lourd secret. Je ne suis pas du côté d'Akatsuki. Je suis un espion au service d'Iwa. Uchiha Itachi m'a forcé la main avec Hoshigaki Kisame et Akasuna no Sasori. Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme qui participait à un mouvement terroriste, et j'ai dû grandir. Trop vite. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu me croies. Je ne suis pas avec Akatsuki. Je fais semblant de l'être. Il est vrai que je me trouve sur une mince frontière, mais il ne tient qu'à toi pour me faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. C'est pour cela que je vais te le répéter : je t'aime. De tout mon cœur.

_ Le problème, c'est que nos deux villages ne sont pas alliés. Le tournoi n'était qu'un moyen de nous rapprocher. Et si jamais…

_ Arrêtes de te monter la tête pour un rien. Je sais que tu te refuses à sortir avec moi et à établir une relation stable. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste t'aimer. Je ne te demande rien. Laisse moi juste t'aimer et te protéger. Devenir ton ombre. Le veux-tu ?


	41. Suspicions et questionnements

_ça fait un bail, hein?_

_Je sais j'ai été occupée par plein d'autres fictions que vous avez lu si vous aviez envie ou même pas du , j'ai eu du temps pour trouver la suite de cette histoire._

_J'avais commencé à écrire une autre fic. Et je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire ressemblait vachement à celle-là... Alors je me suis dit que plutôt que deux fics indépendantes, il vallait mieux en faire une seule, et là ça commence à rentre nickel pour mon scénario._

_En tout cas j'espères que vous êtes encore plein d'espoir et que vous suivrez les nouveaux déboires d'Haruka avec attention._

_Attention, ce chapitre commence par un Lemon, je tiens donc à préciser que ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent le zapper._

* * *

_ Arrêtes de te monter la tête pour un rien. Je sais que tu te refuses à sortir avec moi et à établir une relation stable. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste t'aimer. Je ne te demande rien. Laisse moi juste t'aimer et te protéger. Devenir ton ombre. Le veux-tu ?

_ Oui. J'aimerais plus. J'aimerais moins. Je t'aimerai, murmurais-je à son oreille.

_ Moi aussi…

Sa bouche s'approcha doucement de mon cou, et aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres. Je sentis ses dents mordiller légèrement. Son torse nu s'accrocha tendrement au mien tandis que sa langue poursuivait sa course folle le long de ma mâchoire. Elle traça le moindre repli de ma joue avant de s'approcher de ma bouche. Je l'entrouvrais pour laisser pénétrer l'intruse. Elle explora doucement mes lèvres fines, mes dents blanches, l'intérieur de ma bouche. Son souffle était brûlant, et sous ses caresses je me sentais fondre.

Ses mains ne furent pas en reste. Il m'ôta le maillot dont il m'avait pourvue, dévoilant mon ventre, puis ma poitrine. Ses mains se promenaient librement, flattant l'épiderme de frôlements sensuels. Ils s'attardèrent d'abord sur mon ventre, appréciant sa souplesse et sa dureté. Puis, le long de ma taille, ses paumes remontèrent, imprimant des suçons grâce aux mains qui s'y trouvaient.

Il n'avait pas cessé de m'embrasser.

Nos bouches se reculèrent, et nos regards s'échangèrent. Un feu lancinant s'était allumé au creux de mes reins. Si chaud…

Il prit un de mes seins dans le creux de sa main. Je sentais sa douceur autour de mon galbe de peau. Il couvrit l'autre de sa main restante, m'adossant complètement contre son torse chaud. Ses mains se mirent à pétrir ma poitrine comme il l'aurait fait de son argile. Des éclairs de plaisir firent cambrer mon dos sous les sensations qu'il me procurait. Je renversais la tête en arrière contre son épaule. Mon souffle se fit plus court et je sentis ma vision s'embuer de larmes. Enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, il se mit à agacer mon lobe de son souffle chaud, à le taquiner du bout de sa langue. Je n'avais presque plus conscience des gémissements que ma gorge exprimait. Je prononçais des mots d'amours que le plaisir rendait inintelligible. Il m'en répondait d'autres au creux de l'oreille.

Les bouches sur ses mains s'ouvrirent doucement, et leur langue happa ce qu'elles pouvaient saisir. Tout n'était que moiteur et plaisir. Je sentis comme une décharge de plaisir tout au fond me moi. Le creux de mes reins s'embrasait tellement. J'avais besoin, je voulais…

Deidara me souleva hors du canapé. Entre ses bras je tentais de retrouver les sensations qu'il avait fait éclore en moi. Je glissais mes doigts vers mon intimité alors qu'il me posait doucement, nue, sur son lit.

_ Quelle impatience, me susurra-t-il. Mais il te faudra attendre un peu. Tu n'as fait que profiter longuement, il me semble.

Il avait parfaitement raison. Je n'avais fait qu'attendre l'excitation. Parce que j'avais l'habitude d'être dominée dans les relations. Et il devait sans doute avoir l'habitude de dominer. Cela m'avait semblé normal. Mais il semblait vouloir jouer avec moi. Il avait disposé de mon corps, et avait éveillé ma faim. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la réprimer. J'allais donc faire de même, et lui montrer que je savais prendre l'avantage.

Une lueur coquine s'alluma dans son regard, et je vis se refléter mon sourire ironique dans ses prunelles. Il allait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Je me glissais hors des draps et entrepris de lui ôter son haut en résille.

En voyant son dos devant moi, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il serait aussi musclé. Non pas qu'ils étaient proéminents, mais ils étaient secs et puissants. Mes mains froides glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna. A cause de la température ? Ou peut-être était-il lui aussi impatient. Soit.

Mes mains se massèrent ses épaules fermes, et je le sentis se détendre sous mes doigts. Je déposais de tendres baisers dans son dos. Mes doigts parcouraient sa peau, et le frôlaient. Il voulait du plaisir, et je l'exaspérais. Le remplissant d'insatisfaction. Mes mains passèrent sur le devant de son corps, caressant ses pectoraux fermes. Quelque chose au niveau du cœur, pourtant, me fit hésiter. Une bouche. Bien plus grande que les autres. Je ne tentais pas de briser les fils qui la muselaient, mais caressai l'ourlet de ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture et le dénudèrent, d'abord son pantalon, puis son sous vêtement. Je me serrais contre lui pour partager sa chaleur, et mes pointes jumelles frottèrent contre son dos. Il étouffa un grognement. Bientôt, il n'en pourrait plus.

Avec tendresse, je caressais sa virilité dressée du bout des doigts, tentant de me souvenir de chaque recoin. Ce fut certainement le geste de trop. Sans savoir trop comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, et mon homme au dessus, les jambes écartées.

_ Monsieur est-il satisfait ? me moquais-je gentiment de lui, alors qu'il posait ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

Il s'allongea entièrement sur moi et noua ses doigts aux miens. Il m'embrassa puis glissa sa tête à côté de mon oreille.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour.

Ses mains caressèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses alors qu'il prenait position. Doucement, il les glissa sous mes fesses et se rapprocha de moi. Je gémis son nom. Il cria le mien. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Mes jambes se nouèrent dans son dos alors que je gémissais des paroles sans aucun sens. Je voulais qu'il aille tout au fond de moi. Je voulais qu'il reste quelque chose de lui en moi. Le plaisir montait dans nos corps enflammés, et je tremblais soudain entre ses doigts, lascive et sensuelle. Poussant des plaintes sourdes, je le sentis qu'il arrivait lui aussi à sa limite. Je le retins en moi avec mes dernières forces. Le feu dans mon ventre s'éteignit peu à peu, alors qu'il se retirait.

J'étais presque endormie lorsqu'il ramena les draps sur nous et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla mon nez. J'ouvris les yeux, et battis des paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Je me sentais bien. J'étais au chaud. Je n'avais ni faim, ni soif. Il faisait si bon…

Les couvertures glissèrent sur le côté et m'enserrèrent plus fort. Deidara ! Il dormait encore à poings fermés, preuve qu'il me faisait parfaitement confiance. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout par terre. Je me rappelais alors la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. La proximité de son corps me fit rougir. Mais je devais me hâter de rentrer en ville.

Sur la table de la cuisine, le rouleau à moitié déroulé du ninja d'Oto me laissa songeuse. J'y jetais un coup d'œil. Il ne le saurait pas. Et s'il le savait, cela n'avait aucune différence. C'était un ordre de mission tout ce qu'il y avait de plus clair. Ils étaient mandatés par un certain Yakushi Kabuto (certainement un membre éminent travaillant avec Orochimaru), pour infiltrer le gouvernement d'Iwa. Je comprenais à présent. De cette façon ils pouvaient prendre non seulement le contrôle d'une ville, mais aussi de tous les territoires qui se trouvaient sous sa protection. Mais pourquoi Iwa ?

Mais oui ! Parce que Konoha tentait de s'en rapprocher. L'ennemi jouait un jeu subtil pour mettre le village de la feuille en difficulté. Privée de ses ennemis, nous n'aurions plus aucune chance.

Le seul moyen de les arrêter, ce serait de pouvoir les infiltrer eux aussi. Mais le plus urgent était de mettre le peuple d'Iwa dans un endroit où l'on ne pourrait pas les atteindre.

Ignorant le fait que j'étais encore nue, je cherchais silencieusement dans les affaires de Deidara une cartographie du coin. Cependant, celles-ci n'étaient pas assez précises pour m'intéresser. Je voyais juste qu'il était impensable d'emmener tous ces gens dans un autre pays, parce que les frontières étaient trop loin. Il devait bien avoir un endroit où je pourrais trouver une cartographie plus précise des régions. Et peut-être aussi des papiers pour passer d'une frontière à l'autre sans me faire contrôler. C'étaient là deux choses bien différentes qui m'éloignaient du village.

Comment attirer toute une population sans se faire remarquer par l'ennemi ? Je pouvais faire des clones et remplacer les gens pendant leur sommeil… Non, c'était trop coûteux. Il fallait forcément un moyen de persuasion qui… Mais j'étais un moyen de persuasion ambulant ! Avec mon magnétisme, je pouvais certainement attirer une partie de la population ailleurs. Mais où ? Là n'était pas la question pour l'instant. J'avais besoin de complices. Mais pas Deidara. Aussi têtu qu'il était, je ne pourrais jamais le mener là où je le souhaitais. Il y avait trop de noblesse ou de droiture en lui.

Le fait était que je ne pouvais pas partir toute nue. Je pouvais toujours tenter une transformation en loup, mais j'ignorais quand elle se produisait et quand je pouvais redevenir humaine. Il y avait forcément des vêtements que je pouvais lui emprunter.

Je fouillais de nouveau dans les armoires et dégottais un pantalon de toile assez large pour que mes hanches y tiennent. Je ne trouvais aucun sous vêtement, et une tunique dont je rangeais les pans tant bien que mal dans mon pantalon me permit de tenir. Je n'allais pas lui emprunter d'armes non plus. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ce que je trouvais étrange vu tous les déplacements que j'avais faits depuis le début. Il devait vraiment être crevé.

Je décidais de me rendre à la ville, comme Deidara avait souhaité que je le fasse. Je devais trouver un moyen d'amener tous les citoyens, en un temps record, dans un endroit sûr. Seul problème de cette histoire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. Le magnétisme ne fait pas tout. Je commençais tout de même par me diriger vers la civilisation. Je longeais donc les bords de fleuve. Les fleuves avaient toujours porté la vie, et l'homme s'était toujours sédentarisé sur des littoraux. Je prenais aussi garde à rester sous le couvert relatif des arbres. J'avais beaucoup de cachettes et un rien pouvait me servir d'arme. Je ne me méfiais pas des arbres en eux-mêmes. Ce fut là l'une de mes erreurs. Je ne repérais que trop tard qu'on était en train de m'observer. Voire même plus. Je me retournais vivement pour me retrouver face à un kunai pointé en direction de ma gorge.

_ Reculez, ordonna le propriétaire de l'arme.

Je reconnus sa voix.

_ Yamato-san? C'est... C'est moi, Haruka-san... Nous faisons partie du village de Konoha.

_ Et comment puis-je vous croire, demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Vous portez des habits d'homme, vous êtes à moitié débraillée. Et vous ne portez pas de sous-vêtements.

_ Et alors, je pourrais bien me balader à oil que ça ne vous concernerait pas.

_ Oh que si, à ce jour je suis toujours Jounin et vous récemment Chuunin. Ce qui signifie qu'en tant que votre supérieur, je suis responsable de vos actes. Et si la personne la plus haut gradée est absente ou n'es pas en état d'assurer ses fonctions, c'est à moi de prendre les décisions.

_ Je ne réponds qu'aux ordres de l'Hokage.

_ Il n'est pas en position d'exercer ses fonctions. D'une part il est à l'hôpital. D'autre part j'ai de forts soupçons contre vous. Vous l'avez envoyé à l'hôpital. Et je vous crois toujours responsable de la mort de votre coéquipier. Et cette fois là encore vous portiez des vêtements d'homme qui n'étaient pas les vôtres.

_ C'est tout à fait ridicule, m'offusquais-je tout en sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

_ De deux choses l'une. Soit vous n'êtes pas Nemoragi Haruka, auquel cas je vous ordonne de décliner votre identité dans les plus brefs délais. Si vous coopérez, je pourrais tenter d'intervenir en votre faveur. Mais si vous êtes bien cette jeune femme alors...

_ Comment je vous prouve ça? J'ai pas de vêtements à part ceux que je porte, les autres ont été piqués par... Et puis on s'en fout, ce n'est pas le plus important ici et maintenant! Des soldats d'Oto sont dans la région et ils envisagent d'attaquer Iwa.

_ Je ne crois pas à vos mensonges. Veuillez bien prouver votre identité mademoiselle, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'exiger ces réponses.

_ Que savez-vous de moi que je puisse avouer à vous seul? Nous ne nous connaissons à peine, n'avons jamais discuté ou partagé quoi que ce soit. Et Karasu ne l'a pas fait non plus. Mais peut-être avez vous parlé avec Kakashi?

_ Très bien. Vous êtes sensée avoir eu une relation de longue durée avec lui. Et il a été mon mentor pendant de nombreuses années. Cependant je n'exclue pas le fait que vous ayiez pu xtorquer ces informations ou les savoir par ailleurs.

_ Des trucs personnels, hein? Soupiras-je. Bon ben je vais pouvoir vider mon sac à propos de lui. Alors je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui, ça c'est juste qu'il m'a abusé avec son sharingan. Chaque fois que je croisais son œil bizarre, je sentais comme quelque chose en moi qui ne m'appartenait pas.

_ Le sharingan fait cet effet à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous pouzzer relancer le débat.

_ Eh bien, il porte souvent des chaussettes dépareillées. Il aime porter des sous vêtements épais en coton, il...

_ Je ne suis pas au courant de ce genre de choses.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Qu'il m'a tiré d'une vie tranquille et forcée à me rendre dans votre monde alors que cette menace ne s'est pas présenté? Qu'il m'a abusée et plus d'une fois par ses mensonges? Que la mémoire que je suis sensée avoir d'ici ne m'est jamais revenue? Qu'étais-je quand j'étais petite? Et-ce que vous pouvez me le dire? Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été depuis mes dix ans une jeune femme prénommée Jade avec d'étranges cheveux blancs, des super-pouvoirs, et un bout d'âme qui cohabite dans mon corps! Avant même d'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, je savais que le truc en moi s'appelle la charmeuse de démons. Et pourtant, je n'ai eu que des paroles rapportées, et jamais d'accès à des documents officiels. Quand je me suis rendue à la bibliothèque de Konoha, on a tenté de me tuer. Ici, à Iwa, j'ai trouvé un livre. On me parlait de tout un tas de démons, mais jamais d'une « charmeuse de démons ». Alors maintenant je suis totalement perdue. Et vous avec vos grands airs de détective à la manque soupçonneux et paranoïaque, vous me sautez dessus et me faites douter de tout ce qu'il me reste.

Un long silence suivit ma tirade. Je fixais l'homme dans les yeux. J'avais parlé et réfléchi en même temps. Le cours de mes pensées déroulait le fil des idées. La charmeuse de démons. Qui m'en avait parlé? Minato et Kakashi. Qui l'avait évoqué? Madara et Sasori. Ces deux derniers n'étant théoriquement pas sensés être en vie, de même que Minato. Quelque chose me titillait dans cette affaire. Tous avaient tenté de m'atteindre. Kakashi par son « amour » beaucoup trop invasif. Minato par sa volonté de me raconter son passé avec Madara qui tous deux avaient tenté de me tuer. Et Sasori avait formé un sceau sur mon dos. Avant de tenter d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec moi puis qui avait été incroyablement gentil. Chacun d'eux avaient une double personnalité. Et moi aussi. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas sans liens avec ma propre dualité au niveau de mon âme. Quel(s) évènement(s) avait(ent) bien pu nous rapprocher ainsi?

Yamato força quelque peu mon retour à la réalité.

_ D'accord, j'accepte de croire que vous êtes Nemoragi Haruka.

_ A la bonne heure! Dites, vous pourriez ranger votre arme maintenant? Elle me stresse beaucoup. Maintenant que vous avez reconnu qu'on était dans le même camp...

_ Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai une confiance aveugle en tous les soldats. Kakashi, votre meilleure amie, Naruto, Sakura et même l'Hokage. Tous vous ont laissé passer. Personne à part moi n'a continué de prendre au sérieux votre responsabilité dans la mort de votre coéquipier.

_ Vous faites votre boulot, d'accord. Mais est-ce que ça signifie faire passer ma prétendue culpabilité avant vos autres devoirs? Il y a des soldats d'Oto dans le coin et notre mission est d'informer le Tsuchikage de leur présence.

_ Je ne sais pas où vous étiez pendant ces dernières heures. Cela vous rend encore plus suspicieuse! Parce que vous arrivez la bouche en cœur avec vos informations urgentes, mais vous me semblez propre, bien lavée et vêtue de façon décente. Vous avez bien pris le temps avant de venir. Parce que ces informations, c'était hier soir qu'il nous les fallait!

_ Quoi? Mais...

_ Iwa est déjà sous le contrôle de Yakushi Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Heureusement les civils sont en sécurité. Mais nous sommes les seuls soldats de Konoha qui ne soient pas prisonniers. Uzumaki Naruto et Minato Namikaze sont encore dans les murs de la ville et c'est votre faute!

_ Je dois aller à la ville!

_ Vous êtes faible et incapable de vous battre correctement. Nous avons analysé votre dossier, et il est indéniable que vous utilisez bien peu de vos capacités. Ici vous faites encore obstruction. Je ne peux donc pas vous croire. Je suis persuadé que vous travaillez pour l'ennemi. En tant que votre supérieur, je vous mets aux arrêts. Tout ce que vous ferez ou direz sera préjudiciable contre vous.

_ Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée?

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette question dans le cas présent.

_ Vous avez marché le long du fleuve, je le vois à la boue sur vos chaussures. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez le moyen de me traquer, mais que la portée de vos recherches vous amène à une zone assez vaste. Mais elle se déplace avec moi la balise, n'est-ce pas?

_ C'est ma méthode. Tous les membres de notre unité ont ingéré une de mes graines qui...

_ Parfait. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Maintenant, je vais aller réparer me erreurs. J'ai un ordre plus fort que les vôtres à respecter.

_ Les ordres de l'Hokage sont irrecevables. J'ai été prévenu qu'il était surveillé étroitement par l'Akatsuki. Sans dute à cause de son fils. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des ordres qu'il ne vous a donné n'a de valeur à mes yeux.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'ils viennent de l'Hokage.

_ Moi si, et cela me suffit. Et là c'est vous qui faites obstruction à ma mission. J'ai odre de protéger Uzumaki Naruto à n'importe quel pris. Je l'ai juré à Minato Namikaze en personne. Je le lui ai promis. Je ne romps jamais mes promesses et je les respecte toujours. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien me laisser partir...

J'écartais de moi la lame du kunai et passais à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger ou de me suivre. Je me rappelais qu'au début de mon séjour ici, guidée par mes émotions seules, j'avais gelé la main de Jiraya, un des trois Sanins légendaires. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire cela. Il se serait défendu. Et j'avais juste utilisé cela comme une mise en garde. J'étais passée au travers de ses défenses sans même y penser. Je jouais les nouilles devant tout le monde et même Karasu. J'avais eu des problèmes avec la base de mes apprentissages. Lorsque j'avais répondu aux avances du vieil homme par un sortilège de glace, je n'avais utilisé que la force brute. Je n'avais ni subtilité, i réflexion. J'avais pallié à ce manque. Maintenant, je doutais qu'un simple ANBU puisse me stopper, nous ne jouions plus dans la même cour.

J'entendis sa respiration derrière moi alors qu'il courrait pour me rattraper. Il se déplaçait plus vite que moi. Mais je connaissais assez le terrain. Je passais de l'humus de la forêt au lit du fleuve. Mes pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la berge. De la vase filait autour de mes orteils. Un bruit de succion se faisait entendre lorsque je retirais mes pieds de la boue. Je m'enfonçais lentement dans l'eau. Les vêtement de Deidara, trop large bouffaient dans le liquide. Je frémis à la température de l'eau. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Personne ne pouvait me rattraper sous l'au, j'en étais certaine, car l'eau était mon élément. Même si Yamato et moi avions l'affinité Suiton en commun, il ne pourrait pas me retrouver. Je m'immergeais totalement.

_ Suiton, le camouflage aqueux, murmurais-je en effectuant quelques sceaux.

Mon corps s'effaça lentement aux regards, et je nageais sous la surface. Je regardais les pierres dans l'eau, incapable de savoir de combien j'avais avancé durant ce laps de temps. Je me demandais si je pouvais respirer. Je me forçais à continuer. La technique durerait tant que je serais immergée, donc je n'avais que la pauvre capacité de mes poumons pour avancer. L'eau n'était pas si claire lorsque l'on descendait vers le fond du courant. Elle charriait des poissons et des bouts d'algues. Je sentis rapidement que j'allais peut-être mourir si je ne remontais pas. Mes poumons voulaient me faire remonter. Nn, j'avais certainement encore une petite réserve d'oxygène quelque art! Mais à part le froid, je sentais que le manque d'énergie et la fatigue restreignaient le mouvement de mes muscles. Je trouvais la force quelque part en moi pour me remonter hors de l'eau. J'aspirais de l'air le plus silencieusement possible. J'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas haleter.

Le courant me rejeta dans une grotte, et je m'extirpais de leau sur deux jambes flageolantes. Je me sentais si faible... J'avais beau me persuader personnellement de ma force, je savais que j'enjolivais un peu. Ce fut avec la désagréable sensation d'être devenue une déserteuse et une criminelle que je repris la route, trempée et m'enfonçais dans les tunnels sous le pays environnant et la ville.

* * *

_Alors review?  
_


	42. Fouilles et recherches

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Oui j'essaye de publier un peu plus souvent... Et de réviser le bac en même temps et c'est difficile..._

_Bon un chapitre un poil plus long (oui j'essaye aussi d'écrire plus et de faire moins de chapitres, 42 ça fait beaucoup, mais c'est THE nombre)_

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances_

_P.S.: Si vous avez connaissance d'un stage pratique pour le BAFA en France (ou pas trop loin, je peux voyager un peu) pendant le mois d'Août 2012, je suis intéressée (surtout s'ils acceptent de rémunérer les mineurs =\ )_

* * *

Une déserteuse. Une traitre à mon propre pays. Maintenant ils allaient me considérer ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Mes pieds mouillés dérapaient sur la pierre glissante. Je me contentais pour l'instant de suivre le cours d'eau. Le pantalon n'était pas trop long. Même un peu court, et trop serré au niveau des hanches. Étrange ça. J'aurais cru Deidara plus grand, mais en fait il devait être plus petit que moi. L'idée de le voir porter des talonnettes dans ses chaussures aurait pu me faire sourire. Mains pas maintenant. Tantôt marchant, tantôt nageant, je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles de la terre. Je me servais de mon chakra comme source de lumière. Elle était bien loin la lumière du jour. Je frissonnais en pensant que j'allais définitivement me perdre.

Je devais sauver l'Hokage et Naruto. Je me le devais. Par loyauté. Et parce que j'avais promis que je protégerais le gamin de toute mes forces. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait confiance sur ce point? J'étais faible, ou du moins ne leur avais-je sciemment montré que ma faiblesse. Je devais devenir plus forte. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas le temps.

Heureusement que Yamato m'avait annoncé que la population était déjà en sécurité. Sans doute grâce à lui. Mais comment les gens d'Iwa avaient-ils pu réagir de manière aussi rapide et aussi efficace? Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette image. Il faudrait que e pose la question à Deidara. Quoi que peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Tout en marchant, je me posais de sérieuses questions quant à l'avenir de notre relation. Si il était effectivement un espion à la solde d'Iwa qui s'était dissimulé dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki, cela prenait tout son sens. Iwa et Konoha allaient bientôt s'allier de toute manière. Mais cela semblait bien trop beau. Était-il vraiment un soldat modèle? Il pouvait très bien jouer plus qu'un double jeu. Et travailler vraiment pour les méchants. Il pouvait aussi y avoir un troisième camp. Orochimaru. Ou alors il travaillait pour son propre compte. Je maudis soudainement mon manque d'information sur le sujet. Moi j'avais débarqué sans rien savoir sur cette planète.

Et moi dans tout cela?

Moi je devais certainement me poser trop de questions. C'est vrai, j'étais certainement prête pour une relation à longue distance. On se connaissait depuis un certain temps. On avait vécu une routine ensemble, mais pas comme deux amis. Deux ennemis qui se toléraient et qui s'apprivoisaient. Et je l'avais laissé m'apprendre les bases de l'enseignement ninja. C'était lui qui avait la main dans notre relation.

Mais il valait mieux que je me concentre sur des problèmes moins triviaux. Ma vie sentimentale et privée n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire. Je devais pouvoir me trouver un endroit ou dormir, où moi seule serait au courant de l'emplacement. Et ensuite réfléchir à un plan d'action et récupérer toutes les affaires que j'avais laissées à la ville.

Le courant s'accéléra petit à petit. Je le sentais qui m'entrainais en avant. Chacun de mes pas manquait de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait devant. Certainement des rapides ou une chute d'eau. Dans le doute, je me rapprochais de la paroi. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le tunnel aveugle avait les bords lisses. Il n'y avait pas de berge pour faire une pause. Et j'avais trop avancé pour retourner en arrière. Et si l'eau se jetait dans les entrailles de la terre pour ne pas en ressortir? Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour s'inquiéter.

L'onde me happa, et ma tête plongea sous l'eau. Le bloc de glace vaguement phosphorescent avec lequel je m'éclairais m'échappa des mains et se mit à flotter au gré de l'eau tumultueuse. J'étais entrainée sans possibilité de respirer. Plusieurs fois je me cognais durement contre la paroi, là où les vagues me projetaient. Quelques pierres pointues entaillèrent ma peau. Par réflexe je recouvris mon visage de mes bras. Je sentais le tissus de mes vêtements flotter autour de moi, se tendre et se déchirer à la moindre aspérité qui les retenait. Et d'un coup, je me retrouvais à l'air libre.

En train de tomber. Depuis une chute d'eau. Je me vis au ralenti me rapprocher du sol. Et je laissais mes réflexes prendre le relais. Mon corps vrilla et effectua un salto et je retrouvais ma position verticale. Je verrouillais mes genoux et mes chevilles, tendant mes jambes et attendant le choc avec l'eau. Les bras le long du corps, j'espérais que mon point de chute se situerait à un endroit profond. Et qu'il y avait bien de l'eau au dessus de moi. J'eus le temps d'inspirer un grand coup.

Mon corps percuta la surface du lac intérieur. Plutôt tenter de traverser du béton. Mais mon affinité avec l'élément me servit à amortir ma chute. L'eau s'ouvrit tout autour de moi avant de se refermer. Complètement. J'étais encore entièrement sous l'eau, mais à présent c'était totalement différent. J'étais capable de nager. Et je contrôlais la force de l'élément aqueux. Je repoussais l'eau d'un puissant mouvement de brasse coulée, parvenant finalement à rejoindre la rive. Haletante, je me propulsais hors de l'eau et me laisser retomber au sol.

L'onde me léchait les pieds. Je voyais a poitrine monter et redescendre. J'avais dû perdre une partie des vêtements dans l'eau, ne gardant sur moi que des lambeaux détrempés, et parfois sanguinolents. Quelques unes de mes coupures saignaient encore, mais peu. Je fis la grimace en oyant que je pouvais parfois glisser deux doigts entre les lèvres de certaines plaies. Je les cautérisais avec de la glace pour être plus sûre. Elles n'étaient pas trop graves.

Je voyais de la lumière au loin. Je m'en approchais. C'était effectivement une issue qui émergeait de la montagne, assez bas. Je la trouvais plutôt bien dissimulée par les broussailles à mon goût. Mais comment parvenir à la ville habillée ainsi et déjà affamée et affaiblie par mon périple sous-marin? C'est alors que je me rendis compte que mon corps se trouvait très près du sol, même lorsque je regardais en face de moi. Et que je possédais quatre pattes et un pelage marron. Et des crocs.

J'étais redevenue loup. Je sentais toutes les odeurs autour de moi. L'eau, le sang que j'avais versé, la pierre mouillée, la poussière qui colle, l'humus sous les arbres, a résine de pin... Un monde fou de possibilités s'ouvrait à moi. Je n'étais pas seulement transformée. Je pensais comme un loup. C'était très dérangeant. Parce qu'il suivait ses pulsions; Et en même temps revigorant, car le carnivore ne s'embarrasse pas des dilemmes et des émotions humaines. J'étais totalement l'animal qui se tapissait dans les fourrés. Si j'avais pu me refléter dans l'eau, j'aurais vu luire mes crocs et mes yeux jaunes . Je pouvais rejoindre la ville.

Mais comment entrer discrètement sans se faire remarquer? Les gens d'ici n'accepteraient pas de me voir déambuler. A condition qu'il y ait encore des gens en ville. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et l'esprit du loup était bien trop simple pour ce que je voulais faire. A savoir l'infiltration. Je me dissimulais dans n bosquet. Je n'avais contrôlé aucune de mes transformations successives. Je devais arrêter de penser à toutes ces odeurs qui me tournaient la tête.

Petit à petit, je tentais de me souvenir ce que cela faisait de redevenir humaine. Je devais me raccrocher à cette idée. Je cherchais en moi des souvenirs et des sensations. Soudain, j'atteignis une région de mon esprit qui me donnait la sensation d'être amputé de quelque chose. Je venais de retrouver la zone de ma mémoire qui concernait mon passé. Le passé qui s'était déroulé dans ce monde là et dont je ne voyais que des bribes. Mais pas comme un trou de mémoire. Plus comme si quelque chose « vampirisait » cette enfance. En suivant le fil de cette sensation, je finis par voir depuis l'intérieur le sceau qui retenait en moi la Charmeuse de démons. Dont je doutais de plus en plus de l'existence véritable. Je tentais de voir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur du sceau. Certainement la forme véritable de cette âme qui dormait en moi. Il y avait là des réponses. Mais comme il l'empêchait de ressurgir et de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, le sceau restait hermétique à toutes mes tentatives de pénétration.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais des doigts. Que j'étais nue. Que je me posais tout un tas de questions métaphysiques. Bref, que j'avais un corps humain. En m'exerçant plusieurs fois, je parvins à maîtriser tant bien que mal ces transformations, à pouvoir utiliser cette capacité. Maintenant le tour était joué. J'allais mettre tous les moyens en œuvre pour pénétrer la ville.

De nouveau dotée de quatre pattes et une queue, je filais ventre à terre jusqu'au mur d'enceinte. Les gardes armés surveillaient bien plus activement qu'avant les entrées et les sorties. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Une note de musique ornait leur bandeau frontal. Des ninjas d'Oto. Maintenant, il fallait que je parvienne à... Une idée me vint tout à coup. Je commençais à creuser un tunnel entre la forêt et derrière le mur d'enceinte. De toute manière le sous-sol devait être un gruyère à force d'avoir tous ces souterrains. Je ne devais pas trop déranger la tradition locale. Je pris bien garde à le faire assez large pour que je puisse l'emprunter dans ma forme humaine. Et chargée avec différentes affaires.

J'émergeais dans la ville. Dans le ciel, des nuages assombrissaient encore la nuit, laissant planer un air froid et tomber un léger crachin. Je ne sentais pas vraiment le froid à travers la fourrure, mais l'odeur de la terre qui collait à mes poils devenait désagréable. Ma partie encore un peu humaine trouvait la saleté désagréable. Je suivis un itinéraire le long de l'ombre des bâtiments déserts. Il n'y avait personne dans cette ville morte. Je trottais avec prudence jusqu'à l'hôtel où nous avions loué nos chambres pour le séjour. Je tournais autour de l'infrastructure. Il y avait une porte de service donnant sur l'arrière cour, mais je doutais pouvoir passer par là. En jetant un bref coup d'œil entre deux planches mal ajustées de la paroi, je surpris une femme qui avait l'air d'une servante jeter des ordure sur un tas assez volumineux. Lorsqu'elle tourna les pas, je m'approchais discrètement. Je ne voulais pas passer par là, mais cet idiot de loup répondait d'abord aux besoins du corps, et une odeur de nourriture encore potable émanait de l'amas d'immondices.

C'est alors que je vis la servante former des sceaux de ses mains et gonfler sa poitrine. Du ninjutsu! Et elle allait lancer une technique de type Katon. J'ordonnais à mes membres de courir et de bondir pour s'échapper, alors qu'un souffle de feu embrasait les restes et autres déchets. La chaleur faisait s'évaporer l'eau qui tombait du ciel, et les vapeurs m'enveloppaient dans un brouillard qui irritait ma truffe. Aurais-je été humaine, que j'en aurait hurlé. Les flammes roussirent un peu mon pelage. Je sentis que l'arrière d'une de mes pattes était en train de brûler; Dans la nuit, je voyais une fumée épaisse et grasse s'élever des cendres blanches que la pluie légère refroidissait. J'entendis un gémissement. Avant de savoir que c'était moi qui le poussait.

_ Oh mon dieu, fit une voix derrière moi. Pauvre bête...

La servante m'avait vue! Ce qui signifiait que bientôt les autorités allaient débarquer. Brusquement je la regardais dans les yeux. Je ne devais pas grogner. Je ne savais pas comment convaincre une file de se taire. Car étant ninja, elle décèlerait en moi les qualités d'un animal apprivoisé pour le combat. Bandant mes muscles, je me tendis et parvins à poser mes pattes avant sur ses épaules de façon à la faire reculer. Avant d'en poser une sur sa bouche et de me transformer. La main couverte de terre qui se posait sur sa bouche l'empêchait de parler. Quelque chose me disait que je devais la tuer. Quelque chose d'autre me répondait qu'il y avait toujours une autre solution. Je la voyais effrayée, et prête, soit à m'attaquer, soit à crier. Je haletais tandis que mes crocs et mes babines se muaient en dents et en lèvres pour prononcer des mots. Pour séduire de magnétisme.

_ **Surtout ne parle pas. Tu n'as pas peur de moi, et tout ce qui vient de se passerest normal. Tu vas couvrir mon entrée dans le bâtiment.**

J'entendais les harmoniques de ma voix se faire métalliques et pourtant si douces à entendre. Une insupportable douceur que je laissais émaner de moi. Je voyais les volutes bleues de chakra qui flottaient dans 'air et se tordaient au rythme de mes mots, pénétrant l'autre de leur paroles fallacieuses. Je a sentais qui résistait. Peut-être que ça faisait mal. Je ne savais pas. Toujours était-il que ma main gauche maintenait sa tête contre le mur d'une prise ferme, et que mon bras libre avait bloqué ses poignets à l'aide d'une clef. Je n'aimais pas user de cruauté ou de force. Mais c'était la dure loi des combats. Et moi j'étais déterminée à ne faire plus qu'un avec mon rôle de soldat. Il n'y avait pas de remords ou d'hésitation à avoir, pas de justice universelle à chercher ou le bien de tous à respecter, il n'y avait que mes propres convictions et moi qui faisait mon travail. Puis la tête de la femme s'affaissa, et je vis ses yeux se ternir. Elle avait la pupille dilatée et une expression neutre sur le visage. Je relâchais ma prise sur ses poignets, avant de me reculer prudemment. Elle ne bougea pas pour m'agresser. Au contraire, elle prit ma main et m'entraina dans le bâtiment.

La porte de service s'ouvrit sans un bruit et se referma sur nous. Son regard vide me scanna, et elle décrocha un rideau en un tour de main. Je m'en drapais tandis qu'elle m'entrainait dans un des escaliers de service. Là, elle s'arrêta, comme un automate dont le tour de vis se serait terminé. Les bras ballants, le regard vide, elle semblait attendre que ma voix lui dise quoi faire.

_ **Suis-moi, répondis-je. Et mène moi aux chambres qui avaient été données aux soldats de Konoha.**

Toujours sans parler, elle m'invita à la suivre. Je grimaçais au vu des traces que je laissais dans l'escalier. C'était une piste bien trop facile à suivre. Elle sembla percevoir ma nervosité dans la prise que j'avais de ses doigts. Elle retourna alors en arrière pour nettoyer, et je me mis à craindre le pire. Mais tant pis. Il était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour reculer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vêtue seulement de cette lourde tenture, je la serrais contre moi. Arrivée à l'étage que je désirais, je frottais tant bien que mal mes membres salis. Ma concentration m'avait presque fait oublier la douleur. Mais les coupures profondes étaient toujours là, ainsi que l'immonde brûlure derrière mon mollet gauche; Elle devait bien mesurer deux paumes de main, et la peau se boursouflait en cloques et en chair brûlée. Seule une coque de glace que j'avais créée inconsciemment m'empêchait de crier et apaisait la plaie tant bien que mal. Puis je nouais le rideau en un semblant de tunique la plus serrée possible. Enrobant mes mains de Chakra ainsi que mes pieds, je me mis à ramper contre le mur puis le plafond. S'il y avait des soldats, j'espérais qu'ils ne regarderaient pas en l'air.

Effectivement, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce tout, qui me permit d'atteindre la chambre que occupée par Minato pendant le séjour. Et constatais avec déception qu'elle avait déjà été vidée des objets les plus importants. Les matelas et oreillers avaient été éventrés pour trouver divers documents officiels. J'eus tout de fois un peu de chance. Parmi les débris qui jonchaient le sol, je trouvais un sac. Que je fouillais à la recherche d'un traqueur potentiel. Il n'y en avait pas et je soupirais de soulagement. JE me saisis du sac et y entassait pêle-mêle les rations de survie, armes et vêtements encore mettables que je trouvais au sol. J'y fourrais aussi la tenture et enfilais rapidement une chemise que je resserrais au niveau de ma poitrine nue et un caleçon propre. On ft avec ce qu'on a sous la main. Je cherchais moi aussi s'il n'y avait pas quelques documents importants, mais les types avaient déjà tout mis sens dessus dessous. Je ne tentais pas de me laver, estimant que les bruits de tuyauterie pourraient alerter les autorités locales. Je pris mon sac boursouflé sur le dos, avant de passer par le conduit d'aération pour atteindre les autres chambres puis la mienne.

Je faillis me faire surprendre dans celle de Kakashi. Apparemment les fouilles n'avaient commencé que depuis quelques heures, et ils procédaient par élimination. Je venais à peine d'entre, et était tombée sur un paquet de biscuits entamés. Je savais qu'il travaillait parfois tard le soir, et dans ces cas là il avait un petit creux. J'en mangeais quelques uns, affamée que j'étais avant de rejeter l'emballage vide qui tomba sur la moquette ans un bruit étouffé. Sur sa table de chevet je découvris une photographie de moi qu'il avait dû prendre à mon insu. J'étais dans la salle de main de mon appartement en train de tordre mes cheveux pour les essorer, totalement nue, le soleil faisant briller mes iris bleus alors que je me regardais dans le miroir en souriant. Loin d'une bouffée de nostalgie, cette photographie m'amena à penser que je devrais faire changer mes serrures et acheter du verre opaque pour la vitre de la salle de bain. Ce type était imbuvable, il avait même eut le culot de venir m'observer chez moi!

J'entendis des voix derrière la porte. Des ninjas d'Oto arrivaient pour fouiller la pièce. Je me tapis dans un recoin de la penderie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du ninja copieur. Regardant les deux hommes fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles autant que dans les tiroirs. L'un d'eux arriva près de l'armoire. Je parvins à l'ouvrir légèrement pour que je puisse me faufiler sous le lit. Il n'y avait là que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Pour l'instant ils observaient les endroits évidents, l'agencement de la pièce et tentaient de réfléchir comme lui.

_ Regarde-moi ça, fit l'un d'eux en prenant la photo, t'as vu cette bombe!

_ Ouah c'est clair il a trop de chance ce type répondit son collègue. J'aimerais trop me la faire.

_ Hé, c'est pas la meuf qui a pété les plombs et qui s'est frittée avec la princesse machin là, après le tournoi?

_ Je crois que t'as raison, ça doit être une autre ninja de Konoha. Des fois je regrette de m'être engagé pour Orochimaru. Les femmes des autres villages sont bien plus sexy que les nôtres!

_ Tais-toi et arrêtes de rêver, tu as peu de chances de garder cette fille pour toi. Kabuto-sama souhaite qu'on lui amène tous les soldats de Konoha.

_ Il n'empêche qu'ils ont vraiment été stupides cette fois. Comment ont-ils pu croire avoir trouvé le vrai village d'Iwa? Je croyais que leurs espions étaient bien formés à Konoha.

_ Idiot, tu sais très bien que le village a été reformé ailleurs après que leur Jinchuuriki a fait une crise. Nous on a juste reconstruit l'ancien village.

_ Je croyais que c'était l'Akatsuki qui recherchait les Bijuus et pas Orochimaru.

_ Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que fait Orochimaru. De toute façon on va être récompensé, nous avons eu en un seul coup le Yondaime, son fils et quelques autres ninjas importants.

_ Quels ninjas importants? Ceux du tournoi?

_ Non, eux ils sont un peu morts.

_ Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir cette fille aux cheveux blancs. Je t'assure que je me la serais faite avant de la donner à Kabuto-sama...

J'étais de plus en plus énervée par la situation. Plus ils tapaient la discute, plus j'avais de temps. Mais du temps pour faire quoi? Je n'avais pas d'arme, je devais limiter l'utilisation de mon Chakra,j'étais épuisée alors qu'ils étaient entrainés et en pleine forme. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et j'aperçus deux souliers vernis. Souillés de terre et de cendre.

_ Hé toi la servante, qu'est-ce que tu fais là! On avait dit pas de membre du personnel dans les chambres avant qu'on ait fini de tout fouiller!

_ Tu viens peut-être pour nous faire un câlin, chérie...

Suivirent plusieurs coups sonores, avant que les deux ninjas ne gisent au sol. Puis celle-ci se mit à chercher activement dans la chambre. En voyant la photo, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des photos de charmes. C'était certainement la servante de tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi attaquer des soldats alors qu'on bossait pour eux? Et ils ne semblaient pas être au courant de son statut de ninja. Soudain, je sentis qu'on tirait le sac dos. Je retins un gémissement de douleur en sentant ma jambe gauche frotter contre la moquette. Je m'apprêtais à parler, lorsqu'elle fit naître une flmme dans sa main et l'approcha de mon visage.

_ Pas un mot, menaça-t-elle. J'ai bien vu comment ton pouvoir fonctionne et je ne me laisserai pas avoir encore une fois. Est-ce bien vrai ce qu'ils ont dit? Ça m'a l'air d'être toi sur la photo mais je veux être sûre. Ne réponds pas! Hoche juste la tête.

Sauf que quelque chose en moi n'avait pas peur. Dans le miroir en face, je vis mes yeux virer au jaune. Je sentis des crocs se former dans ma bouche. Et je sentais la peur de la fille. Si les deux autres ninjas étaient des incapables, elle n'était guère mieux. Pas de garde, rien du tout, juste des flammes. Elle n'avait même pas confiance en elle. Je me contentais juste de souffler une bulle d'eau qui éteignit sa flamme et trempa ses main. Avant de saisir l'arrière de ses genoux et de tirer brusquement ver moi lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Enfin, je me relevais et maintins de nouveau ses bras d'une clef ferme et de saisir ses cheveux de ma main libre.

_ Qui essayais-tu de menacer? sifflais-je doucement. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ne bosses pas pour eux. Maintenant je veux savoir dans quel camp tu es. Et ce que tu vas répondre va déterminer nos prochaines relations.

_ Je... Je suis de votre côté, marmonna-t-elle dans les draps du lit.

_ Mauvaise réponse, répondis-je avant de tordre son bras tout en enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas pour étouffer ses cris.

Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de relâcher la pression et de la laisser respirer un peu mieux. Elle haletait, et avait les larmes aux yeux. J'étais parfaitement désolée en moi-m^me, mais aussi consciente de la nécessite de mes actions.

_ Je répète la question. Et j'aimerais que tu répondes avant que je ne te déboîte le bras. Et ne crois pas que je n'oserai pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de torturer les gens, ni de leur forcer la main, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Pour qui travailles-tu?

_ P... Pour le Tsuchikage! Je travaillais dans son manoir, avant que la catastrophe ne survienne.

_ Le Jinchuuriki ou l'arrivée des soldats d'Oto?

_ Les deux... semblaient trop proches dans le temps pour que ce fut une coïncidence. Malheureusement, je ne peux le prouver. Notre Jinchuuriki est mort, et nous avons dû conserver le Bijuu dans une jarre sellée.

_ Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question du départ, dans quel camp es-tu? Que cherches-tu à faire en dévoilant ta couverture d'espion au sein de ce « faux village »?

_ Je veux libérer quelqu'un.

_ Un proche ou as-tu reçu un ordre? Non, cette question n'est pas appropriée. Que souhaitais-tu faire en me retrouvant? Tu pouvais bien rechercher cette personne par toi même.

_ Si vous êtes de Konoha, alors vous voulez libérer votre Hokage et vos camarades. En un sens nous poursuivons le même but. Je souhaite coopérer avec vous.

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire confiance. Et depuis quand un soldat du pays de la terre maîtrise le Katon?

_ Je vous en prie, je peux vous prouver mon intégrité. Juste, si vous pouviez me libérer et me laisser vous aider. Je ne suis que Chuunin, certes mais...

Je m reculais de quelques pas, estimant que son niveau était bien faible pour être Chuunin, me basant sur ma propre expérience et sur mon propre niveau et celui de Karasu. Elle était un peu faible pour ce niveau. Elle rougit d'embarras lorsque j'en fis la remarque, mais il sembla qu'elle avait obtenu le poste honnêtement; Lorsque j'annonçais alors que je venais d'obtenir ma graduation Chuunin, parce que j'étais malade et déprimée lors de ma première session, elle s'étonna:

_ Quoi, mais de ce que j'ai ressenti vous devriez au moins être Jounin voire plus! Vos examinateurs doivent être bien plus exigeants à Konoha!

_ Ce n'est pas de mon avis. Je n'aime pas avoir des responsabilités, je trouve que moins j'en ai mieux je me porte.

_ Mais vous n'auriez à faire que des missions de bas rang toute votre vie.

_ Pas mon problème. Mais là on a vraiment besoin que je m'y mette à fond alors je vais le faire. Quel est ton nom, histoire que je sache à qui j'ai à faire.

_ Je m'appelle Mari, mademoiselle.

_ Appelle-moi Haruka, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vielle que mes 22 ans quand tu me parle comme ça!

_ 22 ans! S'étonna-t-elle. Mais... Vous avez l'air d'en faire 17...

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela, prends un sac et prends tout ce qui es récupérable dans cette pièce. Ensuite change toi et met la tenue d'un de ces soldats.

Elle s'exécuta, tandis que j'enfilais les vêtements d'un des deux hommes assommés. Je soupirais et me reprochais de ne pas les avoir entravé plus tôt. Et s'ils étaient conscients, hein! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait? Je leurs nouais les mains et les pieds avec les draps du lit. Je surpris le regard de Mariko sur le sceau dans mon dos et sur mes blessures. Mais elle détourna les yeux chaque fois que les miens croisaient les siens.

Puis dans le couloir, nous nous déplaçâmes comme deux soldats en mission, jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle non plus n'avait pas été fouillée. J'eus le plaisir de récupérer mes affaires personnelles ainsi que des armes. Sur le bureau trônait un énorme bouquet de fleurs. La jeune femme qui m'accompagnait me sourit d'un air un peu gauche. Je regardais les fleurs, certainement Kakashi. Je soupirais en prenant la carte. Mais ce n'était pas lui, l'écriture était différente. Il s'agissait ce celle de Minato. Sur la carte jute ces quelques mots « _Parce que je te fais confiance_ », une petite clef scotchée au dos. Je m'en saisis, et la nouais à mon cou grâce à un lacet de chaussure. Mariko dénicha une cassette fermée à clef assez épaisse dans mon armoire, qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je l'examinais en silence. Elle correspondait bien à ma clef. Dedans, je vis en diagonale quelques documents officiels Je fourrais le coffret dans un sac avant de continuer à chercher des choses à prendre.

Cachée derrière la bouquet de fleurs, comme pour que je ne le trouve que si je fouillais la pièce entièrement, je découvris un autre papier plié en quatre. Dessus une phrase sibylline d'une écriture totalement inconnue: « _Pour Haruka, qui sait que les apparences sont trompeuses. La vérité est dans les non-dits. Tu trouveras bientôt les réponses._ » Le mot n'était pas signé, mais à l'odeur, il me sembla reconnaître celle de Sasori, ce parfum caractéristique de plantes aromatiques et de bois ne pouvait-être que lui... Mais parlait-il de moi, de lui, de Madara? Je ne savais pas, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup de réponses à propos de moi.

Parfum. Oui, juste un parfum. Pas d'odeur de sueur. Pourtant il était humain lorsque je 'avais rencontré... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans les apparences justement. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la métaphysique, il fallait partir.

_ Où se sont cachés les villageois? Dans la bibliothèque? demandais-je à Mariko.

_ Non, mais je peux vous y conduire, Haruka-sama.

_ Juste Haruka, s'il te plait.

_ Non, je n'oserai jamais. Est-ce que... Haruka-san vous convient?

_ On dira que oui, soupirais-je. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille ni si respectable. Et si j'ai le moindre doute par rapport à toi, je te tue, c'est clair?

_ P... Parfaitement clair.

_ Très bien, en avant!

Nos descendîmes à nouveau par l'escalier de service, et non pas celi de devant réservé aux clients. Il semblait que ce passage soit trop bas de gamme pour qu'un ninja du son se risque à l'emprunter. Nous primes aussi des provisions à la cuisine. Les employés se mettaient presque au garde à vous devant nous. Un peu de magnétisme et ils oublièrent totalement que nous étions venus ici. Nous parvînmes à repasser par mon trou, puis elle m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'au vrai village. Je n'osais pas aller plus loin. Quelque part dans les environs, Yamato était à ma recherche, et il me suspectait de meurtre.

_ Mariko, je suis désolée.

_ Pour tout à l'heure dans la chambre? Ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout oublié.

_ Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire.

Et je la poussais rudement contre un arbre avec un jutsu Fuuton. Dans ses yeux noisettes je lus l'étonnement et la colère d'être trahie. Puis la résignation. Je ne lui avais pas fait confiance. Mais je lui laisserai la mémoire. Elle avait le droit d'être en colère contre moi et de se souvenir de ce que je lui avais fait. Et si elle souhaitait se venger, il n'y aurait aucun problème. J'étais décidée à affronter la justice, mais seulement lorsque je serais certaine de l'issue de cette histoire. Quand tout serait rentrée dans l'ordre, j'irai affronter Yamato voire la punition qui m'attendrait. Je ne me faisais toujours pas à cette idée de désertion.

Lentement, mais surement, je rentrais à ma cachette dans la grotte. Il était temps de prévoir l'issue de cette histoire. Le temps des réponses était venu.

* * *

_J'ai effectivement décidé totalement de retenir Haruka, bientôt au programme, de la baston, du sang, etc... Je devrais peut-être changer le rating moi...  
_

_Alors Review?  
_


	43. Les camps s'installent

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_alors aujourd'hui, un chapitre (vraiment) plus long que d'habitude parce que j'ai eu de l'inspiration et qu'il faut que j'écrive cette histoire jusqu'au bout et que je la termine enfin (ce qui n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines, je vous l'accorde)._

_La baston, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ici, on joue plus dans le politique et dans l'installation de détails et d'intrigues pour la suite. Faites attention, tous les mots comptent, toutes les actions sont mesurées._

_Bonne chance pour deviner ce qui va arriver  
_

* * *

Je m'installais dans ma cachette. Je piégeais les issues les plus évidentes du mieux que je pouvais avec mes capacités actuelles. Je devais réfléchir. Je devais réfléchir à toute l'histoire. Je soupirais une fois que je fus à peu près installée. Je commençai par déballer les documents officiels, puis à chercher un moyen de les cacher convenablement. Je laissais le coffret qui les avait contenus vide et fermé à clef, assez bien dissimulé dans une alcôve de pierre. Maintenant je devais trouver un moyen de garder ces papiers intacts à un endroit où on ne pourrait jamais les trouver. En attendant d'avoir une idée, je pliais les différents vêtements que j'avais trouvés, les séparant en ceux qui m'appartenaient et ceux des autres. Je fis aussi un tas de tout ce qui était comestible. Il y avait de la nourriture lyophilisée en grande quantité, et peu de nourriture fraiche. Bien, vu le temps que je désirais rester… Je n'avais pas de réchaud à gaz, tant pis. Et de toute manière, où j'aurais pu trouver du gaz dans cette ville pourrie ?

Ma cachette n'avait qu'une seule issue vers l'extérieur, au pied de buissons épineux. Sans mes quatre pattes et ma fourrure, j'aurais eu du mal à passer. D'autant plus que mes hanches étaient trop larges pour ce trou. Pour plus de sécurité, j'avais placé des pains de glace un peu modifiés. D'une part ils ne fondaient pas et utilisaient l'énergie présente au naturel pour garder leur température, d'autre part, si on passait dans l'anneau qu'ils formaient sans avoir de Chakra de glace activé, ils formaient de longues épines qui barraient le passage et déchiquetaient tout ce qui se trouvait en travers, avant de se rétracter.

Une lueur attira mon regard sur la berge. J'y trouvais le bloc de glace que j'avais utilisé pour m'éclairer dans les tunnels. Dans cette poche d'air que constituait mon alcôve, j'étais surprise que le bloc ait flotté jusque là. Pour rester phosphorescente sans que j'y injecte du chakra, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était accroché et avait congelé par sa présence une espèce d'algue qui poussait sur les rebords de l'eau. Marrant ça. Je décrochais la boule de glace. Elle avait un peu rétréci, mais la fraicheur de la grotte l'avait assez bien conservée. La racine de l'algue demeurait à l'extérieur de la gangue dure. Je brisais la glace entre mes mains. L'algue était parfaitement sèche. Même la partie pliée sur elle-même se détacha sans aucun mal, aussi bien conservée que si elle avait été mise entre deux pages d'un dictionnaire pour constituer un herbier. Une idée venait de germer…

Je saisis les documents officiels. J'allais les enfermer dans un coffre de glace et ancrer celui-ci au fond de l'eau. Moi seule serais capable de le récupérer. De toute manière, si on ne l'ouvrait pas comme il fallait, les documents seraient perdus. J'hésitai. Personne ne saurait. Si je jetais un petit coup d'œil ? Juste un… Non. L'Hokage était conscient de mon intégrité. Mes poings se resserrèrent autour des rouleaux. Un mot attira mon regard. Que faisaient là des informations à propos du clan Uchiha ? Les autres rouleaux contenaient des messages officiels. Mais celui-ci ? Oui, mais s'il y avait un piège ? Si c'était un test ? Un autre rouleau me surprit, il portait le nom Kiyomizu Kana. Kana… N'était-ce pas le nom de ma mère ? Et pourtant son nom était Nemoragi. Juste une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi au milieu de documents officiels… Même cette œillade je n'aurais pas dû la jeter. Je préférais néanmoins continuer à cacher ces documents. On ne savait jamais.

Si l'air était frais, l'eau n'était pas beaucoup plus chaude. Même avec mon affinité avec cet élément, et avec la glace, je sentais comme des épines n'enfoncer en moi, dans mes chevilles et la plante de mes pieds alors que je ne m'étais pas encore complètement immergée. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je plongeais et nageais jusqu'au fond de l'eau, vidant mes poumons pour ne plus flotter. Poser le coffre de glace qui brillait de milles feux lorsque je le touchais, l'encastrer sous un recoin mural. Le recouvrir de vase. Ma tête réclamait de l'air. Je n'en avais plus. J'avais mal, j'avais mal. Le monde était rouge. Non, il était noir et blanc à damier. Rempli de papillons de néant dont les ailes poudreuses masquaient ma vision et étouffaient mes poumons. Remonter. Remonter. Et battre des jambes et des bras, les battre toujours et encore. Les battre jusqu'à arriver à la surface, concentre du chakra dans mes jambes. Et respirer. Et vivre. Parce que je le devais.

Je recrachais l'eau et toussais comme une perdue. J'ôtais mes oripeaux puants que je portais comme vêtements, soit une chemise d'homme et un caleçon. Dans les affaires récupérées, j'avais du savon. J4étais sale, mais sale ! Je frottais la savonnette contre mon corps et laissais mousser sans entrer dans l'eau. Frottais mon visage. Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause du savon, mais je massais ma chevelure toute emmêlée de brindilles et de terre, serrant les dents lorsque j'arrachais les croutes au bord des lèvres de mes entailles, me retenant de hurler en atteignant l'affreuse brûlure derrière mon mollet gauche. Dans le mouvement, je perdis la savonnette, mais je m'en fichais. Et replongeais à nouveau dans l'eau. Je n'avais plus cette sensation de froid comme avant, la température de mon corps avait dû s'adapter. Sous l'eau, dans cet univers de bulles et de mousse, je me dégageais de cette crasse affreuse. Puis je remontais à la surface une fois encore. Une brasse lente me ramena à mon campement de fortune. Je profitais de cette baignade pour laver la tenture de rideau et les « vêtements » abandonnés en tas sur le sol. Une fois satisfaite, j'hésitais à allumer un feu. Dans l'obscurité de la caverne, seules les algues phosphorescentes brillaient sous la surface.

Je n'avais pas de quoi accrocher des fils à linge, et n'avais pas envie de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour le moment. Entièrement nue, et portant dans les bras des tissus gorgés d'eau, je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir me sécher. La solution me vint d'elle-même. Depuis le pas de mes chevilles, je fis monter un courant d'air chaud qui s'enroula autour de mon corps nu. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi s'envola, comme pris dans une tornade miniature. Je trouvais le phénomène intéressant, d'autant qu'il me permit de me sécher. Malheureusement je manquais de contrôle, et sentis mon énergie enfler, et le cercle de mon tourbillon s'élargit, et s'allongea, creusant dans le plafond au dessus de moi comme une foreuse. Je coupais brusquement cette masse d'énergie de peur de créer d'autres dégâts. Et évitais la pluie de scories que j venais de créer, mélange de poudre et de morceaux plus ou moins gros. Je venais d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur moi.

Avant toutes choses, je me décidais de me reposer. Je m'organiserai et m'entrainerai le lendemain. Et puis je n'avais pas le temps pour cela, il fallait que je me rappelle encore les combats. Je sentis la fatigue revenir d'un seul coup, et la faim. Je me jetais alors sur un petit pain au fromage fauché dans les cuisines de l'auberge. Même froid et un peu humide, c'était divin. Puis, avec du fil et une aiguille, je recousis mes plaies après une nouvelle désinfection à l'aide d'une bouteille de saké. Quoi qu'on en dise, l'alcool était toujours efficace contre les microbes. Puis je déchirais des bandes dans divers vêtements et me créais des pansements de fortunes pour mes différentes blessures, dont ma brûlure. Je m'enroulais ensuite dans ma tenture de rideau, et ce fut roulée en boule dans une position fœtale que je m'endormis pour cette première nuit en tant que hors la loi.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner de fruits et de denrées périssables, je me mis à camoufler cette base secrète. D'abord à l'intérieur même, je m'entrainais à creuser les murs à l'aide de mes poings. L'exercice était difficile et faisait voler des éclats de pierre en tous sens. Et j'avais parfois du mal à savoir comment faire. Au moins un truc utile que j'avais pu tester, l'air chaud tournait dans un sens et l'air froid dans l'autre. Il me suffisait de creuser avec l'un et de dégager ma main avec l'autre. La poudre que je récupérais était jetée à l'eau dans un coin assez éloigné de mon campement, afin de laisser le moins de pises vers son emplacement. Enfin, je détournais une partie du cours de l'eau, et masquais l'entrée au niveau du lac à partir d'une cascade alimentée par un des courants souterrains. A l'intérieur, l'endroit était toujours humide et frais, et je n'osais laisser trop de choses, au risque qu'elles ne pourrissent. Mais toute la nourriture séchée ou confite fut dissimulée dans les alcôves que je creusais, ainsi que les vêtements. Je bloquais les issues avec le même genre de pièges que j'avais mis à l'entrée de la grotte.

Et maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ? A quoi me servaient bien tous ces aménagements ? Je devais aller sauver Naruto et Minato. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Karasu était repartie avec Sai et Kakashi. J'avais un bout d'âme qui n'était pas à moi dans la tête. Minato aussi. Et il manquait d'autres bouts certainement… ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.

Je me préparais un paquetage avec des armes et une tenue de combat pour la suite à venir. Impossible de ramper par mon issue vers l'extérieur, je devais impérativement passer par le lac pour laisser le moins de traces possibles. Je m'agrippais à la paroi la plus sèche et décidais de grimper. Les gouttes d'humidité infiltrées depuis le fond des pierres me faisaient comme des prises que je pouvais prendre du bout des doigts. Je ne les sentais plus tellement ils étaient froids. Doucement, petit à petit, j'atteins une corniche. Avec un chemin.

Je devais retrouver Yamato. Lui prouver que j'étais innocente de la mort d'Ishinda Kentaro. Je devais trouver pour qui travaillait Yamato Konusuke, apparemment pour Madara. Je devais retrouver Deidara et l'embrasser partout partout… Non ça c'était hors sujet. Je devais comprendre tout ce mystère qui m'entourait. Savoir qui se trouvait réellement derrière le visage d'Akasuna no Sasori, vérifier s'il était réellement en vie, auquel cas comprendre dans quel camp il jouait et quelles étaient ses intentions. Et le plus important de tout, je devais tuer Madara, pour garantir la sécurité de mon village.

Pourquoi ça me tombait dessus ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit à une vie normale ?

Je commençais à marcher le long du chemin. Il ne semblait pas taillé dans la pierre, ce qui était positif. Il n'y avait certainement personne dans le coin. Le bourbier dans lequel je me trouvais était d'un compliqué… Il y avait tout d'abord Konoha et Iwa, deux pays pas en guerre l'un contre l'autre, mais pas pour autant alliés ou neutres. Qui avaient tentés de se rapprocher. Normalement seuls les ninjas viennent pour l'examen Chuunin, la rencontre de deux chefs de village à cette occasion prouvait qu'il y aurait forcément un renouveau dans les relations. Sauf qu'au milieu de tout ça, un petit malin nommé Kabuto avait envahi dans le plus grand secret le village au milieu des montagnes dont se servaient précédemment les ninjas du Pays de la Terre, et s'étaient fait passer pour les autorités locales. Je présumais que lors de la rencontre officielle, soit peu après mon combat avec Minato/Madara, forcément, on avait fait les deux blonds prisonniers de ce Kabuto. Cependant, dans la ville, se baladait aussi Madara et un certain Konusuke qui travaillait pour lui. Les deux ont manipulés une des candidates pour m'attaquer. Dans quel but ? Konusuke semble avoir un rôle peu important, puisqu'il a voulu se faire bien voir en capturant Naruto.

Ensuite, Madara se cache sous l'identité de Tobi, un membre un peu bête de l'Akatsuki. Le partenaire de Tobi est Deidara. Voilà pourquoi ils sont là tous les deux ensembles. Après, pour savoir que le tournoi se déroulerait à Iwa, Deidara l'a mis au courant, ou alors ils ont été informés par un espion. Qui ? Je ne sais pas. Le problème, c'est que Deidara semblait surpris de la présence d'Oto dans les tunnels, donc il ne savait pas que le village avait changé de place. Un tel changement et une organisation nécessitait le fait qu'Iwa soit infiltrée depuis longtemps par Oto, et que chacun des deux camps se sont arrangés pour se fuir l'un l'autre sans faire de dégâts. Deidara n'est pas au courant que le village est faux. Et il a prétendu être un espion à la solde de son village. Mais d'après e que je savais maintenant, c'était forcément faux. Donc il essaye de me garder auprès de lui. Mais maintenant, je doutais que ce soit par amour.

Je doutais que ce soit par amour.

Les émotions contradictoires interrompirent mes pensées. Tout un flot d'émotions qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer. Il m'aimait forcément, il voulait juste ne pas me faire de peine. Mais il ne me faisait pas assez confiance. Il me savait fidèle dans mes croyances et s'était dit qu'en se faisant passer pour un gentil il pourrait me garder auprès de lui. Il veut juste m'aimer, mais ne sait pas comment m'avouer que nous sommes dans deux camps ennemis. Cela sonne vachement Romeo et Juliette. Non, je suis certaine qu'il est là pour me manipuler, ils ont juste utilisé sa belle gueule d'ange pour… Il m'a sauvé la vie, ile m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je l'aime tellement… Tout n'était que sexe alors entre nous. Non, nous avons passé un certain temps ensemble il m'a entraîné. Il voulait voir à quel point j'étais vulnérable. A quel point la fille qui protégeait Naruto était pathétique… Non, il voulait voir une fille qu'il devait protéger, et pas une forte femme, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait comme il était…

Il y avait de l'eau sur mon visage et mes yeux piquaient. Je clignais des yeux pour chasser les poussières qui y résidaient. Non, c'étaient des larmes. Qui s'accrochaient à mes cils. Que je tentais de retenir. Elles brulaient ma peau. J'avais tellement mal… Mais les doutes subsistaient. Mon cœur affolé battait encore d'amour pour un homme que je connaissais de moins en moins en le fréquentant. Il m'avait trompé. Et pourtant je l'aimais. Et je tentais de me persuader qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Mais il y avait des choses qui n'allaient pas. Qui n'allaient vraiment pas. Est-ce qu'un homme qui aime une femme ne fait pas tout pour assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Je devais m'être trompée quelque part dans mon raisonnement. Oui, ce ne pouvait-être que cela, une erreur de raisonnement…

Vigilance constante ! J'étais en territoire ennemi !

J'avançais encore le long de la corniche de pierre. J'arrivais jusqu'à un autre chemin et un tunnel. Un tunnel carré. Le chemin était taillé. Il y avait des gens dans le coin ! Etait-ce une bonne chose ou non ? Après tout j'étais considérée par une déserteuse par le seul officier en contact avec les véritables forces d'Iwa. Et comme quelqu'un à ne pas croire par une jeune femme que j'avais trahie dans la forêt. La prudence était de mise.

Mon nez me titilla tout d'un coup. Je connaissais cette odeur. Dans le coin il y avait quelqu'un que je connaissais. Et parmi toutes les personnes que je connaissais, pourquoi à ce moment précis, fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Je soupirais avant de lever me bras en l'air et de montrer que je ne portais aucune arme.

_ Je c'est que c'est vous et je ne suis pas armée. Enfin j'ai des armes sur moi, mais vous pouvez les prendre. Yamato-taicho.

_ Nemoragi Haruka, fit-il en ressortant d'un renfoncement dans l'ombre.

_ Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de se gueuler dessus comme tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne peux pas prouver le meurtre, mais vous êtes coupable d'un délit de fuite et d'un refus d'obtempérer aux ordres d'un supérieur, ce qui, dans votre cas, me donnera suffisamment de temps pour prouver que vous êtes responsable de la mort d'Ishinda Kentaro.

_ Je croyais avoir eu une remise de peine ou quelque chose du genre. Je croyais que l'on m'avait reconnu innocente de ces faits.

_ « On », vous dites ? Mais cela ne me comprend nullement.

_ Ecoutez, vous êtes certainement avec ces gens d'Iwa, dans ce village transporté ou je ne sais quoi. Et vous savez que l'Hokage et Naruto sont aux mains des soldats d'Oto. Je veux aller les délivrer. Ce sont les ordres qui m'ont été donnés. Par Namikaze Minato en personne : protéger son fils à n'importe quel prix.

_ Eh bien nous lui demanderont en personne.

_ Il… Il a été libéré ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez le seul officier de Konoha en place chez les habitants du village des Roches.

_ Vous avez mal entendu alors. J'avais dit que vous l'aviez envoyé à l'hôpital. Pour l'instant je suis le plus haut gradé de Konoha. Et Oto va bientôt nous attaquer de nouveau.

_ Que veulent-ils ?

_ Ils veulent l'Hokage, quelle question. Alors nous allons profiter des combats pour libérer Uzumaki Naruto. Et ensuite nous repartirons chez nous.

_ Qu'en est il ne l'alliance avec Iwa.

_ Elle n'est plus au goût du jour semble-t-il. D'une part parce que Kabuto les avait laissés tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Et d'autre part parce que vous avez attaqué délibérément un Chuunin de leur village Yamada Mariko.

_ Une erreur de jugement. C'est sa parole con la mienne.

_ Et je parierai sur sa parole. Comme je suis sûr que le conseil de Konoha pariera sur la mienne lorsque je leur raconterais vos frasques.

_ Laissez-moi délivrer Naruto et vous prouver ma valeur. Ensuite, je vous promets que je reviendrais et que vous pourrez me faire juger et mettre en cellule si vous le souhaitez.

_ Désolé, mais je ne vous crois pas. Tendez-moi vos mains.

Il saisit mes poignets dans une prise dure qui me fit grimacer. Ses doigts s'élargirent et se firent de bois. Ils s'enroulèrent et se tressèrent en que paire de menottes dures autour de mes poignets.

D'un seul coup, j'eus l'idée d'utiliser mon magnétisme. Mais je me rappelais que àça avait mal marché sur Kakashi mais bien sur Mariko. Elle ne se rappelait même pas que je l'avais hypnotisée. Mis peut-être que Yamato avait un truc pour résister, ou au moins se souvenir qu'il avait été manipulé. Et s'il me voyait user cela sur lui, il le sentirait. Il ne le sentirait peut-être pas sur un autre mais sur lui il le sentirait. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver muette en plus d'avoir les mains entravées par des racines dures comme de la pierre, pesant une tonne et impossible à scier. Je ne savais pas en quoi elles étaient faites. Je tenais encore de le raisonner normalement. J'avais confiance en lui, car ses actes me prouvaient qu'il était un soldat intègre. Trop certainement, mais assez pour pouvoir être utile et amical. Tant qu'il était de votre côté. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Il faisait un ennemi tenace et hargneux par contre. Ce qui n'était que pour me déplaire.

_ Cela suffira pour l'instant. On vous mettra de vraies menottes à l'intérieur.

_ Je vous promets que je vais revenir. Naruto est comme un frère pour moi, criais-je vers lui, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Laissez-moi y aller.

_ Et moi je vous amène dans le quartier des prisonniers. Vous allez passer un moment à l'ombre avec ceux de votre espèce. Les traîtres !

Et il me tira à sa suite. J'avais du mal à suivre son rythme de marche. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée principale. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du garde à l'entrée. Celui-ci posa sa main sur les roches qui bougèrent et nous laissèrent passer. Je saisis dans mon dos le regard méprisant du soldat qui ne me connaissait pas à mon égard. Une enfilade de couloirs. Que je ne reconnus pas. Tous semblables pour moi. Impossible de trouver un moyen de sortir discrètement d'ici. Je n'aurais pas su comment faire.

Un vieil homme en robe officielle s'avança vers nous. Il avait le visage rouge et suait comme un porc. Il ne devait pas se laver très souvent. Son odeur corporelle de sueur rance et mal lavée me fit retrousser le nez.

_ Cette jeune femme est sous ma responsabilité, fit Yamato d'une voix dure.

_ Et vous l'avez traquée jusque devant notre porte ? Moi je crois que vous affabulez !

_ Mes graines traceuses finissent par être digérées et expulsées par l'organisme vampirisées, comme toute chose que le corps ingère. Elle est venue se constituer prisonnière.

_ Et j'aimerais beaucoup entendre la version de cette jeune femme. Peut-être sait-elle quand Oto attaquera notre village.

_ Cette fille est vicieuse, ne croyez aucun de ses mots, monseigneur membre du conseil provisoire. Et si Oto attaque je ne saurais que vous conseiller de leur laisser entre les pattes. Au moins pourra-t-elle ralentir le menu fretin de ses maigres capacités de traitresse.

_ A vous entendre on pourrait croire que vous la détester. Il vous faudrait être neutre dans cette situation.

_ Elle a ensorcelé mon sempai de ses mots. Et il n'est plus qu'une loque à présent.

_ Monsieur, murmurais-je, délivrez-moi de cet homme. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne comprends pas sa haine. Si c'est parce que je l'ai dédaigné en tant que femme, je peux le comprendre. Si je lui ait fait du tors en tant que collègue, je peux le comprendre. Mais cela n'a rien à voir. Il m'accuse d'avoir tué mon coéquipier, alors que je n'en suis nullement responsable. Mon innocence a été prouvée. Juste parce qu'il ne me croit pas je…

_ Silence, femme traitre, fit Yamato avant de me frapper au visage.

_ Regagnez votre rang ! éructa le vieil homme puant. Vous n'avez aucun ordre à donner ici. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Je suis un membre de Konoha, je ne dépends pas de votre juridiction. Ni cette femme.

_ D'une part je dois m'entretenir avec cette femme à propos d'une affaire entre lle et un soldat de mon pays. D'autre part, le Jounin spécial Hatake Kakashi est ici et il est plus gradé que vous.

_ J'avoue tout monsieur, j'i bien frappé et abandonné Mariko dans la forêt. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle soit fiable. Je n'ai agit qu'en soldat, et j'espère pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'elle de cette erreur de jugement.

Par ces simples mots, je venais de me mettre relativement à l'abri de Yamato. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent mes yeux bleus. Et je lui souris poliment. Sans aucune entourloupe. Parce que je croyais en lui. Je croyais qu'il pouvait reprendre l'opinion favorable qu'il avait de moi au début.

_ Libérez cette femme, elle est libre de toute entrave de votre part pour le moment, fit le vieil homme.

Yamato s'exécuta en maugréant. Les menottes de bois tombèrent au sol. Je me massais les poignets. Avant de voir que le membre du conseil sortait une paire de menottes en métal de sa poche. Et qu'il me regarda dans les yeux.

_ C'est à vous de me prouver votre valeur. Parce que vous ne m'obéissez pas en tant que soldat ne signifie pas que vous ne me devez pas respect, fit le membre du conseil. Acceptez-vous de porter ces menottes en signe de reddition et affirmez-vous à nouveau que vous avez frappé Mariko.

_ Je ferais ce que vous désirez. Je m'en remets à vous, monseigneur, fis-je en baissant la tête et les yeux, ce qui sembla lui plaire.

_ Quand à vous capitaine Yamato, retournez à vos appartements, vous avez à discuter avec votre supérieur.

_ Bien monsieur, fit-il d'un ton sec. Quand à toi…

Il s'éloigna, tandis que je tendais de nouveau les mains pour me faire menotter. Avant de décider de plutôt enlever les armes que j'avais cachées un peu partout sur moi pour prouver que je n'étais effectivement pas armée. Je me sentais presque toute nue sans elles. J'en gardais quelques unes grâce à mes affinités élémentales, mais on ne devait révéler le moins possible. Ma coopération fut bien vue de nouveau, et le vieil homme fit signe à un jeune homme qui patrouillait de prendre mes affaires. Nous nous mîmes en chemin.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, tout était gris et blanc. Les plinthes grises, les murs blancs. La vite vers l'extérieur donnant sur un couloir banc éclairé au néon. Partout de la moquette grise. Les ampoules incandescentes nues éclairant d'une lumière sans couleur. Les chaises en métal gris, et la table grise et blanche. Dans ce monde monochrome je me posais. Femme frêle. Chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Peau blanche, menottes grises. Chaussures noires. Cheveux blancs. Mes yeux bleus, seule tâche de couleur dans ce monde monochrome.

Entra l'homme qui allait m'interroger. A la fois ninja, médecin et policier. Dans ce monde réduit, les hommes et les femmes devaient devenir polyvalents et plus efficaces. Je m'assis en croisant les jambes et regardais le nouveau venu franchement, dans les yeux.

_ Je suis le Jounin Watanabe. Je suis ici pour m'occuper de vos blessures et pour connaître votre version. Êtes-vous prête à collaborer mademoiselle ?

_ Oui, Watanabe-san.

_ Vous répondrez à toutes mes questions avec franchise. Et vous ne répondrez que la vérité. Vous ne parlerez et ne m'interromprez jamais. Pendant ce temps, des observateurs extérieurs nous observeront depuis le couloir. Êtes-vous d'accord avec les présentes conditions ?

Je pivotais et observais la vitre. Dehors, je vis Kakashi, Sakura et Yamato qui représentaient Konoha. Le vieil homme que j'avais vu représenter le conseil de Konoha. Mariko ainsi que deux autres soldats représenter Iwa. Des personnes qui me connaissaient et d'autres non. Comme une évaluation. Je devais faire bonne impression et donner tout ce que j'avais. Je me retournais vers mon interlocuteur et posais mes mains entravées sur la table. Je ne portais pas de veste, juste un débardeur et un short neutre qu'on m'avait donnés avant de me faire passer par une douche réglementaire pour vérifier que je n'étais porteuse d'aucun virus ou parasite en provenance de l'extérieur. A la lumière crue des lieux était exposées mes coupures que j'avais recousues. Ma brûlure ne me faisait pas souffrir, on m'avait donné un antidouleur.

_ Je suis d'accord avec les conditions, dis-je en réponse.

_ Alors commençons. Vous vous appelez Nemoragi Haruka. Vous avez 22 ans et vous résidez à Konoha dans l'immeuble des artistes depuis deux ans.

_ Vrai.

_ Vous venez de passer votre examen Chuunin, et avez reçu la mention honorable. Il s'agit de votre deuxième passage de cet examen en un an. Des remarques ?

_ Aucune.

_ Pourquoi la deuxième fois. Avec une telle note, cela signifie que vous auriez pu réussir la première fois. Votre dossier n'indique rien à ce sujet.

_ Je faisais une dépression.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ C'était d'ordre personnel. Je ne souhaite pas l'évoquer.

_ La personne la plus proche de vous sentimentalement ?

_ Kasegami Karasu. Travaille à Suna. Ma meilleure amie.

_ Personne au niveau sentimental ?

_ Pas depuis quelques temps. Et je trouve cette question hors de propos pour juger de mon intégrité.

_ Justement, je crois que voter réaction me pousse à poursuivre dans cette voie. Vous avez-fait l'amour récemment ?

_ Mais… Cette question n'a rien à voir avec…

_ Ne regardez pas les personnes dans le couloir. Vous ne regardez que moi. Je répète la question. Avez-vous couché avec quelqu'un récemment ?

Que devais-je faire ? Parler de Deidara ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Et puis il m'emmerdait avec ses questions. Je le fixais d'un œil agacé, et m'aperçus qu'il regardais la courbure de mes seins qui dépassait depuis l'encolure de mon débardeur. Je croisais les bras avant de réclamer que quelqu'un d'autre m'interroge. Il reposa sa question plusieurs fois. Et je refusais de répondre. Je ne craquerais pas. J'avais ma détermination. Lui aussi visiblement. Il y eut un bruit de micro.

_ Continuez l'interrogatoire. Posez d'autres questions, ordonna le vieil homme.

_ Très bien monseigneur. Haruka-san, le capitaine Yamato prétend que vous avez tué votre camarade Ishinda Kentaro. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet.

_ Kentaro était mon voisin de pallier. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis récemment. Je ne vois aucune raison de le tuer.

_ Aviez-vous des soupçons à son encontre ?

_ De trahison ?

_ Le mot vous est venu en bouche. Développez.

_ Récemment j'ai fait un rapport par rapport à des activités suspectes d'un mouvement appelé l'Akatsuki. Ketaro, Karasu et moi avons travaillé ensemble à suivre plusieurs de leurs membres. Kentaro n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'organisation. Pendant le faux tournoi, j'ai été attaquée par une autre des participants Ayemoto Kuona. Elle se trouvait sur le contrôle d'un jeune homme d'allégeance inconnue, Yamato Konusuke. Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble qu'il travaillait pou Akatsuki. Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai tenté de retrouver cet homme pour savoir ce qu'il tramait contre moi. Il prétend que nous sommes du même clan mais j'en doute. Dans ce laps de temps Mes deux coéquipiers ont disparu. Et moi je suis partie sauver Uzumaki Naruto des griffes de cet homme. J'ai juré à l'Hokage de protéger Naruto. Et pareil que maintenant, j'ai décidé de partir pour le sauver. A n'importe quel prix.

_ Vous évoquez des choses, mais pas cette idée de trahison.

_ Ishinda Kentaro a été mis en équipe avec moi et Karasu, ce qui est étrange. Peut-être pour nous ouvrir des horizons et nous permettre de travailler avec d'autres personnes. Cependant cette équipe a été constituée bien trop rapidement. Immédiatement après, nous nous trouvions dans une mission qui a dérivé avec des contacts avec Akatsuki. Il y a quelques jours il disparait. Et je me retrouve de nouveau en contact avec des membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

_ Vous semblez tenir beaucoup à cet Uzumaki Naruto.

_ Il est comme un frère pour moi, et je respecte notre Yondaime Hokage comme un père. Je ne trahis jamais ma parole lorsque je fais une promesse. Et j'ai promis à Namikaze Minato de protéger son fils à tout prix.

_ Entretenez-vous une relation avec Minato Namikaze ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ? J'ai dit qu'il était comme un père pour moi. Il n'est rien d'autre.

_ Et avec son fils ?

_ C'est mon frère, mon petit frère. Je le ressens comme tel. De toute manière je me considère comme la grande sœur ou la petite sœur de la plupart des personnes que je rencontre. Ça faillite grandement mes relations avec les gens.

_ Comment expliquez-vous alors la rumeur selon laquelle vous seriez la fille adoptive de Minato Namikaze ?

_ Excusez-moi, mais je ne sais pas du tout d'où vous tenez ces explications. Tentez-vous de me faire sortir de mes gonds ?

_ Voilà ma théorie : vous arrivez à Konoha et séduisez un homme haut gradé, Hatake Kakashi. Lui-même élève de Minato Namikaze. Ensuite vous devenez amie avec Uzumaki Naruto. Et d'un seul coup, vous vous retrouvez avec un bel appartement de fonction et un poste sans être jamais passée par l'académie ninja. Vous n'y êtes jamais allée, c'est ce qu'indique votre fichier. Avant il y a deux ans, on ne fait pas mention de vous dans aucun des fichiers. Même vos parents sont inconnus. Le clan Nemoragi n'existe plus depuis un certain temps. Et vous,, délicieuse inconnue, vous décidez de vous faire un nom en rentrant à Konoha. Voilà ma théorie, vous êtes une espionne.

_ Je nie tout à fait ces accusations. Vus pouvez demander à Kakashi, c'est ui qui m'a renseigné sur ma famille et sur qui j'étais. J'aurais fini comme serveuse dans un bar s'il ne m'avait pas sorti de ma vie monotone avec Karasu.

_ Il me semble que le plus important a été posé, nous allons vous soigner puis délibérer.

Il approcha son feu vert de soin pers de mes coupures et enleva mes fils, en fit de même pour ma brûlure qui se résorba et j'en fus satisfaite. Puis il me laissa seule dans la pièce Parce que je n'avais pas tout dit. J'avais tu cette affaire avec Akasuna no Sasori. Ishinda Kentaro s'était retrouvé à un moment ou à un autre attiré par l'Akatsuki pour des raisons que j'ignorais. Et il avait été récupéré par cet inconnu qui se faisait passer pour un ex membre de l'organisation. S'il avait été plus au courant, il aurait su que ce type avait été tué par Haruno Sakura, même si je désirais avoir des preuves de la mort de cet individu pour me faire des idées. Plus je réfléchissais, et plus j'avais des réponses. Que j'avais avec moi depuis un certain temps.

Mais leur théorie de l'espionne se tenait. Sauf que je savais que j'étais fidèle à Konoha. Mes souvenirs avaient beau commencer à mes quater ans et être ceux d'un autre monde, je les avais en moi. C'était suffisant. Mais parmi tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, et ce que j'avais découvert, je savais que j'avais des réponses à trouver.

Je ne savais pas qui était Nemoragi Haruka.

On prétendait que c'était moi et je voulais bien les croire. Mais dans ce cas là, je souhaitais obtenir une certaine légitimité, des réponses, une généalogie. Un passé. On ma l'avait fait miroiter. Et je savais que des réponses se tenaient dans mon passé et dans ce que je n'avais pas pu vivre durant mon absence et je les aurai ces réponses. Et ce jour là, je saurai quel est mon but dans la vie.

Les rouleaux dans le coffre se rappelèrent à moi. Eux aussi avaient des réponses. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de documents officiels parlant de traité ou d'alliance avec Iwa parmi eux. Et Minato me les avait confiés. A moi. Pour quelle raison.

J'entendis un larsen dans le micro. Je sursautais et me tournais vers la vitre. Dans le couloire, appuyée contre la glace transparente se tenait Mariko. Ses longs cheveux bouclés défaits, et son regard noisette qui me transperçait. Il n'y avait pas d'accusation. Seulement une volonté farouche de savoir et une telle innocence.

_ Hashimoto-sama prétend que vous vouliez vous excuser, est-ce vrai ?

_ Oui, je suis sincèrement désolée Mariko, j'aurais du croire en toi.

_ Et dites-moi autre chose, je n'ai que peu de temps. Est-ce vrai que vous les considérez comme des membres de votre famille ? Le Yondaime et son fils.

_ Je pesais chacun de mes mots.

_ Et… (Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne) Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'aider ? Dans les geôles de Kabuto, il y a un petit garçon. Et j'aimerais sauver sa vie.

_ Quel est votre relation avec ce garçon.

_ Vous êtes une femme. Et vous êtes amoureuse. Tout à l'heure dans vos réponses je l'ai senti, alors je souhaite sincèrement que vous puissiez me comprendre. J'aime un homme qui n'a jamais posé un œil sur moi. Je voudrais secourir son frère avec votre aide. Ce sont les petits-fils de notre Tsuchikage. Et j'espère que cet acte de bravoure pourra…

_ Je comprends. Mais pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

_ Parce que je t'ai aidé dans l'hôtel. J'ai vu les traces dans l'escalier et j'ai su qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait pénétré. Et je vous ai vue sur cette photo et dans les autres chambres de Konoha que vous aviez fouillées, alors j'ai pensé…

_ Et vous avez gâché votre couverture d'espionne pour ces impressions ? m'étonnais-je en notant qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été manipulée par moi.

_ Quelque chose en moi me disait que je devais vous faire confiance. Je brûlais des ordures dehors, et puis j'ai vu les traces, et je vous ai fait confiance au premier coup d'œil. C'est un signe non ?

_ Oui, en effet, fis-je en songeant que c'était juste de la manipulation.

_ J'avais réussi à m'introduire dans le village, et je sas où se trouvent les prisonniers. Mais je veux libérer Kaoru alors que je n'en ai pas la force. Mais vous, vous l'avez. C'est comme ce Naruto, vous occupez des postes tellement bas dans la hiérarchie, et pourtant vous êtes si forts…

_ Je n'aime pas les responsabilités, je l'ai déjà dit, je crois…

_ Je veux que nous nous fassions mutuellement confiance. Si je vous libère, est-ce que vous me promettez de m'aider ?

Je n'eus pas le te pas de répondre. Je vis qu'elle se faisait crier dessus par un soldat. Avant de partir. Et je restais seule à nouveau dans ma cellule. Je soupirais. Seule avec mes pensés qui tourbillonnaient. Petit à petit, je dus m'endormir parce que je lorsque je rouvris les yeux quelque chose avait changé. Je clignais des yeux et grognais à cause de cette fichue lumière. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Et une odeur de plantes. Sasori ! Je dus murmurer ce nom ou me relever car l'ombre que je voyais se peindre au mur s'immobilisa. Avant de passer par la porte et de s'en aller. Sue la table, devant moi, il y avait une fleur. Comme la dernière fois, une fleur. Une fleur de papier Avec un message comme la dernière fois. Je le dépliais discrètement de mes mains menottées. Au dehors, j'entendais des gardes qui cherchaient un intrus. « _Fais ce que tu crois juste de faire. Tu sauras prendre la bonne décision au bon moment. Et j'espères que tu le sauvera_ ». Sauver qui ? Sauver quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi je recevais ce message à ce moment là. Les mots s'imprimèrent dans mon esprit. Je saisis l'origami et l'enfonçais dans ma bouche. Le mâchant lentement avant de l'avaler. Les preuves étaient toutes disparues. Seule restait ma mémoire et l'odeur de plantes que la ventilation faisait disparaître.

Un garde ouvrit la porte. Je le fixai d'un air morne.

_ Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

_ Tout va bien, le rassurais-je d'un sourire, pour quelqu'un qui a les mains menottées…

_ Je veux dire, il n'y a personne ici avec vous ?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Ce fichu inconnu m'avait laissé toute seule encore une fois. Mais le ninja semblait vraiment consciencieux. Ou alors j'étais son genre et je lui avais tapé dans l'œil. Il me fixa dans les yeux et se mit à articuler exagérément sans pour autant laisser sortir les mots. Est-ce que j'étais menacée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu ici et avait menacé de me tuer ? Au bout d'un moment, j'en eus tellement marre, que je sortis la première connerie qui me vint en tête.

_ Écoutez, j'ai demandé un gigolo pour qu'on fasse des trucs SM, alors si ce n'st pas vous, j'aimerais que vous vous éloigniez.

L'homme déglutit et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Je l'entendis dire à son collègue qu'il y avait une fille très bizarre dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro un. Je ris. Et fixais la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef. Une ombre passa la porte. On appela mon nom et toqua plusieurs fois. Mariko. Elle murmura qu'elle venait me sauver.

Elle me montra où se trouvait la serrure de ces menottes, et qu'elles avaient parfois un défaut de fabrication. Il suffisait de crocheter la serrure avec une barrette à cheveux limée ou quelque chose qui ait vaguement la forme de la clef pour les ouvrir. Je lui demandais de reculer. Et bavais dans le trou de serrure. Elle émit un cri de dégoût. Mais entre mes dents, je sentais ma salive se durcir comme de la glace et faire comme une clef. Je la fis tourner entre mes dents. Puis la retirais délicatement et déverrouillais l'autre bracelet.

Je mis l'index droit devant mes lèvres dans un signe de silence. Elle acquiesça. Je me stoppais un instant et hésitais devant la porte. Je devais faire quelque chose d'autre d'abord. Quelque chose d'important. Dans ma tête, sonna le fait que la glace était plus dure que de l'eau ou de l'ombre, un seul choc ne pourrait pas briser… Je saisis le verre d'au qu'on avant posé sur la table et mon concentrais. Puis je le jetais le contenu sur la chaise. Je vis le liquide se rassembler et se ramifier. S'étendre comme une flaque transparente. De la petite quantité de liquide se créaient d'autres ramifications qui se tressaient et s'amplifiait. Je continuais de me concentrer. La forme devint humanoïde avec un tronc, quatre membres et une tête. Par transparence, je vis se former les jambes qui se croisent, les coudes appuyés sur la table, jusqu'aux bras croisés. La tête se boursoufla et s'allongea. De longs filaments fins cascadèrent l long des nouvelles épaules et retombèrent de l'autre côté du dossier. Les plis de vêtements se formaient le long de l'échine et du ventre. Puis, à la surface, je les vis apparaître, les surfaces prismatiques, les faces de l'incroyable volume transparent. Au niveau du cœur, une boule blanche grosse comme un poing apparut, en glace. Et la zone s'étendit, des doigts de pieds au bout du nez, de la racine des cheveux au plus profond du ventre. Une nouvelle moi faite de glace et menottée venait d'apparaître dans la cellule.

Je vacillais. Devant la beauté du spectacle. Mais aussi peut-être parce que… Je portais ma main à mon front, il était brûlant. Marrant ça, j'avais toujours eu les extrémités froides. Peut-être que je me croyais bouillante justement parce que je m'étais refroidie ? Le décor tourna un peu. Je me rattrapais a bord de la table.

_ Haruka-san, nous devrions partir maintenant, fit Mariko. Mais… vous saignez du nez…

_ J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je ne devrais pas faire de clone de glace trop souvent…

_ Ce que vous avez fait… Je veux dire je sais faire des clones avec mon affinité élémentaire. Mais ce que vous avez fait. C'était bien plus qu'un clone. C'était beau. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette réplique.

_ Allons sauver nos garçons…

Sauver Naruto. Sauver Minato. Me sauver moi. Découvrir et trouver. Aider un inconnu envers qui on a une dette… J'avais vu la marque du sceau apparaître en violet sur le clone. Comme si le sceau s'étendait. Et qu'en s'étendant, il donnait plus à ce clone qu'une simple existence en tant qu'arme, un simple tour pour faire croire que je me trouvais encore entre les murs. Et j'avais vu briller quelque chose dans les yeux du clone, une lueur… Non, je devais imaginer des choses, certainement. Cachées dans un recoin, j'en profitais pour soupirer et me frotter les yeux. J'étais fatiguée. Un filet de sueur grasse me fit grimacer. En fermant les yeux, je vis et ressentis ce que ressentait le clone. Il était en train… De parler avec un des gardes. Un clone très utile en soi.

_ La voie est libre, fit Mariko.

Je bondis à ses côtés, et la suivit dans le dédale. Je décidais de lui faire confiance. Comme elle me faisait confiance. Mais elle était trop pressée dans sa jeunesse. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire la promesse. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore franchi mes lèvres. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de la dire, de la laisser entendre.

Dans une des salles à côté, je pus récupérer mes affaires et mon sac. Il y avait bien plus que mes propres affaires dans la salle, et si je prenais le reste ? Je veux dire, juste un petit peu. Pas prendre pour une trop longue durée. Je le leur rendrais après. J'étais déjà en train de rêver au moment où je sauvais des gens grâce à mes habilités. Ce genre de choses n'était pas pour moi. Je préférais œuvrer à la victoire et laisser les autres profiter de la lumière C'est comme cela que ça devait être, il devait y avoir des personnes célèbres et d'autres qui devaient les aider à bâtir leur légende. Moi je faisais partie de ceux qui étaient à côté. Rien de plus.

Je m'habillais dans une tenue solide, recouvrant mon débardeur de ces plastrons verts avec des poches que tous les chuunins de mon village portaient. Je nouais ensuite me cheveux pour ne pas être embêtée par eux de tout le combat. Pour les chaussures, j'optais pour des baskets, rien avec des talons qui pouvaient se prendre dans les crevasses ou des bottes ignobles qui enserraient chevilles et genou dans leur étau de cuir. Je voulais être libre de tous mes mouvements. Le short gris de prisonnier était trop reconnaissable, même si j'aurais aimé le garder comme une marque de rébellion. J'optais plutôt pour un pantalon motif camouflage. C'était vrai, il y avait une forêt, j'aurais eu tors de m'afficher avec du rouge pétant ou du violet… Et puis je décidais de transvaser le contenu de mon sac. Après tout ce n'était qu'un combat, je n'aurais pas à vivre dans la forêt pendant des lustres. Chaque repli de ma tenue fut utilisé pour porter une arme. Je sautais un peu et effectuais quelques mouvements. Je n'étais pas restreinte, j'avais peu de chances de me blesser moi-même, et je ne faisais pas un boucan incroyable à chacun de mes pas.

Je fermais les yeux à l'instant. Je voyais à travers les yeux de mon clone en me concentrant. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait les utiliser comme ça. J'avais toujours cru que les clones ne donnaient d'information à la personne originale qu'en disparaissant. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Les clones élémentaires possédaient une division de notre chakra, voilà pourquoi ils prenaient corps. Mais ils ne possédaient pas d'âme. Un corps sans âme pourrait vivre mais ne pas exister. Nous leur donnions une partie de nous, une certaine personnalité, mais c'était tout Je devais avoir inventé une nouvelle technique, voilà tout. Oui mais pour toute l'énergie qu'elle me coûtait…

Mariko m'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil le garde qui avait ouvert la porte à Yamato. Et le regard qu'il m'avait jeté à ce moment. Plein de mépris. On ne pourrait pas passer par là. Seul problème, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue dans leur super village souterrain. Je me concentrais de nouveau, et murmurait des mots avec du charisme. Les serpentins de chakra s'envolèrent de nouveau vers mes cibles. Mariko les fixa un instant l'air songeur. Peut-être se rappelait-elle… Les gardes tournèrent la tête comme pour savoir d'où venaient ces volutes bleues qui leur entraient dans les oreilles et leur chauffaient le cerveau. L'un d'entre eux sourit béatement avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser glisser le long du mur. L'autre s'était comme endormi debout sur la pique. Sans cesser de murmurer, je pris la main de la kunoichi, et nous franchîmes les portes. Jusqu'à être assez éloignées pour que cela n'ait plus d'effet.

_ Vous êtes vraiment incroyable. Tout juste Chuunin et…

_ Ne dis rien, allons-y.

Derrière nous une voix engueula deux pauvres bougres pour s'être endormis à leur poste.

Elle et moi courûmes dans les tunnels encore et encore. Pour rentrer dans la ville, ce devait être le seul moyen pratique. Et il se trouvait que Mariko avait une bonne mémoire, ainsi que le sens de l'orientation qui me faisait défaut. Notre trajet dut bien faire une bonne dizaine de kilomètres avant qu'elle ne m'arrête. Elle m'indiqua dans les pierres qui se trouvaient autour de nous, celles qui étaient taillées, signe que l'on pénétrait sous les fondations de la ville. Nous évoluâmes plus lentement, dans le doute, on ne savait pas à quel point nos ennemis avaient une bonne oreille. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau, que je vidais à moitié dans mon gosier. Je lui rendis en la remerciant. Lui proposais un peu de la nourriture qu'il m'état restée dans le sac et que j'avais prise avec moi.

_ Parle-moi de lui, demandais-je. Parle-moi de cet homme que tu veux impressionner.

_ Eh bien il est très beau. Un peu plus âgé que moi. Un peu plus grand aussi, presque votre taille.

_ C'est petit pour un homme, remarquais-je.

_ Non, c'est vous qui êtes grande, cela doit un peu gêner votre petit ami, non ?

_ Ben j'en ai pas alors le problème est réglé.

_ J'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui. Beaucoup de filles dans mon village l'étaient. C'était le petit-fils du Tsuchikage. Il était beau et gentil, il avait toujours un sourire pour nous qui le poursuivions. Chaque semaine il sortait avec une fille différente.

_ Le genre de type populaire à souhait et qui en profite, je déteste cela.

_ Non, se récria-t-elle, il n'était pas… Pas vraiment comme cela.

_ Tu es sortie avec lui alors ? Il ne devait pas y avoir tant de filles que ça en ville à être folles de lui.

_ Il n' m'a jamais proposé, peut-être parce que j'avais à peu près son âge, je ne sais pas. Nous…. n'avons jamais parlé de mes sentiments pour lui. Et puis un jour il est parti.

_ En mission longue.

_ Pas… exactement. Il a commencé à croire des choses qu'il avait entendues en dehors du village pendant quelques unes de ses affectations. Des idées politiques plus radicales. Il avait toujours eu des avis assez tranchés et assez durs pour un peu tout. Il voulait que tout change très vite, que les effets soient immédiats. Et à force de ne pas être entendu, il s'est enrôlé dans un mouvement terroriste contre notre gouvernement.

_ Et tu es toujours amoureuse de ce type? Bonne chance, tu auras du mal à le changer.

Elle ne répondit pas. La conversation avait jeté un froid parmi nous. C'était vrai, je n'avais jamais aimé les types populaires. J'avais toujours préférés ceux qui étaient bizarres, les lobotomisés du bulbe. Ceux qui avaient vraiment quelque chose de spécial et qui l'affirmaient. Pas ceux qui s'entouraient de trop d'amis qu'ils ne connaissaient même plus à force de leur parler et qui critiquaient les autres à tout bout de champ. Il fallait avouer que je m'étais assez affichée, avec mon côté intello, mes bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, sans pourtant vouloir m'approcher des autres parce que j'avais peur de les blesser, avec ce qui était en moi.

Nous avons pénétré dans la ville. Et c'est là que tout commença à basculer. Vous connaissez la loi de Murphy, comme quoi la tartine tombait toujours côté confiture ? Eh bien on était en plein dedans.

J'avais filé jusqu'à la prison, discrètement. Personne ne m'avait remarqué, ce qui était une chance. J'avais escaladé les tours du palais à la force du poignet et m'étais introduite à l'intérieur. Avant de me rendre compte que Mariko n'avait pas pu me suivre. Et donc qu'en toute logique elle s'était fait prendre. Donc je me retrouvais coincée dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, au niveau d'alerte maximal. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait des complices pour s'introduire ici. Je devais impérativement me cacher. Les quartiers de la prison devaient être surveillés à mort.

Un bruit m'alerta derrière moi. Une fille en habits de servante me regardait avec épouvante, et s'apprêtait à crier à plein poumons. Je lui sautais dessus. Avec une impression de déjà-vu.

_ **Tais-toi. Conduis-moi dans un endroit sûr.**

Comme pour Mariko quelques temps avant, ses yeux se firent ternes et la pupille dilatée. Elle m'entraina jusqu'à une des chambres des invités du palais, enfin ce qui était anciennement le palais du Tsuchikage.

_ **Trouve-moi une tenue comme la tienne, de la teinture pour cheveux et explique moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de tes maîtres. Ensuite tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.**

Personne ne fait trop attention à une servante de plus ou de moins. De nouveau déguisée et teinte en brune, sourcils compris, je commençais ma nouvelle vie en tant que servante des ninjas d'Oto. Et commençais à savoir comment me diriger vers les cellules. Grâce à cette fille dont j'avais embrouillé l'esprit, je savais parfaitement comment me comporter. Je commençais par me saisir d'un balais et plaçais un chiffon à essuyer dans la poche de devant de mon tablier. Si je rencontrais qui que ce soit, je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler, je ne devais pas le regarder dans les yeux mais le sol au niveau de mes pieds et m'incliner bien bas de manière respectueuse, et obéir sans broncher au moindre ordre qu'il me donnerait.

J'entendis un cliquetis derrière-moi. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Je me reculais dans le mur. Et me voutais. Deux hommes passèrent devant moi. Le plus âge, à peu près le même âge que moi essuyait ses lunettes à monture ronde avec un mouchoir en tissus. Il portait ses cheveux gris en queue de cheval. Il portait une tenue violette et noire autour de son corps mince. Dans sa main un livre dont je notais le titre en passant. Il traitait de certains aspects du corps humain. Un ninja médecin ? Ses chaussures portaient des tâches dont la couleur me fit penser à du sang. Je tentais de ne pas penser à cela et me concentrais sur autre chose. A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme de l'âge de Naruto. Très jeune, très beau, des cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. Son kimono blanc portait une armoirie avec un éventail blanc et rouge. Ses cheveux de jais étaient en bataille. J'aimais bien son apparence physique, mais le trouvais tout de suite antipathique avec son air de suffisance froide.

_ Je ne comprends pourquoi vous tenez tant à garder ce gamin braillard en vie, Sasuke-san, disait le plus âgé des deux. J'aimerais tant le découper en morceaux, et le disséquer pour comprendre ce courage et cette envie de continuer à se battre.

_ Je veux le voir souffrir. Le voir arrêter de m'appeler frère ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai qu'un seul frère, et moi seul doit le tuer.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore assez fort pour…

_ Vous n'êtes pas en droit de me critiquer, Kabuto-san, prévint l'autre d'une voix tranchante, la main posée sur la garde de son épée.

Ainsi c'était Kabuto. L'autre devait être Uchiha Sasuke, dont Naruto n'arrêtait pas de me rabattre les oreilles. Franchement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait d'extraordinaire. Mais il ne valait mieux ne pas critiquer avant de savoir, ou de connaître la personne.

L'homme à lunettes dut me remarquer dans le couloir.

_ Toi là, suis-moi, il faut nettoyer la salle d'expérimentation.

_ Bien monsieur.

Je les suivis pendant un moment. Le jeune homme brun se sépara de son supérieur et alla se reposer dans une pièce. Certainement sa chambre. Il avait l'air assez puissant, même s'il semblait un peu trop se rengorger à mon goût. Kabuto ne se stoppa pas un instant et je lui emboitais le pas. Il ouvrit une porte. L'odeur de sang, de chair brûlée et de produits chimiques me prit à la gorge.

_ Fais ton office, et apportes-moi un repas lorsque tu auras terminé. Et tu as intérêt à être rapide sinon tu prendras leur place.

La salle sentait le sang. Du sang partout où je posais les mains. Armée d'une bassine et d'une brosse à récurer, j'entrepris de faire ce qu'on m'avait demandé. Je réprimais des hauts le cœur. Je frottais les taches de sang, et vidais l'eau de la bassine de temps à autre. Je la voyais qui rougissait, une mousse carmin flottait à sa surface. J'en étais presque dégoûtée. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire dans cette pièce pour tacher autant les murs et le sol. Au bout d'un moment je levais la tête et observais autour de moi.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux différents relevés. Ils testaient l'efficacité d'une eau sacrée qu'ils avaient récupérée dans une gourde scellée. Une eau soi disant miraculeuse. Apparemment ils avaient découpé des gens en morceaux pour voir à quel point ils guérissaient grâce à cette eau. Je fis la grimace.

Je perçus un bruit et un mouvement dans la pénombre. Un énorme tube avec de l'eau, comme un aquarium à la taille d'un être humain. Je voyais des bulles d'air qui entraient par le bas de l'eau et éclataient à sa surface. Dans le récipient un jeune homme qui me regardait d'un air étrange, fixant les papiers puis moi qui les lisait. Je compris que j'avais fait une erreur. Que ce type en face aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux violets et aux dents pointues m'avait vu. Ce type tout nu d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas la question et mon regard ne s'attarda pas sur son organe génital. Plutôt sur sa peau où se résorbaient lentement d'énormes scarifications faites au scalpel. Je mis la main devant ma bouche, sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux.

J'étais trop sensible ! Je compatissais pour un inconnu. Il fixait toujours les feuilles. Je les remis en place comme elles étaient avant, et il leva le pouce comme pour me signaler que j'avais bien fait. Je lui souris en retour, un grand sourire avec mes yeux mouillés que j'essuyais d'un revers de manche. Je mis mon index devant ma bouche. Dans l'eau,, lui qui ne pouvait rien me dire fit le geste de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux, puis sur ses oreilles, et enfin croisées sur sa bouche.

_ Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, je ne dirais rien, murmurais-je, et saisis une lueur d'acquiescement dans ses yeux.

Lui aussi, je me promis de le sauver. Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers les cuisines du château. Là, je reçus l'ordre de déposer le plateau chargé de victuailles pour plusieurs personnes dans la salle de réception et de m'éclipser. Les maîtres et leurs invités pourraient donc en jouir sans qu'ils ne nous voient. Quels invités, parlaient-ils de Minato et Naruto ? Il fallait que je sois là. Je me chargeais de préparer la pièce, et glissais en prime une seconde couche très fine aux miroirs de la pièce. Si fine qu'on ne les verrait pas. Ils seraient mes yeux et mes oreilles. Rapidement je m'éclipsais et pétextai une migraine atroce pour qu'on me laisse m'allonger à l'infirmerie. Quelques personnes me jugèrent d'un air réprobateur. Qui était cette nouvelle venue avec ses grands airs, qui se prenait pour meilleure que nous ? Un peu de magnétisme les aida à oublier et à m'apprécier.

Ce n'était pas bien. Et je détestais faire cela.

Kabuto, arriva dans la pièce et s'installa comme un roi. Il tapa dans les mains pour inviter les autres personnes à prendre place. Elles étaient quatre vêtues de manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges. E les reconnus tous lorsqu'ils ôtèrent leur chapeau à clochette. Deidara, Tobi, Itachi et Kisame. Quelle joyeuse compagnie ! C'était encore plus le bordel qu'avant.

_ Messieurs, je crois que nous voulons discuter affaire, n'est-ce pas ? fit Kabuto en souriant.

* * *

_Alors, toujours accro? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Est-ce que vous me boudez parce que je mets trop de temps pour publier? Quoi qu'il en soit je m'amuse beaucoup avec mes personnages...  
_


	44. que les combats commencent!

_Mmm deux chapitres en deux jours, je m'améliore... Mais je doute pouvoir garder le rythme_

* * *

Grâce à un miroir de glace que je tenais dans mes mains, j'avais l'image et le son de la pièce. Cela fonctionnait comme un miroir sans teint. Je pouvais les voir et les entendre mais pas eux. Peut-être que je pourrai les atteindre avec quelques efforts de ma part. Mais le moment n'était guère choisi.

Cinq personnes dans la pièce. Kabuto, apparemment le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Deux duos de l'Akatsuki, parmi ceux qui restaient, je n'avais donc pas encore rencontré ni Pain, ni cette fille prénommée Konan. Hidan et Kakuzu étaient morts et enterrés et/ou enterré vivants dans la forêt de Konoha. La présence d'Itachi Uchiha ici dans le même lieu que son frère risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. D'après ce que j'avais compris des braillements du gamin blond, et des babillages amoureux de la fille aux cheveux roses, Uchiha Sasuke, ancien membre de leur équipe sept commandée par Kakashi avait fait bande à part avec Orochimaru dans le but d'obtenir la force de tuer son frère ainé.

Pas la peine de nommer Deidara. Sa vue me redonna espoir sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Mon cœur se mettait à battre comme un fou sur mon lit d'infirmerie, répétant dans ma tête inlassablement « Il est là, Il est là, Il est là ». Mes jambes ne rêvaient que de se lever, et de courir dans sa direction pour se retrouver dans son étreinte chaude. Sentir encore ses lèvres tendres sur ma peau, le velouté taquin de ses langues sur mon corps, la chaleur de notre étreinte. Notre unique étreinte. A cette seule pensée, je me sentis totalement brûlante, presque comme si j'avais bu. Ma main glissa jusqu'à mon intimité pour calmer les envies dans mon bas-ventre. Contre mon entre-jambe, je ne pouvais cesser les vas-et-viens. J'étouffais comme je pouvais mes soupirs, retenant ma respiration. Je continuais jusqu'à e que ma main ne puisse plus bouger. Je n'étais pas du tout calmée. Je voulais que Deidara soit là, qui me touche, qu'il me fasse l'amour. Qu'il remplisse de chaleur mon corps si froid parce qu'il n'était pas là, si bouillant de le sentir sur moi, œuvrer à l'intérieur de moi… Je laissais échapper quelques soupirs en retenant ma respiration. Ne pas laisser entendre que j'étais là à me donner du plaisir alors que la bataille m'attendait à l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas pourquoi je trouvais cette perspective d'avoir des rapports sexuels dans ce cadre encore plus excitant.

Non, je devais rester concentrée sur ce que je voyais ! Je tirais autour de moi les rideaux qui m'isolèrent du reste des patients de l'infirmerie.

Hoshigaki Kisame, l'homme requin à la peau bleue, avec des branchies. Bizarrement, son apparence physique me rappela quelqu'un que je venais de rencontrer : le jeune homme dans la salle des expériences de Kabuto. Y-avait-il un quelconque lien entre ces deux personnes ? Je ne savais pas encore. Tout ce dont j'étais au courant, c'est que ce type était dangereux. Il portait avec lui une épée en peau de requin nommée Samehada qui absorbait le Chakra de ses ennemis. Au vu de ce que j'avais appris grâce aux fichiers de Kakashi, cet homme était un guerrier puissant. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre à la légère.

Le dernier personnage était le plus énigmatique. Tobi. Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ce masque Orange en spirale ? Seul un œil émergeait. Lorsqu'il était Tobi, il jouait les idiots, mais lorsqu'il était Madara, c'était une autre paire de manches. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait bien me lier à lui. J'avais déjà deviné qu'il y avait un lien entre moi, Minato et Madara, mais dans ce puzzle, il y avait une pièce manquante.

Tout comme dans cette pièce. Où pouvait bien se trouver Konusuke Yamato ? Ce type pouvait me causer bien des problèmes, d'autant plus qu'il prétendait que nous étions du même clan par notre capacité de contrôle des âmes, mais était-ce vrai ? Je ne voyais aucun lien, aucune ressemblance physique entre lui et moi. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux marrons et en épis. Les miens étaient blancs, ondulés et j'avais les yeux bleus, sachant que je n'étais pas non plus albinos.

Je sentis mon pouvoir fluctuer. J'avais utilisé trop d'énergie sans me reposer du tout. Je sentis des gouttes tomber le long de mon nez et tomber sur le miroir. Des gouttes de sueur. Mais aussi du sang. Je haletais en tenant le morceau de glace coupant qui menaçait de me trancher les doigts. En ma tête je ne cessai de penser à mes points de vue dans la pièce et de me concentrer. Que la glace continue à me montrer la pièce. Que je puisse encore les entendre. Bon, pour le moment ils semblaient plus concernés par leur repas que par des préoccupations politiques. Si cela continuait, je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer. Je sentis mes doigts qui tremblaient et se crispaient sur le bloc froid. Des craquelures apparurent à la surface. Non, non, pas maintenant !

Dans la pièce une seule personne s'était retournée, une seule personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la légère fêlure à la surface du miroir que je tentais de maintenir en place de mes forces qui déclinaient. Une seule personne qui se rendit compte que malgré cette lézarde, son reflet n'était pas fracturé en plusieurs disjoints. J'eus une certaine frayeur en croisant les yeux noirs d'Uchiha Itachi. Ensuite, je dus rêver l'ombre du minuscule sourire qui tordit ses lèvres. Car au même moment, le miroir se refit liquide et trempa mes vêtements.

Je me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller. Puisque je contrôlais la glace, peut-être n'avais pas besoin d'une glace pour voir cette scène. Je fermais les yeux. Mais tout ce que je voyais, était mon clone depuis l'intérieur, depuis ses yeux. Non, ce n'est pas à travers cette glace que je souhaite voir, mais à travers celle du salon. Malheureusement mes désirs ne semblaient pas être à remplir pour le moment. Et je me mis à ressentir comme une personne, comme si j'étais éveillée. A être mon propre clone de glace. Et bien qu'en voyant par ses yeux, ne pas être elle. Toujours être moi. Haruka. Alors pourquoi. C'était mon clone pourtant. Et pourtant cette phrase me semble fausse. Elle n'était pas moi. Et elle n'était pas mon clone. Et je me rendis compte que je voyais, non pas ce qui se passait au même moment que moi, mais les souvenirs qui se trouvaient dans les millions de reflets plis qui constituaient son corps de glace.

_Elle regardait dans le verre d'eau vide. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette contemplation silencieuse ? Elle ne savait pas. Haruka était partie. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait hors de son corps. Elle petit bout d'âme sans nom. On l'avait appelée « Charmeuse de démons ». Même Haruka s'y était mise. Ce qu'elle pouvait-être stupide lorsqu'elle ne réfléchissait pas par elle-même et se laissait influencer par la parole des autres. Sur la fin par contre elle avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose._

_Pendant seize ans. Pendant seize ans elle avait été piégée dans le corps de cette fille. Cette fille pathétique qui se prétendait faible, qui était presque là à mendier la protection de plus forts qu'elle. Karasu tout d'abord. Puis Kakashi. Minato. Naruto. Deidara. Elle était capable de faire par elle-même, et pourtant ne regardait pas la force qui se trouvait en elle. Parce qu'il y avait du pouvoir, elle le savait. Après tout, elle n'était pas qu'un petit bout d'âme quelconque. Non, elle avait jadis appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de bien plus fort._

_Elle s'était habituée à être sous sa forme d'âme. Elle s'y était résignée. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de sortir dehors, de prendre le contrôle de ce corps faible. Et là, Haruka devenait magnifique. Elle ne parlait pas du corps e chair qu'elle manipulait pendant quelques instants, et avait utilisé pour terroriser quelques gamins qui importunaient son hôte. Non, elle parlait de l'âme d'Haruka. Elle devenait forte et brûlante et la remettait à sa place. Et de cela, l'âme avait acquis beaucoup de respect pour Haruka._

_Parfois elle l'admirait et lui prêtait main forte. Parfois non. Elle l'avait aidé à sauver sa meilleure amie et son coéquipier lorsqu'elle avait senti son désespoir. Et elle avait tué ce même coéquipier par la main de Haruka, lorsque celui-ci s'était fait dangereux. Car Haruka était limitée par ses émotions. Elle, morceau d'âme, n'était qu'ambition. Elle savait des choses. Et elle savait parfaitement que si son réceptacle mourrait, c'en serait fini aussi pour elle. Alors elle avait protégé Haruka du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

_Et puis il y avait eu le temps sur cette île magnifique. Ce temps où elle s'était sentie libre pour la première fois. Ce temps où Haruka, tout dans son désir de tomber amoureuse de son nouveau prince charmant, n'avait plus fait attention à elle qui grandissait dans l'obscurité. Et elle avait pu sortir grâce au pouvoir de l'île. Malheureusement, une bonne partie de ses capacités lui étaient inaccessibles, d'une part parce que son corps était totalement faux et d'autre part parce que cette restriction ne durait que sur l'île. Mais depuis ce faux espoir, l'âme ne brûlait que de rejoindre son corps, son vrai corps._

_Et le jour ou ce faux Sasori s'était monté… Ah qu'est ce qu'elle avait détesté cette personne. Elle ignorait qui se cachait derrière ces traits, mais elle était certaine qu'un jour elle le tuerait. Parce qu'il l'avait enchaîné. Il l'avait vu dans sa position d'âme. Et avec de l'énergie sombre et de la peinture, il avait meurtri esprit et chair de Haruka pour l'enchaîner en elle. A jamais…_

_Sauf que…_

_Sauf qu'elle avait réussi à se faufiler. Parce qu'elle était maligne en tant qu'âme. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, elle se rappelait qui elle était. Oui, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été une femme mais un homme. Oui, maintenant, il ne penserait qu'avec le pronom masculin._

_Sauf que… Il en avait assez de vivre dans ce corps. Il voulait retrouver la liberté. Et son propre corps masculin. C'était là son ambition première._

_Sauf que… Après seize ans passés avec Haruka, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne comprenait pas encore quoi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. En effet, de l'âme originelle, Il n'était que la part qui comprenait les pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas toutes les capacités nécessaires. Il lui manquait sa manière si particulière de réfléchir qu'elle avait avant. Il lui manquait les émotions qui lui permettaient de juger avec son propre point de vue. Il lui manquait la mémoire du passé et tout ce qui s'ensuivait._

_Ensuite il saurait. Ensuite il saurait._

_Il avait mal été retenu dans sa cellule. De toute façon son corps n'était pas fait de chair. Ici, il n'était que de l'eau gelée. Et la glace fond, et l'eau s'évapore. Il finirait par disparaître, mais il avait stocké bien trop d'énergie dans ce corps, il en avait volé bien trop à Haruka pour disparaître aussi facilement._

_La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. On venait le délivrer de ses menottes. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Il devait maintenant aller chercher les morceaux d'âmes qu'il avait reconnues à travers les émotions et les souvenirs d'Haruka. Retrouver le bout d'âme qui avait tenté de se fusionner à lui à plusieurs moments. Et il avait entendu son nom plusieurs fois dans la tête de son hôte. Son hôte qui prononçait son nom avec effroi et une envie de savoir._

_Il se leva et agit comme s'il était Haruka. Car cela il savait le faire. Car il avait pour survivre, intégré à lui quelques souvenirs de Haruka, ceux qu'elle ne pouvait se remémorer, ceux de sa petite enfance, qui lui permettaient aussi de maintenir ce corps de glace en « vie ». Evidemment, il n'avait jamais eu cette affinité pour le Hyôton. Ce Kekkai Genkai ne faisait pas partie de ses attributs originels._

_Il allait rentrer dans les appartements de Konoha. Et là…_

_Quelqu'un était en train de lire à toute vitesse dans son esprit !_

_Parce que sa véritable identité était…_

_Alors Haruka pouvait jeter un coup d'œil dans son esprit de glace et prendre de l'énergie…_

_Va-t'en ! Tu as à faire ailleurs, jeune fille ! Je répondrais à tes questions plus tard ! Va-t'en !_

Je fus brutalement rejetée de cet esprit. Je me sentais étrangement reposée. J'avais dû récupérer une partie de son énergie que j'avais mise dans ma création de glace. Je me sentais troublée… C'était étrange de savoir que j'avais abrité pendant presque toute ma vie le bout de l'âme d'une autre personne.

Je me levais, emplie d'une volonté nouvelle. Je me levais du lit. Si toutes les grosses têtes étaient occupées à discuter autour d'un repas, cela signifiait d'une part qu'on allait servir des repas à beaucoup de personnes. Donc que beaucoup de personnes allaient être trop occupées pour me prêter attention, parce qu'elles cuisinaient, mangeaient ou apportaient des repas. Cela signifiait aussi que l'on allait apporter des repas aux prisonniers.

A cette pensée, je sortie toute joyeuse de l'infirmerie. Enfin, toute joyeuse dans ma tête. Cela ferait un peu étrange de voir une servante joyeuse, alors que deux étages plus bas, on torturait des pauvres gens pour voir à quel point ils savaient guérir de leurs blessures. Avec prudence, je permis mon balai et ma marche dans les couloirs, comme si j'étais affairée.

Malheureusement, mes recherches ne purent aboutir. Il m'était incapable, même avec mon charisme, d'arriver devant une personne et de lui demander où se trouvaient mes amis. Il y aurait toujours eu ans le coin quelqu'un pour me suspecter. J'avais eu de la chance avec la servante de tout à l'heure. Je ne me rappelais même pas du visage qu'elle avait. Et puis plus le temps avançait, plus je me disais que je perdais des informations à propos de la réunion. Je décidais alors de me cacher dans une chambre et de jeter un coup d'œil à cette réunion.

Assise dans le fond d'un placard à balais, je me concentrais, et fis apparaître de l'eau dans le creux de mes paumes. De nouveau, je décidais de regarder ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Mes yeux fixèrent l'assemblée, sans être inquiétée. Uchiha Itachi tourna légèrement sa tête dans la direction du miroir. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, j'avais l'impression d'être reconnue. Je les entendis discuter.

_ Je doute que nous soyons là pour manger, quel que soit la qualité de ce repas, déclara Kisame en fixant Kabuto de ses petits yeux cruels.

_ Eh bien, fit Kabuto, j'ai à l'intérieur de ces murs, possiblement une personne qui pourrait vous intéresser, vous qui recherchez les Bijuus. Je souhaitais savoir ce que vous pourriez m'offrir en échange du Kyuubi.

_ Je pourrais tout faire exploser avec une bombe et le choper comme si de rien n'était, fit Deidara. Nous sommes quatre, vous êtes seuls.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai ici une petite milice avec moi de personnes très intéressantes, qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas remettre en liberté. J'ai aussi la présence d'Uchiha Sasuke, ce qui, mon cher Itachi est une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point les capacités de ton frère ont augmenté. Je serai même ravi de vous voir combattre.

_ Et que cherches-tu à prouver en me provoquant ? demanda le brun à Kabuto.

_ Rien de spécial. Néanmoins… j'aimerais que vous me capturiez plusieurs personnes, et j'ai déjà décidé de ce que vous feriez. J'ai un moyen de pression pour chacune de vos équipes.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien contre Tobi et moi, se vanta Deidara ! Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! Mon ancien village n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Que des vieux croûtons qui réfléchissent trop lentement.

_ Oui, nous avons appris grâce à une prisonnière récente que vous n'aimiez guère ce genre de choses. C'est vraiment dommage pour le petit fils du Tsuchikage. L'autre, je veux dire. Qui n'aura connu son grand frère que comme un méchant…

_ Kaoru ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! s'affola Deidara que je n'avais jamais vu dans cet état de perte de sang froid.

_ Rien pour le moment, tant que vous respectez votre parole, il ne lui arrivera rien. Il n'arrivera rien à aucun de vos petits frères, ni à vos amis que vous avez laissé derrière-vous. Je peux parler par exemple de Hozuki Suigetsu…

_ Ah, Suigetsu, un gamin très gentil, soupira Kisame, Il souriait toujours avant d'arracher un membre à une personne.

_ T'as des drôles de notions d'amitié toi, fit remarquer Deidara.

_ Je peux vous les retourner sain et saufs, tant que vous faites ce que je vous demande. Quant à ce que je désire… Amenez-moi le capitaine Yamato de Konoha. Ainsi que Hatake Kakashi. Ce que je veux faire d'eux n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux. Maintenant, j'espère que vous vous acquitterez de votre mission le plus rapidement possible. Vous pouvez disposer.

Non mais qui était ce type qui pouvait faire des menaces et considérer des membres de l'Akatsuki, des criminels de rang S, comme de vulgaires larbins. Lui ne perdait rien pour attendre. Mais la scène ne se termina pas là. Kabuto retint Tobi par la manche, lui signalant qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot de toute leur réunion et n'avait pas plus mangé.

_ Je sais que vous-êtes Uchiha Madara. Vous avez un peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

_ Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Kabuto-san. Vous pourriez perde bien plus que votre vie.

_ Oh, je n'en doute pas. Je suis parfaitement conscient de jouer avec le feu. Sauf que je tenais à vous signaler que ce que vous demandiez est prêt. J'ai fait des recherches à côté, même si vous ne le souhaitiez pas, mais ma tâche a été grandement simplifiée. Ce que vous aviez demandé à Madara est totalement prêt. Il ne nous manque qu'une personne pour rattacher votre âme à ce corps.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce genre de détails stupides. La personne qu'il vous faut travaille actuellement pour moi.

_ Vous êtes conscient qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à la personne qui vous a mis dans cet état. Vous êtes aussi conscient que ce Yamato Konusuke est le dernier de son clan, et qu'il va mourir, quel que soit le résultat.

_ Mais nous n'échoueront pas. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à échouer. Ou j'aurais été très déçu de vous avoir confié l'accès à cette réserve…

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se passer là. Je décidais de reprendre les questionnements pour plus tard. Et je fis bien. Parce que quelqu'un approchait de mon placard. Quelqu'un de dangereux. Je laissais la glace exploser en petits éclats et les fourrai dans ma bouche pour que personne ne puisse jamais les récupérer. Les informations avaient un drôle de goût. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Uchiha Sasuke… Mais que faisait-il là ?

_ Depuis le temps que je dis aux soldats de faire attention à qui ils engagent pour les tâches ingrates… Je savais que tôt ou tard, je trouverais un ninja dans le lot.

Il saisit mon poignet et me tira brusquement dehors. Je me rendis compte que nous faisions à peu près la même taille. J'aimais bien, ça me faisait plaisir de ne plus rencontrer des hommes qui étaient plus petits que moi. Je le fixais sans crainte dans les yeux. Avant de les voir passer du noir de jais au rouge. Rouge, avec une pupille noire et trois virgules qui gravitent autour. Mauvaise idée gamin, je suis immunisée contre ce genre de choses. Je le sentis qu'il tentait de pénétrer mon esprit. Et je résistais. Je sentis mon charisme enfler, et j'ouvris la bouche.

_ Désolée bonhomme, pas avec moi…

_ Comment… Que cela ne tienne, je vais te monter ce que l'on fait avec les gens de ton espèce. Quelques temps plus tôt on a trouvé une espionne du pays de la terre. Tu ne la connais peut-être pas, mais je vais te montrer qui commande ici.

Il enserrait toujours mon poignet dans sa prise solide, et marcha à grands pas. Je n'avais aucun mal à suivre son rythme. Même, je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à me prendre à la légère. D'accord, il avait ressenti mon utilisation de Chakra, surement en le voyant au travers de ses Sharingans, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Je me dégageais brusquement de sa prise et lui annonçais que je le suivrais si tel était son désir.

_ Je décide de te suivre, mais c'est ma propre décision, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Il y a quelque chose que je veux savoir, déclarais-je froidement au jeune homme dont je sentais la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Que désires-tu dans la vie ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée en découvrant que j'étais un ninja ?

_ Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de devenir plus fort et de tuer mon frère.

Je le dépassais alors calmement, et le repoussais du bout des doigts. Je le regardais sans peur droit dans les yeux. Et cela l'énervait plus qu'il ne désirait l'admettre.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'être utile, je n'ai aucune information sur la chose.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais son égo surdimensionné semble oublier de vérifier si je mentais ou pas. Il tenta de me frapper pour laisser libre cours à sa frustration. Je saisis sa main au vol, tordit son bras et frappais de la pointe de ma main à divers points sensibles. Puis je m'approchais de son oreille et murmurais :

_ Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi, mais je pense que toi tu vas m'être utile.

Il se débattit, et je sentis la puissance dans ses muscles. Mais je devinais qu'il me sous estimait grandement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de mal à intensifier ma pression. Il n'était qu'un gamin mal élevé. De dix-sept ans, peut-être, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance à mes yeux. Car je sentais la puissance ruisseler dans mes membres. Je devais agir vite, et je savais comment faire.

_ **Conduis moi à Naruto et Minato, c'est un ordre.**

Je le sentis se débattre tandis que les mots pénétraient son cerveau. Transformaient toute la machinerie incroyable qui faisait vivre le corps humain en une éponge qui se gorgeait de mes mots magiques, de ma voix. Je l'entendis gémir et respirer de plus en plus fort. Par saccades brusques. Avant de se calmer, tout d'un coup. Je sentis ma tête tourner un peu. Ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout de pénétrer la tête des gens et de jouer ainsi. En plus j'avais agi sans m'en rendre compte. J'utilisais ce pouvoir de plus en plus souvent, et ça agissait comme une drogue. Plus je l'utilisais, plus il désirait être utilisé encore et encore. Et puis je devais redoubler de contrôle avec ce gamin. Etait-ce parce qu'il portait un sharingan et que ça faisait comme avec Kakashi. Bien qu'il s'exécutât, je vis que ses yeux étaient toujours normaux, toujours vivants, et qu'il bougeait comme je l'ordonnais sans pour autant pouvoir résister à mes injonctions.

Je sentais que je m'épuisais à chaque pas. Le monde extérieur était comme entouré d'une ouate. Tout ce que je voyais était le dos de Sasuke et l'emblème de son clan perdu depuis longtemps. Il m'amena jusqu'à la porte que je cherchais. Là, je le vis qui reprenait un peu ses esprits. Sans hésiter, je le menottais avec de la glace et fermais sa bouche à l'aide d'un bâillon qui se trouvait-être mon chiffon à nettoyer.

_ Désolée, je ne sais absolument pas s'il est propre, m'excusais-je avant de saisir ses avants bras collés dans son dos par de la glace et d'ouvrir la porte. En utilisant une clef de glace.

Dans une chambre toute simple avec deux lits, une table et une chaise se trouvaient les deux blonds que je cherchais. Naruto commença à prononcer le nom de son ami, avant que je ne laisse émerger ma tête de derrière Sasuke et de fermer la porte. Il y eut un moment de flottement entre nous quatre, avant que Naruto ne se jette sur moi en criant que j'étais sa grande sœur préférée, et moi de demander s'il y en avait d'autres. Nous rimes, les deux blonds me tenant dans une étreinte chaude, en souriant, Sasuke l'air furieux et détaché par rapport à cette scène. Naruto et son père lui tournaient le dos, mais je saisis quelque chose dans le regard du brun, en dehors de la colère.

De la jalousie. Il enviait notre complicité et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Il voulait tuer son frère, mais je crois qu'il lui manquait aussi de l'affection, un besoin que la haine n'avait pas totalement consumé. Je lui adressais un sourire qu'il dédaigna d'une moue boudeuse.

Une fois les retrouvailles faites, Il fut décidé que nous allons tous les quatre sortir du château discrètement et essayer de prévenir Kakashi et Yamato de ce qui arrivait. Je prévins l'Hokage de mes récents déboires avec l'homme qui avait une affinité avec le Mokuton. Les deux personnes que je devais aider à secourir ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur. Enfin Kakashi si, mais j'aurais préféré éviter. Je proposais alors de garder un œil sur Sasuke qui mourait d'envie de courir à la poursuite de son frère. Je devais certainement rester dans les environs.

Au même moment que nous décidions de notre avenir, une moitié de l'ex village d'Iwa vola en éclat. Nous sentîmes le souffle de l'explosion jusqu'à nous. Deidara attaquait la ville. Certainement parce qu'il avait trouvé l'un des deux. Je ne voulais que me retrouver à ses côtés à ce moment là, et mue par un instinct que je ne savais contrôler, je bondis dehors et commençais à escalader le bâtiment. Je voyais le blond planer au dessus de la ville. Il criait.

_ Alors, Sharingan no Kakashi, on a peur de se montrer ! Tu as peur de perdre cette revanche ? Je vais te faire sortir de ton trou comme le rat que tu es.

J'observais les prouesses aériennes du blond. Il était rapide, très rapide. Et très vantard. Je n'aimais pas tellement ce trait de sa personnalité. C'était la première fois que je me rendais compte de cela. J'avais toujours trouvé qu'il était beau, et que cette vantardise lui donnait un air assez mignon, mais brusquement, le rapport venait de changer. Les doutes qui s'étaient installés dans mon cœur planaient encore. Et ils me faisaient voir les mauvais côtés que l'on ne s'avoue pas lorsqu'on est amoureuse.

Les nuages s'amassaient paquets énormes dans le ciel. Aussi loin que je pouvais voir, tout était couvert de cumulonimbus aussi noir que de l'encre. Bientôt la pluie tomberait et crèverait l'amas. Mais pour le moment j'ignorais si on était le jour ou la nuit. La pluie faisait tout fondre. Mieux encore elle engluait l'argile. Il me semble qu'il était temps de faire ce que je devais faire. De choisir un camp. Et « le mien » ne me semblait plus une décision valable.

_ Adieu Deidara, je t'aimais bien, murmurais-je.

Je commençais à escalader la plus haute tour du château. En haut, il y avait une grande tour. Avec une antenne. Mes pieds se couvrirent de chakra, et je me mis à courir à la verticale. Soudain, je vis que l'on me suivait au dehors, Minato sortait de la chambre. Depuis celle-ci j'entendais les deux jeunes hommes qui vociféraient et qui s'engueulaient. Minato semblait vouloir parler. D'ailleurs, lorsque je l'avais touché, je n'avais pas ressenti la même onde qu'avant. Il manquait quelque chose en moi, et j'avais bien peur de comprendre et de savoir pourquoi je ne réagissais plus de la même manière lorsque ma peau était en contact avec Minato/Madara. Et apparemment, c'était aussi son ressenti.

Je parvins jusqu'à la coupole qui ceignait le haut de la tour. Minato attrapa ma cheville avant de se hisser à son tour. Je lui adressais un grand sourire avant de m'éloigner. Je n'avais jamais eu peur du vide. Courir sur cet étroit chemin n'était pas un problème pour moi. Cela semblait beaucoup plus compliqué pour Minato. Je tournoyais sur un pied, et le vit se tendre, prêt à se lancer en avant. Il était prévenant. Oui mais… Il avait quelque chose dans la tête qui n'était pas à lui. Et il devait savoir depuis le début que ce que j'avais en mon propre esprit n'avait jamais été cette stupide histoire de charmeuse de démons.

Sans cesser de sourire, je me reculais. Je regardais dans ses yeux. Et le fixais, froide, inaccessible. Je n'étais plus ni une enfant perdue à élever, ni une quelconque écervelée fraîchement arrivée en ville. J'étais Nemoragi Haruka, et je comptais bien avoir des réponses.

_ Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

_ ce n'est pas le moment, plus tard, il faut que nous attendions. Descends avec moi de cette tour et achevons les combats ici.

_ Je n'en ai nullement envie, fis-je en sautillant pour méloigner de lui comme étant sur une marelle imaginaire.

_ Cesse ces enfantillages Haruka.

_ Et pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me donner des ordres ainsi ?

_ Pour ton supérieur, le Yondaime Hokage.

_ Pour ce que j'en sais vous pourriez très bien être Uchiha Madara, fis-je en le laissant approcher vers moi. Je suis au courant, j'ai compris ce que sont les petits bouts d'âme dans la tête des gens. Le petit bout d'âme que vous avez là. (En souriant d'une fausse joie, je fis des petits cercles avec mon index au niveau de sa tempe. Il tenta de se saisir de moi, mais je lui échappais et sautais plus loin).

_ Je te le demande en tant que père adoptif.

_ Ah oui ? et vous m'auriez mise au courant quand de cette histoire stupide. Est-ce que je vous ai demandé cela ? demandais-je d'un ton sec.

_ Je… Voulais te faire la surprise. Ma fille…

_ Je ne suis pas l'enfant que vous auriez voulu avoir avec ma mère, ne vous méprenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas crédible dans e que vous dites.

_ Mais je suis ton ami, je t'aime comme si tu étais un membre de ma famille.

_ Ne dites pas de mensonges, criais-je dans sa direction.

Au même moment, comme en écho avec ma colère, une bourrasque de vent se leva. Passa dans mes cheveux et manqua de déstabiliser Minato qui se rattrapai comme il put en s'accrochant au mur.

_ Vous m'avez exilée dans un autre monde parce que vous aviez peur. Vous ne vouliez pas mettre ensemble toutes les pièces du puzzle.

_ L'autre monde ce n'était pas mon idée, mais c'était plus sûr de…

_ Quel père aimant abandonnerait son enfant ? lui crachais-je à la figure. Vous n'êtes qu'un pathétique politicien.

_ Mais je suis là maintenant, nous pouvons rattraper le temps perdu…

Je me mis à rire d'un rire sombre qui l'effraya. Dans un reflet de la coupole que je vis de moi, je vis un soupçon de cette nouvelle Haruka qui se mettait en colère.

_ Vous vouliez me mettre encore à l'écart. Je le sais. Yamato travaille pour tsunade, il ne vous fait pas confiance du tout. Et elle a décidé de nous envoyer au loin. Avec Kakashi. Vous savez pouquoi ?

_ Parce que c'était une délégation pour aller à Iwa…

_ Il n'a jamais été question d'Iwa, minato. Konoha vous abandonne, totalement. Si vous aviez jeté un regard aux rouleaux que l'on vous a donné. Deux ne sont en aucun rapport avec notre affaire ici. Les autres sont vides, je n'ai vu aucun mot écrit dessus. Rien pour différencier un rouleau vide d'un autre rouleau vide.

_ Mais Kakashi alors… Et votre amie Karasu et votre camarade Kentaro. Et l'équipe de mon fils…

_ Godaime ne devait pas savoir pour le faux village. Mais vous savez quoi ? Une équipe, et surtout pas celle de votre fils n'a besoin de deux capitaines. Yamato est resté parmi nous et Kakashi est revenu. Yamato parce qu'il a ordre de vous tuer. Tsunade savait pour Madara. Et dès qu'elle a vu que vous tentiez de me ter, que Madara prenait le dessus, elle vous a rejeté.

_ C'est faux. Tout ce que tu dis est faux. Tu es folle, tu as perdu l'esprit.

_ Au contraire, depuis que je suis seule dans ma tête je réfléchis parfaitement. Et Yamato a considéré que j'étais une déserteuse depuis quelques temps, ce qui dois mettre un sacré bazar là-bas.

_ Je ne voulais pas de Madara. Il est entré dans mon esprit à cause de votre mère et à cause de toi. Parc que ce jour là il y a seize ans, Madara a attaqué ma feme pour obtenir le Kyuubi. Et ta mère l'a combattu et tout ce qu'elle a gagné, c'est la mort, et des bouts d'âmes de Madara qui se baladaient partout pendant que moi je devais régler le problème avec un démon renard devenu fou. Ta mère a attaqué Madara en dépit de mes ordres, parce que tu t'é&tais glissée discrètement dans la grotte. Tout est de votre faute ! Ce jour là j'ai perdu les deux femmes que j'aimais…

_ Ce jour là le destin a décidé de te punir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma mère, mais moi tu m'as envoyé au lin. Tu t'es vengé de ce tour du destin sur une fillette de quatre ans. Je ne m'en souviens pas encore et ça tombe bien pour toi, car je suis en colère, très en colère.

_ Tu t'es libérée de l'emprise de Madara, de l'âme qu'il y avait en toi. Fais de même avec moi. C'est pour cette raison que tu es de retour parmi nous. Pour cette raison que l'Akatsuki te recherchait. Pour compléter le puzzle.

_ Minato, j'ai fait bien pire que de me libérer de cette âme. Je l'ai libéré lui. Lui qui était dans ma tête. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre maintenant, et je le sens qui ne rêve que de récupérer les morceaux d'âmes qui lui manquent. Il viendra après Kakashi, après Tobi et après toi. J'ai créé un monstre, Minato.

_ Il n'y a aucun soupçon de regret dans votre voix.

_ Non, il n'y en a pas. Parce que bientôt la pluie va tomber. Et que moi petite fille sans rêves, je vais tomber avec elle. J'aimais beaucoup les habitants de Konoha. Mais parce que j'ai eu la malchance comme toi d'avoir cette âme en moi, j'ai été rejetée. Et au lieu de m'aider, tout ce que tu as fait c'est de me piétiner mes rêves. J'ai perdu mes ambitions Minato. J'ai tout perdu. Il ne me reste que mes amis, mais je sais d'expérience que tu ne me laisseras pas vivre. Que tu voudras te venger encore et encore. Pauvre petit être consumé par la haine envers toi-même. Cette haine dont tu ne peux te débarrasser.

Il voulait me tuer. Pas parce qu'il était Madara. Mais en lui-même. Je le sentais. Et je l'avais senti depuis un moment. Madara n'était qu'une âme. Mais il avait corrompu Minato. Ou alors celui-ci était déjà cassé bien avant. Parce qu'il avait aimé deux femmes Kushina Uzumaki et ma mère, Kiyomizu Kana. Et il s'était perdu. Je voulais retrouver mon passé, mais là…

J'avais peut-être un but dans la vie, mais le destin s'ingéniait à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et peu importe mon désir et ma volonté d'avancer, je restais bloquée. Bloquée par Yamato. Bloquée par Minato. Bloquée par Deidara. Bloquée par Konusuke. Bloquée par tous ces hommes et leurs ambitions qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : m'utiliser. Et j'avais décidé sans m'en rendre compte que je ne voulais pas ^petre leur jouet. Que je voulais être libre. Et en cet instant, je savais que ma seule liberté résidait dans le fait de mourir.

Qu'ils restent dans leurs guerres entre trois camps. Je me refusais de choisir. Que Deidara et Kakashi, deux hommes que j'avais peut-être aimés, et qui m'avaient peut-être aimé en retour s'entre-déchirent. Je n'en avais cure. Que l'Akatsuki ou Orochimaru s'emparent de Naruto. J'étais lassée de ces guerres. Lassée d'être faible. Madara était parti avec mes souvenirs d'enfance, la clef vers mon passé, et avec ça tout s'était enfui. J'avais comme une hémorragie au niveau de mon âme, et toute ma volonté se faisait drainer impitoyablement vers le néant.

J'avais tors. Je n'étais pas dépressive parce que Kakashi m'empoisonnait la vie avec son amour stupide. Non, j'étais certainement dépressive de nature. Cette nouvelle Haruka, plus dure, celle qui souriait moins souvent mais qui souriait vraiment. Celle que je voulais être. Je n'osais sauter le pas pour devenir elle. Et c'était ça qui me bloquais.

J'accusais les autres de me bloquer vers mon destin ? Je me bloquais toute seule. Je refusais de souiller mes mains dans le sang seulement pour moi. Je m'y refusais. Et ce déni n'allait conduire que vers un seul et unique chemin : la mort.

_ J'avais foi en toi, Minato. Je pensais que les heures seraient moins sombres parce que Konoha avait deux Hokage pour s'opposer aux deux dangers qui menacent cette terre. Mais j'avais tors. J'ai perdu ma foi. Alors mieux vaut que je me retire à présent. Considère mon morceau d'âme vagabond comme un cadeau d'adieu. Tu le reconnaîtras aisément, puisqu'il prend ma forme et mon apparence. Pour l'instant.

J'entendis des pas derrière nous. Quelqu'un avait entendu notre conversation ou s'était invité au milieu de celle-ci. Et j'ignorais totalement de qui il s'agissait. Je me retournais sur un homme que je ne connaissais pas. A moins que ce ne soit une femme. Il avait la peau blanche et lisse, et j'étais incapable de deviner quel sexe avait ce personnage. Les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux cernés d'un khôl violet, je ne pouvais qu'être attirée par ces pupilles jaunes et fendues. Des pupilles de reptiles. Le loup en moi émit un avertissement. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles bizarres, et s'habillait dans une tunique tout aussi étrange. Pour les couleurs, on avec une grosse corde qui ne retenait rien d'un mauve dégueulasse, et une tenue caca d'oie qui tirait sur l'ocre. Si je trouvais sa ligne vestimentaire totalement naze, il me semblait que l'homme gardait tout de même une certaine prestance.

Je me rappelais ma rencontre avec Jiraya. A l'époque j'avais demandé à Karasu s'il s'agissait du folklore local. Maintenant je n'avais plus besoin de poser la question. Les gens que je rencontrais n'étaient pas « normaux ». Enfin normaux pour des ninjas. Il fallait toujours que je tombe sur les mauvaises personnes.

_ Je comprends votre colère jeune demoiselle. Quel pouvoir intéressant. Vous avez-vu, lorsque vous êtes en colère, une brusque bourrasque se lève. Vos émotions contrôlent le temps qu'il fait n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Je sentis Minato se crisper. Il grogna quelque chose comme quoi je ne perdais rien pour attendre, et que si j'étais un tant soi peu maligne, je fuirai vite. Allons-bon, un Hokage couard maintenant ? Je ne savais pas ce qui le poussait à fuir. C'est lorsque je le vis se ruer à l'intérieur et se saisir de son fils et partir avec, abandonnant Sasuke Uchiha, que je me dis qu'il n'était pas totalement perdu. Au moins restait-il encore son fils. Et il l'aimait. Bon, il lui donnait des faux espoirs de renouer des liens avec son ancien meilleur ami qui désirait le tuer, mais bon…

_ Je me présente, fit le personnage qui s'était avancé jusqu'à moi. Orochimaru, pour vous servir.

Il s'avança vers moi, et me fit un baisemain comme un gentleman. Il souriait. Je n'aimais pas la manière qu'il avait de me regarder. Comme s'il allait me manger. Et je dégageais ma main. Je n'eus le temps que de sentir brièvement ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je frissonnais. Dans la manière d'être de cet homme il y avait quelque chose de répulsif. Je reculais.

_ Je vous ai regardé évoluer un peu dan mon nouveau château, l'endroit vous plait, demanda-t-il d'un ton avenant.

_ Eh bien ça manque de vie, fis-je en reculant et en affichant le même faux sourire que lui.

_ Je ne trouve pas, regardez, ce Deidara, celui aux cheveux blonds sur son oiseau, il est en train de beaucoup s'amuser.

_ Non, fis-je en me prenant malgré moi à ce petit jeu/test quoi que ce fût, Non il ne s'amuse pas. C'est nostalgique. Et il doit faire sa crise d'adolescente.

_ Connaissant un peu le personnage je peux vous avouer que ce ne serait pas sa première.

_ Alors comme ça vous vous intéressez à moi.

_ Oh, pas à vous en particulier. J'aurais souhaité vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances… (il hésita un instant et roula des yeux, attendant que je l'aide à retrouver mon prénom)

_ Haruka.

_ Ce nom ne vous sied guère. Je ne vois pas où on peut trouver quoi qui ait rapport avec le printemps dans ce que vous êtes.

_ Et dans l'illégalité qu'est ce que vous faites. Excusez mon ignorance, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

_ Moi non, plus sinon je suis certain que nous aurions fait afffaire bien plus tôt.

_ Je ne suis pas intéressée. Quoi que vous me proposez.

_ Je voulais que vous travailliez avec moi.

_ J'ai… Pu constater comment vous travailler.

_ Des présomptions. Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous intégrer parfaitement ârmi nous.

_ Et moi je vous dis que je ne veux rien entendre. D'ailleurs, je vais aller de ce pas dormir dans un coin.

_ Laissez moi juste vous marquer de mon sceau. Vous verrez vous serez bien plus forte et vous ferez partie de mes hommes de main.

_ Je ne suis pas intéressée.

_ Mais je vous assure, ce sera juste une partie de mon chakra que vous pourrez utiliser à votre guise. Je pourrais tout vous expliquer une fois que je l'aurai appliqué sur vous.

_ Désolée, même si un psychopathe a laissé une plac dans ma tête, on est déjà trop. Y'a une folle une dépressive et un loup.

Vous êtes le genre de femme qui aime être prise en main n'est-ce pas ?, fit-il en me mettant la main aux fesses.

_ Mais j'vous permets pas ! criais-je en le giflant.

Il se laissa frapper et garda ma main. Puis il m'attira vers lui. Et murmura qu'il voulait me voir me battre. Que si je ne courrais pas, j'allais mourir. Sauf que je n'avais pas peur. Et que je décidais de ne pas courir. A mes risques et périls. Il commença par arracher le tablier de servante que je m'étais mis. Puis je vis ses crocs de serpent. Et là J'eus vraiment peur. J'ai toujours eu la phobie des serpents. Et là, ce type bizarre me faisait véritablement sortir de mes gonds.

_ Lâchez-moi !

Une brusque bourrasque l'écarta de moi. Et d'un seul coup la pluie se mit à tomber. Je sentis la teinture qui s'écoulait en longues coulures brunes le long de ma peau et de mes vêtements. Ils voulaient du spectacle, ils allaient en avoir. Plus rien de ce que je faisais n'avait du sens, ce n'était pas grave. La peur avait réveillé quelque chose de primaire en moi. Elle avait réveillé le loup Et celui-ci m'ordonnait de courir. Et de courir vite.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte je me retrouvais poursuivie par un vieux maniaque qui se déguisait en serpent. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de l'Akatsuki ! Bon, maintenant en plus de la peur, j'étais en colère. Tant pis pour la dépressive, on allait laisser parler la folle. Le changement s'amorçait, mais il me manquait encore quelque chose pour devenir celle que je voulais. J'ignorais quoi, mais ce n'était pas en courant que je le découvrirais.

D'une cabriole, je me retournais vers mon ennemi. Et lui soufflais une myriade de piques de glace dans sa direction.

_ Un Kekkai Genkai rare en plus ! me félicita Orochimaru. Bien, bien, tu es en train de te rendre de plus en plus intéressante jeune fille.

Il me testait. Il voulait voir de quel bois (de quel glace) j'étais faite. Eh bien j'allais lui montrer. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le moment. A côté de nous, une explosion retentit. Je m'aidais du souffle et me laissais porter par le courant ascendant chaud. J'atterris en équilibre sur un toit.

_ Pourquoi moi et pas d'autres soldats de Konoha ? criais-je à mon poursuivant.

_ Parce que vous vous révoltez contre l'autorité, voilà tout. Je ne fais qu'amener de plus grands changements.

Je bondis encore en arrière. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Dans ma course folle, je croisais de nouveau le chemin de Naruto et de son père. Naruto me sourit avant de laisser éclater sa rage à l'encontre d'Orochimaru. Qui m'affirma avec véhémence que le gamin ne comprenait rien à ses projets pour le futur. Mais que si j'avais envie… Le problème c'est que je refusais. Je refusais d'être de nouveau un pion qu'on lance au milieu de l'échiquier juste pour rire et pour voir ce que cela faisait.

Soudain, je sentis que l'on m'empoignait durement. Kakashi e Yamato. Orochimaru semblait s'être fait la malle pour l'instant, et Deidara avait du faire de même. En jetant un coup d'œil entre les épaules es deux hommes et oubliant Naruto et son père qui se faisaient des papouilles et des engueulades parce que Sasuke avait dû se libérer depuis le temps, je réussis à apercevoir l'oiseau blanc qui visait Orochimaru. Bon, tant que ces deux camps s'occupaient l'un l'autre…

_ A quoi jouez-vous, fit Yamato. Vous êtes devenue pire qu'avant. D'abord vous jouez les gentilles et on plaide pour votre libération, et ensuite vous tentez de tuer Kakashi !

_ Euh… pardon ? Excusez-moi de vous dire que je me suis fait la malle avec Mariko et que j'ai laissé un clone là bas.

_ Je ne crois pas à cette histoire fit Kakashi.

_ Remarque que ça expliquerait pourquoi les affaires de cette traitresse, de cette femme vénale aient encore disparues.

_ Ce qui m'a attaqué… n'était pas un clone, déclara lentement Kakashi.

_ Laissez-la, ordonna Minato. Elle a perdu l'esprit. J'ai tenté de la raisonner, et cela n'a pas marché. Ensuite je l'ai vue discuter avec Orochimaru.

_ Quand je disais qu'elle nous trahissait.

_ Haruka, moi qui t'aimais, fit tristement Kakashi. Et tu t'es servie de moi.

_ Euh les gars, j'ai raté un épisode. J'ai fait un clone et ce n'était pas un clone mais un morceau d'âme qui était dedans. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux là, Kakashi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

C'est alors que Naruto fit de grands signes en criant Haruka-neechan en direction d'une des rues de la ville. Tout le monde se retourna, et put admirer mon clone. Vue de l'extérieur je me trouvais attirante. Cette Haruka/Madara avait quelque chose d'apetissant en roulant des hanches. Elle avait acquis une certaine félinité… Non, elle avait la partie de Madara dans ma tête qui représentait l'ambition et le pouvoir, et elle venait de voler à Kakashi des émotions. Je criais à Minato de faire attention.

Même sans ambition, je restais la fille qui faisait des promesses. Des promesses à la con, d'ailleurs !

Mon clone se distendit brusquement, et fila comme une flèche aqueuse, se matérialisant partiellement en arrivant jusqu'à nous. Elle adressa un baiser provoquant aux deux ninjas qui me tenaient. Je profitais de ce moment pour me dégager de leur poigne. Elle allait rentrer à la maison, c'était moi qui l'avait créé, c'était à moi de la contrôler. Je formais des sceaux pour l'eau mais je vis ses ras s'allonger de façon inhumaine. Ses mains mouillées saisirent les miennes et les écrasèrent. Nous luttâmes un moment.

_ Pas de ça avec moi, Haruka-chan, tu perds ton temps.

_ Qui êtes-vous ! ordonna Yamato.

_ Ton pire cauchemar ! fit la créature.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et je vis des crocs luire dans sa bouche. Mais pas des crocs de loup. Elle avait des dents parfaitement droites. Mais son sourie… à damner tous les saints. Même moi je pouvais tomber amoureuse de cette apparition. Ses yeux bleus, passèrent au rouge, et la marque du Sharingan s'y imprima, nous faisant sursauter. C'était un monstre. Le plus beau et le plus incroyable des monstres. Qui s'avança en souriant de Minato.

_ Kakashi ! cria celui-ci, comment as-tu résisté ?

_ Je n'ai pas résisté, répondit-celui-ci.

_ Deux Haruka… depuis quand ? se demandait Yamato.

_ Mais moi je ne comprends rien, gémissait Naruto…

Et moi de soupirer. Ils commençaient à m'énerver. Tout d'abord un madara un peu dingue fait d'eau et de glace qui pouvait utiliser mon charisme et mieux que moi. Ensuite Des membres de l'Akatsuki qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Oh oui, et rappelons que nous nous trouvons dans l'ancien village d'Iwa capturé par Kabuto, qu'Orochimaru est en train de nous observer comme des rats de laboratoire et que Deidara a à moitié rasé la ville. Rien de bien agaçant, en soit, sauf que cela faisait un peu trop d'un coup. Et je commençais à être énervée. Vraiment énervée. Comme jamais avant. Comme si tout le ras le bol que j'avais emmagasiné se relâchait d'un coup. Un élastique s'était trop tendu, et maintenant il claquait entre les doigts du destin.

D'abord, je commençais par prévenir galamment Kakashi et Yamato qu'ils étaient ciblés par Orochimaru. Ensuite je secourais un peu Naruto, et lui ordonnais d'aller s'occuper de tous les petits soldats qui venaient en masse dans les allées dévastées de ce qui restait d'Iwa Gakure. Enfin, je me tournais vers mon moi/Madara et Madara/Minato. Lesquels semblaient en grande discussion… D'âmes de méchant machiavélique.

_ **Minato**, grognais-je et ma voix était aussi grave que si le loup parlait à travers ma bouche**, t'as intérêt à te réveiller vite fait. Et toi le bout d'âme tu la ferme tandis que je dois parlementer avec… Mon alter égo…**

_ Haruka-chan fit mon clone d'eau, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, mais là tu es dans mon chemin.

_ Tiens, où sont passés les « va-t-en jeune fille » ? A vrai dire je m'en fiche complètement, parce que maintenant tu vas déguster.

Je sautais vers mon clone. Qui m'évita d'un petit pas sur le côté. Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Bon, même si c'était Madara, c'était mes pouvoirs et ma personnalité qui prédominaient chez elle. Bon c'était peut-être un point positif, ou du moins je l'espérais. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me blesser. Et comme toutes mes attaques, elle les prenait comme un jeu.

Parfait. Autant jouer franc jeu tout de suite.

_ Fuuton, Senpuu Tekken no Jutsu! (Maîtrise du vent, technique du poing tornade)

Des courants d'airs chauds et froids. Voilà la solution. Mon clone me regarda avec intérêt. Cette technique il ne l'avait jamais vu, n'est-ce pas. Ou du moins je présumais que la présence du sceau qui nous isolait avait évité cet inconvénient. L'air chaud s'enroula autour de mes poings ? Le chakra sortait de toutes mes ouvertures de la main jusqu'au poignet et se transformaient en vent. Et tournaient, tournaient, de plus en plus vite. J'avais utilisé cela pour pénétrer la pierre. Un corps aqueux ne devait pas être trop difficile.

Je bondis jusqu'à elle/lui Et frappais du poing droit puis du gauche. Elle se laissa surprendre. Ma main s'enfonça en elle très facilement, et j'eus la surprise de la voir ouvrir sa petite bouche charnue en un o de surprise mâtinée de douleur. L'air attira l'eau dans son cycle infernal qui fut aspirée. L'épaule gauche que j'avais touchée se détacha du reste du corps, et un bras tomba au sol dans un tintement cristallin. Le venter se contracta brusquement alors que j'étais en train de récupérer et de faire disparaître tant bien que mal l'eau et l'énergie dont était constituée ma création.

Soudain sa main fraiche se posa contre l'un de mes bras. Je la fixais dans les yeux. Elle riait.

_ Désolé Haruka, mais je crois que tu te sous-estime un peu.

Elle braqua son regard vers le sol. Mais moi je ne tombe pas dans des pièges aussi grossiers. Alors je continuais à la fixer bravement. Avec mes poings tempêtes qui tournaient dans le vide. Et son bras d'taché qui repoussait tandis que celui au sol se changeait en glace et m'agrippait le pied. Je sentis la douleur comme un millier d'aiguilles fines qui me transperçaient les chairs jusqu'à l'os. Je me mis à crier. Et je retombais sur mes genoux. En haletant. Je frappais la gangue de glace de mon poing encore entouré de vent ? Elle se brisa aisément. J'arrêtais m technique avant de me faire déchiqueter la jambe.

Ma main attrapa l'un des gros débris, et j'attaquais mon double à l'aide d'un bras gelé. Elle évita les coups avec une moue qui me fit redoubler d'efforts. Bien sûr que j'y mettais du mien dans ces attaques. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être dénigrée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Bon d'accord, à certains égards, cette créature était moi, mais quand même. Il y avait des différences. Mais bon à chaque fois que je voulais la frapper, elle se dématérialisait. Cela commençait à devenir ennuyeux. Au bout d'un moment je tentais une autre stratégie, et lançais une attaque de gel au moment même où je pénétrais dans son corps.

_ Bonne idée, mais… raté, rit le clone.

_ Oui eh bien je fais ce que je peux.

_ Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon bras, fit-elle en absorbant totalement mon arme de fortune, je crois que c'est à moi de m'amuser, tu ne crois pas que c'est juste ?

_ Euh…

_ Un conseil ma chère. Cours !

Elle enfonça sa propre main dans son ventre et ressortit l'arme gelée. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un bras de glace. Mais d'une épée longue au fil acéré. Tandis que je me reculais prudemment, je la vis exécuter quelques moulinets afin de s'exercer un peu. Elle fit tourner l'épée droite plusieurs fois autour de son bras. Je tournais la tête pour quémander de l'aide. Les hauts gradés me boudaient, Naruto était occupés. Et je ne pourrai pas fuir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais décidé de sauver Minato ? Parce que j'étais en colère… Et je l'étais toujours d'ailleurs. C'est avec cette rage au ventre que je réussissais à me faire audacieuse.

Le clone se mit en garde avec son sourire horrible. Ce sourire cruel. Je sentis de la sueur froide me couler le long du dos. Un pied en arrière tourné ver le côté et jambe tendue. La jambe avant repliée, et le pied face à moi pointé dans ma direction. Le bras droit tourné de façon à pouvoir protéger le buste quelque soit la provenance de l'attaque. Et l'épée parallèle au sol, au dessus de sa tête. Elle avança en bondissant, et en se lovant de manière étrange, comme si l'espace entre elle et moi variait. Je me mis en garde pour le combat.

Le coup arriva par la gauche. Je me dérobais, sut la ponte des pieds, rentrant le ventre pour éviter le coup. Puis je me tordis en arrière et exécutais un pont pour éviter le retour de lame. Roulade, je me rétablis sur un genou. Équilibre pour éviter une tranche verticale. Et enfin une roue pour m'éloigner et revenir sur mes pieds.

_ Pas mal, pas mal du tout, très chère, fit le clone qui applaudit de ses deux mains pour me remercier. J'ai toujours été impressionnée par ta souplesse naturelle. Mais tu devrais plutôt penser à te défendre un peu.

Alors que les combats faisaient rages autour de nous, je pris le temps d'observer l'état du terrain. Il valait mieux que je reste sur les toits le plus longtemps possible, car les lieux étaient déserts. Deidara avait repris sa ronde dans le ciel, faisant exploser quelques oiseaux d'argiles à des endroits stratégiques. Plus loin, Minato tentait de résister à la possession de Madara, tandis que Naruto et Kakashi tentaient de résister aux attaques conjointes de Sasuke et de divers soldats du son. Enroulé autour de ce qui semblait être une tour de l'horloge, un énorme serpent violet portait sur sa tête Orochimaru et Kabuto, semblant en pleine conversation avec Madara. Uchiha Itachi était introuvable, ce qui était inquiétant, parce que je ne voyais pas non plus Yamato dans les parages. Ni ce type à tête de requin… Kisame, c'était ça ?

Mon clone se jeta dans ma direction et fendit les airs, l'épée en avant. Au dernier moment, je pivotais sur moi-même et la laissais tomber vers le vide. Puis tournant des talons, je détalais dans la direction opposée le plus rapidement possible, et bondis au dessus de l'allée principale de la ville. Comme je l'avais fait lors de ma poursuite de Konusuke avec le loup Monseigneur, je me saisis d'un câble et l'utilisais à la manière d'une tyrolienne, utilisant ma ceinture pour ne pas me brûler les mains. Sur mon passage, je décrochais les lampions rouges et jaunes qui allaient s'écraser au sol dans une pluie d'étincelles. Parvenue à destination, je me retournais. A une petite distance, j'étais suivie par une fore aqueuse portant une épée, mais qui n'avait plus rien d'un être humain.

Une idée, vite.

_ Suiton, Mizu no Yari ! fis-je en gonflant mes poumons d'eau (Maîtrise de l'eau, la lance d'eau)

Je crachais brusquement une trombe d'eau à haute pression que j'envoyais directement sur mon ennemi. Je souhaitais observer sa réaction. Si cela se trouvait j'avais fait un mauvais choix, et le clone absorberait cette eau et obtiendrait un surplus d'énergie. L'attaque que je lançais était très rapide. Une première lance jaillit de ma bouche et manqua sa cible. J'en projetais quelques autres dans la même direction. A chaque fois, mon adversaire préféra les éviter. Intéressant. Bon à savoir pour la suite.

La masse d'eau armée d'une épée de glace me fonçait droit dessus. Juste avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, je me baissais. Mauvaise idée, car je me retrouvais entourée d'une prison aqueuse. Je n'avais plus d'air ! Avec un sourire moqueur, je vis le corps de mon clone s'extirper de la sphère sans aucun problème. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir.

Autour de mes mains, je sentis l'eau qui devenait froide, encore plus froide. Et qui se faisait glace. Je me concentrais et envoyais Une vague d'énergie autour de moi, et pris une position fœtale. Une fois que je sentis que tout était dur et froid autour de moi, je me relevais et me détendis brusquement, faisant exploser la glace grâce à mes membres entourés de courants tourbillonnants d'air chaud. Je retombais au sol, tandis que des éclats de glace roulaient un peu partout.

_ Très sympathique, mais franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux être fière, railla mon adversaire. Allons, nous savons toutes les deux que tu veux bien mieux que cela. Montre-moi toute l'énergie que tu gardes enfouie en toi.

_ Quoi que je fasse, tu ne me tueras pas. Et tu ne me laisseras pas tuer.

_ Totalement faux. Je serais triste. Et ce sera tout.

_ Mais tu es moi !

_ Je suis partiellement toi, je n'ai que ta personnalité de tes premiers souvenirs, ce qui ne signifie pas que je te ressemble tant que cela.

Je serrais les dents et me concentrais. Le regard que je lui lançais ensuite était celui du loup. Le sceau était déjà sur mon dos lorsqu'avait eu la première transformation. Et le loup était féroce, impitoyable. Je fis tourbillonner des courants d'air autour de mes mains.

_ Encore cette attaque ? Mais tu as bien vu qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas depuis le temps que tu essayes.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me racontait, isolant ses mots et les décortiquant. Juste un tas de lettres et de sons, rien de bien méchant. Tes mots ne pourront jamais m'atteindre. Ou du moins pas tout de suite si je faisais assez attention à rester concentrée. Et je me laissais aller. J'entrais dans la danse. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir face à Minato/Madara, non ? Alors je pouvais parfaitement réussir ici. Sauf que cette fois, j'enroulais aussi de l'eau dans les tourbillons autour de mes mains. Et je bondis vers elle à pleine vitesse. Frappais et la manquais parce qu'elle évita. Je posais une main sur le sol et le senti s'enfoncer. L'eau l'air et la poudre de pierre formaient une pâte visqueuse sous mes doigts. J'arrêtais la technique autour de mes doigts et lançais en une poignée vers mon Moi/Madara. J'étais trop prêt pour qu'elle puisse l'éviter, et je savais que sur une personne normale, ce genre de bêtise n'aurait aucun effet. Pourtant, au lieu de passer au travers, mon projectile s'étala à la surface de mon adversaire et coula le long de sa joue. Comme pour une personne normale qui n'aurait pas évité l'attaque.

Sauf que je voyais à ses yeux qu'elle avait tenté de se dépêtrer. Qu'elle avait voulu faire un trou dans sa masse aqueuse. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Tout formait une unité. Si elle avait pu remodeler son bras détaché, le fait que je l'air gelé l'empêchait de l'absorber en elle. Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait ici.

Ma création faite de Suiton, ne maîtrisait pas cet élément de manière naturelle. Ellen'envisageait pas la création de son corps comme un élément à contrôler, mais comme un corps. Un corps le plus souvent humain. Et considérait certainement avec son esprit que lorsque je le tranchais avec une attaque normale, il s'agissait de la même chose qu'avec le corps de Tobi. Un Jutsu spatio-temporel. Son esprit n'était pas capable d'appréhender naturellement l'élément aqueux ni l'élément glace. Ce qui signifiait que si je le frappait avec de l'eau, ce serait comme de frapper une personne normale. Chair contre chair, ici, glace et eau, contre glace et eau.

Je recouvrais mes bras entièrement d'une pellicule d'eau qui se renouvelait. Ce devrait faire l'affaire. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait une épée et que moi je n'avais pas d'arme qui puisse l'atteindre physiquement et lui faire mal, autre que mes petits poings. Elle se fendit brusquement, et je me baissais à nouveau pour éviter l'attaque.

Cette fois, la prison aqueuse ne prendrait pas. Mon poing percuta ce qui aurait dû être le plexus solaire de la créature, si elle avait eu un corps normal. Le coup la projeta en arrière et la fit tousser. En regardant dans mes yeux, elle ne vit aucune pitié pour elle. (Enfin bon, je l'appelais « elle » depuis tout à l'heure parce qu'elle avait mon apparence physique de femme, j'aurais pu tout autant l'appeler « il » parce que Madara était celui qui possédait les morceaux d'âme).

_ J'ai vraiment mal Haruka… grogna celle-ci. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à tes amis, indiqua-t-elle d'un signe de la main.

C'est alors que je me vis moi, courir vers l'Hokage. Le même habit que ceux que je portais. Elle se faisait certainement encore une fois passer pour moi. Je bondis pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver. Je courus comme une folle dans la rue et m'époumonais. Je voulais que Minato fasse attention. C'est alors que près de moi, une plaque d'égout se souleva sous une trombe d'au. Je vis surgir Yamato et Kisame en plein combat. Yamato aperçut les trois moi (s'il n'y en avait pas d'autres encore), l'une près de l'Hokage, moi qui courrais, et l'autre sur le bâtiment. Et eut l réaction la plus naturelle, et accessoirement la plus stupide du monde.

Il présuma que celle près de Minato était une vraie Haruka.

Et fit s'écrouler sur nous le bâtiment avec un Jutsu de type Doton.

La dernière chose que je vis, fut un baiser provoquant qui m'était adressé de la part du clone sur le toit avant qu'elle ne se désagrège en eau. Ainsi que des moellons qui s'abattaient autour de moi, alors que je tentais de m'abriter sous une paroi encore intacte. Puis Samehada qui ratait Yamato, qui explosait ce même mur et me touchait à la tempe, me visant d'un coup de tout mon Chakra restant. Et un bruit de craquement, comme lorsqu'on dépiaute une pistache ou qu'on brise la coque d'une noix avec un casse-noisette. Puis quelque chose de rouge et chaud, tandis que le sol se précipitait sur moi, et que je ne parvenais pas à tenir la station debout. La douleur me vrillait la tête. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspir…

Noir

* * *

_Alors... Heureux?_


End file.
